Time, Truth, and Sacrifice
by Alia D
Summary: A serial killer runs through part of the wizarding world, but with Harry Potter on the job, things will go fine…right? SLASH, MPREG more warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

Alia: Yes, I know I have three other stories to be working on but I have this one completely summarized, ending and all, and I'm not pulling things out of the air like I am with the other three. I am working on Second Chances. The latest chapter has been summarized for a month but it doesn't want to be written, WDCA...I don't want to talk about it, and I haven't even looked at Light and Dark Days. Just give me a little more time. I AM in college after all.

The 'sign or carving' that goes with this story should be easy to imagine but if you have lots of trouble leave your email in your review. I'll try sending the ugly thing to you.

This was difficult because I was between this and another story for the serial killer idea. I did this because it was better although the other one had sex. Lots of sex...but nevermind. I may post it if that thought of a website permanently sticks. Finally, if you want, go to my profile and look at the very last story idea: National Treasure. It's new. If you can, let me know what you guys think about that too. (shakes head) God I have got to get a life.

Title: Time, Truth, and Sacrifice

Author: Alia

Rating: R

Pairing: none (at the moment)

Summary: A serial killer runs through part of the wizarding world, but with Harry Potter on the job, things will go fine…right?

Warnings: slash, mpreg, angst, character death, mentions of non-con

Disclaimers: Just give me some more time, until then it doesn't belong to me and I will never make money from this.

Beta: UNBETAED

Author's notes: I managed to murder two plot bunnies with this story and at the same time combine the ideas and make them a hell of a lot better than it was before. And you guys owe me for this one. This summer, I had this idea at 4 in the morning on my mom's birthday, then I had to write it down before I forgot anything important, THEN I had to get up at 7 to babysit. Not Fun.

* * *

Time, Truth, and Sacrifice 

Kingsley Shacklebolt stormed down the corridors of the auror division, anger and frustration vivid on his face. /How long is this going to go on/ Another one had just been found and Shacklebolt had had about all that he could take.

"Wait a minute!"

Kingsley paused for a moment as Chase Wickham, a French auror from the French Ministry, rushed up to him.

Chase slowed from his jog to a heated step. The blond man smiled wearily at Shacklebolt. "I suppose you just got the news?"

Kingsley had to stop himself from growling in aggravation. "Yes! That sick bastard did it again! I was going to call a meeting."

"Don't bother. Dillingham has called the meeting. I came to fetch you and your team." Dillingham, like Kingsley, was head of the French team that was investigating the cases on their soil. Since it was discovered that both countries had the same problem, they'd begun collaborating.

Kingsley turned around to follow him. "Are we returning to your Ministry?"

"Actually, no. We're going to the crime scene first."

* * *

Harry, Ron and Tonks turned to the door of their office the minute it opened. Kingsley and Wickham entered. 

Kingsley frowned. "Let's go. There's been another one."

Ron grimaced. "Bloody hell." These cases were just disturbing to the young auror. "This is number what?"

"Nine," mumbled Tonks who reluctantly stood from her chair. She didn't want to have to go through another one. The cases they were working with were appalling and had begun giving her nightmares. Tonks often found it strange that after the war, it would be her job that would terrify her, but there was reason for it.

Harry remained silently although there was a bit of absence in his features. /Another murder with the same MO and circumstances. What the hell is going on/

Wickham sighed at their slow pace. "Can we please hurry? Our aurors are going over the scene now."

Ron suddenly turned a light shade of green. "Chase, please tell me that we're not going."

Wickham smirked and Ron groaned with nausea.

Harry grabbed his auror robes and threw them on over his shirt and slacks. "Let's go."

* * *

A few hours later, eight aurors waited patiently at the long rectangular table for their team heads to begin. Kingsley and Dillingham glanced at each other before both turned back to their men. 

Dillingham began saying, "Ladies and Gentlemen, this marks our ninth murder exactly." He raised his right arm and pointed over his shoulder to the wall behind him.

Nine large photos lined the wall from left to right, each with a number above their heads. Each photo contained a man, all of them of varying ages. Below the photos, a long table sat against the wall. Beneath each photo was a pile of papers and pictures.

Many of the aurors looked at Dillingham rather than the table and wall. No one wanted to see the grisly photos of the victims.

Dillingham then pointed to another wall in the conference room. A large checklist covered most of the wall. Kingsley, who'd just hung up the photo of the latest victim and placed a stack beneath it, walked over to the large checklist, wand in hand.

"This last victim has the same circumstances as the others. Can everyone remember what that was?"

An auror named Rollin began the check off. "The victim, like all the others, has been a victim of rape four months previous to death." Shacklebolt flicked his wand and a check appeared beneath the new name on the checklist.

"The victim bore a mark his rapist carved into his lower back," grumbled Ron, who was disgusted by the entire thing.

Tonks was next. "A pregnancy resulted from the rape. Three months after the rape, the victim, in turn, aborted." None of the pregnancies had been kept.

"The victim was a dark haired man. A loner."

"The victim lived in a small wizarding area of the United Kingdom or France."

Dillingham nodded angrily. "Keep going."

"One month after the abortion, the victim goes missing."

"A week later, the victim's body is found. The killer manages to gain enough attention for the body to be found."

"The victim has been sexually assaulted, mutilated, and had a similar carving placed on the abdomen." Harry stared straight ahead as he said it. He could see the markings on the photos behind Dillingham. Each carving was exactly the same.

It was in a flat temple shape, two vertical lines with a horizontal crossing the top. Another horizontal line fell a third of the way beneath the first but staying within the vertical lines. Inside the boxed area, from the top line down was a large Y with an extra arm in the center. From the second line to up and over the first was a large X.

Kinglsey finished the last check before turning to them all. "This has to stop! People are getting frightened that some insane serial killer is running through their towns and neighborhoods." The media wasn't helping much either. They were only just managing to keep the details out of their reach.

Wickham shook his head. "What can we do? We've tried every type of trace magic we have to try and find the killer."

Dillingham nodded. "That is true, but we have forgotten something. We should start looking for victims that our killer is after."

There was quiet before the aurors all began talking at once. Shacklebolt raised a hand and said, "One at a time!"

"Do you have any idea how difficult it would be to find every dark haired loner in a small community?"

Dillingham glanced over at Auror Julie Buxton. "True, but did you forget that each victim has been raped?"

"What if they didn't report it?" Dillingham and Shacklebot looked at each other then back at Ron.

Shacklebolt sighed. "Did you forget that most rapes that are identified are automatically reported? From what we know of the rapes, they were all rather brutal. It would be extremely difficult to hide the harm done, especially with the pregnancy."

"I have someone bringing down files now for any rapes in our areas. We need to be very thorough. I don't want to see another body, do you understand?" asked Dillingham.

"Yes, sir!"

Tonks asked, "Have we gotten any further on profiling the killer?"

Ron leaned over to Harry as everyone began to talk about the difficult job. "Do you think we'll find this guy or any victims?"

Harry had an uneasy feeling about the entire situation. He glanced at Ron and gave his friend a weak smile. "You worry to much. We'll get him." /But how long will that take/

TBC

Alia: So, should I continue? REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Alia: Well...it's not as late as the others. I'm working on those and have actually managed to do a little work on WDCA. Second Chances is coming along. I should have it out whenever I get to breathe. College hates me.

Reviews:

**Syber Snake**: You do! Thank you! And all you have to do is take a good guess. You know who it is.  
**Eyeinthesky**: I like NCIS. But I love Poirot movies. Those are awesome. Sorry but Harry won't be victimized...you may not even like him after all this.  
**severusphoenix**: I can't let my baby be the bad guy...well yes I can but maybe next time.  
**Kamp**: Thanks! I'll try.  
**Oya**: I know. I made him that way...but what does that say about me? Thanks for reviewing.  
**lavondyss21**: Thanks. I love this idea although it could probably be done better.  
**Melissa Jooty**: Ah...one of my favorite reviewers. Oh this is going to be interesting alright. I thought that if serial killer could be in the muggle world why not the wizarding world too. For a moment, I was thinking of some dark wizard and a ceremony but what if he was doing it for another reason? I'm happy you like my characterization. Like I said, I usually don't think about it. And the answer is yes...and that's all I can say on that manner. Don't worry about WDCA. It's coming even if it kills me.

Title: Time, Truth, and Sacrifice

Author: Alia

Part: 2

Rating: R

Pairing: (it's coming)

Summary: A serial killer runs through part of the wizarding world, but with Harry Potter on the job, things will go fine…right?

Warnings: heavy language, slash, mpreg, angst, character death, mentions of non-con

Disclaimers: Yeah right. If I owned it, you would see so many slash hints, it would be illegal.

Author's notes: None right now. Maybe in the future. But here's a question. Any ideas on who the killer is?

Time, Truth, and Sacrifice

"Fuck!" cried Ron as he stumbled back in disgust. Harry and Kingsley rushed from around the corner only to halt as they saw what had captured the red head's attention.

Shacklebolt grimaced. "Damn. This is the tenth one!"

Harry turned his head away from the gruesome scene. Pieces of the victim's body were scattered around the room carelessly. The body held the same brutal mark that no doubt would be on the back.

And the blood…it was everywhere. On the floor, the stone, the walls, and the door. The smell of dried blood was affecting him enough. It made the air putrid and Harry could barely keep his stomach from turning.

The Boy Who Lived glanced at his best friend. Ron was staring at the ceiling with a strict determination. His face was a pale shade of green as he clenched his jaw.

Shacklebolt shook his head as he stared at the agonizing face of the dead man. The mutilated body lay upon a single stone slab that lay in the middle of the run down shack. /I'm sorry we couldn't help you./ He turned to the other two aurors.

Seeing the expression on Ron's face, Kingsley gave him a grim smile. "Ron, go contact Tonks and Dillingham. Harry, help me see if there are any clues. Hopefully, the bastard left something behind this time."

* * *

Stacks of files lay scattered on the table as the aurors searched for anyone that could be identified as the next victim. Dillingham growled low in his throat. "Why the hell haven't we found anything!" 

Auror Rollin sighed. "Because St. Mungo's still won't release their files to us. Without most of those, we're running around blind. Some of the cases they have aren't reported to the ministry."

Kingsley looked furious. "They keep claiming privacy issues. I understand that, but this is an extreme circumstance!" He looked at Ron who was checking off the board with Buxton. "Ron? Did you contact Tonks about St. Mungos?"

Weasley nodded, shifting the files in his hand. "Yeah. But she still hasn't managed to convince St. Mungo's to give us any of the files, even though we just want the ones the might match this type of criteria."

Buxton sighed. "Well, at least we found one," she whispered.

Wickham, who just entered the conference room, frowned and grumbled, "Yeah but now he's missing. His family reported him just this morning." Chase tossed the man's file onto the table. "He'll turn up as our eleventh victim. I'm sure of it."

Harry, who was following Wickham in, sighed. "There has been a slight pattern, though. He's been going back and forth from the Kingdom to France. Victim by victim, the latest victim has been in the United Kingdom."

"Then the next one," said Ron, "should be in France."

Dillingham groaned. "Merlin, protect me. The minister is going to love this."

Shacklebolt smirked at him then said, "Someone, call Tonks and tell her to keep on St. Mungo's. This can't wait much longer. We need to find the next victim." Buxton walked out.

"Or victims. We have no idea how long this has been going on and we can't give all of our information to the press. The ministries are forbidding it." Dillingham shook his head. He grabbed the files from the local French hospital.

"Why are they saying 'no' anyway?" asked Harry.

"Who knows? They keep claiming that they don't want to frighten the people."

Nearly everyone in the room rolled their eyes at that.

* * *

/My eyes are killing me! I need more sleep./ thought the auror. He'd been up most of the night reading through the case files they had. /And we still haven't gotten anything from St. Mungo's. Ugh./ 

Harry was laying his head on his desk, dozing off to sleep when the door to his shared office flew open, banging against the wall. Harry snapped up in alert with his wand in hand. "What the bloody hell!"

Ron stood in the doorway with a huge smile on his face. "Come on! We found someone that matches the criteria!"

Harry's eyes widened in shock. He smiled broadly. "That's great!"

Ron nodded. "We just contacted him this morning. Dillingham and Buxton are headed over to his home. They might bring him to the ministry or stay and keep an eye out for our killer."

Harry leaned back in his seat, only to cry out in surprise when Ron grabbed. "Come on, you idiot! We need to get to France, now!"

Minutes later, the group of aurors were waiting impatiently in their regular conference room for Dillingham and Buxton to return. Wickham sighed audibly and glared at the door. "What is taking so long?" he groaned.

Rollin glanced over at him. "It could be that they are trying to convince the victim to come to the ministry?"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think you need that much convincing after all that this psycho has done and has planned?"

Rollin grinned. "Good point."

Everyone in the room jumped in surprise when the door was thrown open and a swearing Dillingham entered the room followed a pissed off Buxton.

The British aurors blinked as Dillingham walked back and forth before the wall of victims. "Thanksggiving pas de sage écume téter salopard! État du terrain autour de vexer peupler pour pas de fucking raison. Fucking salopard, moi vouloir se déchirer votre merde bras tourné et salope gifle vous à enfer.."

All the French aurors stared at the auror in shock. Their jaws had hit the floor. Harry glanced at them. From the looks on their faces, he wasn't sure he wanted to know what Dillingham was saying.

Wickham cleared his throat. "Sir? Is everything okay?"

Buxton snorted from where she stood near the door. "No. Everything is NOT okay."

"What happened?" asked Tonks. Her hair turned a dark red as Dillingham continued to swear. Tonks didn't know what he was saying either but something told her not to use a translation spell.

Buxton sighed in defeat. "He's gone."

The room was silent for a moment before everyone began talking at once. Shacklebolt stood quickly. "Enough!" The group of aurors quieted down.

Shacklebolt turned to Dillingham. "Dillingham!" he snapped. It took twice more to get the French auror's attention.

"Yes?" he growled.

"What happened? Buxton told us that our victim is gone!"

Dillingham ran a hand through his slowly graying hair. "He is." He shook his head, eyes closed for a moment. "We must have missed him by minutes! The victim's lunch was still warm, half eaten. The area around the front door showed signs of a struggle. That bastard got there just before us!"

Shacklebolt looked terribly weary at that moment. "Was there a trail?"

Buxton shook her head. "No. There wasn't a trace of them anywhere."

"So we have our twelfth victim." He sat down in his chair, exhaustion clear to them all.

A knock was heard from behind Buxton at the door. Everyone turned to see a young woman smiling sweetly at the group. Dillingham glared at her. "Marie, I love you dearly, but I am beyond pissed right now. You had better have good news for me."

Dillingham's secretary giggled and walked into the room with a folder in her hand. Marie laid it on the conference table. "Did you know that I have a cousin that works in St. Mungo's?"

This caught everyone's interest. Dillingham smirked. "Yes?"

"Well she is…a friend with one of the hospital directors. She managed to convince him to let her take a look through the files and if she managed to find something..."

Dillingham's eyes widened at the single file. "And this? Is this what I think it is?"

"That," said Marie pointing, "is the only matching file St. Mungo's had for your case. He's the only person reported to have been carved with that particular scar."

Wickham and Weasley cheered. Wickham rushed over and hugged the woman. "Marie, if I didn't know your husband would kill me, I would kiss you!"

She pushed him away playfully. "Please don't." Marie laughed. "I have to get back to work."

The group shouted their thanks to her as Dillingham handed Shacklebolt the file. "It should be on your field this time."

Shacklebolt smiled at him before flipping open the file. His face fell instantly, and to the surprise of the others, he stumbled back into his seat. He continued to hold the file in his hands tightly as he stared at them.

Ron, Harry, and Tonks surrounded him although they could not clearly see the file. "Shacklebolt?" asked Ron with a frown.

"What's wrong? Do you know who it is? Is the information wrong?" Tonks was bouncing in place nervously.

Harry's eyes narrowed and he managed to take the file from a shocked Shacklebolt. He turned it so that he and the others could read.

A strangled gasp made its way out of his throat. Ron and Tonks were shocked. Tonks clasped her hand over her mouth while Ron, like Kingsley, took a seat.

Harry shook his head in disbelief as he continued rereading the name on the file.

_Severus Snape._

TBC

Alia: Yes, I'm evil. I work hard at it. So how am I doing so far? Good? Bad? REVIEW.

Translation: That no good scum sucking bastard! Going around hurting people for no fucking reason. Fucking bastard, I will rip your damn arms off and bitch slap you to hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Alia: This is going to be a problem. I can feel it. I mean, I updated just a few days ago. (shakes head) I guess that they're coming faster because these chapters aren't half as long as my average ones. But here you are. Also, I may be posting a rather old Gundam Wing story of mine. The pairing is 6x3 (yes, Zechs and Trowa). It's the one that's appropriately rated. I'm not sure about Secrets. may have a conniption fit if I posted that one. This one isn't bad though so I may be posting it soon.

Reviews:  
**yumi-no-baka**: I'm doing just that but don't make me write 24/7. I did that at the end of my last college semester and didn't write a thing for over a month if not longer.  
**really**: I love those translation websites. Those things are so damn useful. And yeah I did see that. Provided me with endless entertainment.  
**TEC**: A leak? Hmm...Yeah, but can you say that you don't like it when people torture Severus? At least I might make it up to him. And yes I did say might. When I said you might not like Harry, I meant that you would want to smack him around a bit but no major hating.  
**lavondyss21**: Hehe. Good guess! I'm actually have an idea of where to go with WDCA. So sooner or later, it's coming.  
**The Munchkin**: (hugs) double reviews? I can't reply to the bio page because it would be unfair to you and a lot of others that are actually reading this. You'll find more about Severus on the next chapter. And had I seen that it would have definitely been in here. Now for the second review...I won't lie. I laughed but could you blame me? Horrible thing is...you got me thinking on the whole thing. It is actually plausible. Good job! And as for the Voldemort-possessed Harry...I can't answer.  
**Oya**: I have ways to pull crap like this off. Next chapter, you'll see.  
**abraxis**: Thank you. Like I told Oya. Next chapter, you'll find out.  
**lee**, **MoroTheWolfGod**, and **Kamp**: Thanks for reviewing!

Title: Time, Truth, and Sacrifice

Author: Alia

Part: 3

Rating: R

Pairing: (it's still coming)

Summary: A serial killer runs through part of the wizarding world, but with Harry Potter on the job, things will go fine…right?

Warnings: slash, mpreg, angst, character death, mentions of non-con

Disclaimers: No. It's not mine. It will never be mine and I will always be poor. Now go away.

Author's notes: Told you I was evil. Anyway, I'm glad you guys like it so far. I'm going to try and do one every week or two. So keep an eye out…and no promises. And thank my roommate for this. I'm trying not to listen while she's discussing her sex life over the phone. (scarred. for. life.) UNBETAED

Time, Truth, and Sacrifice

The Man Who Lived could not believe was he was reading. "My God, this can't be right!" There was no way it could be. /Professor Snape…how in the world could that bastard have gotten to him! It's just not possible./

Buxton frowned. "Who is it? Why are you all upset?"

Rollin stood and took a step toward the shocked British aurors. "Do you know the victim?"

Ron grimaced as he raised his hands to the side of his forehead. "Professor Severus Snape of Hogwarts is the victim." /Although I can't see how. Snape would have hexed the bastard blind! Maybe he caught Snape off guard or something…/

Wickham gaped. "THE POTIONS MASTER! You've got to be kidding me!"

Dillingham plucked the file from Harry's hands, earning himself a glare from the younger man. "Why don't we all have a seat? You can panic later."

Tonks fidgeted and tossed a rude look his way, but Dillingham dutifully ignored it. Dillingham dropped the file open on the table, all business. "Rollin, the board."

The auror moved to the wall with his wand in his hand. Dillingham began speaking information written from the file.

"Seems that this was written by a Madam Poppy Pomfrey."

"She's the school mediwitch," said Ron.

Dillingham nodded. "She wrote the information and, as it is demanded, sent it to St. Mungo's to be filed. It is obvious that the rape wasn't reported to the Ministry though."

Dillingham began calling off the file. "Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Male with black hair, onyx eyes." He skimmed over some of the information looking for what is needed. "The date of this application is about…" He narrowed his eyes.

Tonks squirmed in her seat. "What?"

"Almost five months ago, I think." He went on. "It appears he was raped during the summer months."

Ron grimaced but remained silent.

"It's written that Pofessor Snape was found unconscious in front of his quarters in Hogwarts by one of the other professors. It was believed that he'd collapsed from exhaustion and malnutrition. He hadn't been seen eating in two days and rarely left his rooms. He was taken to the infirmary and while unconscious Madam Pomfrey managed to give the victim a thorough exam."

Harry whispered, "Looks like he was taking care of his injuries alone."

Dillingham glanced at Rollin, silently telling him to be ready. "Yes but from what I'm reading, it wasn't an easy job." Before he continued he looked at Shacklebolt. "Ready?" The auror knew he was about to get rather graphic. Shacklebolt nodded and he continued.

"Professor Snape was found to have had severe anal tearing, bruises on the chest, abdomen, arms and nearly his entire back area. His wrists were found to have suffered serious abrasions that led to light scarring. The cause is perhaps from rope burns. A concussion was also found." A few people frowned, as this sounded slightly different from the other rapes.

"Restraints?" asked Buxton a little surprised. "Those weren't used before."

Kingsley shook his head. He wanted so badly to say that the only way the bastard could have forced Snape was with restraints. "Go on."

"A large carving was found in the professor's back." Dillingham pulled a picture from the file and tossed it on the table. There was nothing seen but the mark and bruises. It was the same mark the other victims carried. "So, Professor Snape is a dark haired male living in the United Kingdom. A loner?" he asked broadly.

Ron nodded. "He usually keeps to himself. Always has." She watched Rollin mark off another check on the list.

Dillingham silently went over the file once more before he found something. "Well this is interesting."

"What?" asked Wickham.

"It seems that Madam Pomfrey believes the rape occurred just two days before the professor collapsed. Unfortunately, she didn't date it so we don't know the exact day."

"Anything else?" asked Rollin.

Dillingham shook his head. "No. This is just the rape report, but at least we have something to go on now." He glanced around the table. "It looks as if we need to make sure, very quickly, that Professor Snape is still alive."

Harry found himself paling. He looked to the wall that the victims hung and stared at the gruesome photos. /That could happen to Professor Snape./

"Tonks, go and contact Hogwarts. We need to talk to Professor Snape. Tell the Headmaster that it's an emergency."

* * *

She rushed back into the room just minutes later. "I was able to speak to Professor McGonagal. Professor Snape is no longer present at Hogwarts-," 

Curses and yelling cut her off but she shouted, "Let me finish!" When they quieted, she continued, "He is no longer present because he is on leave."

The aurors gaped at her. Harry shook his head for a quick moment to gather his thoughts. "But is he still alive? When did she last hear from him?"

Tonks smile brightly causing the group around her to relax a little. "Today, actually. She told me that Professor Dumbledore was visiting him."

That caused a lot of them to release a sigh of relief. Wickham grinned. "Well things are looking up."

Tonks's smile faltered slightly. "Um…you might want to know that…Professor Snape is on maternity leave."

Everyone froze then stared at the fidgeting witch. Kinglsey cleared his throat and asked, "Are you saying that he's still pregnant?"

Tonks nodded slowly. "Professor Sprout was with McGonagal when I contacted her. Sprout had sounded really excited and was more than happy to tell me about Snape's pregnancy. She told me he's just a little over four months along."

Dillingham nodded. "It appears that Professor Snape has no plans to abort."

Tonks shook her head saying, "None whatsoever. Sprout said that he was adamant about having and keeping the child."

Shacklebolt nodded quietly. "We'll need someone to talk to Snape." Harry, Ron, and Tonks looked at him as if he'd gone mad.

Ron shook his head at Kingsley in disbelief. "Would you wish that one someone! You should be locked up!"

Dillingham raised an eyebrow. "That bad?"

"Worse," muttered Harry. He had no idea how Snape would take aurors showing up at wherever he was to ask questions he would probably rather forget. "Where is he staying during leave Tonks?"

"McGonagal told me that the Headmaster 'talked' him into staying at a small estate of his. It's a little cottage off the edge of Hogsmeade. It's on the opposite side."

"Does anyone else know about Professor Snape's rape?" asked Rollin.

Tonks frowned and shook her head. "I asked if it would be possible for me to contact the child's father. No one knows who he is. I think Snape and Pomfrey are the only ones that know about the rape."

Dillingham said, "Then we must speak to Professor Snape and we need to do it quickly. He's no longer at Hogwarts so he's in great danger now, especially since he intends to keep the child rather than abort it."

"We don't have any idea how our killer will deviate in his pattern since the professor is still pregnant." Buxton shifted in her chair and crossed her legs.

Dillingham looked at Kingsley. "Let's have an auror from each Ministry go. Buxton, I want you to go." She nodded in understanding.

Kingsley glanced at his team. The auror was suddenly nervous. He couldn't go. He didn't have the time for there were other cases that required his attention.

Tonks couldn't go. Sometimes she had a terrible problem controlling her color shifts and Snape would not appreciate that. She was also needed for investigating and Kingsley found himself wanting to balance the two aurors: one male, one female.

As for Ron, he had never been good at interrogating victims. He had the nasty habit of bringing things up just a bit too bluntly and usually ended up distressing the victim. Although he doubted that would happen with Snape, something told him that somehow the potions master would make sure he ended up one auror short.

Shacklebolt grimaced. That only left one person. "Potter."

"WHAT!"

TBC

Alia: (snickers) That was fun. Now you guys answer a question for me. I got one answer so far. Who do you think the serial killer is? Any particular reason? As things go on, you can always change your opinion. Help me out here. REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

Alia: Okay, lets get this over with. (drops to her knees) I am so sorry! I didn't mean to make you guys wait so long for this story but things came up. First, I had finals and I was sick at the same time. Then, I came home for the holidays and got sick again. Then I was running around like a chicken with it's head cut off trying to find out my Cumulative grade because I needed it for my scholarship /I'm off probation now! YEAH/. Then I had to help with the whole christmas thing, and babysitting, and cleaning, and classes for next semester. ALSO...I was drowning in fanfiction again /YGO yaoi/. So I've been doing this in itty bitty bits.

Alia: Another thing, I'm sorry for anyone (glances at anonymous reviewer) who didn't like the French cursing. It was funny, so I put it in. I used a web translator so if it doesn't work right, sorry. Same thing for the names. I pulled up the web and put in French names and surnames. That was what they gave me. Sorry if you don't like it.

Thank you all for reviewing even though wecan reply like this anymore. And one last thing. Ladies and Gents, I have already picked my killer and the reasons he is killing, but it couldn't hurt to have a better backup. You may even change my mind!

Recheck the warnings. I didn't do the rape itself but it is described. I'm not happy with this chapter. I may redo it. (shrugs)

Title: Time, Truth, and Sacrifice

Author: Alia

Part: 4

Rating: R

Pairing: (it's still coming)

Spoilers: Up to OotP. I'm still ignoring HBP.

Summary: A serial killer runs through part of the wizarding world, but with Harry Potter on the job, things will go fine…right?

Warnings: slash, mpreg, angst, character death, non-con (description)

Disclaimers: No. It's not mine. It will never be mine and I will always be poor unless I hit the lottery. Now go away.

Author's notes: I must really have a love for this story. I think I'll start working on The Dark Lord's Shade when this is finished…maybe. Anyway, this was longer than I intended it to be but think of this as an apology for the lateness.

Time, Truth, and Sacrifice

"So just how long will you continue sulking?" asked Buxton.

Harry glared at her. "I am not sulking. I'm just a little nervous about this whole thing."

Buxton curiously asked why. "I know you know him, but why are you this nervous?" Harry had hardly held still since they'd apparated to the edge of Dumbledore's wards.

He ignored the question and stared at the bright yellow cottage. Harry grimaced as he imagined Snape's reaction to it. The place was cheerful to the point that it would belong in one of those muggle fairy tales. Even Harry was having a hard time dealing with the place.

"Potter!"

Harry found himself instinctively jumping away from the voice. When he turned to the side and saw only Buxton, he smiled sheepishly. Buxton rolled her eyes at him. "Merlin! Answer the question! What has you this nervous!

He sighed. Closing his eyes, he softly replied, "Professor Snape and I…don't have the best of relationships."

Buxton's eyes widened. "You two were together! No wonder you were-,"

"NO!" Harry starred at her as if she'd gone insane. "No! We aren't together in any sense of the word!"

"So what did you mean?" She tried not to laugh at the look on his face. It was between disgust and shock.

Rolling his eyes, Harry replied, "When he was my professor, he didn't like me. Well, to be completely honest, he hated me, and still hates me." That he found himself completely sure of, although he wouldn't mind if Snape didn't care for him either way.

"Is the feeling mutual?"

Harry nodded. "Absolutely."

"Uh huh." She watched him with narrowed eyes. "And that's why you were so upset about this." She waved the empty parchment in her hand.

"I'd be upset that it was anyone that I knew."

She smirked at him. "Of course you would."

Glowering at her, he turned back toward the house. "Are we ready or what?" he nearly growled.

Straightening her robes, she motioned him forward. "Oh please! Go right ahead."

Muttering rudely under his voice, Harry moved forward. Buxton followed giggling.

* * *

Severus stared at the monstrosity that Dumbledore held up over his chest. The old wizard smiled brightly at Severus. He just managed not to bounce in place with excitement. 

"Well? Do you like it? I picked it out while Minerva bought your new robes."

Severus sat in his chair and continued to stare. "You must be joking."

Albus frowned. Leaning back into the sofa he was perched on, he looked down at the clothing then back up at Severus. "What's wrong with it? I thought it would look rather nice on the baby."

Severus closed his eyes just for a moment and frantically searched his mind for something to say that wouldn't hurt Dumbldore's feelings. He couldn't find anything. He stared at the burgundy painted walls for a moment. /Bloody hell./ "Albus, no child of mine will ever wear something like that."

"Why not?" asked the Headmaster as a confused look settled over his features. It was a lovely little infant sleeper with long sleeves and legs. The little feet were covered. It even had an adorable little cap to go with it.

Severus glared at the purple, green, and orange polka dotted…thing. "No."

"But it's rather nice looking for a baby."

"What kind of baby is the question," he sneered.

Albus looked rather disappointed that Severus didn't like his gift for the baby.

Severus sighed. /It's sad when a grown man pouts./ "Albus…that looks more appropriate for a little girl with the purple and orange. What if I have a boy?"

Dumbledore looked contemplative for a moment. "I see what you mean." He nodded. "Perhaps I can see if they have it in-,"

Eyes widening, Severus quickly interrupted the wizard, "Albus! How about you and Minerva go shopping for a crib or a bassinet. There may be times that I'll be able to take the child into the lab with me." /And knowing Minerva, she'll keep a sharp eye on you./

Albus smiled. "That's an excellent idea! Hmm…I'll research what spells would be best to use on it."

Severus gave a small smile in return. A wizard as powerful as Albus would be good to have placing protection spells over his child's crib. He nodded to Albus in thanks.

The Headmaster grinned and moved to put the atrocious baby clothes away when he paused suddenly. Albus glanced over to his friend to see that Severus had done the same. Both men were keyed into the wards now and both could feel that someone was trying to get their attention.

"Minerva?" asked Severus.

Albus frowned and shook his head. "No. Minerva has always been keyed into the wards. Are you expecting anyone?"

"No." Sitting his new robes to the side, Severus stood from his chair with an ease that was slowly diminishing as he continued to gain weight. /A little more time and I'll be one of those beached whales./

Removing their wands, both wizards headed toward the front door. Albus waved Severus back slightly. The younger wizard glowered at his mentor but said nothing.

Whispering a spell, the door became transparent. Albus's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He stared at the two visitors in shock. "Mr. Potter! What on earth is Harry doing here?" Dumbledore missed Severus's reaction the their guests.

Severus paled and hastily took a few steps away from the door. His wand hand tightened around the stick of wood and his other hand unconsciously rested over his swollen belly as if unknowingly trying to find a way to protect his unborn child.

Snape suddenly felt nauseous as he caught sight of the woman and their robes. /Aurors…/ He glanced at Albus as the old man removed the spell. /What are they here for/

An answer suddenly rose into his mind. /Oh no. How did they find out/ Severus instantly remembered the report Poppy had sent to St. Mungo's before he could stop her.

/Merlin, not now! Not while Albus is here./ Severus knew that even if they asked for privacy, Albus's Gryffindor curiosity would get the better of the old wizard and he would try to listen in.

Severus had told Albus little to nothing on how he'd gotten pregnant and Poppy was sworn to keep it secret. /Damn it./

* * *

Harry fidgeted for a long moment, earning himself a look from Buxton, before sighing in relief as the wards went down. The aurors smiled at each other before walking down toward the front door. 

As the reached it, Buxton made a gesture for Harry to go first.

"Why me?" whined Harry.

Buxton managed to keep a straight face. "Because you know them. It may make things easier for Professor Snape when we talk to him."

Harry snorted. /She doesn't know Snape like I do./ He reached out a hand and knocked.

A moment later, it was thrown open and a rather happy looking Headmaster was smiling brightly at both aurors. "Harry!" cried Dumbledore pleasantly.

Albus's mood seemed to be infectious, as Harry's smile seemed to come to him easily. "Hello, Professor Dumbledore." The two shared a quick, but friendly embrace.

Harry took a step back and motioned Buxton forward slightly. "This Auror Buxton from the French Ministry. Buxton, this is Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts."

"A pleasure to meet you, sir." She shook his hand.

Albus smiled back. "Delighted." His face turned curious. "Not that it isn't good to see you, Harry, but what in the world are you doing here?"

"Albus."

Dumbledore turned his body slightly to look at the figure slightly behind and to the left of him. Severus stood stoically staring at the aurors, one hand lay over his swollen belly while the other kept itself tightly around his wand.

The two aurors at the door exchanged a quick, nervous look between them. Harry nodded his head toward Severus. "Professor Snape."

"Potter," he replied coldly, just managing not to glare at the aurors on the doorstep. Albus had a slightly exasperated look on his face but said nothing. Buxton noticed the Headmaster's look but only raised an eyebrow in response.

Clearing his throat, and hoping to relieve the tension growing in the room, Albus asked, "So, Harry. What are you and Auror Buxton doing here?"

Again a nervous glance was exchanged between the aurors, and then both gave quick glances to Professor Snape. Albus noticed and found himself very curious.

Buxton politely replied. "We're here hoping to speak with Professor Snape, Headmaster."

Albus gave his young friend a quick glance and frowned. Severus's demeanor and his glare darkened before he became indifferent and stoic. Something told the Headmaster that staying would probably be a good idea.

"Oh?" he said with a curious smile. "What is so important?" Although mentally reluctant, Albus didn't hesitate to step aside and allow the aurors into his home. He did, however, keep a sharp eye on Severus and his worry for the potions master grew as Severus visibly tensed.

The potion master's hand had also tightened around his wand. /What do they want with you, Severus/

Buxton shot Harry a look as the younger auror fidgeted. Harry replied, "Um…It's private, Professor."

"Really, my boy?" Albus's pleasant demeanor dropped slightly as he moved closer to Severus. "Are you absolutely sure?" he asked with an insistent voice.

"Professor-,"

"Albus." Dumbledore turned to look at Severus. The potions master was slightly pale but kept his cold demeanor. "Leave, Albus."

Albus frowned. "Are you quite sure?"

Severus was quiet for a moment. He knew that Albus would demand to know what was going on and if he didn't answer, the old wizard would find out one way or another. He just didn't know what to say, how to answer.

Buxton managed to keep her face neutral. She felt sorry for the Hogwarts professor but she was very concerned for his safety. Snape was the only one of the serial rapes that had remained with child. He could be in serious danger. "Professor, this is extremely important and we fear that time is of the essence."

Severus's eyes narrowed at them. "What do you mean?"

Harry stared at Dumbledore, who was watching him silently. Harry broke the gaze before turning to Snape. He looked the potions master right in the eyes with a professional manner. "Professor, we have evidence to believe that you are in grave danger…and I think you know why."

Severus glared. "I don't know what you are talking about." It was done and over with. /And it won't happen again…/ His hand tightened around his wand.

"I believe that you have seen the papers...A short while ago, everyone found out that a serial killer is going back and forth between Great Britain and France."

Dumbledore's eyes darted back and forth between Harry and Severus as Potter continued. /What does this have to do with Severus? It certainly isn't him. He's been at Hogwarts the entire time./

Harry continued. "However, many details about the cases have been held back from the press."

"What details?" asked Severus softly. He had a terrible idea that he knew exactly what some of them were. /Why else would Potter be saying this./

Potter glanced at Dumbledore. "Are you sure you want me to say it here? In front of the Headmaster." Unsaid, he thought/He'll know the truth if I do./

Severus seemed to understand perfectly. Taking a deep breath, he nodded.

"What the press does not know is that all the murder victims had been raped previously. Most likely by the killer." Even at the Headmaster's wide eyes and sharp gasp, Harry continued, "and during each rape the victims have a strange mark carved into their backs."

Harry watched Snape closely and a feeling of sadness as the man went totally white. Severus stumbled back a step in shock and Albus just managed to catch his friend.

His face displaying his fear, sadness, and concern, Albus guided the potions master to his earlier seat. "Severus?" he whispered softly. He gently squeezed Snape's right hand.

The wizard had dropped his wand and his other hand held tightly against his abdomen.

Buxton stepped forward. "Professor, we got the report from St. Mungo's." Snape flinched. "We know what happened and that you're one of the rape victims."

Albus's eyes closed and his hand tightened around Severus's for a minute. /Child, why did you say nothing! Severus…/

"There's more." Harry said reluctantly, drawing attention back to himself. Snape looked at him solemnly and Potter had no trouble spotting the fear in his eyes. Severus nodded once.

"Professor, your case is different from the other victims."

"Murder or rape?" asked Severus.

Buxton answered. "Rape. All of the victims became pregnant, just like you."

Severus felt Albus's hand squeeze his again and thought that it was not just for Snape's benefit but Albus's as well. "So how is my 'case' different?" He shot Buxton a look telling her that he wanted the absolute truth, no matter how brutal it was.

Buxton responded saying, "All of the others aborted. Professor Snape, you are the only one to keep the child."

The room went silent for a moment as the aurors let their information sink in. Severus leaned back in his chair and Dumbledore wandlessly summoned another from across the room. He felt that the potions master might need his support.

Buxton soon went on. "Professor…" She hated doing this.

Harry could see her reluctance and spoke up. "Professor Snape, all of the other victims were killed a month after their abortions. You, however, are a deviant case because you have obviously decided to continue with the pregnancy. We have no idea what the killer will do once he finds out about your pregnancy."

"If he hasn't already."

After Buxton's last words, Severus dropped his eyes to the rug beneath his feet. He didn't say anything. He was shaking slightly but remained the same as before.

"Professor Snape…there was another difference in your case. We were wondering," Buxton shot Harry a look before continuing, "if you could take us through what happened? It's important that we know as much as possible in order to help."

Albus felt an almost crushing pressure on his hand and he knew that Severus had reached his limit. The Hogwarts professor was about to lash out at any moment.

"Strange that you wish to help and all the other VICTIMS…are dead." A sharp look from Dumbledore made him reign in whatever else he wished to say.

Both Potter and Buxton flinched.

Albus looked at them then Severus. "Severus, perhaps it would help." He hoped it did, besides it would answer a great many of his own questions.

Snape released a heavy breath. "Fine. I'll tell you what happened. Then I want you gone."

* * *

Not giving them time to respond, Severus stood and pointed toward the sofa. As the aurors sat down, Albus handed Snape his wand back. 

Replacing in his robes, Severus slowly began walking back and forth across the floor before them. "I suggest you start asking questions so we can get this over with."

Harry nodded. "When did it happened, Professor?" Buxton took out parchment and a quill.

Snape drew a deep breath. "July 31," Harry grimaced, "It was during the annual celebration-,"

"At Hogwarts!" Albus whispered in surprise. The celebration was held at Hogwarts, at the very place and on the very day that the Dark Lord had been defeated. /No! He should have been safe there./

Severus glanced at the older wizard for a moment then nodded slowly.

The aurors were surprised as well. Buxton couldn't believe that it would happen at Hogwarts with so many people around.

Harry couldn't believe it either. /And we were there. Shacklebolt, Tonks, Ron and I were there! And Snape was being raped by the killer while the rest of Wizarding Britain celebrated./ Then he frowned. /Does this mean…the killer was at the celebration./ It had been a huge party. /We'll need a guest list./

"Can you tell us what happened? It may be easier to do it step-by-step."

Taking Buxton's advice, Severus began his tale. "The party was no where near ending when I left but I needed to leave. I was tired and rather inebriated." He hadn't wanted to go to the party but Albus had insisted. During the party, Snape had drunk more alcohol than was good for him but the entire celebration brought bad memories. Now it had tacked on even worse ones.

"I remember heading down the corridors to my quarters. It was slightly dark but it usually is." He paused in his pacing. "I thought I had heard something and paused. I listened then continued on when nothing happened."

Severus's hands tightened into fists. "He came out of no where. It was like he was part of the shadows. I hadn't heard him…I had no warning. I was drunk but I was a spy long enough to know when I was being followed. I should have heard something!" he half growled, half shouted.

"Severus," Albus said, standing to comfort his friend but Severus quickly waved the old wizard away and resumed his pacing. Dumbledore retook his seat.

Calmer, Snape continued, "He knocked me into the wall. I was stunned for a moment then tried to get out my wand." He snorted. "He knocked it from my hand while wrestling me against the wall."

His onyx eyes dropped to the floor and his voice became quieter. "He knocked my head into the wall a few times. It and the alcohol left me utterly helpless. He started dragging me away. I tried to fight him back but he was stronger than me."

Severus paused for a moment and stilled his walking. "He dragged me into one of the old classrooms. There are plenty down there, any door really. He pulled me inside and tossed me into one of the desks."

He quieted and moved toward the wall perpendicular to the chairs and sofa. He leaned against it but remained facing. Snape closed his eyes.

Leaning his head back, he said, "I didn't know what was going to happen. Quite frankly, I thought he was going to either beat me or kill me. I had no idea he'd planned to…" A silent moment passed.

"He came at me and pulled me to the ground. I still didn't quite understand until he started removing my clothing. I…" Severus trailed off. He didn't want to admit just how terrified he'd been. Not in front of Albus and certainly not in front of Potter.

"I kept struggling with him. I hit him once but he shook it off." Severus dropped his head and let his black hair fall forward hiding his face. Unseen, his brow furrowed. "He tied my arms to the leg of the desk because I wouldn't stop fighting him, yelling at him. He was cursing under his breath."

"Did you recognize the voice at all?" asked Harry. He had his hands held tightly in his lap. Small crescent indents could be seen in the back of his hands.

Snape shook his head. "No." He kept his head down. Taking a deep breath, he spoke quickly. "When I continued struggling, he jumped up and beat me. Mostly on the back. I instinctively curled up onto my side. When I stopped moving, he turned me on my stomach and raped me."

The room was quiet when Buxton asked, "Professor, about your mark-,"

"He gave it to me after the first rape."

Harry and Julie almost jumped from their seats in shock. "FIRST!" Not one of the other victims had been raped more than once. It had happened quickly then they were marked. The killer left immediately.

Severus glowered at them but nodded. "Yes." He shivered. "He carved the mark into my back between the first and second, the final, time. He used his wand." He glanced over at Albus who looked so sad, but he said nothing.

Buxton and Potter looked at each other for a long time. Although it was obviously done by the same person, a few things were different for Snape than they were for any other case.

Harry frowned. He found himself even more worried about Snape's safety. /First, there are the restraints, then the location, and then the number of rapes. What in Merlin's name is happening? How is Snape different from the others? Why was he treated differently? Damn./

"Do you still have the mark, Professor Snape? If possible-," Buxton glanced at the silent Headmaster, "Could we see it?"

Severus grimaced. "Yes, I do still have it. Is it vital that you see it?"

Buxton was about to say yes but Potter replied before she could speak. "No. You don't Professor." He shot her a glare. "We have a photo Madam Pomfrey took."

The potions master nodded. "If that is all?" He waved toward the door. He needed to deal with Dumbledore. He knew Albus was not going to react well.

"Actually, Professor Snape, we may return to speak with you very soon about protection. Do you think you could come with us for the night?"

Severus's eyes narrowed and darkened dangerously. "Absolutely not!" he snapped at Buxton. He'd had more than enough of the damn aurors for one day.

Before she could plead her case, however, Professor Dumbledore stood. "I will stay here for the next couple of days, my dear." He stared at the younger professor. "I'll make certain he is safe." Severus stared back silently.

Buxton wasn't comfortable with the arrangement but the small smile on Potter's face showed that he was perfectly fine with it. "Very well."

"Professor Snape, before we leave, has anything strange happened lately? I thought I'd ask before we leave." Harry felt that the sick bastard they were after knew that Snape was pregnant. He knew about the others after all.

Snape looked thoughtful for a moment. "There…is something a little odd." He walked from the room saying, "A moment."

After leaving, Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Is there any progress in finding your suspect?" Albus wanted the fiend captured and thrown in Azkaban, if not kissed. It was not something he approved of but this was under different circumstances.

Harry shook his head sadly. "No, sir. We have no good leads. Professor Snape is the only living victim we know of."

Albus sighed. "Poor child. All of us were shocked but delighted to hear about Severus's pregnancy. We had no idea that something like this had happened. And at Hogwarts during a celebration!"

Harry asked, "Headmaster, do you have a guest list? Perhaps we could have an idea of a suspect."

Dumbledore smiled, although not as brightly as he did before. "That's an excellent idea! I'll have it sent to you as soon as I find it."

"Thank you."

A minute later, Severus entered the room. A small box was in his hands.

"Professor?" asked Buxton.

Severus sat the box down in his vacated chair. "They've been coming by owl, once a week for the past month. I didn't think too much of it after I checked it for curses and charms. I was still wary so I boxed them."

Harry opened the box and his eyes widened in surprise. /Shit./ "Was it signed by anyone?" Harry reached into the box and pulled out a card. A small stork was on it with the word "Congratulations" on the front above it.

As he opened it to reveal nothing, Severus answered, "No. They always come by the post office owls. A different one each time."

Buxton moved to the box also as Harry pulled out a short letter inquiring on Severus and the baby's health. / "Are you alright? Remember to be careful? Eat healthy." Is he insane? It must be our killer though./

Harry pulled out a Slytherin green receiving blanket. He then pulled out an infant sleeper set that matched. Harry cursed mentally. /Yes, you bastard. You know./

"Do you always check them before opening them, Professor Snape?" asked Harry.

Severus snorted. "Don't take me for a fool, Potter. There are still those that wish me harm. Of course I do."

"Have you found anything?" he asked politely, ignoring Snape's tone.

"Nothing."

Buxton asked, "Is it alright for us to take it along?"

Severus grimaced. "If there is a remote chance that it is from 'him', take it."

Both aurors gave their thanks. Snape walked away as Dumbledore escorted them to the door.

Harry paused once more, calling to the potions master. "We'll return tomorrow, Professor."

Severus didn't answer.

TBC

Alia: Remember to leave your killer ideas. And just to give you guys an idea of what is happening to Severus, go here: http/ www. geocities .com/ aliccial/ index.htm or check it out on my profile page. This is my kind of website. It's got all of my little sneak peeks on it. Find the Time, Truth, and Sacrifice one. It's different then before and kind of creepy. REVIEW (I might write faster).


	5. Chapter 5

Alia: I love writing this story. I just had one of my better than sex moments not too long ago. I had another idea for this story to make Severus's life that much more difficult and this story that much greater. You won't see it for a while though. I have discovered that I never want to look too deeply into my mind and see what makes me come up with this stuff. It's nice and disturbing! (bounces in her seat, excited)

For those of you who don't know, I've updated WDCA and edited all the other chapters for that story. I'm almost done with the next chapter for this story also and I'm working on the next chapter for Second Chances. So keep a look out and don't forget to check out my website. The address in on my profile.

I'd like to thanks those that updated and those that are reading this story. You guys are appreciated. I would also like to say that I love screwing with the suspicions you guys are having, because if you think it's bad now...you haven't seen anything yet. (grins at Melissa Jooty)

Title: Time, Truth, and Sacrifice

Author: Alia

Part: 5

Rating: R

Pairing: (it's still coming)

Spoilers: Up to OotP. I'm still ignoring HBP.

Summary: A serial killer runs through part of the wizarding world, but with Harry Potter on the job, things will go fine…right?

Warnings: slash, mpreg, angst, character death

Disclaimers: No. It's not mine. It will never be mine and I will always be poor unless I hit the lottery. Now go away.

Author's notes: This story was about to have one of those long postponing moments, but I'm learning that just changing the first scene does wonders.

Time, Truth, and Sacrifice

The group of French and British aurors, minus two, was in high spirits after learning that at least one of the rape victims was unharmed. However, there was still a great amount of work that needed to be done.

"We still don't know if there are anymore victims. Nothing has come up just yet." Shacklebolt sat across from Dillingham in the still used conference room.

Kingsley stared at the white wall with the dead victims faces. He then looked over at the one picture on the adjacent wall, near the corner. It held Severus Snape's picture and file. On their giant checklist, his name was in red letters, indicating that he was still alive but met the profile.

Dillingham nodded. "I know. Right now, I'm trying to get the Minister to see sense and release more information. From what we can understand so far, there are thirteen rape victims. We need to know if there are anymore rape victims with that mark."

"Marie has checked the St. Mungo's files with her cousin and hasn't found anyone else but our victims and the same goes for the hospitals in France. I honestly don't think there are anymore." Shacklebolt paused. "Do you think he stopped after finding out Snape was pregnant?"

Dillingham had a contemplative look on his face for a moment. "It seems like a good idea. We won't know for a while, unfortunately. How much longer before Buxton and Potter return from checking on Snape?"

"They should be here any minute now."

"Do you think they found out anything important?" The door opened just before he finished speaking.

Wickham, Weasley, Rollin, and Tonks walked in. Chase grinned. "Julie and Harry are on their way up now." The entering aurors quickly took their seats.

"Buxton said that they found something a little different about Snape's case, though," Ron said, leaning back in his chair.

"What's different? Other than the use of restraints?" asked Shacklebolt.

Buxton and Potter stormed in hurriedly and managed to catch the last question. Harry answered. "There are three deviations in Snape's case. One is that he's still pregnant, another is the use of restraints, and the last is that unlike the other victims, Snape was raped more than once."

The shout echoed through the room and down the surrounding corridors. "WHAT!" cried the surprised aurors. A barrage of questions spewed forth until Dillingham stood. "QUIET!"

After the group silenced and Potter and Buxton sat themselves, Dillingham turned to the two aurors. "What are you saying? He was attacked more than once?"

Buxton shook her head. "No, sir. Professor Snape told us that the attacker forced himself on the professor more than once. After the first time, he did the mark, then assaulted Professor Snape again."

The group looked at each other. From medical reports and Ministry reports from the other victims, all had been raped once then their perpetrator had left.

Dillingham frowned. "It seems that there is something very interesting about Professor Snape. A serial killer or rapist usually deviates in his crimes when he's either outdoing himself or there is something special about the victim."

"But what could be special about Professor Snape?" asked Rollin.

Dillingham shrugged as Wickham turned to Buxton and Potter. "Okay, children, tell us what the Professor taught you?"

Harry snorted while Buxton rolled her eyes. He began speaking. "We know the date now. July 31 of this year, during the annual celebration at Hogwarts."

Dillingham actually whistled while Shacklebolt, Tonks, and Ron looked surprised. "The bastard has balls pulling a crime like that in a building filled with people."

"And aurors. We were there that night!" Ron said in shame and disgust.

Rollin shook his head. "You had no idea something like this was happening. You can't blame yourself."

Tonks dropped her head. /Doesn't mean you won't feel bad though./ "Where in the castle? Did Professor Snape see him?"

Harry shook his head. "In the dungeons if you believe it. It was dark and Professor Snape was heading back to his rooms. He didn't see the attacker's face."

"Give us the report." Kingsley ordered.

Buxton proceeded to tell them everything that Snape told them and how it happened. The group was rather sober afterward. "Potter, how long do you think it will take the Headmaster to get a guest list?"

"Not long, Shacklebolt. He said he'd start searching for it immediately."

Tonks asked, "Since our killer usually works in isolated locations, doesn't this mean that his operating in Hogwarts is a case deviation?"

"I doubt it." Shacklebolt responded. "The dungeons are dark, and rather quiet. I think it could be seen as a somewhat isolated place."

Wickham leaned back in his chair. "I have a bit of an outlandish idea."

"Yes?" Dillingham asked, turning to him.

"What if all of this was building up towards attacking Snape? Since his case has the differences."

The room was quiet with a thoughtful silence before Rollin spoke. "Couldn't be. There were victims after Snape's rape. He isn't dead because of the pregnancy."

Nods went around the table as Ron asked, "Harry, did you find any indications that the killer knew about Snape's pregnancy."

Both Potter and Buxton snorted. Buxton pulled a shrunken box out of her pocket. "How about this for 'indications'?" Placing the tiny box on the table, she removed her wand and the box enlarged.

Motioning toward the now larger box, Harry said, "Professor Snape told us that every week for the last month, he's been getting anonymous gifts by owl."

The aurors, excluding Potter and Buxton, stood and began to look through the box. Buxton continued, "He's been checking them over for curses or other charms but nothing has come up."

Dillingham and Shacklebolt looked at the card and letter while the others pulled out the receiving blanket and sleeper set. "Are the owls always the same?"

Harry responded negatively. "Different each time. Post office owls."

"Let's keep an eye on the handwriting. He may have charmed it different but it couldn't hurt to keep an eye out." Dillingham dropped the letter onto the table. "Rollin, you're the best at these charms. Any fingerprints? Did he leave us anything behind? Take it and compare it with the other samples we have."

Nodding, the auror grabbed the new evidence and left.

"So what do we do about Professor Snape? It's obvious that the killer knows where he is and despite Professor Dumbledore's reassurances…"

"We need to know that he's completely safe," said Kingsley continuing Harry's thoughts. "A very good point. We'll need to talk to him as soon as possible."

"Potter told him that we would return tomorrow."

"Then you should." Dillingham then said, "I also think that you should also explain how we want to provide protection."

* * *

"Are you out of your bloody MINDS!" screamed Snape. Dumbledore, who stood off to the side holding a leather booklet, merely smiled at the scene before him.

A brave but slightly cowed Auror Harry Potter stood before an understandably irate, irritated, and pregnant Professor Severus Snape. Shacklebolt, who was regretting his decision to come along, watched nervously beside the Headmaster. Buxton, who had been very curious about their fear, was seconds away from laughing.

"You want me to allow a bunch of strangers into my home! I might as well bloody bring in the murdering bastard that you are after!"

Harry growled. "It's not a bunch of strangers! It's one person and we're not murderers!"

"I didn't say you were, you useless, brain dead fool!"

"Look, Snape! We're trying to keep you and your baby safe! We don't know if the killer is able to get inside the wards or not!"

Severus had nothing to say in response to that but had no problem glaring at Harry.

"We don't know what our perpetrator is going to do because of your pregnancy. What we do know is that the best way for us to keep you safe is for one of us to stay with you!" Harry began taking deep breaths to calm down. No one could rile him up like Snape could. /He's so bloody stubborn./

Dumbledore took this moment to interrupt the 'conversation'. "Perhaps, Harry, you will allow me to speak with Severus for a moment?"

Snape snorted and glared at the Headmaster. "So determined for me to go with this ridiculous idea?"

Dumbledore gave him a serious look. "Severus, I am worried for the safety of you and the child. I cannot always be here-,"

"I don't need a babysitter, Albus!"

The Headmaster just looked at him, then said. "I understand that, but you do need someone to protect you until the child is born."

"Albus-,"

"Do you not think that it would be difficult for you to duel or physically fight with someone while you are pregnant? It would be near impossible and harmful for you and the babe."

Severus crossed his arms, silent. He knew what Albus was saying and it made a great deal of sense, but he didn't want his privacy disturbed and broken into. He wanted to be left the hell alone.

Since he often kept to himself, no one realized that Severus was still recovering from the assault. His continued emotional turmoil did nothing to help his acceptance of the situation.

"Do what you will. I'm tired of this." Severus stormed out of the room, washing his hands of the situation. Those left behind were surprised the potions master had given in so easily.

Harry sighed wearily. Buxton's snort of laughter, however, caught his attention. "What?" he snapped.

"Now I see what you mean. Thankfully, none of us can stay with him." 'Us' meaning the French aurors.

"May I suggest not using Mr. Weasley, as I fear him bodily harm and his patience is not great enough for the situation." Dumbledore shook his head with an amused smile.

Shacklebolt grimaced. "Then I better not use Tonks. She's a good woman but…" /Can be a bit much at times./ He turned his eyes to the auror before him.

Harry paled. "You-you can't mean me!"

"Sorry, Potter." Buxton again snorted in laughter.

"Harry, you are familiar to him, know the details of the case, and can actually tolerate the man when you have to." Shacklebolt stated.

Albus smiled and said, "I think it would be a wonderful idea, Harry."

Auror Potter shook his head furiously. "NO! You're insane. There is no way you can make me stay here with him!"

Three hours later, Harry dropped a small satchel in the guest room of Dumbledore's cottage.

Shacklebolt stood behind him smiling. He now held Dumbledore's leather booklet in his hands. It contained the guest list. "Sorry, I had to make it an order, Harry, but you're the only one."

"Why can't you do it?"

"I have my reasons." Kingsley left it at that. "You'll need to stay here most of the day but you don't have to spend every moment with Snape."

"Thank Merlin. Spending any time with Snape is bad, but a pregnant Snape is that much worse."

Laughing, Kingsley left the sulking man behind.

TBC

Alia: Short yes, but chapter six will be worth it. I promise. REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

Alia: Oh my god! I had to fight not to submit this early! It was ridiculous. I had this pretty much finished a few days ago but I thought it would be too soon. So I'm doing it now. I was going to do it longer but I got some good info about the master degree I plan to go in so I thought, why not? I have ideas for the next part already (I am seriously twisted) and I'm gonna work on it this weekend. WDCA may be updated Monday or sometime next week. Classes have started again and I'm going to be busy.

One last thing, OUR MURDERER IS NOT AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER! He's someone that has been mentioned in the books, I'm not going to use an OC.

Now on to the story. (smirks) You guys are going to love this chapter.

Title: Time, Truth, and Sacrifice

Author: Alia

Part: 6

Rating: R

Pairing: (guess)

Spoilers: Up to OotP. I'm still ignoring HBP.

Summary: A serial killer runs through part of the wizarding world, but with Harry Potter on the job, things will go fine…right?

Warnings: slash, mpreg, angst, character death

Disclaimers: No I don't own HP. Can we not talk about this again?

Author's notes: Already working on part six. Go me!

Time, Truth, and Sacrifice 6

Harry wondered what he'd been thinking when he joined Dumbledore and Snape for dinner. /I wasn't thinking anything apparently or I wouldn't be in this situation./

He tried not to show just how uncomfortable he was. The three of them sat at a small round table rather than a large rectangular dining table. Dumbledore sat to Harry's right, Snape to his left. The latter had moved his seat as far from Harry as possible, not bothering not to appear rude. Dumbledore had only shook his head and turned back to his meal.

The Headmaster was sipping his drink slowly with a soft hum in his voice, ignoring the discomfort between the younger wizards. Harry tried not to notice to cold glares Snape continually threw in his direction.

Albus finally turned to Severus. "Where is your appetite, Severus? You must eat something." For most of the dinner, Snape had only picked at his food, moving it carefully around his plate.

Severus closed his eyes for a moment before pushing his plate away. "I'm feeling a little nauseous, Albus. I think I'm done for the night." With those words, Severus tossed his napkin to the table, and hurriedly left the room.

Albus looked in his direction with a sad expression on his face. Harry dropped his eyes to his plate. "Will you do me a favor, Harry?"

Figuring the Headmaster was talking about staying with Snape, Harry smiled uneasily. "I'm sure we won't kill each other, Professor."

Dumbledore turned his sharp gaze from the doorway to Harry. The auror tensed. "Keep an eye on Severus."

"That's why I'm here, sir."

Albus shook his head slowly, not taking his eyes off of Harry. "That is not what I meant." He paused for a moment before continuing. "He is beginning to lose a great deal of control over his emotions because of the hormones running through his system. It also seems that he has gone through a great deal because of his assault. I do not believe that Severus has recovered from the situation as much as he wishes."

Harry kept his silence.

"Help him, when he needs it. There are so few he trusts, and he needs someone very badly. I cannot always be here for him and he will need as much support as he can get in the next few months."

Harry couldn't understand how Albus expected Snape to accept any help from him. It was obvious that the man's feelings for him had not changed. Harry could still remember the stinging argument the two had had the night of the July celebration, the night of Snape's attack.

It had started innocently enough. Harry had crawled out of his bottle for a while to get some fresh air and had stumbled upon a drunk Snape. The man had given him a halfhearted sneer before ignoring Harry's existence.

Like an idiot, however, Harry commented that it must be the end of the world if all Snape could do was half sneer at him. This had led to a barrage of insults from the man. When Harry's deceased godfather had some how entered the conversation had entered conversation, things had almost turned violent but Snape had stormed away angrily. "Be a good useless little Ministry ass kisser and get out!"

The scream of "Fuck you, Snape!" echoed in Harry's head as he looked back at the Headmaster. "Professor, Albus…I can't promise anything." Harry gritted his teeth. "I can only try."

Albus smiled. "That is all I ask."

A couple hours later, the Headmaster prepared to return to Hogwarts. Harry had said his goodbye and left for his guestroom only to pause a few steps after leaving the two men alone. It had been Snape's voice that had captured his attention.

"Albus." The voice that spoke the Headmaster's name sounded desperate with fear and anxiety. Harry silently moved back to the doorway and shifted against the wall. He peered through with one green eye.

Neither man saw him. Dumbledore and Snape were facing each other. Severus held Albus's hands tightly in his own. To Harry, it seemed to be a silent plea to the Headmaster to stay. /Is he that afraid/ Perhaps, Dumbledore was the only person Snape trusted to comfort him.

Snape was shaking slightly, his eyes closed tight. His head was bowed as well.

Dumbledore watched his friend sadly. "Oh, Severus." The Headmaster pulled Snape into his arms. The potions master surprised Harry by holding onto the older wizard tightly. "It will be alright, my boy. I promise. Everything will be fine."

A choked sob made Harry feel for his most hated former professor. "Albus." It was almost like a child knowing their parent; their safety was about to leave them behind.

Albus hushed him, and rubbed his back for a moment. "It will be alright, Severus." When Snape had suitably calmed down, Dumbledore pulled away.

Snape sniffled, drawing a smile from Harry at the sound he never expected to hear from the man. "Damn hormones."

Dumbledore smiled at his friend. Then said in a reassuring voice. "Everything will be fine, Severus. You will see."

Severus nodded silently.

As Dumbledore turned to the fireplace, the older man took just a moment to glance over his shoulder, catching Harry's gaze. The blue eyes looked to Severus for barely a second before turning back to Harry's.

The auror turned and left just as Dumbledore grabbed for the floo powder.

* * *

Later, Harry jumped up in bed in surprise. His wand was held tightly in his hand as he quickly surveyed his room. There was nothing but him and the furniture. /Then what woke me? I heard something./ 

He held still and after a moment could hear what sounded like retching. Harry grimaced. "Snape." Although, Harry could not understand what would make the man ill. He'd barely eaten at dinner. /Wonder if that's healthy for his condition./

Standing, Harry grabbed his robe and threw it on. He decided to do what he told Dumbledore. He would TRY to help Snape. Whether that help would be well received was unlikely.

Harry could see the light from the other guest bedroom. The door had been flung open and so had the door to the adjacent bath. Harry walked inside.

Kneeling before the toilet vomiting was Snape. The potions master was in a long black nightshirt with one hand on the toilet and the other holding onto his enlarged belly. Every few moments, the man would moan pitifully.

Harry grimaced but walked forward to help Snape. He moved his hands to the sides of the man's head and pulled back his hair. He expected Snape not to be happy, and even expected the man to pull away angrily. He didn't expect the exact reaction he got.

Snape pulled away from him violently, hitting, kicking and screaming at the top of his lungs. Harry jumped back, but Severus still managed to get in a large number of strikes. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" The potions master, eyes wide in terror, screamed as he pressed himself against the wall opposite from Harry. "GET AWAY!"

The auror was stunned at the reaction then realized just why it had occurred. He cursed his idiocy. /Shit. Of all the things to forget about./

Severus scrambled to his bare feet and pressed himself tightly against the wall, frantic onyx eyes watching Harry cautiously. His chest was heaving breaths and his fists were clenched, ready to fight if need be. His eyes began darting from Harry to the door.

Harry raised his hands slowly and didn't miss the way Snape tensed even more. "Snape." The wizard started moving away from the young auror, ready to run toward the door.

"Severus!" The potions master's eyes widened even further in fear. His hands began shaking followed by the rest of his body.

Harry frowned. /Something is very wrong here./ He slowly took a step forward. That was a mistake.

Severus took a deep breath then raced from the bathroom as fast as his feet could carry him.

Harry followed after a moment. The door to the other guestroom was closed. Removing his wand, Harry tapped the doorknob lightly, trying to make little noise. /Locked, and he added charms to it./ He could heard Snape's sobbed breaths. It seemed like the man was trying to stifle his sounds.

He dropped his head into a hand and covered his eyes. /Good job, Harry. I really scared him. Damn/ Looking apologetically in the direction of Severus's door, Harry walked back to his room.

* * *

The next day, the aurors, minus Harry Potter, sat in the conference room. Kingsley Shacklebolt stood before them. "Alright. We'll begin going door-to-door, asking questions. We need to know as much as possible about what happened that night. We need to know who went where and did what. We need to see if we can confirm their alibis. If you can catch them, do so! We'll be using this." 

Looking at their faces, he raised Dumbledore's leather booklet into the air in his hand. "Professor Dumbledore came through for us and managed to find the guest list. It's rather long. Right now, however, so we'll begin by the people that wouldn't work as our killer for obvious reasons."

Shacklebolt opened the booklet and a long list unrolled itself, covering most of the table and falling over the edge to the floor. Everyone grimaced. Dillingham picked up a quill and charmed it. He laid it on the list. It quickly lifted up, ready to cross out names.

"Well, we obviously know that our subject is male." Dillingham turned to the quill. "Cross out all female attendees." The quill immediately went to work, crossing out the women's names in black ink.

"From the victims' reports, he wouldn't be too old," said Rollin. "One even said the man couldn't be old. He was too strong and in too good a physical condition."

Ron shook his head. "But what age limit should we set?" Wizards aged slower than muggles.

Shacklebolt frowned. "I would say we keep all younger than fifty five at the most, however, lets not dismiss our killer just because of age."

Dillingham commanded the quill. "Green ink! Mark out those older than age fifty five." The quill quickly busied itself crossing out the older men. The list was quickly shortening.

Shacklebolt eyed the list. "Any other ideas?"

Dillingham said, "What do we know about serial killers? Maybe that will help."

It was rare to have killings like this in the wizarding world. It wasn't a ritual exactly because the carving didn't represent any symbol they had ever seen before. So Buxton had done researched based on what the muggles had about serial killers. Buxton spoke, "Well most tend to be males, Caucasian. They're usually in their twenties and thirties in age." She paused thinking back on the book she'd gotten. "They are usually sexually dysfunctional or suffer from self-esteem issues."

Wickham grimaced. "I don't know how much help that will be."

Buxton frowned. "Well, it's obvious that our killer is homosexual, unfortunately, I read that some might be trying to repress it." That got a few muttered curses.

"It's also said that many grew up in violent homes. Many were bed-wetters. They tortured animals or sets fires. It's said that some have brain damage or are suffering from an addiction."

Dillingham looked over the list. "Keep an eye on the ones not yet crossed out. Pay special attention to all of them and see what you can find. If necessary try talking to family and friends." He picked up the quill and Shacklebolt tapped his wand against the long parchment, causing it to roll back up.

"Ron, just to let you know, you, Potter, and I will be questioned under veritaserum."

"What! We didn't do it!"

"I know, but we have to be objective."

Weasley sighed. "It looks like we're going to have a busy week ahead of us." /I hope Harry's fairing better than we are./ thought Ron as the team heads began assigning people.

* * *

Harry stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching Snape cook breakfast. He was a bit wary of going near the potions master. He'd given Snape quite the scare last night and he had a good idea that the man would be out for blood. /This is going to be an interesting morning/ Harry thought with a grimace. 

He had spent a great deal of the night berating himself for not thinking of Severus. Harry hadn't meant to startle the man so badly but had done it nonetheless. /What was Dumbledore thinking/

He stepped slowly into the kitchen, staying close to the wall. Harry hoped Snape wouldn't notice him and prayed that whatever confrontation was scheduled could be held off as long as possible.

Unfortunately for him, Snape stiffened, instantly knowing that he was no longer alone. He quickly placed the food on a nearby plate and returned to the pan.

Seeing the potions master's hand tighten on the hot, empty pan, Harry's shoulders slumped slightly in defeat. He cleared his throat. "Professor." He watched the older man turn to the side slightly, a dark look on his face.

Severus's dark eyes looked at him from the corner. "Potter," he whispered coldly, "if you ever lay a hand on me without my express permission, I'll kill you."

The statement sent a shiver down his back. Harry had no problem believing that Snape meant every word he said. There was a deep hatred in those black eyes and it seemed that Snape was fighting with himself not to lash out at him. /Was it that horrible? I hadn't meant to startle him. Doesn't he know that? … Does he hate me that much? Why? Damn it./

The only response Harry could provide in his surprised state of mind was a nod.

For the rest of the morning, Severus stayed as far away from Harry as he could. Whenever the younger wizard entered the room, Snape made sure that he never had his back to Harry and would usually leave the room immediately afterward. The young wizard felt even guiltier of his earlier actions.

It was late afternoon when Harry had ventured into the small library to read. Not finding anything on the shelves to catch his interest, he eyed the pregnancy books on the table near a large wingback chair. /Why not? I have nothing else to do./ He knew that Snape had no intention of leaving the cottage without alerting him. Dumbledore had made the man promise him.

Sitting in the chair, Harry picked up one of the books. It was smaller than the others. "Pregnancy for Potions Masters?" Harry opened the book. Apparently it originally belonged to Madam Pomfrey. He leaned back and opened the book.

He was just finishing the introduction, when Severus entered the room. The potions master pulled up short seeing Potter in the room. Snape eyed the book then gave Harry a cool look.

The auror readied himself for what was coming.

"Might I ask, Mr. Potter, what you are doing reading my books?"

Harry blinked in surprise. That was a lot more polite than he expected from Snape. It still wasn't said in a welcoming tone, but it was more than he expected. "Um…well I thought since…um…"

"Not a thought in that small brain of yours, hmm? Not that it is surprising."

Harry found that he was still surprised. /Not nearly as bad as he used to be. I guess the pregnancy is mellowing him out./

Clearing his throat, he began again, "I couldn't find anything interesting…and I figured that since I would be here during most of your pregnancy, that maybe I could…know what to expect or help during the next few months." It would make his promise to Dumbledore a whole lot easier.

Severus stared at Harry in what the auror thought to be disbelief. The potions master closed his eyes and clenched his hands tightly.

Harry watched confused. /Why is he taking this so badly? Hmm.../ He looked at the book in his hands. /Hormones? Maybe./

The auror and the potions master jumped in surprise as the small fire in the fireplace jumped to life and someone stumbled through. Harry was instantly to his feet and both wizards quickly had their wands out. Harry moved quickly so that Snape was behind him.

The man before them stood tall with an enraged look on his face, his wand held tightly in his hand. "SEVERUS!" He bellowed.

Harry's eyes widened. "Zambini!"

TBC

Alia: Um…REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 7

Alia: Wow! 17 reviews for the last chapter. You guys must have loved this. I mean I don't have this many reviews for WDCA (expect an update sometime this week) and Second Chances (expect an update; probably this weekend). Thanks. This makes up for all the crap I went through this week. (I don't want to talk about it.)

Thanks to my reviewers for telling me about any mistakes I made too. And yes, guys, Harry is an idiot but he's getting better! I should start working on the next chapter of this sooner or later. I have to get a life. This chapter isn't long but it's okay.

Title: Time, Truth, and Sacrifice

Author: Alia

Part: 7

Rating: R

Pairing: (it's still coming)

Spoilers: Up to OotP. I'm still ignoring HBP.

Summary: A serial killer runs through part of the wizarding world, but with Harry Potter on the job, things will go fine…right?

Warnings: slash, mpreg, angst, character death

Disclaimers: No I don't own HP. Can we not talk about this again?

Author's notes: I'm kind of on a writing roll. These are going out pretty quickly. Hmmm…Well, no cheating or anything…not that you can cheat in this. I won't let you. HAHAHA…God I have no life.

Time, Truth, and Sacrifice 7

/Could it be, Zabini/ thought Harry as the enraged man stood before him.

Harry's hand tightened on his wand as Zabini took a step forward. He raised his wand slightly, ready to subdue the man when Snape snorted angrily behind him.

"Blaise, you do not come into my home and call me in such a manner!" snarled Snape. Severus walked passed Harry, pushing the auror's arm and wand aside. "Sit down, Potter! I doubt the Ministry would approve of you hexing a pregnant wizard."

Harry's eyes widened as he fully looked at the still angry man before him. It was true. Zabini looked very pregnant, although he wasn't sure how much further the man was than Severus. Snape moved to stand before the other pregnant wizard.

Blaise glared at Severus. "Where is he!" he screamed.

Severus raised an eyebrow. He folded his arms and said coldly, "Must I repeat myself? I do not care how bloody hormonal you are. Calm. Down."

Zabini opened his mouth to yell again then suddenly slumped, dropping his angry demeanor instantly. His eyes seemed troubled. "I'm sorry, Severus."

The potions master's face softened slightly. He stepped forward and grasped Blaise by the shoulders. He guided the wizard to the sofa that faced the fireplace.

Blaise fell heavily into his seat. He leaned forward with one hand on his large belly and the other over his eyes. He wiped away a few tears.

As Harry watched the wizards with surprise, confusion, and curiosity, Severus stood beside Blaise.

Severus looked up at Harry. "Potter, I need you to leave. This is a private conversation."

Harry frowned. "I'm sorry, Professor, but we both know that as long as he's in the house, I have to stay."

Zabini, who looked more composed, stared at him curiously. "Potter? What the hell are you doing here?"

Severus answered before Harry had the chance, not that the auror knew how to answer. "Dumbledore is becoming even more senile and thinks I need protection so he asked his golden Gryffindor to baby-sit." There was a fair amount of disgust in his voice near the end.

Harry stared at Snape for a moment. He could see that the man had no intentions of telling Zabini the truth.

Blaise gave a weak smirk. "I see." Zabini leaned back in his seat with an exhausted sigh. A sad expression was aimed at Severus. "Have you seen him? Heard from him?"

Severus shook his head. "Nothing."

Harry quickly turned and moved as far from them as he could get. Blaise glanced at Potter, embarrassed then covered his face with his hands. "I'm never going to find him."

Severus sat beside him with a frown on his face. "You shouldn't push yourself so. You are too far along. The stress will only harm the baby."

Nodding, Zabini said, "I know, but it's been over a month, Severus. Draco would never just leave like this. Not without a reason and not with my pregnancy this far along." Blaise was seven months along.

"Has Narcissa found anything? Your mother?"

The younger wizard shook his head. "No. They still haven't found anything. I even contacted Crabbe and Goyle."

"What did they say?" asked Severus.

"I couldn't get hold of them. Pansy said Goyle's been sneaking off somewhere for the past year. She says he's having an affair. I think she's right. He's never been known to be faithful."

Severus made a noise in agreement.

"Do you think he'll owl you soon?" asked Blaise hopefully. Severus was mentally annoyed at Blaise. /It's almost natural for Slytherins to get overly emotional during pregnancy./

"He has not done it yet. I doubt he will. He is all right Blaise. Draco is a resourceful man."

Shooting a quick look at Potter, Blaise whispered, "I'm scared, Severus." He admitted reluctantly. "What if something has-,"

"He is fine." Snape whispered adamantly. "I assure you. Now, what I suggest you do, is go back to the manor and rest."

"But-,"

"Continue sending owls to find him. I've sent my own to look for him a few days ago. But you must rest or I will call Narcissa back from France."

Zabini opened his mouth to protest then dropped his shoulders in defeat. "Alright." He looked once more at Potter, who was scanning the bookshelves. "So, how long do you have the Boy Who Lived at your beck and call?"

"Until the situation is solved." He said no more on the topic.

After Blaise managed to get to his feet, both expecting wizards walked, although Blaise waddled, toward the fireplace. Blaise grabbed some floo powder. "I apologize for just coming in the way I did. I'll remember to owl you before hand."

After their goodbyes, Blaise disappeared through the fireplace. Ignoring Potter, Severus walked out of the library.

Harry frowned and followed the man. "Professor!"

Severus turned around slowly. He would have done so with a swifter movement but the quickly growing weight slowed him down. "What?" Severus said with an aggravated tone.

"How was Zabini able to get through the wards and floo here?" Harry felt that this was important information. He couldn't let just anyone come in unexpectedly.

Severus sighed. "Because I have him keyed into the wards."

"Why?" asked Harry.

The potions master's eyes narrowed at Potter's tone. "Because he has been in the manor alone for over a week and is seven months pregnant. In case of an emergency, I want him to be able to come for help."

Harry sighed. "I understand your reasoning, Professor, but-,"

"But nothing!" Severus turned to leave.

"Damn it, Snape! I'm here to protect you." Severus paused in the doorway so Harry continued. "At the very least, tell me who else has access to the cottage."

Severus gave him a hard look from the corner of his eyes before he spoke. "Only Albus and Draco Malfoy."

Harry frowned and tried to prevent his personal feelings for Malfoy interfere with his professional judgment. "You trust Malfoy."

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I trust my godson. Now if you will excuse me." Severus stormed from the room.

* * *

Ron grimaced as he took the antidote for the veritaserum. Wickham was coughing loudly in the corner of the small room, his shoulders shaking. Tonks kept glancing at Ron, giggling as her hair changed color. Rollin merely smiled at Ron sympathetically.

"Sorry, Weasley. I didn't want to do that but it was necessary."

Ron glared at him and Wickham shook harder with laughter. "Shut up, Chase!" He practically growled when Wickham started snorting.

Rollin continued smiling as he rolled up the parchment. "Well, we're done here. The only thing it seems that you can be accused of is…" He trailed off seeing the murderous look on Ron's face. "Um…why don't we move on." /Plant Groper./ he coughed mentally.

"Yes, lets!" yelled an embarrassed Ron.

Wickham managed to calm himself. He was finally able to look at Ron without laughing, although he didn't stop grinning. "At least we know you had nothing to do with what happened at Hogwarts. Come on. Let's get back to the conference room."

"Let's ask Marie if Dillingham and Buxton are done with Shacklebolt."

The four aurors headed back to their conference room and were there for over ten minutes before Shacklebolt, Dillingham and Buxton entered.

Ron looked surprised to see Shacklebolt so exhausted. Dillingham and Buxton seemed satisfied but neither looked happy.

Dillingham stormed to the front of the room as Shacklebolt eased himself into a chair. "Alright. Let's start this. Weasley, Tonks? You've been eliminated?"

Rollin answered as they nodded. "Yes sir. They were nowhere near the dungeons that night. Tonks spent most of the night in the Astronomy Tower," he glanced as she turned red, "and Weasley…well he was in a Green House." Wickham snorted a laugh but quickly got himself under control, an innocent look on his face. Ron seethed angrily.

Dillingham nodded. Ron looked at Kingsley. "So all of us are clean?"

Dillingham bared his teeth. "No."

All but Dillingham, Buxton, and Shacklebolt blinked in surprise. "WHAT?"

Tonks looked confused. "But why not?"

Dillingham glared at a flushed Shacklebolt. "It's not overly important but he stays on the list for a while." Everyone looked curious but decided not to question their superiors.

Rubbing his forehead and wishing his headache away, Dillingham sighed. "Now. From what our list says, we have quite a bit of work on our hands. So we're going to split up. Let's start with those we know to be witnesses only."

Half an hour later, only Dillingham and Shacklebolt remained. Dillingham glowered at him. "Next time, I would appreciate information like that."

Kingsley sighed. "I know, but I didn't think it would be important. I would never-,"

"You know such promises rarely matter in an investigation like this." He sighed. "But I do believe you, so you stay on the case." /For now./

Shacklebolt gave him a shaky smile. He leaned back into his chair. "I suppose we should be off too."

Dillingham nodded then paused. "Someone needs to question Potter soon." Shacklebolt followed him out of the room, thinking of when to go to Dumbledore's cottage. They were distracted when Marie came toward them.

"I have some information for you. I checked with the list you gave me of the hospitals and clinics, both public and private. Nothing new has come up."

Dillingham frowned. "Thanks, Marie." As she walked away, he said, "So that means-,"

"That we may not have any more victims. If he's stopped, then he's stopped at thirteen victims."

Both senior aurors looked at each other. /Shit./

* * *

Later than night, around midnight, Severus found himself walking back and forth in the kitchen silently cursing the fact that he'd promised not to leave the house. /What the bloody hell was I thinking? But I have to have it./

It was one of the worst things pregnant people had to go through. Cravings. /Damn it. At least I'm not craving potions ingredients./

That had been embarrassing. Albus had entered his potions lab to see the Hogwarts professor nibbling hungrily at a large ginger root. The Headmaster has simply grinned at him as he tried to hide what he was doing.

Severus looked out the window of his kitchen. He wouldn't be away long. He even knew a small market place that was still open this time of night. Potter was asleep. The man wouldn't even know he'd been gone. /It's just for a minute. It's not like I'm running away or anything./ He wouldn't have had to sneak off if it hadn't been for his cravings. But Severus was going insane.

He glanced around the kitchen. Severus had most of what he wanted but he needed two more things or he would never be able to eat it all together.

Severus was craving slightly bittersweet chocolate melted over baked chicken with a little peanut butter ice cream on the side. The problem was there was no chocolate or peanut butter ice cream in the cottage. /BLOODY HELL! Damn Potter, I'm leaving./

Severus pulled out his wand and summoned his shoes and cloak only to have the cloak grabbed near the doorway by an angry Harry Potter.

Automatically taking a few steps back, Severus soon regained his composure and glared at Potter who looked down right furious. "Snape, what are you doing?" He tossed the cloak aside.

He stared coldly at the younger wizard. "What does it look like?"

Harry gritted his teeth, trying his best to keep his temper. "You promised me and Dumbledore that you wouldn't leave the house. Or did you forget that fact that you are in danger!" he yelled.

Severus sneered. "I am well aware of my situation Mr. Potter. However, it seems that higher forces are pushing my hand."

"Such as?" snarled Harry.

"Cravings, Potter!" growled Severus. Harry pulled back, gaping in shock. Severus continued. "I'm going insane. So it's either stay here and go mad or get what I want."

Blinking, Harry whispered, "Oh." He looked at an angry Snape. "You still can't leave."

Severus looked ready to kill him. "Potter-,"

"Now, just wait a minute!" Harry exclaimed, raising his hands. "I have a sort of solution." He sighed. "You're reasonably safe here in the cottage. If you promise that you will lock yourself safely in a room, preferably the library, then I'll go and get what you want."

Severus raised an eyebrow, surprised. He had expected Potter to try and brush off his urges, not to help.

Harry shifted, his feet slightly cold. "Well?"

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Why the library?"

"It has floo access. If anything happens, you can floo to Hogwarts. I do, however, want it turned off unless it's absolutely necessary."

Finding sense in Potter's plan, Severus reluctantly nodded. Harry then frowned. "Um…Will you need the toilet or anything?"

The potions master glared and said, "There is an attaching one to the library."

"And if you get…sleepy while I'm gone?"

As he left the kitchen to write a list, taking care to leave a large space between him and Potter, Severus said, "If you hurry, you won't need to worry about that."

* * *

Half an hour later, Harry trudged back to the cottage, beyond thankful that the market Snape ordered him to was still open. He would have hated to see the potions master's reaction if he hadn't gotten the chocolate and ice cream.

Hand tightening on the cold bag, he stopped a few feet from edge of the wards. Eyes narrowing, Harry shrank the bag and shoved in his pocket. He quickly removed his wand and moved carefully within the shadows.

There was someone else near the wards.

As Harry moved silently toward the figure, he could see that the man was testing the wards to see what would and would not work. /He's trying to get in/ Harry was just inches away when the man paused.

His head looked in Harry's direction right before he began sprinting away.

"Damn!" Harry ran after the man as quickly as possible. The auror raised his wand but before he could get in a curse, the man stopped and apparated away.

Harry skidded to a stop, cursing harshly under his breath. /It was you, you fucking prat! It had to be./ Worried for Snape, Harry turned and ran back for the cottage.

Bursting through the door, but still having the mind to close and lock it behind him, Harry ran for the library. "Professor!"

He stopped before the library and opened the door using the warding spell he and Snape had used before he left. Harry walked into the library warily and paused, standing a little away from Snape.

The potions master stood near the fireplace. His back was against the bookcase, his eyes wide with fear and his hand tightly around his wand.

"Professor? Snape, are you alright?" With Harry now keyed into the wards, Snape would know that someone else had been trying to break through the wards.

"Someone was at the wards." He stated it harshly.

Harry nodded grimly. "Yes. I managed to chase the bastard away."

Severus closed his eyes tightly. "He was trying to get in. Merlin, help me!" He started sliding to the floor.

Harry found that he was hesitant to rush over and help, remembering what happened the last time he'd touched Snape without permission. He quickly shook it off and moved carefully toward Snape.

Severus flinched rather badly as Harry helped the off balanced potions master to the floor. Afterward, Harry quickly pulled his hands away and moved back, giving Snape space.

"He's going to kill me." It sounded like a question to Harry.

His eyes darkened as he answered. "No. Not if I have anything to say about it."

TBC

Alia: Remember I still want to know who you think our killer is. REVIEW.


	8. Chapter 8

Alia: Oh god I hate you guys. Do you know how many notes I have for this story to make it work right? EIGHT freaking PAGES. Thanks for the reviews. The more there are the more I know you guys like this. Thanks! Oh and I'm glad everyone liked Sev's cravings. It even had me interested for a bit. If I screwed up the chapter, please remember that I have no beta.

Title: Time, Truth, and Sacrifice

Author: Alia

Part: 8

Rating: R

Pairing: (like you don't know)

Spoilers: Up to OotP. I'm still ignoring HBP.

Summary: A serial killer runs through part of the wizarding world, but with Harry Potter on the job, things will go fine…right?

Warnings: slash, mpreg, angst, violence, character death

Disclaimers: No I don't own HP. Can we not talk about this again?

Author's notes: Well, it looks like things may be slowing down soon. I had a bit of trouble figuring what was going to be in this chapter and what wasn't. Then I got distracted by another fic idea. Sorry.

Time, Truth, and Sacrifice 8

Rollin and Wickham gave each other a long look before Wickham knocked on the door of the home.

A young woman opened the door. She was lovely with beautiful red hair. The minute she saw their robes she smiled. "Ron warned us that you would be here sooner or later."

Wickham smiled charmingly. His accent prominent, he said, "Mademoiselle. I am French Auror Wickham and this is French Auror Rollin. We are sorry to trouble you, Miss-,"

The woman laughed. "Ginerva Weasley, but please call me Ginny. Come on in. The twins and Bill are already here. Charlie has just arrived." She stepped aside to allow both aurors to enter.

"And your father, Miss Weasley?" asked Rollin.

Ginny paused in surprise as she led them toward the kitchen. "Is that necessary?" She didn't think her father had anything to do with whatever was going on.

Both men nodded.

"Well he's at work at the moment, but he should be home soon."

Rollin nodded. "Thank you, mademoiselle. Again, we're sorry to have to inconvenience you."

Ginny laughed. "No problem. Follow me."

A few red heads surrounded the table. Near the end of the table stood a much older woman, who upon seeing them, rushed over. "Hello!" she said sweetly.

Ginny introduced them. "Mum, this are Aurors Wickham and Rollin," she said, pointing to each man. "Gentlemen, this is my mother, Molly Weasley."

Wickham took Molly's hand and kissed it. The woman blushed brightly. "Oh my goodness!"

"It's a pleasure to make you and your daughter's acquaintance, Madame." He looked around her at the now silent table. Four men watched them from their seats.

Rollin stepped toward them. "I believe you gentlemen have an idea of why we are here?"

They nodded. George, or perhaps Fred, said, "Something to do with the serial killer. The little prat didn't tell us much more than that." Walking by, Molly instinctively smacked the heads of both twins as she continued to her seat.

Synchronized cries of pain went through the room but they were overwhelmed by the laughter from Bill and Charlie. Molly glared at the twins. "You leave your brother alone! Honestly! Didn't he tell you that he couldn't tell you everything? How many times does someone have to explain-,"

Tuning out Molly and the twins, Rollin turned to the eldest Weasley brothers. "If you gentlemen do not mind, I would like to start asking questions?"

Charlie grinned at him. "Go right ahead." Rollin took out a small notebook as Wickham began speaking.

Half an hour later, each brother had given a statement on what had occurred at the party that night. The sober ones, the Weasley twins, had appeared to be rather helpful on the locations of some guests.

Rollin smiled. "Thank you! You have been most helpful."

"It's no problem at all," replied Bill.

Fred, or George, grinned. "Does this mean we're off the 'suspect' list?"

Both aurors looked more serious. Wickham shook his head with a deep frown on his face. "I am sorry, but no." He looked at Rollin. "Should we ask? They are Ron's family and said to be trusted."

Rollin frowned at the family of red heads as he realized what his friend wanted to ask. "I don't think it would be a good idea. It's too specific." He didn't want them to figure out whom the victim was or that they were really searching for the rapist.

He turned to Molly. "Madame, do you mind if we use your floo. I believe I need to call our supervisors."

"Of course! Go right ahead!" said Molly as she tried not to be upset by the whole thing.

It didn't take long for Rollin to return with a shake of his head. "Let's head off." He turned to the Weasleys. "Again thank you for your cooperation."

"I thought you wanted to speak to my dad," said Ginny. Molly looked appalled.

"Yes, but we can catch him tomorrow at the Ministry. Thank you." Rollin and Wickham took their leave.

As the men walked away from the Burrow, Wickham said, "Well? Any ideas?"

"We already knew that the Weasley twins had nothing to do with it. They were Miss Bones the entire night." Ignoring Wickham's smirk, he continued. "However, I'm not sure that Bill and Charlie Weasley had nothing to do with it."

"What makes you say that?"

Rollin raised an eyebrow at his colleague and friend. "Did you forget their last location?"

Wickham's eyes widened.

* * *

Severus grimaced as he walked into the kitchen that morning. He was finding it more difficult to sleep because of his pregnancy and his growing backache was not helping matters. 

He glared at Potter's naked back. The younger wizard was standing at the stove making breakfast in nothing but a pair of flannel red pajama bottoms. "Potter, do you deem it necessary to blind me?" he sneered.

Harry sighed silently as he heard the pregnant wizard roughly pull out a chair at the table and sit. Snape had been in a bad mood since the morning the man that was presumably their killer tried to break through the wards. And since the bastard trying to hurt Snape wasn't around, Harry was taking the brunt of the potions master's wrath.

And if things weren't bad enough, Snape was beginning to complain about his physical problems. He didn't say it out loud but Harry could tell that as the potions master ventured deeper into his fifth month of pregnancy he was becoming more pained.

Lately, Snape had been rubbing at his back. When he thought Harry didn't notice, Severus would drop his stoic demeanor and reveal the slight pain that he was in. There were obviously other problems too. Snape hadn't been sleeping well. Snape had unintentionally woken Harry more than once during the night.

"Sorry, Snape. I may need to do some laundry soon."

Severus snorted harshly but didn't reply. Harry glanced over his shoulder at him. "How are you this morning?"

Snape glared at him. "I'm fine." Severus wasn't fine at all. He felt terrible and was exhausted from lack of good sleep.

Harry frowned. "I don't think you are," he said as he levitated two plates and tea to the table.

"No one asked your damn opinion, Potter." Severus snarled, before gasping slightly.

Harry rushed over. He'd never really been overly close to anyone that was pregnant before and didn't have the slightest clue of what to expect. "What's wrong?" He knelt down beside Snape.

Severus bit his lip. He wasn't sure what was wrong exactly, but he had a feeling that the cramping shouldn't be there. "I-I'm not sure." He grimaced as the cramp in his abdomen hit again.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Cramps."

Harry fidgeted. "You shouldn't be having those right?"

"I don't know." Severus's voice shook slightly and had a worried expression on his face. "The books I have don't say anything about this." He pressed his hands tightly against his belly.

Harry stared at him before standing. He placed his hands out in a placating manner. "Just stay right here." From what he'd seen when glancing through the books, cramping was not good.

He rushed toward the kitchen entrance. Harry skidded to a stop. "Madam Pomfrey, right!"

Severus nodded quickly and Harry ran from the room. The potions master began taking long deep breaths and slowly the cramps, which were not terribly painful just worrying, ended. Severus sighed in relief. /Thank Merlin. It must have been nothing./ At least Pomfrey was coming.

A minute later, Potter rushed back in dragging a startled Poppy behind him. The older witch ripped her arm from Harry's grasp. "Good heavens, Mr. Potter! There is no need for that!" With a huff, she stalked over to Severus who was smirking at Potter.

She sat down in a seat beside him. "Now, Severus, Mr. Potter tells me that you had a few cramps. Can you show me where?"

As Severus positioned his hands, Poppy removed her wand. She waved her wand over the area and paused for a long moment. She smiled. "Ah. Nothing to worry about Severus. You're body is doing a little more stretching for the baby. Nothing more."

Both Snape and Potter sighed in relief. Poppy continued. "Now that I'm here anyway, is there anything else you would like to ask me about?" She stood and began moving her wand around Severus, using diagnostic charms to check the potions master's health.

Severus glanced at Potter who coughed after catching the hint. "Uh…I'll just wait outside." He rushed from the room.

His face flushed with embarrassment, Severus began telling Poppy about problems he'd been having. She would nod as he spoke to her.

"So, anything else." She had pulled out parchment and a quill to write down Severus's problems. "Other than the sleeping, back, and bathroom problems."

Severus blushed harder then looked thoughtful. "It hasn't moved yet." Poppy looked up at him and saw his worried face.

She smiled gently. "Don't worry. The baby should begin some time this month. They usually begin a little later in male pregnancies." Severus nodded and relaxed a bit more.

"Mr. Potter?" she called to Harry.

The auror entered the room slowly. "Yes, Madam Pomfrey?"

"I'm leaving. If you will please come with me, I'll give you some potions for Severus and instructions to go with them."

Severus snorted as Harry nodded in reply. "I can take care of myself, Poppy."

She rolled her eyes. "I am quite aware of you self sufficiency, Severus Snape, but I suggest that you accept the help you've been given. I'll be back soon to give you another check up." Without another word, she walked from the room with Potter on her heals.

Severus shook his head. /Honestly. Like I need Potter of all people trying to take care of me./ Severus flinched at the thought and a cold shiver went down his back as he closed his eyes.

A soft pecking at the window startled the potions master. Severus stood and walked over. Two owls stood in waiting. He opened the window to let them in.

One owl stepped forward. It was a solid black and held an almost majestic air. Severus stroked the black feathers lovingly and the owl hooted softly. "Hello, Prometheus. Did you find my wayward godson?"

His owl hooted proudly, raising a leg to its master. Severus took the parchment that was attached.

**Severus,**

**I know that you are angry and have every right to be, but I cannot come home at this time. Yes, I DO understand that Blaise is worried but I cannot go home now. I can't face him, Severus. Just take care of him for me. Tell him that I love him. **

**I'll be back when I'm ready.**

**Draco**

Severus sneered angrily. /That stupid selfish little prat/ Shoving the note in his picket, the Hogwarts professor sighed. "What are you up to Draco?"

Putting his godson out of his mind for the moment, Severus looked at the other owl. He took the small package it had and the brown owl quickly flew away. Prometheus hooted at the exiting animal.

Severus glanced at him as he began checking the package for curses and spells. "Please keep your rude comments to yourself." With another soft noise, Prometheus elegantly flew out of the window. /More than likely to hunt./ thought Severus.

Shaking his head, Severus opened the brown package. He paused and stared at the contents. /It's from him again./

Harry entered the kitchen with a small cloth bag in his hand to see Snape frozen at the kitchen table in front of a package. His eyes narrowed as he walked over to the older man. "Is it from him?" Harry gently dropped the bag of potions and salves on the table.

Hesitating, Severus picked up the book and gave it to Harry. The auror ground his teeth in anger. It was a wizarding childcare book for infants and toddlers. Attached to the cover was a small note from the killer. It said he hoped Severus would find the book useful for information.

Harry frowned. "I'll have to call the others."

"Will they be coming here?"

"No. I'll just send them this through the floo."

Nodding Severus raised his hand. "The instructions from Poppy." He needed something to take his mind off of his stalker.

Harry placed the book down nervously. He handed Severus the bag first. "Poppy said that you would know what to do with the potions."

Severus nodded and Harry continued, "But the salve is for your back."

Severus suddenly looked unhappy. "And?" He knew there was more. Even more, he knew he was not going to like it.

Harry swallowed heavily before saying, "She said that you wouldn't be able to massage it into your back by yourself."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the auror before rushing from the room. Harry ran after him. "Snape, wait!"

The potions master spun on his heel. "What!"

Not a total idiot, Harry had figured out rather quickly what was bothering the potions master. "Snape, I wouldn't hurt you. I swear."

Severus snorted. "You're promise means nothing to me, Potter!" he shouted at the younger wizard.

Seeing the slight shake in Snape's hands, Harry tried again. "Really! I'm here to protect you. I would not harm you." Trying to find a way for Snape to agree, Harry said, "You'll have your wand on you the entire time."

Severus responded coldly, "And my wand helped me so much in the past."

Harry flinched. "Snape…Severus-,"

"I did not give you permission to call me by my given name!"

"Will you just listen to me? I would not hurt you intentionally!"

Severus stared at him. Harry continued, "Anything! Alright? When we do this it will be on your terms only." /Merlin, it sounds like I'm propositioning him./

Severus dropped his eyes to the floor for just a moment before saying, "We'll see." With that he walked away.

Harry groaned, then returned to the kitchen. He had a book to send off.

* * *

Tonks laughed at the weary look on her friend's face. "Poor Harry, but don't worry you'll survive." 

Harry glared at the pink haired woman. "Thanks Tonks. I appreciate your sympathy."

"He's pregnant, Harry. Of course, Severus is going to be worse than usual."

Harry grumbled. "Well, here is the book." He sent it through the fire after making sure it was properly covered. He didn't want to take a chance that the floo would harm any evidence.

He watched Tonks sit it down to the side. "I'll give it to Rollin the minute he returns."

"Where is he?"

"Interviewing with Wickham. Buxton and I are doing it tomorrow. Any thing else?"

"No. Other than the ward incident last week, nothing except for the gift."

Tonks nodded. "Okay. Remember that Dillingham and I will be by sooner or later for your interview."

Harry grimaced, wondering how that would go. The argument with Snape still rang through his head but he'd been so drunk that he hadn't remembered much afterward.

"Kingsley says to keep a sharp eye out. He is really worried about Snape."

"We all are," Harry replied.

"Oh! There is one more thing I wanted to tell you."

"What's that?"

"In a few days, Professor Dumbledore and Ron will be investigating the dungeons together. They're going room by room. Snape probably didn't know which room he was in so they're going to check them all."

Harry frowned. "It's been a rather long time. I'm pretty sure any real evidence-,"

"We know that, but the Headmaster has an idea. Something to do with Hogwarts having a memory. I'm not quite sure."

Harry's curiosity was raised but he held off on the questions. If Tonks wasn't totally sure now, he wasn't going to bother with useless questions. "Hopefully, something will come out of it." He smiled wearily. "I'll talk to you later, Tonks."

"Bye, Harry!"

The auror stood and turned only to come up short. He glared at the potions master for obviously listening in on his call but then Harry's face eased into worry.

Snape was pale and his breath was slightly shorter than normal.

"Snape?"

The potions master jumped in surprise. This caused Harry to worry even more. "Are you alright?"

The man turned and walked out.

* * *

A week later, Albus found himself at a total loss. Ron leaned against the dungeon door with a long sigh. "I can't believe we haven't found anything. We checked the corridor to Snape's quarters but all those rooms are clean." 

"Indeed they are." Albus had a contemplative look on his face.

Ron spoke again, "Do you think HE did something to erase the memory?"

Albus shook his head, not changing his face once. "No. That should not be possible and yes, Ronald, we did indeed do the spell correctly."

Ron blushed then cleared his throat. "So what's wrong? Why haven't we found anything?" he said, throwing his hands up in defeat.

Albus turned toward the younger man. "I believe I should speak to Kingsley and Dillingham."

They quickly left the room and hurried to the Headmaster's office. Shacklebolt and Dillingham flooed in not long after.

"What's wrong?" asked Shacklebolt seeing the look on Albus's face.

The old wizard sighed. "I would rather that Severus not hear of this just yet. Either something he does not know of happened or…"

"Professor?" enquired Dillingham.

"I'm beginning to wonder if Severus's statement was completely true."

The three aurors looked shocked. "What makes you say that?" asked Ron.

"Either the assailant really did manage to erase the memory of what happened from the room, or Severus was not assaulted in the dungeons."

Dillingham frowned. "But I thought Professor Snape was sure? What reason would he have to lie?" He paused. "What happened after the assault?"

"Severus told me he managed to get to his rooms. They were directly down the hall."

"Was he lying? Could you tell?" asked Kingsley.

"I believe that he was telling the truth but I also think that he was holding something back." Albus sighed.

"Should we speak to the Professor again?"

"I would not bother," Albus replied. "If Severus did not tell me, he will not speak of it to anyone. Until then, I believe that we will search again. Perhaps, Hogwarts herself is hiding something." Because Albus hoped that Severus was telling the truth.

Soon, Shacklebolt and Dillingham were back in their conference room. "Well?" said Kingsley.

"I don't know. For now, let's keep researching any rituals that may pertain to what is happening with our serial killer. He stopped at thirteen victim for a reason."

Shacklebolt began pacing as Dillingham took a seat. "We need more information. We still don't have a good clue of our killer and we still need to narrow things down."

"Wickham mentioned something about polyjuice?" said Dillingham

Kingsley shook his head. "We ruled out that possibility early. Polyjuice causes impotency in another form. Have we found out anything on that mark of his yet?"

"Nothing. Our researchers are useless."

Shacklebolt paused. "Let's give them a little longer. If they don't find anything soon, I'll send it to someone trustworthy. If they can't find it, she can."

Dillingham raised an eyebrow. "You do remember that you are still on the list, yes?"

Sighing, Kingsley nodded. "I know. I wish I could-,"

"Let's not bother with that now."

"I would never hurt Severus or do something like this," he snapped, waving at the wall that held the victims' faces.

Dillingham nodded. "I know, but we have to stay objective on this alright. At least until you remember what happened after you and Snape spoke."

Nodding, Kingsley sat down as well.

* * *

Two weeks passed and the group of aurors had no information. Most of their witnesses had been eliminated and now they were beginning to concentrate on their major subjects. Things were moving very slow, however, because of other cases that needed their attention. 

Harry watched Snape feed a few bits of bacon to his owl, Prometheus. The potions master was growing larger by the day and with that so did his temper.

Their arguments had grown worse day by day and Harry found himself cherishing the few times they did get along even if it was in total silence.

Lately, Snape had been spending time in what was obviously going to be the baby's nursery. It was totally empty other than an old rocking chair. The walls were stark white at the moment. From Snape's mutters while within the room, the potions master had yet to pick a color.

More gifts had come. The rapist had sent Snape flowers and candy one day and then the next week had sent Severus a small green stuffed dragon. It had been the only gift that the potions master had been reluctant to give to Harry. All the gifts had been sent straight to the Ministry. Another gift was due any day now.

Prometheus hooted softly and nipped at Severus's fingers. Then the owl slowly made his way to the other side of the table, eyeing Harry's food. The auror grinned and fed him a few pieces of bacon.

"Careful, Prometheus or you'll turn into a piglet." The glare the owl shot at Snape was powerless against the wizard. He was a professional at glaring after all. Harry laughed mentally at his thoughts.

Another hoot came from the kitchen window. A post owl dropped a package on the table before flying off again. Both men took a long moment to stare at it before Harry removed his wand.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the auror but Harry only said, "I can't take the chance that this may be a portkey."

Severus snorted. /As if I never thought of that./ Harry ignored him and after examining and testing the gift he opened the small box within the package. "A jar?"

Severus stood and looked inside. Harry removed the jar so that he could see it. Snape took the jar away from him. "Hmm."

"He sent you an ingredient?" asked Harry. /What are you up to now/

Opening the jar, Snape nodded. "Yes. I cannot see what it is, however. The liquid is a lot more cloudy than it should be." He leaned forward for a quick smell then froze.

Harry was alarmed when Severus paled so suddenly. The older wizard put the jar down heavily and rushed to the sink. Harry put the top on the jar and went to Severus, who was vigorously rubbing his hands in the water.

He could see the heavy steam pouring from the sink and quickly looked over Severus's shoulder. The man's hands were turning red. "What are you doing!" Harry could feel the heat pouring from the water.

Reaching down to pull the potions master's hands from the water, Harry cursed at the near boiling temperature of the water. Severus, unfortunately, answered violently at being pulled from the sink.

"NO!" He screamed, forcing his red hands back into the water. Grimacing at the pain, Harry wrapped one arm around Snape and forcefully ripped the man away from the water, trapping his hands.

"Stop it Snape! Severus, stop!" cried Harry as Severus began struggling fiercely within his arms. "Stop! Tell me what's wrong!"

"That sick fucking bastard!" Severus screamed over the noise of the still running faucet.

"What is it? What was the ingredient?"

Snape glowered at him. "Ingredient, Potter?" he hissed. "Fuck the ingredient! The liquid was semen!" he yelled.

Harry's eyes darkened with anger. /I knew it wasn't going to last./ He'd been waiting for the moment that all the innocent gifts would stop.

Suddenly, Severus paled and his knees gave, allowing to Harry guide him to the floor. The Hogwarts professor laid his hands against his swollen belly. He dropped his head.

"Professor?"

"It moved. Of all the times for it to happen, it moved," he whispered hoarsely. Harry sat beside Snape on the floor and let his hands lie gently on his shoulders before pulling the man into his arms.

Raising one hand, Severus gripped Harry's sleeve tightly with no intentions of letting go.

TBC

Alia: Don't kill me. It was necessary. Anyway, I love you guys enough for the reviews that if you're good, I'll put in another Snarry moment. This one was kind of small but hey I'm trying. REVIEW. (Keep guessing the killer!)


	9. Chapter 9

Alia: God this is my longest chapter yet for this story. 18 pages by my count. So be happy I love you guys. Thank you guys for the number of reviews with major thanks toward SirJimmy7 who was my 100th review. Never had 100 reviews for a story before. I felt like dancing. Might still do it.

I hope you guys like this. I threw some nice stuff in for you. I don't remember what any of it is at the moment because it's 8:16 in the morning and I'm exhausted from writing this. So enjoy and remember this is unbetaed.

Title: Time, Truth, and Sacrifice

Author: Alia

Part: 9

Rating: R

Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter (yeah! I can put it up now!)

Spoilers: Up to OotP. I'm still ignoring HBP.

Summary: A serial killer runs through part of the wizarding world, but with Harry Potter on the job, things will go fine…right?

Warnings: slash, mpreg, angst, violence, character death

Disclaimers: No I don't own HP but I should.

Author's notes: Okay, kiddies, I'm back on track. I was stumbling for a bit there but now I'm Spongebob ready! Let's see how long that lasts.

Time, Truth, and Sacrifice 9

Dillingham entered the conference room only to pause at the door. "Ladies, where are you headed?"

Tonks and Buxton smiled at him as they headed for the door. "We have at least five interviews to do today. So we may not see you till tomorrow."

"Yes, and I have that other case in Paris." Buxton grimaced. All the aurors wanted to keep their eyes out on the case but they still had other responsibilities.

"I see. Well you ladies had better get to it. Contact us the minute something serious comes up."

He walked by them with a goodbye and sat down with a few scrolls in his hand. /Dumbledore really came through for us./ Dillingham walked over to the table where the suspect list lay. He opened it and crossed off Shacklebolt's name. /There. I'll need to confirm it with Snape but-/

Dillingham jumped as Shacklebolt and Weasley burst into the room. "Have you seen Rollin?" cried Ron.

"No, why?" he said, worried at Ron's urgency.

"Potter just contacted us." He waved for Dillingham to follow him as they walked out. "Snape got another gift, but it's no where near as innocent as the others were."

"The bastard sent Professor Snape a jar of semen!" Ron nodded in agreement at the disgust on Dillingham's face. "We need Rollin to come with us to investigate. Right now, Harry is trying to calm Snape."

* * *

Severus sat in the front room listening silently as the aurors worked in his kitchen. Every once in a while, Potter would exit the kitchen to check on the potions master. Annoyed, and finally calm enough to brave the kitchen, Severus stood and walked to the doorway of the kitchen. 

Potter, Shacklebolt, and French auror Dillingham were to the side talking while Weasley and French auror Rollin stood at the table.

Severus stayed in his position and listened to both conversations.

Rollin cursed in French before looking at Ron. The youngest Weasley male was practically bouncing in place. "Well?"

"It's semen alright." Rollin grimaced. "It's been collected over time, believe it or not. The sperm is older the further down into the jar it goes."

Weasley stared at him. "Thanks for that information. I really needed that."

Rollin smirked. "You're quite welcome." He turned from Ron to the table. "I think he planned this."

"At least we have his physical data. We can use a spell to-,"

Rollin shook his head. "No. He isn't stupid. I'll give him that. The ingredient inside spoiled the semen. The genetic material we could have used to identify our killer is useless."

Severus's face was stoic. He didn't want to show how upset he was. /Are they ever going to catch him/ He turned to the other three aurors.

"When?" Potter grimaced. Severus wondered had upset the auror other than their current situation.

"Tomorrow. We'll come back then."

"You can return. I want to check something out tomorrow."

Shacklebolt raised an eyebrow. "I thought I was still a suspect?"

Severus was startled by the information. /They think Kingsley is the killer? My rapist/ Severus snorted softly but was not heard.

Dillingham looked at him. "You're off as of today. I got more information." He smirked. "Apparently, you'd stayed near the Great Hall. Someone saw you passed out."

Unknown to Severus, Dillingham could see him from the corner of his eye and didn't want to mention more than he had to about Dumbledore's participation in their case.

Kingsley relaxed. "Good. I would never hurt Severus. And he would have identified me anyway."

Harry frowned. "The Professor was assaulted in the dark."

"I know."

Harry looked at him confused. "Then what do you mean?"

"He means that I would have known it was him, Potter, or do you need it to be written down to figure out?"

The aurors occupying his kitchen turned to face Severus. Shacklebolt stepped forward, ignoring the glare from Harry as he tried to do the same. "Are you alright, Severus?"

The potions master nodded as he kept any real expression from showing on his face. "I daresay I shall live to see another day. Sorry to disappoint you."

The auror grimaced at the remark, then laid a hand on Severus's shoulder. Harry moved forward, knowing that Snape wouldn't take any type of touch but froze when Snape didn't so much as flinch.

/What in Merlin's name? Maybe because…/ Harry didn't know whether it was that Snape saw it coming or he felt comfortable with Shacklebolt. Harry found that he wasn't overly pleased with it.

Severus did, however, step away immediately afterward. "You've found nothing?" Harry moved to Severus's side. The potions master tensed but didn't move away.

Rollin shook his head. "I'm sorry, Professor Snape. He knows what he's doing."

"Doesn't he always?" Severus whispered bitterly.

Harry leaned on one foot, bringing him just a little closer to Snape, trying to silently offer comfort. Seeing the Hogwarts' professor's reactions to what was happening had made Harry strangely protective of the potions master. Severus glanced at him but didn't move away.

Weasley nodded toward him. "We'll get him, Professor. He won't come near you."

Severus found himself holding back one of his more caustic comments. Weasley seemed really sincere.

Dillingham looked at Shacklebolt, Rollin, and Weasley. "Take that back and run more tests on it. Maybe we'll find something. Cover it up and floo." He turned to Severus. "Professor, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions before I left."

A few minutes later, Harry found himself standing outside the living room listening to Dillingham and Snape.

"Tell me, Professor. How would you have been able to identify Shacklebolt?"

Snape was silent for a moment. "We were lovers a few years ago but we thought it best that we went our own way."

Harry had a shocked look on his face as he leaned against the wall. /Didn't see that coming./

"I see. You saw him that night correct?"

"Yes. He'd approached me for a…well a sexual encounter for the night. Kingsley was inebriated at that point, as was I, but I decided not to. I had no desire for such a thing. I merely wished to go to my rooms for the night."

"Did you see him when you left the Great Hall?"

"If you mean did I see him pass out at the doors? Then yes. He was unconscious when I left."

Harry stood and entered the room with a small smile. "Done?" he asked.

Dillingham nodded but Severus glowered at him. Harry kept his smile. Snape knew he'd been listening. "Yes, Potter. We'll be back tomorrow for your interview."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Interview? For Potter?"

Dillingham nodded his head. "Believe it or not, Potter is on the list," Severus's face darkened, "However, he had nothing to do with the other murders. He has alibis for them all. But just to be objective, he's still on the list."

"But you're are still giving Potter an interview?"

Dillingham frowned. "Yes. Are you alright, Professor?" Snape stared at him for a moment with a peculiar look before nodding.

"Just wondering why you would bother with such an idiotic idea." He walked out, leaving the two aurors alone.

Harry escorted the older auror toward the library and floo. "Did you already know about Kingsley's alibi?"

Dillingham nodded. "Yes. I just wanted to be sure. Headmaster Dumbledore has provided me with information about where quite a few people were the night of the Professor's assault."

"Did he give you mine?" asked Harry.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't remember some of the evening either." He stopped before the fireplace. "The problem is…we don't have an accurate alibi for you."

Harry frowned as Dillingham, who shot him a dark look, disappeared into the floo.

* * *

Tonks entered the door first. She poked her head inside the door first, her long purple and white streaked hair falling over one shoulder. "Hello? Any one here?" 

Jumping at a sharp poke to her lower back, she hurried in with Buxton sashaying in behind her, looking a little smug and a little annoyed. "Honestly, Tonks."

The auror shrugged then called out again. A man's voice could be heard from the back. "Uh…I'll be just a minute! Please wait!"

Buxton rolled her eyes and took a moment to look around at the small nursery of plants. She didn't really see anything that impressed her but she raised an eyebrow at a small area. She narrowed her eyes, trying to see inside. "He has mandrakes. Hope the room is soundproof."

"Of course! It would be dangerous otherwise!" said the man's voice.

Tonks turned around to the voice with a smile. "Hey there, Mr. Longbottom!" She then burst into laughter. Buxton had slapped a hand over her mouth.

Neville was covered from head to toe in some strange substance that held a powerful smell. He smiled at her, his face red with embarrassment. "I think you might have caught me at a bad time." With a grin and a flick of his wand, his clothes were somewhat clean. The stinking smell still held. He held out a hand. "Neville Longbottom."

Tonks shook his hand and introduced Buxton, who did the same. Buxton raised an eyebrow. /Not bad. Kind of cute really./ She gave Longbottom one last quick check before slipping back into her professionalism.

"What happened?" asked Tonks.

Neville sighed. "One of my plants seems to have it in for me."

"What plant?" asked Buxton.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia."

Both women just stared at him. Neville smiled. "My favorite plant. It looks like a cactus and spews stinksap." He sighed. "And the bigger it gets, the more it spews."

He motioned them to the front of the nursery where a small table sat. There were four chairs. "So what brings you here?" asked Longbottom as they sat.

Buxton nodded for Tonks to go first. "Well, we were wondering if we could talk to you about what happened the night of the last annual celebration. To celebrate You Know Who's fall."

"Really? What for? Did something happen?" asked Neville with concern.

The aurors exchanged glances. "Yes, something did happen, however, we cannot release any information at this time. I hope you understand," said Buxton.

Neville nodded. "Of course. I understand. I just hope that I can be of help."

The three smiled and began the interview. It went well in the beginning and continued as they began asking him about the party.

Neville grimaced. "It wasn't really my type of party. I shouldn't have gone but Dean and Seamus had convinced me to go and say hello to everyone. I haven't seen some of the guests that attended in a long time." He shrugged. "But I don't like parties that have everyone drinking themselves into unconsciousness. Even the Headmaster was a little…stranger than usual."

"What makes you say that?" asked Buxton.

He blushed. "He was chasing Professor McGonagal all around the Great Hall. I think he groped her a few times." Neville shook his head.

Tonks snorted a few laughs as Buxton bit her lip. "I see. You didn't drink at all?"

Neville nodded. "Only a glass and that was much earlier that night. You see I helped supply the wine."

Tonks nodded, having already known.

"I only drank it to test the potency."

"What did you do with the bottle you opened?"

"Oh. I left it at home. I've been eating it with dinner, so it's gone now." Neville looked a little worried. "Was…was there something wrong with it?" he asked softly.

Buxton shook her head. They had tested the wine since so many people had ended up drunk and other than a strong potency they had found nothing.

Neville sighed with relief. Tonks asked another question. "I thought you were an herbologist. How did you get into wine?"

Neville smiled brightly with a blush on his face. "My finace."

"Congratulations," said the aurors as Buxton motioned for him to continue.

"His name is Horace Hawthorn. He grew up in America but was born here. Horace's family owns a small vineyard and since I'm in herbology he got me interested in it. It's not as challenging as my other work, but it's nice working together with him."

"Did Mr. Hawthorn attend the party?" asked Tonks.

Neville shook his head. "He couldn't attend. He's been back in America for the last year."

"May I ask what for?" said Buxton.

"Well, the wine seems to be rather popular in America, so Horace thought about starting another vineyard there." He blushed. "We're thinking of settling down there. Starting a family."

"Oh?" said Buxton, wondering if she'd hit anything.

Neville nodded. "I-," he paused. "Well, I have good news for him when he visits this month." At the emphasis of good news, Tonks smiled.

"Congratulations, Longbottom! You must be on cloud nine." She ignored Buxton who looked a little disappointed.

The French auror also nodded her congratulations. /Well, I think that might knock him off the list. But what about his alibi/ "He visits every month?"

Neville nodded. "And writes once a week." He pulled out a somewhat worn paper from his pocket with a silly grin. Neville opened it and the aurors could see the words 'Dear Neville' at the top along with a day dating last week. 'Love, Horace' was at the bottom.

"So where were you the night of the party? I believe you mentioned the Great Hall."

"Yes. I stayed near there and the school's entrance. I didn't think it would be very proper to wonder around and I'm no longer a student."

"Did you leave these areas at any time?" asked Tonks.

"Yes. I went near the greenhouses. I thought I would see what Professor Sprout had brought in. It was quieter there, but I didn't stay long. Seamus was terribly drunk. I spent part of the night keeping an eye on him. I lost him for a few minutes though. Later, I was helping Madam Pompfrey."

"With what?"

"Well, Hagrid was a bit clumsy that night and kind of tripped and…fell on some people."

Tonks sported a huge grin on her face. "Ah."

"I helped her levitate them to the hospital wing. I stayed with Seamus and helped her till that morning."

"Why did you leave the greenhouses? I would have thought you'd like the peace despite your concern for your friend."

Neville hesitated. "Well, I saw Harry Potter and Professor Snape there."

Buxton and Tonks stared at him. "Oh really?" said Buxton. "What were they doing?"

"Arguing. It was pretty nasty for a while there."

"What happened then?"

"Professor Snape stormed out and Harry went after him."

Tonks suddenly felt her hands begin to sweat, but then Neville continued talking.

"Harry had this really angry look on his face but then he turned and left in the opposite direction toward the Great Hall."

Tonks released a heavy breath of air. Buxton smiled at her then turned to Neville.

"Mr. Longbottom, did you see anyone around the area of the dungeon entrance that night?"

Neville was quiet for a moment. "Yes. Actually I did see someone. I saw Charlie Weasley leaving the dungeons later that night. He seemed to be rather angry too."

"Did he say anything to you?" asked Tonks urgently. From what she had heard from Rollin and Wickham, this may be important.

"No. He didn't even see me. He just left. He went to the entrance of Hogwarts and walked out the doors. I suppose he went home."

The aurors frowned at each other then stood. "Thank you for your help, Mr. Longbottom and congratulations. I hope you and your fiancé do well."

* * *

That same day, Severus leaned back in his chair with a visible scowl on his face. He kept his hands flat against his desk. /It shouldn't be this difficult to write the boy again./ But it was. He closed his eyes, blocking the scene of the library from his eyes. 

Unfortunately for Severus, he needed to come to a decision. He knew what he wanted to write and it would work well to get Draco to come home. The problem was that Severus had information that would bring his godson running home.

He didn't know if it would be a good idea to tell Draco of not only his pregnancy, but also the increasing danger Severus appeared to be in. Severus grimaced mentally at the thought of the jar he'd received. Thankfully, no other gifts were expected until next week.

Blaise still spoke to Severus constantly and the potions master feared that the young wizard was falling deeper into depression. /He needs Draco's support. I do not think I will be able to keep him together much longer./

His eyes darkening, Severus inked his quill and began writing to his estranged godson.

**Draco Lucius Malfoy,**

**I have never been as disappointed in you as I am at this moment. What on earth were you thinking leaving your pregnant husband alone when Blaise needs you the most? I do not care what you have to say or the situation. Leaving without telling Blaise is inexcusable. This is something that your father would have done had he still been alive and I think that is all you need to understand my feelings on your behavior.**

**I have alerted Blaise to the fact that you are supposedly safe, but this only causes his depression to deepen. I fear for the safety of him and the child for Blaise is extremely emotional. He believes that you no longer want or care for him and your unborn child. I cannot watch him continuously, Draco. You must return.**

Severus paused, before nodding.

**I know that you believe that I can support Blaise until your return but I must disillusion you of such an idea. I am in a situation at this point of time and cannot stay with Blaise for I fear I will place him in danger.**

**I, like your husband, am with child. I do not wish to go into details but I will say this. I am being stalked, if you would believe it. For my own safety, I am staying in one of the Headmaster's homes. This is not what I told you before. This is the truth. **

**I have been receiving gifts that have suddenly taken a dark and vulgar turn. Not long ago, an unidentified man tried to break into the wards during the night. If I were to stay with Blaise, I fear I could only compromise his safety.**

**Come home, Draco.**

Severus 

Severus readied the parchment for owl as he took it to the kitchen. Prometheus stood nearby on his perch. After tying the letter to his leg, he said, "To Draco, Prometheus. Bring that idiot home."

He didn't see Harry standing at the doorway of the kitchen as Severus stared out of the window after his bird.

* * *

Later that day, Dumbledore appeared at the front door with a worried look on his face. With a smile, Harry stepped aside to allow the Headmaster entrance. 

"How is he?" asked Albus as he removed his cloak. It was December and the weather was letting everyone know it.

"He's calmed down. I think he's trying not to let it get to him." Harry quickly closed the door, shivering at the cold wind.

Albus smiled in relief. "Good. That is something." He suddenly looked serious. "Are things getting worse?"

Harry frowned. "Yes. This morning when that jar came…I don't think any of us expected anything like that. I had a passing thought about it but nothing to this degree. I'm wondering what made him change so suddenly."

"Where is Severus now?"

"In the library again. He's spent most of the day in there except for meals."

Albus nodded but Harry continued. "He owled Malfoy today."

"He's very worried about Draco, Harry." Albus said as they walked to the library.

"We haven't interviewed Malfoy."

Albus paused and looked at Harry. They stood just down from the library door. "Harry, you don't honestly believe that Draco is a suspect do you?"

"Why not?" asked Harry.

Albus replied, "Because Draco is keyed into the wards. If he wanted to do his godfather harm, it would not be difficult." He continued to the library ignoring his thoughts. /But what if Draco is the reason Severus is keeping his silence./

They entered the library to see Severus reading a potion text. The Hogwarts' professor didn't seem to be paying too much attention to it, however, as he was leaning back in his wingback chair with his eyes closed.

Dumbledore chuckled softly. Severus's eyes snapped open immediately, his wand almost jumping into his hand.

Albus laughed. "It is good to see that you are always prepared, Severus." He walked over to stand beside potions master's chair.

The wizard snorted while Harry watched them with a smile. "What are you doing here, Albus?"

"I cannot come to visit?" said Albus with a mock outrage.

Severus rolled his eyes. He stared at the old wizard. "You've come to check on me?" It was more of a statement.

Albus nodded as he lost his smile. "I heard what happened this morning." He wandlessly summoned a chair to sit on.

Harry hesitantly left the room. He had a feeling that the two wizards needed to talk.

Albus looked at how tense his young friend was before leading him into a conversation of small talk. He told Severus of what was happening at Hogwarts and a particularly funny situation involving Flitwick and Trelawney.

"Albus!" Severus snapped, quieting the Headmaster for a moment. "As entertaining as this is, stop it. Just say what you want to say."

Dumbledore smiled. "Very well." After one tense moment, he focused his intense blue gaze on the younger wizard and said, "Severus, did you leave anything out?"

Severus looked confused. "Of what?"

"What did you not tell Harry and Auror Buxton about your assault?"

Severus froze, staring at Albus in disbelief. "What? Albus, what are you talking about?"

Dumbledore ignored the question and said, "Some of the evidence is not coming together."

"Albus," Severus said with a warning tone. He was again ignored.

"There is a spell that will allow you to view just a few seconds of a stone's memory."

"What?" cried Severus.

"We used it in the hallway and although little was seen in the dark, we saw you struggle with your assailant just for a moment."

"Stop it, Albus,"

"And we checked every single room in the dungeons. There was nothing there."

"I said STOP!" Severus yelled, struggling to his feet.

Albus also stood. "Severus, what are you hiding? What is going on, child?" He knew that he was correct. The younger wizard was hiding something. Severus's reaction said everything.

The potions master said nothing.

Albus moved closer. "Severus, please! I only mean to help you. We must catch this man."

Severus lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Severus…" he whispered with a plea.

"Stop, Albus." A tear rolled down the potions master's face as he shook. "Just please stop."

Dumbledore wrapped his arms around his friend. "You are so dear to me, Severus." He pressed a fatherly kiss to the professor's forehead. "I am not pleased, but if you wish for me not to push…I believe that this time I will honor your decision." /Please do not make me regret this./

Severus gifted him with a rare smile. "Thank you." He dropped his eyes once more. "I have my reasons, Albus. Just leave it at that. It shouldn't affect the investigation. I assure you of that."

Dumbledore lead them back into their seats. He was unsatisfied but decided for once that not having his way would not be terrible. /Perhaps, it is for the best./

* * *

Harry glared at the pregnant wizard as he walked slowly toward his bedroom. From what Harry could see, Snape's back was killing him. Madam Pomfrey had told Harry that pregnancy would be worse on a wizard's back then a witch's because wizards were not made for pregnancy despite the fact that they had the ability to become pregnant. 

He knew that Snape wasn't able to reach behind himself enough to rub the correct amount of salve into his back. He would need help to do it. It was no wonder the potions master was not only hurting, but also trying to hide the fact that he was hurting.

"You can't keep this up! Just let me help you." Harry threw his arms out to the side. He had shouted at Severus as the older wizard walked down the hall.

"Go to hell, Potter!" Severus growled, grimacing the moment he was faced in the opposite direction. He had to fight not to rub his pained back. The pain from his weight gain was terrible. The stress from the gifted jar and Albus's visit only made things worse.

Harry rubbed his brow. "Professor. Look. Stop for a minute, alright?" He moved up close to Severus and paused the moment the potions master tensed.

When Snape didn't speak again, Harry spoke instead. "Your back is killing you and you can deny it all you want but I can see it. It's not necessary for you to wait for Madam Pomfrey to return. I want to help you. I'm willing to help." Harry tried to convey his sincerity and his worry within his voice.

Severus turned his head and glared at Harry over his shoulder. "Have you thought that I am unwilling to accept your 'help', Mr. Potter?" Snape sneered.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, hoping to keep his temper. He locked his green eyes with Snape's dark. "I know that you still don't really trust me after your assault."

Severus's eyes darkened but he said nothing.

"But you can't keep on like this. I saw how hard it was for you to stand after Dumbledore left and it's been getting worse since last week. You can't deny that." He sighed heavily. "You keep trying to hide the pain that you don't have to have."

Snape glowered at him. "Potter-," he growled.

"Also, you still have almost 4 months to go in your pregnancy. It's not good for your back to go out now, unless you don't mind being forced into bed rest in two months or less."

Severus stared at the auror. He wanted the pain gone but he didn't want to have to go through with what it entailed.

Harry could practically sense the fear and reluctance in Severus. He silently cursed the bastard that attacked the potions master.

Removing his wand, Harry pointed the end towards Snape and the point at himself. Snape looked at him in shock as he said, "Take your wand and mine."

Severus's reluctance still shone through but as he took Harry's wand, he looked slightly at ease, but not enough to really notice.

"Is there any way you prefer to do this?" asked Harry. He would be touching Snape's bare back after all.

The professor held the wands tightly in his hands and eyed the floor. /How can this be done/ He didn't want anyone so close to him but he didn't have too much of a choice. Severus desperately wanted the pain to go away.

Severus closed his eyes wearily, as he tried to think of any position that would make him feel most comfortable. He only knew one thing. He had to have Potter in sight; having the wizard behind him made Severus shake at the thought alone.

"Would you be able to reach around me and do it?" asked Severus.

Harry nodded, believing that he would be able to do it.

"Follow me."

Harry flinched as he trailed the potions master to his bedroom. He glanced around at the colors as he entered. It was full of deep blues, white, and silver. Obviously, the Headmaster hadn't decorated.

Severus, in his ankle length black nightshirt, sat on the edge of the bed. He pointed to the dresser. "The salve is up there. Fetch it, and sit beside me." His other hand tightened around the wands as he spoke.

Harry nodded silently and went for the salve. He then sat to Severus's left on the bed. Harry broke the seal and opened the small jar of salve.

Severus took a deep breath and glanced at Potter as he bent over slightly. Harry's eyes darted to the side, toward the wall, as Severus lifted his nightshirt up to his hips. He lifted the back higher so that it rested on the cover.

Severus tried to cover his front as much as possible but seeing how useless it was, he summoned a blanket to lie over his bare legs. He wouldn't admit it, but Severus was grateful that Potter was looking in a different direction.

"Alright."

Harry turned with the opened salve. "Ready?"

"I said yes!" Severus snapped.

Harry let it go seeing how tense the potions master was. "Okay."

After slicking his fingers, Harry gently lifted the back of Severus's nightshirt. The older wizard flinched badly and Harry bit his lip in guilt. Snape began trembling although Harry had a feeling he was trying to stop it.

"Sorry." Harry apologized. He slipped his hand beneath the shirt.

"Just get on with it."

Nodding, Harry touched Snape's bare back. The potions master jumped, a small gasp escaping his lips, and the shaking increased. Harry took Severus's empty hand, causing the man to flinch again and tighten his hand on the wands. For a moment, Harry feared the wands would be snapped.

Not saying a word, Harry tightened his hand around Snape's and began rubbing the slick substance into the pregnant wizard's back.

Severus squeezed his hand as the hand disappeared and reappeared. He nearly crushed it when Potter first touched his scar.

Harry tightened his grip around Severus's hand, offering silent comfort and he ran his hand over the unforgettable scar left after his rape. The strokes over Severus's skin were quicker over it.

It seemed to take forever but it lasted a little over a minute. Harry had wanted to spare Severus as much as he could. Harry removed his hand from Severus's shirt.

The potions master had his head bowed as he trembled. His hand was still tightly wrapped around Harry's and his breath was hitching silently.

Harry wanted badly to comfort the wizard and wrapped his hands around the one he already held. "It-it's okay to cry. If you need to or want to." Severus shook his head furiously even while his breathing and trembling worsened.

Harry shifted Severus further onto the bed causing the man to pull away shakily. Onyx eyes stared at him in fear. Harry swallowed. "I just want to help you into bed."

Severus watched him before nodding slowly. Harry noticed the man still had his hand but said nothing.

A moment later, Severus was beneath the covers but had yet to calm down. The wands were clutched desperately. Harry didn't know what to do to help. So, moving slowly as to not frighten the pregnant wizard, Harry lay down beside Severus on the bed at a comfortable distance from the man.

Dark eyes watched him the entire time and the hand holding the wands was now pressed against Severus's chest, but the silent man said nothing.

After a while, Severus's eyes closed and he bit his lip harshly as his breath and shaking continued to worsen. Harry squeezed his hand and smiled weakly at the squeeze he received in return.

"It's going to be okay, Severus." The potions master's eyes shot open at his name. Harry smiled. "Really."

After staring for a moment, Severus dropped his head, using his hair to hide his features. Harry said nothing as sobbing breaths left the man before him.

He rubbed Severus's hand with a thumb and watched the potions master fall asleep from exhaustion and stress.

* * *

Wickham had fallen asleep on Buxton's shoulder and was drooling slightly. Buxton herself looked ready to drop. Rollin was inhaling another cup of coffee and Tonks was changing her features for fun. 

Dillingham and Shacklebolt stared at them in disgust before walking out.

"So, what do you think of Mrs. Goyle's interview?" asked Dillingham.

"I think what she told us is what she believes to be the truth."

"That her husband is cheating and has a child? Yes. She also believes that Mr. Crabbe is covering for his friend."

"We have no proof to think otherwise. However, we need to find both gentlemen tomorrow and take interviews."

Dillingham closed his eyes in exhaustion before smiling wearily at a tired Shacklebolt. "Ready to take on Mr. Weasley?" Kingsley nodded.

Half an hour later, both men sat inside Charlie Weasley's flat, interviewing their potential suspect, although Charlie didn't know he was a suspect.

"I'm just asking, Charlie. Some things are not adding up. We just want you to clarify them." Shacklebolt watched the frustrated man.

Before them, Charlie Weasley was pacing back and forth in his living room. "I…"

Dillingham spoke. "Mr. Weasley, we only wish to stop what is occurring. We only wish to stop this madness and help."

Charlie stared at them, pausing in his movements. "I don't even know what is going on."

"Charlie, just believe us when we say that it is very serious. If you left anything out, you have to tell us now!"

He looked at them then to the floor. Sighing, he ran his hand through his red hair. "I-I was worried about what people might think if I mentioned it. I know he didn't do anything wrong, well not by your standards-,"

"Who?" asked Dillingham.

"Bill. My older brother."

Shacklebolt frowned. "You saw Bill? Tell us what happened."

Charlie took a deep breath. "Lately, Bill and Fleur, his wife," said Charlie, clarifying for Dillingham, "have been having problems with their marriage. Bill has caught Mum's baby fever and wants to start a family. Fleur is totally against the idea right now and doesn't even like to talk about it. Their marriage was becoming more strained as time goes by."

He rubbed his forehead. "That night, I saw Bill, and I am not totally sure if someone was with him, heading down the dungeon stairs. It looked like something was going on but I was too far away to see them accurately."

"So I followed them, although they were rather far away from me at the time. I missed them at first but then I saw them stumble into a room." He quieted and when he spoke again, he was slightly angry. "I heard two men speaking inside. It was muffled so I couldn't hear what they were saying. They were kind of loud but I couldn't understand any words. After a few moments, all I could hear was moaning. Loud moaning. It was so close to screaming it wasn't hard for me to understand what was going on at all."

He frowned. "So I left. I was pissed at Bill. There was no reason for him to cheat on Fleur. I thought of checking on her but I decided not too."

"Have you spoken with your brother since that night?" asked Shacklebolt.

"Not on this subject no. I don't want to really bring it up. I've been trying to forget about it. Their marriage seems to be more stable now and I don't want to ruin that."

"I see." The aurors stood. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Weasley."

"No problem." As they headed for the front door, Charlie said, "You don't think Bill had anything to do with what you're looking for do you?"

Kingsley shook his head. "I don't know, Charlie. Not right now."

TBC

Alia: I hoped you enjoyed that. Now I'm going to bed. Give me a nice wake up call. REVIEW.


	10. Chapter 10

Alia: Don't ask. I've been busy. College is evil. Pure Evil. Now back to the story. UNBETAED (may be revised later)

Title: Time, Truth, and Sacrifice

Author: Alia

Part: 10

Rating: R

Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter

Spoilers: Up to OotP

Summary: A serial killer runs through part of the wizarding world, but with Harry Potter on the job, things will go fine…right?

Warnings: slash, mpreg, angst, violence, language, character death

Disclaimers: No I don't own HP but I should. HBP wouldn't have happened.

Author's notes: I got Severus a pregnancy calendar. (laughs) It's just easier to keep up with things this way.

Time, Truth, and Sacrifice 10

Severus grimaced as he tried to get comfortable in his sleep. It was a few days before Christmas and Severus was now officially five months pregnant. Unfortunately this meant that he was more miserable than before.

/What the bloody hell was I thinking going through with this/ It was much more difficult to get to sleep than before with the extra weight centering around his belly. For over two hours, Severus had been trying to find a comfortable position to lie in. It was difficult because he could only lie on his side.

The potions master also found himself in yet another battle against his cravings. He'd eaten already that evening and did not have any intentions of eating again.

In the darkness, Severus glared at the swollen belly he was 'blessed' with. /Will you stop? I'm not hungry./ If he ate, Severus knew that the indigestion would never let him get back to sleep.

/And the brat will start squirming again./ Not that Severus minded the little movements but it was annoying when he was trying to sleep.

Squirming again, Severus realized something else. He growled angrily and ripped the covers from his form. He shifted off the bed carefully and headed for the bathroom. /You'd think I was part of the damn bathroom as much as I use it./ He hissed mentally.

Minutes later, Severus washed his hands as he again glared at his swollen belly. /I can barely see my-/ He immediately cut off the thought, not wanting to continue. He was already depressed in that aspect…and a few others.

He was about to exit when he heard footsteps down the hall. Severus frowned. He'd found out during Potter's time here that the man was a rather light sleeper and often bumped into Severus on his journeys to either the bathroom or the kitchen.

However, being who he was, Severus knew something was off about the footsteps. They were too hesitant for it to be Potter. There was also the silent agreement between them that the auror always called out to let Severus know he was coming near.

The owner of the footsteps wasn't announcing himself.

Severus cursed the stupidity of leaving his wand in his room as he moved silently away from the door. He started to look around for a weapon of some kind. If it was Potter and he was stupid enough not to alert Severus of his presence then he had a good beating coming. If it wasn't Potter…

Then something suddenly struck Severus. With a frown, the potions master took a step forward only to jump in surprise when a cry of 'stupefy!' echoed through the hall. /Potter/

A loud thump was heard against one of the walls. It was rather obvious to Severus that someone had just been thrown into the wall.

"Expelliarmus!" another voice cried loudly.

Severus paled. /Those IDIOTS/ He rushed toward the door, taking care not to get hit by the spells that were beginning to escalate in number.

"Petrificus totalus!" yelled Potter.

"Stop!" yelled Severus through a crack in the door. It seemed almost shameful for him to hide himself but he would not risk any harm to his unborn.

"Impedimenta!"

"Potter! Draco! I said halt this stupid battle of yours!" Severus roared at the younger men.

Amazingly, both men stopped and looked at the lit doorway. It was because of the light flooding from the bathroom that Harry finally saw the intruder. This also allowed the other man to see him very clearly. They stared at each other.

"Malfoy?" he said in surprise.

Draco stared at Potter then back at his pregnant godfather. /No. Oh please no./ "Potter?" he whispered. His eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you doing here!" he snarled.

"What the hell are you doing here might be a good question?" yelled Harry, suddenly annoyed by the presence of his old rival.

"I am here to visit MY godfather. Now why don't you tell me what the bloody hell you are doing here half naked in MY godfather's place!" Draco shouted in response.

As Harry screamed that it was none of Draco's business, Severus stormed past the two idiots and into his bedroom for his wand. He glanced at his clock. It said Too Late/Early. Severus couldn't agree more.

He thought about his earlier cravings as curses began flying again in the hallway. /I believe I won't be getting to sleep any time soon anyway./ Nodding, Severus turned and headed toward the door way.

A flick of his wand and a snapped disarming spell, both wands were at his feet, and both idiots on their own end of the hall struggling to get to their feet. Severus glared at the two grown men. "Kitchen. NOW." Severus stormed off not bothering to see if Potter and his godson were following.

They were. Scrambling to their feet as fast as they could, the wizards paused to glare at each other before rushing to the kitchen.

Severus was already there, digging into the cabinets. "Potter, where is the rest of the chicken?"

Harry momentarily wondered what Snape was going to make this time. Once in a while, the man's cravings were disgusting but other times, they didn't bother Harry at all. Sometimes they were delicious. Harry still remembered the time Snape had demanded chocolate frogs and strawberry ice cream after he'd had a sweet craving.

Refusing to leave the residence again after what had happened last time, Harry had called Dumbledore and asked for a house elf to run the errand. The elf had brought it back quickly and Snape had gotten to work carving the inside of the frogs out. Afterwards, he'd stuffed each frog with the ice cream.

That had surprised Harry but even more so when Snape had offered him a few. It was a bit disturbing to see the melting strawberry ice cream drip from the squirming frogs, but it had been a good desert.

"Third shelf, second cabinet. You told me to make sure they kept warm."

"Good." Severus threw a glare over his shoulder. "Sit down, Draco." He commanded as he sat the plate of leftover baked chicken on the counter. He walked over the cooling cupboard.

"Might I suggest that you begin talking." Severus took out a small block of cheese, as Draco got comfortable at the table.

Draco stared at Harry as Severus began slicing cheese. "With Potter here?" asked Malfoy, knowing that his godfather would force Potter from the kitchen. /And hopefully from the house. What is going on here/

Severus replied curtly, "Unfortunately, as long as you are here with me, Potter stays here with us. Potter, make yourself useful and give me the bread!" He hadn't even turned around to look at Draco as he began chopping the chicken into long slices.

Draco doesn't say anything for a long moment. This starts an angry Severus off on a lecture.

"How dare you not even try explaining yourself!" yelled Severus. "Is it not bad enough that you left your heavily pregnant husband behind to go off to do Merlin knows what, but not to try explaining yourself when you return!" Severus snatched the bread from Potter and began slicing it angrily.

Harry almost jumped away from the potions master when Severus snapped, "Get the honey from the cabinet in the corner." Harry ran over.

"Do you have idea what Blaise has been like? He's damn near suicidal. The mediwitch warned the both of you at the beginning of his pregnancy that he would need constant care because of his hormonal instability. She also warned you that he would be emotionally unbalance and then you go and pull a stunt like this!"

Draco had dropped his head to stare at the tabletop. "You had better thank Merlin that Narcissa returned to keep an eye on him since his husband to fucking stupid to do so!" yelled Severus.

A clearing of the throat caught the Slytherins' attention. Harry stood to Severus's right with a jar of honey. Frowning at Severus, Harry silently mouthed Poppy's name.

Swallowing his anger, Severus put the cheese and chicken strips between the bread, melting the cheese with a quick heating charm. A cutting charm sliced each of the two sandwiches into three pieces.

Severus stalked to the table with his food and honey. He shot on last glare at Draco before opening the jar and dipping a piece of his sandwich. Harry stared at him curiously, but he said nothing.

"I was ashamed."

Harry and Severus turned to look at Draco. The wizard was staring at his hands sadly.

Severus left his meal and turned to his godson. "Ashamed? Draco, what could you possibly be ashamed of?" Severus said with annoyance.

"I got pregnant."

Harry's eyes widened to the size of Severus's plate. He then walked to another part of the kitchen knowing that he had no part in the conversation.

Severus found himself speechless. /Pregnant/ "Blaise?" he asked softly.

Hesitantly, Draco shook his head negatively. He still didn't raise his head. "No. It wasn't Blaise's."

Harry froze at the sink. /God, don't tell me the killer got to Malfoy too./ Then he thought again. /No. Malfoy doesn't match any of the criteria. So it couldn't have been him./

Severus frowned. /I don't like this./ "Draco, how did you get pregnant?" He didn't bother asking who the father was. He knew he'd get the answer.

His godson's gray eyes darted around the kitchen so that he didn't have to look at his godfather. "It was at that party. The one at Hogwarts during the summer."

Severus stiffened. Across the kitchen, Harry froze in his movements as well. "What happened?"

Draco sighed. He dropped his elbows to the table so he could rest his head in his hands. He stared at the table. "I got drunk. Blaise didn't go because he wasn't feeling well and I was hanging out with those idiots, Greg and Vincent."

He snorted. "Like I said, I got completely pissed. Was stumbling around into everyone else that was up to the gills too. I bumped into this guy." Draco shook his head and leaned back in his chair.

Severus found that he was worried about his godson. Draco looked terrible with dark shadows under his eyes and the younger wizard seemed to have absolutely no energy left. Unfortunately for Draco, Severus needed to hear the entire story.

"Go on."

"I don't remember who he was. Everything was fuzzy." He paused. "We started fooling around." Draco glanced at Severus and could see the man's disappointment.

He groaned. "Look, I know I'm to blame alright! I shouldn't have cheated on Blaise but I was being led by hormones." Draco hadn't touched his husband in a month because the pregnant man often tired and ill.

"We went off to somewhere. I remember stairs but that's about it. We went into some room and…had sex. Afterward, I remember stumbling off somewhere else. I woke up that morning near McGonagal's classroom."

"What happened then?"

Draco looked a little sheepish. "I snuck into your classroom for a hangover potion. Afterward I flooed home through the infirmary."

He grimaced. "I found out I was pregnant almost two months later. Blaise had laughed at me one day for having sympathy symptoms and jokingly suggested that I take a pregnancy test. That was when I remembered what happened that night. So I took the test, and it came out positive."

Draco looked into Severus's eyes. "I was…I didn't know what to do. Blaise isn't stupid. He would have known he wasn't the father of my child. And I couldn't face or abort the child."

Severus nodded his head. Narcissa had drummed how important children were it into Draco's head for years. She had never been able to carry her children to term until Draco.

"So I ran. I went to France and was able to hide. Gringotts wouldn't report my movements so I was safe."

"Your mother looked for you there."

"I saw her. And I continued to hide."

Severus gave him a long look. "You aren't pregnant now."

Draco snorted angrily. "Apparently, I have problems carrying to term like mother did. I lost it about a month ago." He noticed Severus's hand lay tightly against his swollen belly. He turned his eyes to Potter who was staring at Severus, worried.

"Why didn't you return a month ago? After the miscarriage."

Draco shook his head. "It was too soon. I couldn't face Blaise yet. Not that soon."

Severus found that he could understand his godson a little. Losing his own child and seeing Blaise's ability to keep his own was probably hard to consider.

Draco watched his godfather silently. He wondered what the older man was thinking. /Probably damning me to hell anyway./

"Tomorrow, you will call your mother and Blaise." Draco flinched. "I do, however, believe that it would be in everyone's best interest that you reveal what happened. If you don't know it will only find a way to come out sooner or later." Severus knew that Draco would have to work hard for Blaise's forgiveness but the pregnant wizard loved his husband enough to try.

The potions master stood and gathered his plate of food and the jar of honey. "Come with me. You'll stay in my room."

"Or he could stay somewhere else." Harry glared at Malfoy. He didn't care if he was Severus's godson. He didn't trust the other wizard with the man's safety.

Severus scowled at Harry. Draco just shrugged. "I'll stay on the couch in the library." He left.

Without a word to the exasperated auror, Severus stormed from the room. Harry sighed. He thought about going to bed when he thought of something.

He walked to the library to see Malfoy transfiguring a couple pillows into blankets.

"Malfoy?"

Draco groaned. "What the hell do you want Potter?"

"Did Goyle and Crabbe know where you were?"

The blond looked at him strangely. "No. No one knew where I was."

* * *

The two aurors looked at each other. Dillingham raised an eyebrow at Tonks. She was shifting back and forth and her hair had changed color for the fifth time. "Can't you keep that under control?" 

Tonks blushed. "I'm trying. But I know Bill and it's hard to believe that he's a suspect or a killer."

Dillingham frowned. He wished he didn't have to bring her along. It was the fact that she knew the suspect that bothered him but apparently all the British aurors on his team knew Weasley.

Dillingham knocked on the front door and both were surprised to come face to face with a very beautiful, and pregnant, woman. She seems around five months along.

"Tonks!" the woman cried in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Dillingham blinked at the woman's heavy accent. He was French but could speak without such a heavy accent. /She doesn't do it on purpose…I hope./

"Bonjour, Madam. Could you take us to William Weasley?"

Fleur's face lit up. "Vous parlez français?"

Dillingham nodded with a smile. /Ah yes. She's part Veela. I thought something was strange about her beauty./ "Oui."

Fleur laughed. "How delightful! Do-,"

"Fleur!" said Tonks and not in the most pleasant of ways. Dillingham raised an eyebrow as she continued. "Where's Bill? We need to talk to him."

Fleur practically ignored the annoyed tone in Tonks' voice. "Oh. He is in the kitchen. Bill is about to head to Gringotts." She stepped inside. "Follow me!"

Bill was reading the Daily Prophet when the three entered. "Bill!" cried Fleur.

He turned to the kitchen doorway to see Tonks and an older wizard he didn't know. "Tonks!" he said brightly. Bill stood up to greet them.

Tonks smiled at him warily while Dillingham nodded politely. The older wizard plunged right into business. "Mr. Weasley, we were wondering if we could speak with you privately."

Bill blinked in surprise. "Oh. What about?"

Dillingham glanced at Fleur out of the corner of his eye and back at Bill. That told the red headed wizard that it was a rather delicate subject that was being discussed.

"Darling, could you give a moment?"

Fleur frowned and was about to speak when Tonks said, "It's rather secretive. We can't have anyone else really talking about it."

She sighed. "Very well." She walked out with a small waddle in her step. Tonks shot a look at the doorway before turning back to Bill.

Dillingham cleared his throat. "I believe that a silencing spell would be best."

Bill frowned. "Is this really that serious?"

Dillingham smirked. "So, Mr. Weasley, how much of the Hogwarts Celebration this July do you remember?"

Paling, Bill quickly placed a strong silencing spell around the kitchen. With a dark look on his face he sat down. "Well? What do you want to talk to me about?"

Dillingham nodded at Tonks. She pulled out a list. "Bill, while we talk to you, can you write down where you were on all these dates?"

He eyed the list of dates then took the inked quill she handed him. "So. What do you want to talk about?"

"Like I said. The last night of July. The Hogwarts celebration. Can you take us through that night?"

"Why? What do you want? What are you doing here?" exclaimed Bill.

Tonks went to calm her friend. "Bill…we can't tell you much. Just that's someone got hurt that night and we need to go over it."

"But why are you…"

Bill surprised the aurors by the sudden look of fear. "Oh god, I didn't force him. Did I?"

* * *

Shacklebolt and Wickham grimaced as another yell echoed from the library. Harry sighed. "Sorry you guys came at a bad time." 

Wickham looked into the hall. "What is going on in there?"

The two aurors had walked in on what was practically an all out fight. Narcissa Malfoy and Snape were holding a pregnant man back even as he screamed and cursed. It was obvious that the man had no intention of letting his pregnancy stop him from beating someone to death. Draco Malfoy was obviously the one in danger. The wizard was cringing from the pregnant wizard's near hysterical screams and insults.

Harry shook his head and told them what he'd heard from Malfoy. Since it pertained to the case, he knew it would just save them an interview with him.

Shacklebolt nodded as he mentally catalogued the information. They would need it later. "Apparently, his husband is not taking the news well."

Wickham snorted. "What gave you that idea?" A yell of 'Damn it, Blaise' came from the library.

Harry shook his head at Malfoy's continued cries of pain. Apparently, Zabini had gotten lose. "He has it coming, I guess." He silently hoped that Severus didn't get in Blaise's way. /Let Narcissa break them up./

"I guess we should get started," said Harry.

Shacklebolt and Wickham also took seats. "Let's get started Harry." Wickham took out a vial of veritaserum and gave Harry the correct dosage.

"What's your name?" asked Shacklebolt.

"Harry James Potter."

"Do you wear boxers or briefs?" laughed Wickham.

"Boxers! Chase, you bastard!"

Shacklebolt rolled his eyes. "Can we please be serious?"

"Maybe," said Harry, who grimaced. Wickham laughed harder.

Sighing, Kingsley glared at them. "Harry do you remember what happened at the Hogwarts Celebration?"

"Most of it but I don't remember everything."

Wickham frowned. "Tell us what you do remember after arriving, Harry. You do not need to be detailed."

"I remember arriving with Ron and Hermione. I remember drinking heavily and dancing with a few people. Hermione left early because everyone was drink. I think I saw Ron stumble off. Someone ran into me. I got knocked into the wall."

"What happened then?" asked Shacklebolt.

"I went outside. I went out to the gardens. I found Professor Snape there." Harry's face darkened as he continued. "We argued."

"About what?"

"I…" Harry tried to fight the potion slight. The other two aurors didn't like it but it didn't take long for Harry to lose the battle. "He was just outside. He mostly ignored me when I came around."

He took a deep breath. "He was as drunk as I was so he really didn't care I was there. Then I told him that it was the end of the world. He barely even sneered at me when I came near."

"How did Snape take that?" Wickham asked.

Harry laughed bitterly. "Not well at all. He let loose on me. Called me every name in the book." He bit his lip. "It got worse when I gave back as good as I got. Then…I think I mentioned my godfather."

Wickham looked clueless but Shacklebolt grimaced. /Thank Merlin I was drunk off my arse then./

"Snape insulted him." Harry gritted his teeth angrily. "It's been years since I was that made. And we just kept going back and forth mentioning the most hurtful things we could."

Harry looked ashamed. "I almost hit him, I was that mad. I just wanted him to hurt as much as I could make him."

Wickham shot Shacklebolt a look but both kept silent as Harry went on.

"Snape had apparently had enough of me. He insulted me again than walked away."

"What happened then?"

"I went after him for a minute, then I stormed off in the opposite direction wanting to get as far away from him as possible."

Shacklebolt frowned. "What happened afterward?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. I don't remember anything after that point."

Wickham stared at him. "That doesn't sound good Harry. Where did you wake up that morning?"

"In a guest room. I don't remember how I got there."

Shacklebolt stood and started pacing. /Shit. A huge chunk of the night is missing from his memory. From the reports, no one else saw Harry. This is not good./ He knew that Harry couldn't be responsible. The logic was that the rapist was the killer and it certainly wasn't Harry sending the gifts.

/But for the case it may be a good idea to remove him from guard duty./ Kingsley would speak to Dillingham the minute he got back to the conference room, but for now… "Give him the antidote, Wickham. I'm going to talk to Snape."

Harry frowned as he watched Shacklebolt leave the room. He wondered what the man was going to say to Severus.

Shacklebolt had managed to talk to Severus after making sure he wasn't walking into the same battle zone as before.

Apparently all the guests were gone. He stood in the doorway as Severus used his wand to repair any damage. "Is it safe to come in?"

Severus threw his former lover an amused look. "It appears so. They'll all gone back to the mansion to discuss things. Blaise has some control over himself now."

"Marriage is hard work, I suppose."

"I suppose so." It was said with a little more feeling than was necessary.

Shacklebolt held his breath for a moment. It was obvious that Severus was remembering. "I'm sorry. I just wasn't-,"

"It's not important. It was during the war and it would not have been a good time for either of us." It had hurt when Severus had opened himself to Kingsley, told the man what he wanted of their relationship and how Severus felt about him. The man had told Severus that he wasn't ready for anything that serious. It had ended between them not long after.

Clearing his throat, Kingsley went back to his original intentions. "Severus, I wanted to ask you if…Do you feel uncomfortable with Harry around?"

Severus's eye widened and his brow furrowed with confusion. "What do you mean?"

Shacklebolt hesitated then said, "Do you feel in danger with Harry around? Has he done anything that makes you feel-,"

"Where is this coming from?" demanded the potions master.

The auror sighed. "We interviewed Harry, and he doesn't remember anything else that happened that night after his argument with you."

Severus turned his back to Kingsley and walked toward the fireplace.

"We know Harry has nothing to do with the murders, but because of this, he is a suspect and he may be removed as your bodyguard. I just want to know how you feel about it. Do you feel safe with Harry or do you feel that you are in danger?"

After Severus answered him, Kingsley walked away in a much better mood.

* * *

Buxton yawned as Rollin wrote down information for his report. "What are you doing?" 

"Writing down more information. You'll hear it all when everyone gets here. Potter sent us some information too." He pointed to a small scroll that sat before him.

"You seem awful eager to leave us," she said teasingly. "Going off to meet with your sweetheart?"

Rollin blushed. "Yes, actually. We haven't had the chance to have real time together in a while. It'll be nice for us to spend Christmas with each other."

Buxton smiled at her fellow auror. He always seemed shy when talking about his lover but she knew that was because he was muggleborn. /His lover is probably male./ She looked at the clock. "They should be here any minute now."

"And here we are!" yelled Ron as he came in. Tonks, Dillingham, Shacklebolt and Wickham. They all took their seats.

Dillingham rubbed his eyes, feeling weary to the bone. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"How did William Weasley's interview go?"

Ron winced at the fact that two of his brothers had been suspects.

"He is no longer a suspect," said Tonks.

"What did he say?" asked Wickham.

Dillingham and Tonks exchanged a suffering look.

"Apparently, he slept with Draco Malfoy the night of the party. Both of them were heavily intoxicated although Weasley remembers sleeping with him. He told us that afterwards, they had returned to the top of the dungeon stairs and had gone different ways. Mr. Weasley drunkenly made his way to Hogsmeade if you believe it. One of the bar owners had sent him home through the floo. We went to the Three Broomsticks to confirm it. He was under truth serum so we're sure."

Ron sighed with relief at Dillingham's words. /Thank Merlin./

"Potter told us about Malfoy. From what Harry believes, and what we believe, Malfoy's innocent as well." As Shacklebolt said this is was silently decided between him and Wickham that Ron didn't need to know about the lost child.

"Unfortunately, it may be necessary to replace Harry."

Everyone but Wickham stared at Shacklebolt. "What do you mean?" asked Buxton.

"Apparently, Harry doesn't remember what happened after he argued with Snape. While Longbottom said that he went the opposite way, we don't know what happened afterward."

"What did Snape say when you spoke to him?" asked Wickham.

Kingsley remembered Severus's words. _"Potter would not purposely cause me harm."_

"He said that Potter wouldn't harm him. I guess that means that he does feel safe with Harry around. At least somewhat."

Dillingham closed his eyes. "Do you think we should remove him?"

Shacklebolt sighed. "We KNOW it isn't Harry. He isn't our killer so lets just leave him there for now. Severus is obviously comfortable with him and I would hate to have to argue with him into accepting another guard."

Dillingham nodded. "Very well. And while we are on the topic of Professor Snape, we have another problem."

"Oh?"

"Apparently, William Weasley saw Professor Snape stumbling along with someone. They were walking somewhere. He was not fighting this someone either from what Weasley told us. It seemed as if they were using each other as crutches."

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Did Bill say where they were headed?"

"No. He said he couldn't remember their direction or destination."

Tonks did not look pleased. "This means that there is something else that Professor Snape isn't telling us. But why would he keep his silence?"

"No one knows. All we can do is keep looking for our killer. Has anything new come up?" asked Shacklebolt.

Rollin shook his head. "Nothing. No more rapes, murders, or abortions. It's like he's just stopped."

Buxton cleared her throat. "We still haven't caught Goyle and Crabbe for questioning. Has Malfoy seen them?" she asked the group.

Rollin shook his head. "No. Potter sent information. Apparently they had no idea where Malfoy was and he hasn't seen them in months."

Dillingham looked at him. /Strange. Shacklebolt said that Malfoy had been pregnant. That might have been the reason for Crabbe being spotted in a baby store but apparently not./ "Keep an eye out for them. Visit Goyle's wife again. Perhaps she has new information. Now if that is all?"

* * *

Severus was jolted away by a loud thud from somewhere within the cottage. Knowing that he was safe, Severus stood from the bed, grabbing his wand and robe. /What is it now/ He certainly knew it wasn't his godson. 

It had been a few days since Draco had returned home to his husband. At the moment, the wizard was groveling for forgiveness but Severus had a feeling that he wouldn't be doing it for too long. Now with Blaise on a constant ride with his emotions.

Severus left his room and carefully headed through the house with his wand in hand. He could hear whispered voices that made him tighten his hand. He found himself outside the nursery. /What could anyone be doing in there/

Moving slowly, Severus managed to peek inside through a crack in the door. The sight before him left the potions master surprised.

Albus and Harry were inside. The Headmaster was sitting in a rocking chair that had not been there before. He held a large sheet of parchment in his left hand. He directed with his right.

"No, no! A little to the left, Harry."

From what Severus could see, a very annoyed Harry Potter pushed a large crib back into the center of the room. "Just leave it here on the rug, Albus."

"Hmm." Dumbledore eyed the crib. "Perhaps it is the color that bothers me. The rug's color also. I should just-,"

"Albus, you promised Minerva that we would leave everything in neutral colors. That Snape could change them later if he wanted to."

"I know my boy, but a quick splash of pink would be good for the baby."

"Actually, I heard that babies only see black and white at birth. And please remember that if you paint the room neon green and orange, I have to live with Severus."

He didn't notice Albus's small smile. Severus didn't either.

"Besides we don't know the baby's sex. I think Severus is planning on waiting till the baby's born to find out."

Albus pouted. "Perhaps just a dab of color?" Dumbledore pleaded.

Harry sighed. "You could do something to one of the baby's blankets. Besides there is plenty of time to change things."

"Very true. Severus does not give birth until April."

Harry nodded. "April 24." He said it absently as he made sure the rug was still straightened.

As Severus stepped away from the door, he missed another one of Albus's little smiles. The potions master was surprised. He found himself pleased that not only Albus but also Potter made an effort with the nursery. Severus shook his head deciding to think about it later.

The potions master walked back to his room, wondering if he should go back to bed. He never knew when Albus would wake him early and since it was Christmas, he had no doubt that the older man would come knocking at his door early.

Shaking his head, Severus decided that a bath would do him good. It would be a few more days before it was necessary for Potter to apply more salve to his back. Severus grimaced.

Standing in the bathroom, he removed his nightshirt. Severus looked over his shoulder into the mirror and flinched as he saw the hideous carving in his back.

He'd hated being touched before but after the assault he was more against it. Severus found it unbelievably hard to let Potter help him. It shamed him that he knew he would cry again the next time it was needed.

Sighing, Severus turned his body to the side. He was getting larger by the day but he often stared in surprise to see his body in such a way. He used the cream Poppy gave him for stretch marks so his skin was fine except for the old scars here and there. /I look incredibly odd./

Looking in the mirror, Severus glanced for a moment at his genitals, wondering just when he'd ever see them again. He was getting to the point that he could only catch glimpses. /Not that I use the much for anything but the bathroom./ he thought.

A moment later, Severus flinched.

"_Get off me!" Dark laughter echoed through the room. "Stop! Stop!"_

/Merlin, help me./ Closing his eyes, the Hogwarts' professor pushed away the terrible memory from his mind and headed for the tub. /I've got to forget about what happened./

* * *

"Potter." 

Mentally, Harry groaned with all his might. /Malfoy. Isn't that just great/ He turned to look at Malfoy as he made his way out of the house and to Harry's side on the front lawn. "Can I help you, Malfoy?"

"You can catch the bastard that raped my godfather." Draco had been stunned at the amount of rage that had built up inside of him when he'd heard what happened to Severus.

Harry nodded with complete understanding. "We've been hunting him down."

Draco's gray eyes darkened. "Oh? And will Severus be dead by the time you have hunted him down?"

Harry turned to the side and glared. He crossed his arms over his chest. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"That your aurors are doing their jobs! He should have been caught by now!" growled Draco. "Severus deserves something for what that creature did to him."

"Don't think that I don't know that, Malfoy! I saw the scar-," at the widening of Draco's eyes, he apparently didn't know, "and I heard about his injuries. Unlike you, I've been here the entire time. I know that Severus is still suffering and I'm helping all I can. I swore I would protect him and I will!"

"Being an auror means that much to you?" Draco asked curiously

"No." It was said with a great deal of intensity. Draco was surprised by it then understood what Harry was trying to say. The job wasn't the only reason he was protecting Snape.

"Ah." Draco nodded his head. "So does this mean you have a crush on him again?"

Harry's jaw hit the ground before he shrieked, "WHAT?"

"Honestly, Potter. Don't tell me you forgot about that little infatuation you had with him in seventh year?"

Harry glared at the blond wizard. "You git! I was finally learning to accept my sexuality. I had dreams about almost every male in the school. Even you," Harry admitted with disgust.

"Flitwick? Dumbledore?" said Draco with a smirk.

Harry grimaced. "I said almost."

"Potter." Harry's attention was caught when Malfoy's voice turned deadly serious. The two men stared each other in the eye. "He's practically a father to me. I don't want to see anything happen to him."

Harry nodded. "I understand."

Draco laughed coldly. "See that you do. Because if he falls, so do you." With that Draco waltzed back inside leaving Harry alone.

* * *

The next day, a package finally arrived. Severus stared at it with trepidation. Harry understood the feeling perfectly. 

After the last gift, both found themselves wanting to destroy it and be done with the situation but Harry and Severus knew that it was not possible to do it.

"Ready?" Harry asked. He didn't take his eyes from the large envelope.

"What choice do I have? Open it."

Harry moved closer to the sitting potions master. Severus tensed but didn't flinch or move away. Harry smiled slightly as he opened the envelope. He poured the contents out on the table.

Both were surprised. "Flowers?" Harry said, curiously. /Why would he send Severus flowers? Especially after the last gift./ Four flowers and a small scroll had fallen out.

Severus frowned at the flowers. Removing his wand he whispered a spell and flicked his wand at the door.

"What are you doing?" Harry hadn't been able to catch the spell.

A moment later, a book flew into Severus's hands. "Most flowers have meanings. I have a feeling that he sent these flowers to send a message."

There were four flowers: tuberose, clover, coltsfoot, and a day lily.

"What do they say?" From the look on Severus's face it wasn't good news.

"Clover means fertility and domestic virtue. Coltsfoot means maternal love and care." Severus glared at the book in his hands.

Harry glared at it as well. /So our killer has a since of humor now. Great./ Harry certainly wasn't laughing. "And the other two?"

"Damn it, Potter. Give me a minute." He flipped through the book. "Day Lily is also known as hemerocallis. It means emblem of the mother." Severus snorted as he searched for tuberose.

"So he's focusing on the pregnancy?" muttered Harry.

Severus froze. "Not totally. Tuberose means dangerous pleasures."

Harry's green eyes darkened with anger. "I see." Harry picked up the letter. Severus then takes it from him. /Let's see what you have./

Severus read the letter, frowning mostly. Harry shifted nervously beside him. "It's an apology."

**I meant no real harm in sending you the jar. I couldn't help myself. I wanted to let you know just how much I miss you. I suppose I went a little too fast.**

**I just couldn't help it. I remember that night. I'll never forget it. Do you remember Severus? Spreading your legs and being blessed with the child. Lying there with that beautiful look on your face.**

Sick and ill, Severus skipped down to the end of the letter. He had no intentions of reading anything written in such a manner. "Don't worry, I'll see you and the child soon enough." Severus tossed it onto the table.

Harry frowned. /Not if I have anything to say about it./ Harry glances at the end of the letter.

**We'll be together soon. You'll have me touching you, moving inside of you slowly while our baby kicks within you. It will be perfect. You'll beg for me. You'll see. Just you, me and the baby. **

Harry turned to Severus. /Over my dead body. He stays with me./

TBC

Alia: REVIEW.


	11. Chapter 11

Alia: (glowers) Okay. So this was suppose to be out on Saturday night but FF was being being a complete pain and I couldn't upload the file. I'm sorry but FF sucked for the weekend.

The reason I was so PO'ed is because this was...well this chapter is kind of important to me and I think it's important to you too. Anyway my Spring Break is over and thankfully I've finished my second chapter of my YGO story and I've worked a little on my GW parody. So enjoy and feel free to yell at me later.

By the way, I have a new sneek peek under Hogwart's son on my website. Peek at it if you want.

Check the warnings!

Title: Time, Truth, and Sacrifice

Author: Alia

Part: 11

Rating: R

Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter

Spoilers: Up to OotP

Summary: A serial killer runs through part of the wizarding world, but with Harry Potter on the job, things will go fine…right?

Warnings: slash, mpreg, angst, violence, language, attempted rape (this chapter), character death

Disclaimers: No I don't own HP but I should. HBP wouldn't have happened.

Author's notes: Be very happy I was in one of my happy writing moods. Be afraid. Be very afraid. This is moving forward into January. Just so you know.

Time, Truth, and Sacrifice 11

Rollin entered his apartment with a low groan, slamming the door shut behind him. He stood in the tiny foyer and sighed. "Thank Merlin that's over." Laying his auror robe on a coat hang, he smiled wearily noticing the other robe that was already there.

Pausing for a moment, he could hear running water. Rollin walked toward the bathroom attached to the master room while shaking his head. /He must not have been here very long./

Leaning against the doorway, he smiled at his lover. The older man, only six years Rollin's senior, was soaking in the tub of hot water. His lover had his eyes closed and seemed blissfully unaware of anything.

"You look terrible, Christian," the man in the tub muttered.

Rollin laughed. "Not as bad as you do, love."

"Sorry."

Rollin raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

The older man sighed. "It was my turn to do dinner-,"

"And you wanted to make it special because it's Christmas." Rollin smiled and began removing his clothing. "Shove over, Xavier, I want a soak too."

Snorting, Xavier sat up and watched his lover strip. He whistled a small tune causing Rollin to laugh.

"Very funny. It's nice to see you in such a good humor." He stepped into the tub and sat down between Xavier's legs.

"Enjoy it while you can," he said as he pulled Christian back against his chest, splashing a little water on the younger wizard.

Rollin rest his head on Xavier's shoulder. He shifted his head until he looked up into his brown eyes. "This case really disturbs you, doesn't it?"

Xavier scowled. "And it doesn't bother you? I don't like this." He let his head fall back against the rim of the tub. "I'm scared that he'll do something and we won't be ready. I would hate to see what that bastard has planned." He raised his head to look at his lover. "And we still don't have a good idea of who did it."

Rollin pressed a kiss to Xavier's cheek. "Don't worry so much. Everything will be fine."

Xavier nodded. /I hope so./

In the meantime, two shadows could be seen entering the apartment. One, who was male, whispered, "Do you have everything?"

The other, a woman, shifted nervously but nodded. "I have it." She glanced around the apartment. "Are you sure-,"

"We aren't gonna get caught. The minute they come home, both of them soak in that damn tub of theirs. It's a damn necessity in this place." He said, waving his hand around.

"Well let's hurry. I don't want to explain why we're in their apartment." She silently sat the bag on the living room floor as her accomplice covered the bare coffee table with a red and green tablecloth.

"Hey this was your idea."

She sighed. "I know that Chase! But Rollin and Dillingham work harder than most of the aurors at the Ministry. They deserve a good Christmas dinner, especially since they're too exhausted to make it."

Wickham nodded. "True. And they had better enjoy this." They wanted to treat their friends for finally coming out to them about their relationship. He smirked at the bottle of wine when a soft noise, which sounded a great deal like a moan, came from the direction of the master bedroom. "On the other hand, Julie, it seems they're enjoying themselves already."

Buxton rolled her eyes. "Hurry up and help me with the food." It took a few more minutes, which were quite embarrassing with the noise coming from the master bathroom, before the aurors were done.

"There!" whispered Wickham. "Let's go. I can hear splashing. I think they're done."

Buxton giggled as they headed toward the door. "Oh, it sounds like they're still quite busy to me."

A while later, Dillingham entered the front room while rubbing the rest of the water from his hair with a towel. He paused as he caught sight of the romantic Christmas display. "Where did this come from?" he asked in wonder.

Dillingham walked to the coffee table and picked up a small card. "'Happy Holidays, Julie and Chase. P.S. Hope Christian can still walk straight.' Chase, you idiot."

"Where did this come from, Xavier?" asked Rollin. Dillingham handed his lover the card. Christian groaned. "Oh please tell me they weren't here when we were-,"

"You know very well they were." He sighed and sat down on the floor and pulled Rollin down beside him. Taking the wine bottle and a glass, Dillingham said, "We go back to work after New Year's. Right now, let's relax."

* * *

"Are you quite sure there is no other way?" asked Albus with a concerned look on his face. It was January, and classes had begun but there were already situations within Hogwarts. /The life of a Headmaster is never dull./ Albus thought with a weak humor. 

The woman shook her head. "No. I went to Diagon Alley like Professor Snape suggested but they refused to hand it over. I'm not a licensed Potions Master, Albus, just a substitute until Professor Snape returns." She sighed shortly. "It's bad enough that I'm even trying something like this without the professor around."

Albus nodded. "I understand but it is rather important that we have this potion." It was something needed for one of the sixth year Hufflepuffs. The child had made a rather foolish mistake during her potions lesson, causing an accidental poisoning. The girl also managed to warp herself into a rather…peculiar shape.

Poppy was in a bit of a state trying to calm down the girl while doing her best to fix the warping. They couldn't stop the poisoning, which was simple to cure, until they fixed the warping, which required a rather complicated potion.

Dumbledore's temporary potions professor didn't have the slightest clue of what to do and the Headmaster found that he was stumped as well. After going to Severus about the problem, the potions master told them what potion was needed, including a major ingredient. Unfortunately, only a licensed potions master could obtain the ingredient.

Albus frowned slightly. "It seems that we are at quite a dilemma. It would be difficult to get another potions master here just to get an ingredient."

"Are you sure Professor Snape cannot do it? I thought that he was going to work on the potion?"

"Yes, Helena. Poppy said it was safe for Severus to make this potion. Unfortunately, it is not safe for Severus to journey into Diagon Alley."

The woman threw her arms up in frustration. "Well, I don't know what to do. The poor girl is frantic and in a great deal of pain." Under her breath, she muttered, "Although had the silly twit paid attention in class…"

Ignoring Helena's words, Albus continued. "However, perhaps I can talk to Severus about arranging something." /It would probably be for the best. The dear boy is going crazy from cabin fever. And poor Harry is paying for it dearly./

* * *

Severus stood outside bundled up tightly in his warmest robes, a heavy wool cloak and a wool scarf. He was walking through the small herbal garden to the west of the house. The entire surrounding area was brightly lit with the sun. It was noon. 

Harry stood nearby fidgeting slightly whenever Severus threw him one of his annoyed dark looks. He was also bundled up in the cold air.

"Do you need anything?" asked Harry. Severus was nearly six months pregnant and, as always, his back was giving him trouble. From what Poppy had told Harry, men just weren't built to have children and Severus was paying for it. They'd had to use the salve again, which was once more a very emotional experience for both of them. It wasn't as bad as before but Severus's reactions were still very bad.

Severus didn't bother responding. He wanted to enjoy what little freedom he was capable of getting even if he had to succumb to his hormones to do it.

Severus had felt suffocated within the cottage. Potter was hesitant to let him leave the house because of his stalker but Severus had no intentions of leaving the grounds.

Potter had still objected until Severus had lost the battle with raging hormones and started to cry. It had been utterly shameful and Severus would have never lived it down except for the fact that it got him what he wanted.

Of course, there were stipulations. Potter refused to leave his side, meaning Severus had to suffer with the younger wizard's annoying presence.

Harry cleared his throat, making Severus sigh with irritation. "I'm fine, Potter!" /Damn it! Go away and leave me in peace before I kill you./

Harry continued to keep a sharp eye on their surroundings and on Severus. He had no idea what would happen if the potions master got sick. /I knew we should have talked to Poppy first. But he just wouldn't stop crying./

And Harry had not known what to do. A screaming shouting Snape he could handle. A growling, snarky Snape was even better, but a crying Snape was still new territory and Harry had no real ideas on how to handle the situation.

Harry's hand tightened on his wand as Severus walked slowly from the small garden to a grassy area. /I'm not taking any chances with your safety, Severus./ Harry thought as he watched the pregnant potions master. /That sick bastard is just waiting for us to make a mistake./

Hearing footsteps both wizards paused. Harry turned toward the house, making sure to place himself in front of Severus, who had taken out his own wand.

"Harry! Severus!"

Both men relaxed as Dumbledore came around the corner of the house and headed toward them.

Albus smiled brightly at them. "Hello! I'm surprised to see you out and about, Severus."

He nodded to Albus in greeting. "I managed to convince Potter to see things my way."

Harry merely grimaced, causing Dumbledore to laugh at him. "Now, Harry. I'm sure it isn't that bad."

"That's what you think," he muttered.

Dumbledore sobered slightly but that bright smile remained on his face. "I was wondering if I could ask a small favor of the two of you." /Dear me. I fear that Harry is not going to take this well at all./

And indeed, Harry Potter didn't take it well.

"Absolutely not!" yelled Harry. /If he thinks I'm letting Severus go to Diagon Alley, he has another thing coming/ "Do you have any idea how dangerous it will be out there?"

"Potter, stop yelling at the Headmaster!" snapped Severus. "There is nothing wrong with a quick trip to Diagon Alley, especially since you are going with me!" Severus placed emphasis on the especially since Harry was about to interrupt him.

Albus spoke. "Harry, this is very important. I wouldn't have asked if I had another choice. I cannot obtain the necessary ingredient like Severus can." Albus was still hesitant about the idea himself. He'd tried contacting a few other potions masters only to get negative responses and a rather angry howler.

Harry paced back and forth before the older wizards. "You are seriously considering this?" growled Harry, pausing for a moment to speak to Severus.

The Hogwarts professor looked him straight in the eye. "Yes," said Severus coolly.

Continuing his furious pacing, and ignoring that annoying little smile on Dumbledore's face, Harry thought about the idea, because he had a feeling that the two would get that ingredient with or without his consent.

/Shit. Okay. I know this is important. I got into enough scraps to know that when they say a potion is needed, it's needed. But am I risking Severus's safety/ He looked at the potions master as he spoke softly the Headmaster.

Just for a moment, the grisly crime scenes of the other victims flashed across his eyes but this time they wore Severus's face. Harry flinched badly.

It caught the attention of the pregnant wizard, but Dumbledore soon had Severus's attention again.

Harry closed his eyes and quit his pacing. He crossed his arms. /I don't know if the killer has us under surveillance. I doubt he does so if we flooed to Diagon Alley, he wouldn't have the slightest clue. I need to ask if there is a way to appear right into apothecary./

/We could leave immediately after that. It shouldn't take too long. I'll definitely need to inform the others. They'll want to know. We can increase security and have a couple people tail us around if necessary./ Harry sighed. "I guess it could work," he said loud enough for the other wizards to hear.

Albus smiled triumphantly while Severus gave him a very thoughtful look. "Excellent. Now all we have to talk about is Severus's baby shower."

"What?" yelled the potions master as he turned to glare at Dumbledore.

* * *

Severus made sure that his hood was pulled over his face so that no one would easily recognize him. He fixed the black cloak so that even though you could see his pregnancy, you would have to look closely. 

Beside him in a dark green cloak was Potter. The man was totally invisible beneath his cloak; however, his almost glowing green eyes could be seen. The two would not be recognized, especially together.

Harry continually glanced around Diagon Alley as they slowly walked toward the apothecary. Severus's pregnancy slowed his mobility so they didn't have much choice in their pace, much to the potions master's embarrassment.

Glancing around, Harry recognized Tonks discreetly following them to their destination. He knew that the others were somewhere as well, keeping an eye on the two wizards as they made their way.

Seeing Severus's grimace, Harry leaned into the man's space. They had already been walking closely, and Harry could feel Severus's tense with discomfort. "Is your back bothering you?" he whispered as they made their way through the crowd.

The dark hair man shook his head. "I'm fine." Harry gave him a look. "The baby is kicking, Potter."

Harry nodded with a slight smile. Lately the unborn child's kicks had been getting stronger and were one of the reasons Snape's cabin fever had gotten so bad. The incessant kicking, even as soft as they were, had driven Severus insane.

He paused suddenly, causing Harry to throw him a concerned look. "We're almost there." Severus pointed with one graceful hand to the apothecary that carried the ingredient they needed.

Harry eyed the seedy looking establishment with trepidation, but nodded. Unknowingly placing a hand on Severus's lower back, he guided the surprised wizard toward the apothecary.

* * *

_The shadowed man watched as the two cloaked figures slowly headed toward the apothecary. /It seems as if my information is still useful. Good./ The man smiled widely as he caught sight of the growing bulge the wizard in black was trying to hide. /So beautiful. Soon./ he promised himself. _

_Mad eyes narrowed as they paused then darkened suddenly. He found himself seething silently when the auror laid his hand on the other man. /You stupid bastard he's mine! They are both mine./ _

_H__e growled low in his throat as they entered the apothecary. /Never again. You'll never touch him again if I have anything to say about it. I just have to give my love a little reminder. This has nothing to do with you. It has everything to do with us./_

_He slid his hand into his robes and then laid it upon the bulge in his trousers. Moving deeper into the shadows, he closed his eyes and rubbed. After a moment, he opened his eyes and removed his hand. Two small bags were pulled out of his pockets. One was incredibly light but the small bag appeared bulky. The other was heavier and held a rectangular shape because of its contents._

_/Now to business./

* * *

_

Severus nodded goodbye to the proprietor of the shop as he and Potter walked out. Harry sighed with relief and made sure that their cloaks still properly covered them.

He smiled at the potions master, relieved that everything had gone well. /Guess I was worried for nothing./ "Ready?" They would floo back from where they'd come. Apparating was not recommended during pregnancies.

"Yes." They walked back slightly faster than they had come but just as they were passing Gringotts and Knockturn Alley, things went sour.

A quick, roaring blast came echoed through Diagon Alley. The explosion had originated from the direction Harry and Severus had come from and people quickly began rushing away from the direction, crying out in fear and surprise.

The two wizards had instantly curled away from the loud explosion. Then, Severus's head whipped around to stare at the raining debris and the hysterical people. They were running toward them, tripping over themselves in the growing confusion.

Harry frowned and placed a hand around Severus's arm, keeping the potions master close so they would not be separated. Both moved closer to Gringotts to get out of the way of the crowds. /What the bloody hell was that? It sounded like a bomb./

Things quickly began to quiet. People did not seem the least bit pleased. There was more than one angry shout. Severus snorted and wondered what idiot was responsible this time. Harry's eyes narrowed as he tried to see through the building smoke that had risen.

Without warning, another loud boom rocked Diagon Alley, this time with greater power and with a closer proximity to Severus and Harry. Buildings shook with the power of the explosion and both wizards nearly lost their footing. Harry and Severus curled in toward each other, protecting themselves as debris showered the wizarding folk running for cover.

"What is going on?" yelled Severus over the screaming people that were trying to get away.

Harry shook his head quickly. "I have no idea. We need to get out of here!" He looked around furiously. /We have to go now./ The air was starting to get cloudy and it was getting more difficult to see.

Panic had grown with the second explosion. It only grew worse as another blast went off right across from them went off. Harry and Severus were knocked back into Gringotts where some people had begun running into for safety.

People were running into the two wizards almost forcing them apart. Harry wrapped an arm around Severus's waist, trying to keep the pregnant wizard from being harmed or being separated from him.

Severus began coughing violently. The dusty air was near impossible to see through and all Harry could do was press Severus and himself against the wall of Gringotts.

Severus jumped, startled and wide-eyed, when Harry screamed in pain. "Potter!" he cried in surprise. Harry's arm tightened around him for a moment, but unfortunately, not a moment later, the potions master found himself torn away from the auror.

"Severus!" cried Harry as he held his bloody hand against his chest. Green eyes searched frantically for the older wizard as he called out for him. It was in vain. Severus could no longer be seen in the smoky, panicked atmosphere.

* * *

Struggling with everything he had in him, Severus still found that he was no match for the hands that dragged him away from Potter. "Let go of me!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Only silence and the background noise of the other wizards and witches running for safety. 

Severus couldn't see much before him and, as he continued to struggle, wondered if the blasts alone could have caused the air to be so cloudy. What Severus could see was a large looming dark shadow. He fought harder only to find himself pushed towards it, his hood falling back and off his head because of the rough movements.

"Be careful," a voice hissed angrily.

Severus froze in shock and fear. He wasn't at all surprised to find that he couldn't move.

A dark chuckle. "Remember me, love?" Severus moved to run only to be dragged into the dark shadow.

The air was much clearer inside the small alleyway but much darker and Severus could only see outlines. Two large arms wrapped around the potions master, forcing his arms into the thick chest of the man before him. The man laughed cruelly at Severus as he pulled him into bear hug. The potions master couldn't struggle as much with his unborn child being squeezed between them.

From behind him, that dark chuckle was heard again, sending a cold shiver down Severus's spine. "Stop moving, Severus. You'll only do yourself harm," whispered the deep voice.

"You sick bastard, let me go!" screamed Severus frantically. Not once had he stopped trying to get away from the huge man before him.

"Now, Severus," whispered the voice behind him mockingly. "You shouldn't speak to your child's father in such a way."

Although he couldn't see the wizard's face, Severus turned his head, no longer able to stand the disgusting breath of the man holding him captive. "You will **never** be my child's father! Never!"

Unseen, the man's eyes darkened. "That is **my** child." The man holding Severus leaned against the wall. Severus started and his flushed face paled as his stalker pressed against his back. One of his hands slid around Severus's abdomen and between Severus and his captor. The fight in Severus drained when he began caressing Severus's swollen belly.

"This is my child, just as **you** are mine." Ignoring the furious shaking of Severus's head, he buried his nose into Severus's neck, nuzzling him. "I've seen you. Out in that garden, walking around that cottage. I almost couldn't control myself seeing you looking at yourself in the mirror." Severus sobbed in horror, shocked that he was being watched so constantly.

"God, you're glowing. So full of life. Just utterly beautiful. And all mine." The man's breath increased and Severus tried to move away as he hardened against the potions master. "Merlin, I can't wait anymore."

With a growl, he lifted the back of Severus's cloak and raised his robes as well. With his pregnancy leaving him uncomfortable in some clothes, Severus often forwent trousers. He was regretting it greatly.

His stalker laughed merrily. "Oh perfect!"

Severus was ashamed to feel tears roll down his face as his clothes were left bundled up around his waist and right beneath his belly. One handed, his stalker began undoing his own clothing. "Gods, I must have you. I've waited long enough!"

"No! Please stop!"

He laughed. "I remember the last time you cried that Severus, but you loved every moment of you didn't you!" He moved back against Severus's naked lower body and the potions master screamed in panic. "You begged me to stop last time. Beg me again and this time, it'll only be once! I won't try to control it **this** time!"

The man was moving to position himself when his laughing voice turned into a painful shout. Both men were thrown forcefully away from the professor.

Severus found himself on the ground sobbing and trying to cover his body as the two men ran away down the small alley. His stalker, still hidden by the darkness, paused to say one last thing. "He's mine, Potter! I'll kill you myself if you touch him again." He then turned and ran away.

Huddling against the cold wall and ground, Severus looked toward the mouth of the alleyway. With his wand lit with a weak 'lumos', Harry Potter stumbled wearily toward Severus. Snape sobbed a breath once more and closed his eyes just as the auror dropped to his knees before him.

"Severus?" Harry asked weakly, shakily raising a hand to gently touch Snape's cheek. Severus didn't even flinched. He shook his head slowly.

"Are you hurt? Do you need something? Did he hurt you?" Harry whispered urgently.

Severus didn't know how to answer. He stared at the ground for a second then blinked in surprise. His eyes shot up to look at the hazy, dilated green ones before him. Severus flinched horribly before he looked again. Harry's face was etched in pain and the blood Severus saw on the ground came from his severely bleeding hand.

"Harry?"

The younger wizard grimaced. "I-I think whatever cut me had something on it," he groaned with a slur in his voice. Harry's head began to fall forward and he quickly lost his balance. He was soon lying unconscious on the ground.

Severus stared in shock before trying to wake the auror. "Potter! Harry! Harry!" Severus shouted as he shook the man. /Merlin, he's been poisoned./ Frowning, he ripped off a piece of his cloak to wrap Harry's hand.

A stream of color in the sky caught his eye. It was a deep red alerting authorities of who needed medical attention. No longer thinking entirely straight, Severus grabbed Harry's wand from his hand and shot a stream into the sky.

"Hurry," he whispered as he pulled Harry's head into his lap. Severus laid his hand on Harry's head, feeling the slow drop of temperature.

* * *

Dillingham and Shacklebolt stood at the doorway of Harry's room. "So he's gotten the antidote?" asked Dillingham. 

Shacklebolt nodded. "Yes. It took them a while to figure it out. And Snape wasn't much help from what I heard. He was in shock and absolutely refused to leave Potter's side until Dumbledore showed up."

Both men paused to glance down the corridor. Severus was sitting down, his head in his hands, looking utterly defeated. Sitting beside him was Dumbledore, who had wrapped an arm around the younger wizard, trying to offer comfort.

Dillingham groaned. "Damn. I had initially thought this was a bad idea, but I thought we had all of our bases covered."

"I know." No one had expected the explosions.

"How long before Potter wakes up?"

"The healer said it should be any minute now." Kingsley shook his head. "I don't believe this." He looked at Severus again. "I thought Buxton was taking his testimony?"

"She did. Then she left. Don't you remember that look on her face?" Buxton looked ready to kill someone and had walked away as calmly as she could. Dillingham couldn't wait to hear what Snape told her.

"There you are!" Someone yelled down the hall.

Both aurors turned to see Weasley and Wickham coming down the hall. "We came to tell you what the aurors and Rollin found."

Ron snorted at Wickham. "Why do that when we can show them too?" Ron handed Shacklebolt and Dillingham photos.

"Shit!" whispered Kingsley. In what was obviously ash, someone had drawn a design. The design, however, had been seen before in the backs of all the rape victims including Professor Snape.

"It was him. He had to have set all of this up," said Chase, waving his hands to emphasize the situation. "How he could have found out that they were going to Diagon Alley that day is beyond me."

Dillingham frowned. "That doesn't make sense. Dumbledore was the only one besides us and Snape that knew and I'm rather certain he didn't tell." He'd seen the distressed look on the Headmaster's face after he'd delivered the news. The old wizard was riddled with guilt over the situation.

"It was him alright," said Buxton, catching the attention of the four wizards.

"What did Snape tell you?" asked Dillingham.

With a deep frown gracing her face, Buxton relayed all the information Snape had given her. The aurors looked deeply disturbed at what they'd heard.

Wickham took a deep breath. /Shit. Two people. But there is only suppose to be one person involved in this./

Shacklebolt cursed. "Where are Tonks and Rollin?"

"Diagon Alley," said Ron. "They're trying to see what caused those explosions. They hadn't found anything when we left."

A cry of "Severus!" followed by a loud crash of metal instruments hitting the ground, startled the group of aurors. They turned toward Harry's room with their wands drawn.

His hair wilder than normal and his eyes wide, Harry stumbled across the floor. His face was slightly flushed and when his skin met the cool floor, he flinched. The auror had nearly fallen from his bed trying to stand. "Severus!"

A healer came running down the hall followed by his help. "Mr. Potter!" he yelled over Harry's repeated screams of Snape's name. The group of hospital staff began trying to get Harry back into his bed.

Harry's growing hysteria of not being answered by Severus caused him to lash out at the staff. The healer quickly found himself in the corner of the room trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

Harry's colleagues, French and British, rushed into the room to try and stop the angry man.

"Harry!" cried Ron. "Stop Harry! He's fine!"

"Severus!" Harry continued to yell, ignoring his friends.

Shacklebolt went to speak when Snape and Dumbledore appeared at the doorway. "Get back!"

"Harry Potter, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Severus yelled as he stormed into the room.

The potions master was surprised to say the least when he was pulled into a hug. Severus stiffened instantly and it seemed to awaken Harry from whatever state of mind he'd been lost to.

Laying his hands on Severus's upper arms, he shook his head softly, his eyes filled with pain. "Gods, Severus…I am so sorry."

"What?" It was exclaimed by Severus and whispered by most of the others in the room.

"I couldn't protect you. I didn't see it coming."

Severus looked ill. "Enough."

Harry continued in a babbling speed. "Any of it. Everything just happened so fast. And I got hurt but I couldn't stop what was happening! I could keep him from hurting you!"

"Stop!" cried Severus as he pulled away from Harry. He dropped his head, hiding his face with his hair.

Harry stared at the floor in shame. He was surprised when Severus spoke again. There was no anger in the potions master's voice.

"It wasn't your fault, Potter." Severus didn't move as he said it again. "It wasn't your fault. You did save me. Whether you believe it or not."

* * *

Two days later, the two wizards were back in Dumbledore's cottage trying to forget that the day before had even occurred. It wasn't that simple, however, despite their tries. 

Severus had suffered terrible nightmares forcing Harry to awaken the Hogwarts' professor more than once. Unfortunately, this often caused Severus to react violently. More than once that night, he had tried to fight off Harry believing that the younger wizard was his attacker.

That along with Harry's heavy guilt and sleeplessness caused the next morning to be somewhat awkward.

Harry glanced at Severus over his light breakfast. The potions master was pale and seemed to have lost his appetite. Severus hadn't eaten the night before and Harry was concerned about the effects it would have on him.

/Although the attack yesterday is where the problem really lies./ he thought angrily. The incident yesterday had left scars on not only Harry and Severus, but everyone involved.

To learn that Severus was being watched by his stalker daily had been startling and was traumatizing for the potions master. The minute the returned to the cottage, Severus had closed every single window, despite Harry's comment that a spell could be used to prevent outsiders from looking in. He was a great deal jumpier also, discreetly checking behind his back. And Severus's need for personal space was even worse. He could not stand anyone else too close but Harry and Albus. The healers had a difficult time ensuring his child's health.

To learn that Severus had nearly been raped again had been a serious blow to Harry's belief that he could protect the potions master. Even after learning that the killer had poisoned him on purpose, and had been the causes of the explosions, Harry felt like a complete failure. And although Severus had absolved him of any guilt, Harry felt it deep in the pit of his stomach.

To learn that more than one person was involved with the crime had left the team of aurors feeling like complete fools. Everyone was now worried that they had screwed up the investigation but nothing was solid. The aurors were determined to go through all of their information again to find what they'd missed.

To learn that there was an information leak was frightening. If any other important information of great importance got to the killer, it might have devastating consequences.

Harry glanced at the other man again. Severus was nibbling on a piece of toast but hadn't touched anything else. Harry was hesistant to say anything but just as he was about to speak, pecking was heard at the kitchen window.

The auror stood quickly and headed to the window. Prometheus flew over to Severus with the Daily Prophet. The other bird stayed before Harry with a tiny box attached to his feet. Apparently, Harry would have to enlargen it. /What could this be? Not good apparently./ It was an post owl

Severus smoothed a few of Prometheus's feathers as he took the Prophet from his bird. The minute he read the outline, he saw red. "POTTER!"

Harry jumped and spun around to face an enraged Severus. "What's wrong? What is it?"

Severus shoved the paper into his face and Harry's jaw dropped.

Potter & Snape: Expecting? 

"Oh sweet Merlin," whispered Harry as he carefully took the paper from Severus. The potions master stormed back to his seat and dove into his breakfast, stealing from Harry's plate as the auror continued to read. "They think we're in a relationship."

Severus growled as he continued mutilating his breakfast.

Harry peered at him as he spoke. "They also think that we're hiding it for some reason. They mentioned the cloaks we were waiting."

"And?" sneered Severus.

The other man cleared his throat. "Um…they think that the baby is mine."

Instead of cursing Harry like the younger wizard expected, Severus just snorted and continued eating.

Harry sighed wearily. /At least he's eating./ Harry was surprised that Severus had nothing else to say and was just going to let the situation go. /Something has to be wrong. It's either that or he's saving up for later./ He turned to the other owl that was waiting patiently at the window.

Harry removed the box and sat it on the kitchen counter. "Thank you." The owl flew away leaving Harry to his package.

"What is that?" asked Severus as he rose to his feet.

"I don't know," muttered Harry. "We're about to find out." He raised his hands only to have Severus swiftly catch one.

Their eyes met for a long moment. "Check it first, Potter."

Harry nodded solemnly and using his wand, checked the package for any dangerous spells, curses, or other material.

"Nothing but a preservation charm."

Severus frowned at the box. "Why would a preservation charm be needed?"

Shrugging, Harry opened the wrapping, and then removed the top of the box. His eyes widened with surprise and shock. He took a step back as he continued to stare at the box. Tossing Harry a concerned glance, Severus peered inside and gasped.

Lying on top of red and gold tissue paper was a head. It had no eyes and all that looked up at them were two empty sockets leaking with blood. Above the eyes, letters had been brutally carved into the massive forehead. Nothing else had blood on it. The entire head was perfectly groomed and the fur and mane were a perfect color.

It was obvious that the killer wanted to tell Harry something and be very specific. The word 'Mine' had been carved into the Lion's head along with the mark that was carved into Severus's back.

Harry replaced the top on the box and stared at it. Severus took a step back. Those green eyes had darkened with an unbelievable rage.

Harry didn't take his eyes off the box. "We'll see about that."

* * *

"I don't fucking believe this!" roared Shacklebolt as he watched the nursery burn to the ground. 

He and Ron had come to speak with Neville Longbottom to ask about Charlie Weasley again. Charlie had explained that he'd left after discovering his brother's adultery but there was no one to verify it, and although Longbottom had said he'd left out the front doors, Charlie could have come back into the school.

Ron ran up to him. The edge of his robe was covered with soot. "He's gone! The woman that saw him last said he was running for something in the back." He turned to look back at the raging fire. /Gods, Neville! Get out! Get out now./ Ron could only hope that the man knew an alternate exit.

People were doing their best to try and put out the fire but nothing was working and the fire only continued its destruction.

The tall flames reached out to the brilliant blue sky as Neville Longbottom's plants burned to a crisp.

A few hours later, nothing was left and the entire building had burnt to a crisp. Shacklebolt had ordered aurors to begin searching for the one person that had not been accounted for. He was also searching through the rubble, looking for what started the fire. /It had to have been on purpose./ thought Kingsley. /That fire was too hot and burned too quickly. It had to have had an accelerate./

Shacklebolt was startled out of his thoughts when someone screamed and horrored cries erupted from some of the other aurors.

The auror turned to run towards the others but stopped dead in his tracks. /Oh god. No. Please don't let this have anything to do with-/

Ron grabbed Kingsley's arm. "Merlin's balls! Shacklebolt, look!"

The other auror closed his eyes tightly. "Gods. Please tell me this is a nightmare."

* * *

Later that night, Shacklebolt and Weasley trudged into the conference room for their meeting. 

Dillingham, Wickham, and Tonks were already there, shifting through information, checking and rechecking testimonies, and reexamining all the evidence they had.

Ron sat down heavily in a chair. "Where are Rollin and Buxton?"

Tonks shook her head while Dillingham and Wickham shot each other a long glance. "Rollin's been sick for the last few days. Buxton took him to a local clinic." Chase smiled at the other worried French auror.

Dillingham frowned. "They'll be back in a short while. Did you talk to Longbottom?" he asked.

Tonks' eyes narrowed at their grim faces. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Longbottom's dead. We found his body burned beyond recognition. It had been ripped apart and mutilated. Just like our other victims." Shacklebolt watched the others pale.

Wickham said, "Damn. So," he paused for a moment. "No. Longbottom wasn't one of our victims…was he?"

Weasley shook his head. "We don't think so, but no one will know until the autopsy comes back."

"There…is something else."

Dillingham immediately hated the hesitant sound in Shacklebolt's voice. "And that is?"

"There was a Dark Mark over Longbottom's home."

Tonks went totally white, even her hair. Ron grimaced as Dillingham froze and Wickham gaped at them in shock.

"Please tell me you are joking," whispered Tonks.

Ron shook his head while Kingsley stared at her sadly. "No joke, Tonks. It was there. Not long afterward, we found Longbottom's body."

Dillingham closed his eyes. "So not only do we have a dead and mutilated witness, which may point towards our serial killer, but Death Eaters may be…oh Gods. Snape!"

Shacklebolt glared. "Don't you even think-,"

"That's not what I meant you fool!" Dillingham leapt to his feet. "Snape said that it was two men in the alleyway, didn't he?"

Kingsley held his breath. "Are you thinking-,"

"That all of this may have something to do with Death Eaters? Perhaps. I'm not sure. When Rollin gets back, we'll go back over any forensic evidence that we have."

It didn't take too long for Rollin and Buxton to enter. It was the way they entered that caught the attention of everyone.

Buxton ran into the room with a huge grin on her face while Rollin walked slowly in, as if trying not to be noticed.

"I didn't think it was really true but all the data was adding up and then this happened so it has to be right!" cried Buxton excitedly.

Rollin remained against the wall not saying a word. Seeing the wizard's anxious look, Dillingham moved to stand beside him. His lover shifted from one foot to the other.

Buxton turned to Wickham. "You are the only thing that ties all this together and I need you to tell me the absolute truth."

Wickham stared at the eager woman. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Where did you get the wine?"

Wickham's eyes widened and started looking everyone but at Dillingham and Rollin. "What wine?"

Buxton glared at him and smacked the back of the man's head.

"Ouch!"

"You know what I'm talking about! Where did you get the wine we gave to Xavier and Christian?"

Wickham cleared his throat. "Um…I kind of…stole it," he said with a sheepish grin.

Dillingham's eyes narrowed. "From where?" he growled.

"Uh…Hogwarts?"

The room was silent before a barrage of curses went through the room. Wickham stood and put his hands out in a placating manner. "Calm down!" He sighed. "Look. I was there to speak with Dumbledore when we walked past the kitchens. The Headmaster asked for me to meet him back in the Main Entrance. I took a quick detour. I had never been in Hogwarts before!"

Dillingham looked ready to kill the other auror. "Then what?"

"I came upon the kitchens. The elves didn't mind my looking around. I was looking in some cupboard when I found a few wine bottles. I was surprised to see it in the school and asked one of the house elves about it. He told me that it was left over and had been placed there. I figured that no one at the school would need it so I took a couple bottles."

Rollin glared at him. "You stupid bastard! Do you have any idea of what you've done?" he screamed, causing his lover to stare at him in shock.

Buxton smiled brightly. "I'll tell you what he did! He helped me figure something out! Did anyone notice how easy it was for all of our rape victims to get pregnant?"

This did surprise everyone. And it obviously showed on their faces as Buxton continued. "Well something caught my attention. Tonks told me that Bill Weasley's wife was pregnant. I checked the information of other people that attended the party and found out that quite a few people or their spouses became pregnant within a five day period after the party."

"Well it wasn't till a while ago when things really hit." She smirked at Rollin who blushed. "Well, go on! Tell him."

He glared at her and glanced quickly at Dillingham. "I don't want to tell him right now. I want to wait."

Julie scowled. "We don't have time for your little sensibilities! Just tell him so that I can get to my point."

"I am not ready to tell him!"

"Tell him or I will," she snapped, pointing at Dillingham.

"What is going on?" yelled Shacklebolt.

Seeing Julie turn to the wizard and open her mouth to respond, Rollin turned to Dillingham and said, "I'm pregnant!"

Dillingham looked dumbstruck. Ron's and Chase's jaws dropped and Tonks smiled. "Congratulations," said Shacklebolt, a bit surprised at the fact that the two aurors were lovers.

Rollin pulled his lover toward the door and out of the room as Buxton continued. "Christian and Xavier both use strong contraceptive charms, but it didn't work and Rollin got pregnant." Her hands moved quickly as she went on. "I contacted a few others including your sister-in-law, Weasley. She used potions and was surprised when she got pregnant. Same thing with other people."

Shacklebolt nodded. "So the wine has something to do with all of this?"

"I think so. Actually, I checked something with Rollin. It seems quite a few of our victims enjoyed wine. I've also heard that Professor Snape use to enjoy a good glass before his pregnancy."

"Wait a minute!" cried Tonks. "Are you saying that our killer knew about what the wine was doing?"

Buxton nodded as Shacklebolt motioned to Ron. "Go get Rollin and tell him we need that wine retested and stripped apart."

Julie stopped him. "Actually, I was thinking about talking to Longbottom. He made the wine and remember that he's pregnant too."

Everyone grimaced. "That's not good. What happened?" asked Buxton. Ron told her what happened. Buxton paled. "What now? Do the Death Eaters have anything to do with the wine?"

"But they couldn't, right? Longbottom and his fiancée, Horace Hawthorn, produced the wine," said Tonks.

"What do we know about him anyway?" asked Ron.

Tonks shook her head. "Nothing. There was never a need to investigate him. He wasn't at the party so he couldn't have attacked Snape."

"Yeah, but now we know that more than one person is involved," said Wickham, remembering the Diagon Alley attack and the nursery fire with the hovering dark mark.

Shacklebolt frowned. "I think there is reason to investigate Hawthorn. The wine he produced and introduced Longbottom to manages to bypass contraceptive charms and potions. It appears that some of our victims are wine lovers and that a great deal of wine drinking was going on during the Hogwarts celebration. Then around the time this is being figured out, Longbottom is killed and a dark mark is left over his house. Something very strange is happening."

He began assigning duties. "Ron, you and Buxton go and check out our victim's homes. See if you can find any evidence of this particular wine. Talk to their family and friends."

As the aurors stood to leave, Shacklebolt turned to Wickham and Tonks. "Look for Horace Hawthorn. Look for anything you can find. I want it all tomorrow. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Shacklebolt walked over to the suspects list as they walked out. Grabbing a quill, he wrote Horace Hawthorn's name down. He then narrowed his eyes at the short list.

"Now, Mr. Goyle, Mr. Crabbe. Where are you two?" /And do you have anything to do with this/

TBC

Alia: Okay, I'm ready. REVIEW.


	12. Chapter 12

Alia: (cringes) Please don't hurt me. I have my reasons. Real Life interfered and I didn't have time or the urge to write. However, I am back and willing to make it up to you guys with 27 pages of my story (I'd say bliss but I'm not that damn confident).

Now, on to business. The story is way over half way done apparently. I think I may be revealing who our killer is in the next two or three chapters, I just don't know. However, I do ask that you DO NOT stop reading when the killer is revealed and whatever fight ends. That is NOT the end of this story and you'll still miss out on major drama if you do cut out early. By the way has anyone realized that these chapters have gotten longer and longer?

In regards to Oya's question since everyone probably wants to know: The second guy did come out of no where but just like everything he serves a major purpose to what the hell is going on. He was the one that stabbed Harry's hand and grabbed Severus. Our beloved stalker was... Damn I can't tell you that part. (smirks)

I can't tell you guys how happy I am that I'm frustrating you but shit happens and this is LOADS of fun. But sometimes it's annoying because this story has no beta and no one but me knows who Psycho is and sometimes I need help keeping my ideas together.

By the way, in a couple chapters I may put up a new warning. Also in THIS chapter, this get a little heated at the end when it comes to language. It'a a little on the vulgar side just to let you know.

Thanks to everyone for reading.

On last thing, don't be too mad at Harry.

Title: Time, Truth, and Sacrifice

Author: Alia

Part: 12

Rating: R

Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter

Spoilers: Up to OotP

Summary: A serial killer runs through part of the wizarding world, but with Harry Potter on the job, things will go fine…right?

Warnings: slash, mpreg, angst, violence, language, character death

Disclaimers: No I don't own HP but I should. HBP wouldn't have happened.

Author's notes: Severus is six months now! YAY! (dances) Some of the language gets a little…vulgar near the end. Just to let you know.

Time, Truth, and Sacrifice 12

Harry cursed and paced back and forth before the fireplace as the auror continued to update him on the situation.

"We started talking to the victims' families and friends this morning. So far, it appears that all of them had received bottles of wine as gifts from a secret admirer a few days at the most before they were assaulted. If they drank that wine, even a glass would have made them receptive to pregnancy." Ron sighed heavily. "They're checking the wine again but I doubt anything will come up."

Harry frowned. /Severus is a potions master, but would it be appropriate to ask him? He's having enough trouble just dealing with all of this./ Harry pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and decided to think on it more later. If they were really desperate, then he would ask Severus.

"And Neville?" Harry asked with a straight face. He never would have thought that Neville had anything to do with this.

"Well, we don't know that he's totally innocent and, to me quite frankly, it looks like a moot point. We're waiting to get the autopsy results back now. We're looking for his fiancé, however."

"What has he got to do with anything?"

"You know that Neville supplied the wine?" When Harry nodded, he continued. "According to Buxton and Tonks, Neville said that his lover, Horace Hawthorn, had gotten him into the whole wine business."

Harry stared at his friend through the fireplace silently. /Hawthorn could have something to do with this then. If he got Neville to do something to the wine…but would Neville even agree? And if there was any evidence, it might have gone up in the fire./

Harry raised his hands and buried his face. "This is too much." /Neville's dead in a fire that may have been caused by Death Eaters, that was probably caused to destroy the evidence that may have been kept on the wine. Ugh/ Lifting his head, he turned back to Ron. "Anything else?"

Ron suddenly looked uncomfortable. "There is something. It got brought up before Christmas and I think all of us wanted to put a selected memory around it."

Harry frowned and crossed his arms. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"They talked to Bill. Apparently, he saw Snape and some guy stumbling off somewhere. He couldn't remember the location." Ron watched his best friend's eyes widen. "Exactly. Harry, I really think that Snape knows who this guy is."

The green eyed man scowled at his friend. "No."

"Harry, just-,"

"No! You haven't been here, Ron. You don't know the hell that he goes through every day. There is no way that he knows who our guy is and wouldn't say something!" Ron hadn't seen Severus's exhaustion and now constant lack of appetite. He didn't see the potions master stare at the windows in longing and in fear when he thought Harry wasn't looking. He wasn't the one that woke Severus up from nightmares every night. He hadn't seen Severus curl onto his side, clutching onto his swollen belly desperately.

Unlike Ron, no evidence in the world would make Harry believe that Severus knew who his stalker was.

Ron sighed. "Well, I hate to tell you this but Dillingham wants you to press Snape a little."

"Damn it!" yelled Harry as he moved his arms violently.

"He has a right to be concerned, Harry, and you know it!" snapped Ron, his voice rising. "Things aren't adding up and Snape isn't telling us everything! Merlin, even Dumbledore says that Snape isn't telling us everything about what happened that night."

Harry just glared at him. Ron sighed. It was impossible for anyone to miss that Harry was getting closer to Snape. Ron just thought it was due to prolonged exposure. "Look, just talk to him about it, okay. I'll talk to you later." With that Ron disconnected.

Harry seethed silently and, for just a moment, could not understand why. /He's right. Things aren't adding up. I was there for Severus's testimony and he remembered everything before and after the attack…/ Harry then frowned. Snape hadn't mentioned their argument during his questioning.

"Maybe there is more."

* * *

Rollin grimaced as stepped out of the room. "I do not fucking believe this." 

"You don't sound very pleased." Buxton hurried toward him from further down the hall. "No good news I suppose."

He took a moment to glare at her. He still wasn't pleased that she nearly blurted out his personal information. Buxton ignored the glare. "No. Not good news at all. Come on."

A minute later, they were in the conference room. Rollin dropped into his seat at the table. "We have a problem."

Tonks winced. "We seem to be having a lot of those lately."

"The autopsy is fouled."

Dillingham stared at his lover. "What do you mean fouled?" he asked over the other aurors exclamations. "I know that Longbottom was in quite a state when he was found but the autopsy going foul?"

"Something went wrong. They're going to run everything again. Tests and all."

"Did they tell you what went wrong?" asked Wickham.

"They said that they wanted to make absolutely sure because the tests were showing something very interesting."

"Did they give you any information?" asked Shacklebolt.

Rollin nodded. "Yes. There was something. They were checking out some information when they found an inconsistency. Apparently, Longbottom wasn't pregnant."

"What!"

"The head medical examiner wanted to check the records to be sure of how far along Longbottom was. There are no records at any clinic or hospital of Longbottom visiting. And since it had to have been over a month since the child was conceived, he should have gone to the healers."

Ron spoke up, "But there is a chance that he may not have gone to the healers' yet."

"Why wouldn't he?" asked Tonks. "He told Buxton and I that he was pregnant. He must have gone to a healer by then. And if not then soon afterwards. You always go to a healer or mediwitch to get something like that confirmed."

"Maybe, Longbottom thought he was pregnant when he spoke to us but it turned out to be a false alarm?" said Buxton.

Wickham shook his head. "But he would have had to go to the doctor for something like that unless he knew a potion or something to give him accurate results."

"He was an herbologist. That ties in with the healing arts and potions. He may used something to get the results."

"That's not possible," said Ron. "Neville's always been terrible with potions. Maybe a charm?"

Shacklebolt motioned them all to quiet down. "Let's just wait for the final autopsy report to be finalized." /This does not look good, Longbottom, but since you are dead…/ "For now let's concentrate on something else."

"What?"

"Has anyone contacted Mrs. Longbottom and Hawthorn?"

* * *

Poppy left Severus to doze on his bed as she left the room. She smiled softly when Harry met her in the hallway. "How is he?" asked the auror anxiously. With the conversation he and Ron had a couple hours previous still ringing in his head, he was willing to use anything to change his mind's focus. 

"He's asleep for now. I can't believe he's gotten to this level of exhaustion." She threw Harry a displeased look.

The wizard snorted. "It's not my fault! I've tried to get him to eat and sleep but it's difficult because of everything that's been happening lately."

Poppy sighed. "I understand that both you and Severus have been under emotional distress, Mr. Potter, but you have to remember the baby. Severus needs to be in the best physical health possible especially when it's time for the birth. It's very hard on wizards."

Harry nodded but mentally frowned. /Just how do pregnant wizards give birth? I'll read up on it later./

"I left him a few vials of potion to increase his appetite and I gave him a small antidepressant. He should be fine for a few days. Until then, keep an eye out for him. Make sure that he eats and rests. And ask him about his back again. It appears that it was bothering him during his examination."

Harry nodded and after seeing Pomfrey out, he headed back toward Severus's bedroom. The potions master was lying on his side, his eyes closed in the first peaceful rest he probably had in a long time.

Harry walked further into the room and sat at the bottom of the bed. He knew that it wouldn't bother the potions master too much although Severus would certainly have a rather scathing remark to offer him later. The Hogwarts professor was much more comfortable with his presence and Harry often found himself using that to his advantage.

He watched Severus take deep breaths in his sleep. "No. I don't care what they say, you can't know who he is."

"Who, Potter?"

Harry stiffened. His eyes shot to the still figure on the bed. Severus had yet to open his eyes. "No one. I was just thinking aloud."

"About what?"

"Nothing important."

Severus opened his onyx eyes but merely stared straight ahead, not looking at anything in particular. "I don't believe that for a moment. If it were not important than you wouldn't have said it. Now what are you talking about?"

"Poppy said that your back is hurting you again."

"It always hurts. I'm six months pregnant. What the bloody hell did you expect a pregnancy to be like? It certainly isn't all flowers, candy, and baby clothes," Severus said, ending with a well-placed sneer.

Harry almost found himself laughing strangely enough. /I've been around him way too long./ He shook his head.

Severus then turned his eyes toward Harry. "And do not try changing the subject so abruptly, Potter. It's impossible unless you either have proper experience or are Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Harry raised his hand to cover his eyes, sliding his hand under his glasses. He didn't wear them in the field since he'd used a corrective spell. However, he still wore them often. They comforted him, something he suddenly found himself needing. /Should I really bring this up/ "It's not important."

"Potter," growled Severus.

Harry dropped his hand abruptly and glared at him. "Didn't Pomfrey tell you that you needed to relax? She said-,"

"Oh to hell with Poppy!" Severus sat up, although not as gracefully as he once did. "Whatever you have to say, say it! You've been like this since you took that call earlier this morning."

Harry's eyes narrowed as the suspicions against Severus arose again. "Fine." He stood from the bed and crossed his arms, staring coldly at the potions master. "Bill Weasley was interviewed not long ago." Seeing that there was no reaction from the potions master, Harry continued. "He said that he saw you."

Severus's brow furrowed. "He's seen me when?"

"The night of the party." Severus stiffened a little as Harry's green eyes narrowed. "Apparently, he saw you and another man stumbling down a corridor."

"What? What man? What-,"

"He also said that the two of you were helping each other walk." Harry continued, interrupting the wizard without remorse. He watched Severus become completely still. "It seems that you skipped that bit of information when Buxton and I were interviewing you."

Severus remained silent as Harry continued. "There is also the fact that you didn't mention the argument you and I had." Harry began pacing before the bed, something that was becoming an annoying habit. "How many more details did you forget to tell us? Yes, we got information about…the attack, but you haven't told us everything else have you? Why didn't Dumbledore and Ron find any evidence of what happened? Whom did Bill see you with?"

Harry found himself growing angrier as he continued. Severus just sat there staring at him stoically. There was no expression whatsoever on his face.

"God damn you, Snape, answer me! What the fuck is going on?" Harry paused, took a deep breath and said, "Do you know who he is?"

Severus froze, and his eyes widened as he stared at Harry. "What did you just say?" the potions master asked in disbelief.

Harry glared at him. "Do you know who this psycho is? Do you know who killed all those men? Are you hiding who he is? You aren't being honest with us at all so how do we know-,"

Harry hadn't expected Severus to still be able to move so quickly. He stumbled back in shock, his hand pressed tightly against his cheek, as the pregnant man rushed from the room. /He hit me/ Harry thought with shock. Then as he heard, the door to the bathroom slammed shut, he grimaced. /And he had reason to. Shit./

Harry ran from Severus's bedroom to the bathroom. /What the hell was I thinking/ Harry winced. /I wasn't. Asking if he's hiding the identity of the man who attacked him was not my most brilliant move./

Just when he thought things between him and Snape were going well, something bad happens. Harry frowned. /Between us?…/ Shaking his head, Harry knocked gently on the door. "Severus?"

There was no answer so the guilty auror knocked again. "Severus? Severus, please open the door."

Harry sighed as the silence continued. "Severus…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you." He rubbed his forehead, keeping his other hand pressed against the bathroom door. "I shouldn't have even thought about it, especially with everything that's happened. I know you wouldn't tell us lies about the attack."

The door to the bathroom was nearly ripped open as an angry Severus started yelling at him. "You don't know anything Potter! You and the rest of those aurors are just a bunch of fucking idiots!"

Using both hands, Severus pushed Harry's roughly away. "Do you think for one second that I want that mad man lose? He's stalking both me and my child, for Merlin's sake and you think I want him roaming the country!" screamed Severus.

Harry's face displayed his regret and guilty as sorrow, fear, and anger covered Severus's.

"He's sending me disgusting gifts, threatening me to rape me- he nearly did! Do you think I want to go through that again?" yelled Severus as he threw another powerful shove into Harry's chest.

"Severus," whispered Harry. /I am so sorry./ Tears ran down the potions master's face and Harry knew that Severus could blame it on hormones all he wanted, but hormones has little to do with it.

"And that creature is threatening to kidnap us." Severus was suddenly drained of energy from his display of anger and outrage. The weary man leaned against the doorway of the bath, closing his eyes.

Concerned, Harry stepped closer to him only for Severus to flinch and pull away, something he hadn't done in some time in regards to Harry's proximity. An aching sensation could be felt through Harry's chest. /I'm a fool. A complete and utter fool./

Dark eyes opened and glared coldly at him. "You stay away from me, Potter." Standing, Severus stormed across the hall to his room, slamming the door behind him. The last glimpse Harry had of the potions master was Severus harshly wiping away his tears.

The auror sighed and leaned back against the wall. /Harry Potter, you are a complete and utter fucking git./

* * *

The two aurors gave each other uncomfortable looks as sobs from the old woman were heard from across the room. 

A loud wail echoed through the parlor. "Oh my poor Neville!" Mrs. Longbottom sobbed terribly into a large black handkerchief, shaking her head slowly.

Tonks gave Shacklebolt a suffering look before turning to a cool professionalism, or as professional as she could get. /Oh Tonks. This is going to be one of those terribly long days./

Shacklebolt just managed not to return it. They would have to handle Mrs. Longbottom with a great deal more care than they would Hawthorn. Kingsley suddenly smirked as he had an idea.

He looked at his suddenly nervous colleague. Clapping Tonks on the back, Shacklebolt said, "Take care of Mrs. Longbottom will you? I want a shot at Mr. Hawthorn."

Tonks paled then nodded determinedly. Shacklebolt shook his head as they moved closer to the couple sitting on the couch.

Mrs. Longbottom, who was sitting on the left of the couch, was without her customary buzzard hat. The old woman was dressed totally in black and was still sobbing with her face buried in her handkerchief.

Beside her, with his face struggling to hide his grief, was Horace Hawthorn. He was a man of average height with short cinnamon brown hair and light brown eyes. Both aurors could see that he was rather attractive. Shacklebolt could also see that had the situation not been what it was, Hawthorn would be seen as a charmer, one of those people that everyone liked.

Everyone except Mrs. Longbottom.

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked as Hawthorn put a hand on her shoulder. The old witch pulled away. She glared at Hawthorn over her handkerchief. "This is all your fault!" she yelled, waving one of her hands in his face. "If it hadn't been for you, my Neville would still be alive! All of this is your fault." With that she fell back against the couch, still crying.

Shacklebolt watched Hawthorn brush a few tears from his face as he shook his head in disappointment. Standing, the man turned to face the two aurors. He straightened and seemed to be pulling his emotions together for a moment.

"I'm sorry for all of this," Hawthorn apologized in a deep voice. "She got news a few months ago that…her time is coming. She never expected this to happen. I suppose you would like to start this now?"

Shacklebolt nodded and as Tonks went over to speak with Mrs. Longbottom, he guided Hawthorn over to the corner of the room. "I just need to ask you a few questions Mr. Hawthorn. Some of them may be rather personal but it's very important that we know everything."

Another wail erupted from Mrs. Longbottom. "It's all over! My family line is gone! The Longbottom name is now nothing! Oh my poor Neville!"

Hawthorn grimaced but nodded at Kingsley. "Anything to help. You have to find out who did this," he said. "Neville didn't deserve something that."

Shacklebolt quickly assured Hawthorn that they would do anything they could in order apprehend the culprits. "Do you know anything about Mr. Longbottom's whereabouts the day of his death?"

Hawthorn clenched his jaw tightly and averted his eyes. Taking a deep breath he nodded. "I'm not totally accurate, because I arrived just that morning, but in his letter, he said that he was going to make a few deliveries, then come back home to meet me when I returned. Afterward, he was going back to the nursery."

"Do you have the letter?" asked Kingsley.

"Yes. Would you like to see it now?" asked Hawthorn solemnly.

"In a moment. I'd like to ask a few more questions. Did Mr. Longbottom have any enemies after him." Shacklebolt knew that neither Longbottom nor her grandson's lover had been informed of the case's details.

"No!" Hawthorn shook his head furiously. "No. Not Neville. He was too sweet to go about making any enemies. I mean, I heard about a couple of things he did in the war, but they weren't important enough to gain him any enemies."

"Any business problems?"

"None. Neville loved his business and that nursery. He made sure that everything was perfect." Hawthorn smiled ruefully. "There were times I felt like he loved it more than me, but I admit to being that way with my vineyards. There was no trouble with competition either. At least not to my knowledge."

"I heard that Mr. Longbottom was working with you and your vines."

Hawthorn beamed but the look still didn't quite reach his eyes. "Yes. Neville saw how interested I was in my family business and decided to look into it." He looked to the side at Mrs. Longbottom and Tonks. "We were going to start our own family, so he thought it was a good idea."

Shacklebolt waited a moment, giving Hawthorn some time to gather his wits, while he looked the man over. /He's sincere. He definitely loved Longbottom. And so far, I don't think he's lying./ "So the two of you did a lot of work in the vineyards?"

He nodded. "Yes. We even came up with a few new combinations to use in the market. We decided to start selling it here."

"You two must have made a pretty good team?" asked Shacklebolt who managed to keep his suspicions from entering his voice.

"That's what people have said, but it was all Neville really. About a year ago, he got really interested in the wines."

"Oh?"

"Yes. The wine we're selling now was one he made especially for he and I. Neville kept making jokes about secret ingredients." Hawthorn laughed softly with a shrug. "It's good. Very potent but good none the less."

"Was anyone else working on the wine with you and Mr. Longbottom."

Hawthorn shook his head immediately, then paused. "Well…actually, yes. Neville mentioned something about a potions master. I don't remember it all because it was a year ago but he did tell me that he had a potions master helping him."

A million thought ran through Shacklebolt's. /This is not good./ "Do you have any idea of who this potions master could be?"

"Not the slightest. I'm sorry."

"Oh that's alright. Mr. Hawthorn, you said that you and Mr. Longbottom had intentions of starting a family together?"

A shriek rang from the other side of the room where Mrs. Longbottom was still crying as she rocked frantically back and forth. "My whole family! Gone!"

Shacklebolt saw the irritated look Hawthorn threw the old woman but couldn't fault the man for it. He was also grieving but not to Mrs. Longbottom's extent. "Yes. We both decided that we wanted children. It started a short time before Neville got interested in the vineyard. We thought he was pregnant but he tested and it came up negative. After that we decided that we would start our family after we got things started with the yards I have here in England."

Kingsley nodded. /So Longbottom never told him about this pregnancy./ "Just to clear a few facts up, where were you when the nursery caught fire?"

"Here with Mrs. Longbottom. I flooed straight here around noon and talked to her. When Neville came home, he and I spent some time alone."

"For how long?"

Hawthorn smiled sadly. "Long enough that Mrs. Longbottom decided to come bang on the door until we took down the silencing charm to speak to her."

Shacklebolt chuckled weakly. "I see. And afterward?"

"She made me stay with her for the rest of the day and keep her company. She gets lonely by herself sometimes, so I stayed with her after seeing Neville off."

"Is there anything else, you would like to tell me? Anything that you think could be important about Mr. Longbottom's behavior or anything?"

Hawthorn shook his head. "Nothing. I can't think of anything that wasn't normal before…" He didn't pick up from where he trailed off.

"I see. Thank you very much for your help, Mr. Hawthorn."

* * *

**Alia: I figured that I would go ahead and do this.**

/You have got to be kidding/ thought the potions master as Potter stood before him with the fork in his hand. Personally, he also thought the younger wizard was brave considering what had happened earlier that morning. Just thinking about the incident caused Severus's earlier fury to burn brighter.

He glowered at Harry who just grinned back, holding back a flinch as he looked into the heated onyx eyes. "I can feed myself!" Severus growled. /Go the bloody hell away./

"I know," the auror replied cheerfully, "but Pomfrey told me that you haven't been taking very good care of yourself in the last couple of weeks. The books I read-,"

"So you do have a brain cell? By Merlin, I can't believe it's true. Call the Prophet!" sneered Severus.

Ignoring the rude comment, something he was getting better and better at, Harry continued, "-said that the baby still has a lot of growing to do."

Losing the smile, he looked at Severus seriously. "I know you're upset about all of this. I also know that you are angry with me. It's completely understandable," he said over Severus's snort. "I admit to being a complete arse, Severus. I also know that this is hard for you. But you have to try not to let this harm the baby."

Seeing that Severus was trying to ignore him and doing a good job, Harry stood and headed out of the kitchen. "I'll be back in half an hour." They both needed space from each other. Harry decided a walk outside to check the wards would be good.

Twenty minutes later, Harry entered the house and paused as he heard severe retching from the nearest bathroom. Harry grimaced and stopped in the kitchen for a glass of water. /He hasn't thrown up in a while. I wonder what he ate./ Little seemed to bother Severus's stomach.

Glancing around the kitchen, Harry paled as he laid eyes on the table. "Shit!" /Severus./

Harry rushed for the bathroom and found Severus hovering wearily over the toilet. The potions master looked terribly shaken and Harry knew it had nothing to do with nausea.

"Severus!" Harry knelt beside him, holding his hair back while he finished emptying his stomach. Harry cursed silently as he felt the shivers running through Severus's body.

When the older man finished, he nearly tipped over but Harry quickly pulled him against his chest. He shifted Severus so that man didn't sit awkwardly.

"Harry," whispered a hoarse voice.

Harry held the older man close as he brushed back Severus's hair from his forehead. "Severus, why didn't you call for me when it came! Gods, anything could have happened to you!" Not even letting the man answer, he continued. "What happened?" he said, looking at the crushed parchment in Severus's hand.

The potions master closed his eyes tightly for a moment before opening it. Harry, seeing his hesitance, took it and growled low in his throat.

/That sick bastard! I don't believe this./ He was disgusted but it was his anger and fear that was causing him to tighten his hold on Severus.

It was a drawn picture of Severus in a bed. The professor was nude and lying on his left side. The picture would have seemed innocent; perhaps simply artistic if it wasn't for certain features.

Severus had his hand around his enlarged belly and was touching himself sexually. What really disturbed Harry, however, was the pained look on Severus's face. The Severus in the drawing seemed to be sobbing, in pain if the tear tracks were any indication. And the extra hand buried between the potions master's legs that was not his own caused Harry's chest to tighten.

Tossing the picture aside, he held Severus tightly. "I'll kill him first. I won't let him take you. I promise!"

* * *

Later that day, Draco and Blaise visited although it was rather obvious that Draco was displeased with his husband. 

The two were arguing even as they came through the floo.

"Draco, would you please be quiet?" snapped Blaise as he straightened his robes.

The blond glared at him. "You are due to give birth any day now and instead of staying home and resting like the healer suggested-,"

"I'm visiting Severus. Well you can just get over your self! I'll do whatever the hell I want to do!" With that, Blaise stormed from the library…well waddled really.

Practically snarling at his husband's back, Draco walked swiftly after Blaise as he headed toward the kitchen. Instead of Severus, the couple found Harry digging through the cupboards.

Not bothering to turn around, the auror sighed despondently as he heard them come in. Harry dropped his head for a moment. "I thought it was you. I could hear you two arguing a mile away."

Blaise raised an eyebrow at him while Draco ignored him for his husband. He walked over to the table and roughly pulled out a chair. "At least have a seat. I know your back is bothering you."

The pregnant wizard scowled but did sit down like his husband 'suggested.' Blaise looked back at Harry who was making himself a sandwich. "Where is Severus?" he asked.

Harry stiffened for a moment, his eyes staring straight ahead at the cupboards, before he said, "He's in his room. He's had a bit of a stressful day and wanted to lie down."

Blaise nodded. "I'll go check on him." He threw Draco a rather harsh look when the man opened his mouth to speak. Draco bit his lip angrily, but kept his peace. After a quick struggle of standing on his feet and getting his balance, Blaise left the kitchen.

"'A stressful morning', Potter?" Draco said coldly. Gray eyes burned into Harry's back. "It was him, wasn't it?"

Harry decided not to even pretend to act like he didn't know whom Malfoy was referring to. "Yes, it was." /And me too, unfortunately./ The auror dropped his plate on the table, ignoring the sound of the plate hitting the table hard. Harry sighed. "The bastard sent him this…sick drawing earlier today."

Draco frowned. "Of what?" he asked with both curiosity and anger.

Harry's averted his eyes from the man before him. "I would rather not say."

Draco leaned back in his seat, his eyes still fixed on Harry. /So, he doesn't want to talk about it. That means that things are only getting worse./ "I don't suppose you are any closer to finding the person," he paused and snorted, "People, who are doing this?"

Harry watched the untouched sandwich and shook his head. "Nothing that is helping. It's like the puzzle only gets more complicated." /And things aren't adding up. I just want to know what the fuck is going on./

Draco didn't appear to be happy with that response but he didn't say anything. "How did my godfather handle that?"

Harry's lips tightened. "Not very well. He was shocked and I think this reminded him that he was being watched."

"I thought you spelled the windows!" exclaimed Draco as he sat up abruptly.

Harry coolly looked at him. "I did. They are spelled so he can't see inside. Dumbledore plans to change to wards also." He picked up the sandwich. "However, he probably did this before. More than likely from his own imagination."

Draco saw Harry's eyes darken with rage for a moment. /I think it's better that I don't know about that drawing./ Draco would admit, only to himself, that seeing Potter so angry on Severus's behalf made his worries about his godfather.

"Shouldn't your husband be on bed rest?" asked Harry as he slowly regained his appetite.

Draco sighed violently. "Yes. Unfortunately, he's late so he figures a good walk will help despite what the healers say. His mother told him that's what she did when she was pregnant with him. My mother doesn't even argue with him, she just goes along with it completely forgetting that this is a male pregnancy! It doesn't work that way."

Harry just nodded, blocking out Draco's ranting as he ate. Someone clearing his throat brought Harry back to attention. He looked at Draco, who was now silent and smiling at the doorway. The auror turned to look.

A calm and relaxed Severus stood in the doorway with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Draco." He glanced at Harry, not really acknowledging the auror.

Harry winced. /He's still upset, apparently. Can't say that I blame him either but I hope we can get over another one of my idiot episodes./

"Hello, Severus. How are you?" asked Draco. The wizard stood to his feet.

"I am as well as I can be. But at the moment, I need some help."

Harry frowned and stood as well. "What's wrong?" He quickly looked the potions master over for any signs of discomfort.

"Oh, I am perfectly fine." Severus looked at Draco. "After all I'm not the one in labor."

No one could say that the two younger wizards were stupid. Draco went totally white as Harry's eyes widened to a laughable size. "WHAT!" they cried.

Draco stood there with his mouth hanging over in shock as Severus said, "Blaise has just begun having labor pains. I would suggest that Potter contact St. Mungo's and Narcissa while Draco sees to his panicking husband."

Draco stumbled as he took a step forward, then suddenly gaining his equilibrium, the wizard rushed from the room toward his husband. Harry didn't move.

Severus scowled at the auror. Walking over, he sharply cuffed the back of Harry's head, knocking the wizard back into reality.

"Ow!" He yelled in surprise, turning to the side to stare at the potions master. "Severus-,"

"Don't whine at me, Potter. Go call St. Mungo's and Narcissa. We have to get Blaise to the hospital."

* * *

/Oh My God. What am I doing here/ exclaimed Harry mentally as his eyes took in the scene before him. 

The man gaped at Blaise in shock as the pregnant wizard screamed and cursed, arching his back in pain. "Oh Merlin! You bastards! Get it out of me!" Blaise tugged violently at the hospital gown lying tightly against his belly.

Harry shook his head. /He keeps that up he'll tear it in half. No wonder Malfoy's-./ Harry's thoughts were interrupted by another enraged shout.

The healer cleared his throat almost nervously. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, we're doing everything we can to-,"

"The hell you are!" yelled Blaise, eyes flashing angrily. He pointed at the healer. "You haven't provided me with anything for the pain that's RIPPING ME APART!"

"Sir, we-," stumbled the healer as he held up placating hands before him.

"You haven't done shit to get the damn brat out of me! And to make things that much worse," shouted Blaise as he grabbed the healer's robe and roughly jerked the man closer to sneer in his face. "You haven't woken up the stupid fool I'm married to!"

Harry, eyes wide as he stood against the far wall of the delivery room, turned to a soft chuckle on the right side of the bed.

Kneeling on the floor next to her unconscious son was Narcissa Malfoy. The older witch had an amused look on her face as she tried to wake up Draco. "It is your fault, dear. You didn't have to hit Draco quite so hard."

Blaise snorted before grunting in pain. Taking a deep breath he said, "Yes, well that arse shouldn't have said what he did. And you and Severus left me with no choice. You took away my wand!" He groaned low in his throat as a pale hand from his right side used a soft towel to wipe his forehead. Blaise smiled at Severus then threw a satisfied look at the healer that handed him a potion.

"I apologize, Blaise, but we simply could not have another episode like Narcissa. I was there and do not wish to see another…display quite like that one." Severus said calmly as he helped the younger wizard drink.

A soft whimper could be heard underneath Narcissa's laugh. Draco was starting to come around. "It wasn't that bad, Severus!"

"It was according to the healers and a screaming Lucius," the potions master replied dryly. "It was a good thing you decided not to have Draco at home or his father would have never been the same."

Harry paled. He didn't want to know. Seeing Narcissa motion toward him, Harry rushed over to help the now conscious Draco stand.

Blaise chuckled breathlessly. Pain filled eyes looked at Severus. "Are you sure you want to be here? I think it'll just make you nervous."

"He won't be able to stay anyway, love. It's just you and me." Draco gave his husband a weary smile. Blaise started to cry, apologizing over and over for hitting his husband. Draco shook his head and ran one hand through Blaise's hair while the other stroked his cheek, soothing his distraught lover.

The healer sighed despondently. "Perhaps, it's time for us to begin prepping Mr. Malfoy for the birth." He looked at Draco and Blaise. "Have you decided which procedure you would like to use?"

Draco opened his mouth to answer then looked at his pained husband. "Perhaps the cesarean would be best."

Blaise shook his head. "I can't believe I said this, but give me the potion."

"Are you sure, Mr. Malfoy? This won't ease the pain at all. It may in fact get worse."

Blaise glared at the healer. "If you think this child is coming into this world without me having any blackmail material to use later than you have another thing coming." He flinched again.

The healer nodded. He then looked at Harry and Severus, darted his eyes for a moment before looking at them again.

Harry frowned. It didn't take an idiot to see that not only did the healer recognize them, but that he found it very interesting that they were there.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape, I'm afraid that the two of you will have to leave since you aren't blood relatives."

Severus frowned as Harry walked over to him. "Very well." Turning to the Malfoys, he said, "We'll be in the waiting area."

"Good luck!" Harry called out to Draco with a smirk. The blond glared at him darkly as Narcissa laughed.

* * *

Harry winced as another scream echoed from down the hall. /Why do I have the feeling that Blaise is regretting his decision right about now? I certainly would be./ It was well into four hours since Harry and Severus had left the delivery room and according to a healer Harry had flagged down, Blaise had only just dilated enough to give birth. That had left a horrified Harry to wonder what he meant by dilated. 

Severus sat beside him reading a book he had calmly plucked from the bookshelf before flooing to the hospital. The potions master appeared to be engrossed in the large book but it was rather easy to tell that he wasn't. At least it was for Harry.

At every other scream that erupted from Blaise's room, Severus would flinch. It was barely noticeable but Harry was keep a very sharp eye on the professor and caught each small movement.

Harry shifted in his seat as a nurse rushed out into the hallway, yelling for extra personnel. Harry narrowed his eyes as the witch explained that Blaise was having trouble delivering and that they needed a couple people more to help the healer.

Green eyes glanced at Severus, who had shrunken his book and stood. Harry was sure that the potions master would head toward the mediwitches but was surprised when Severus turned and walked down the hall.

The auror jumped to his feet. Harry quickly moved to trail the potions master through the halls.

They walked for only a few minutes. Severus moved slowly down the corridors, rubbing his distended belly every few moments. It was the soft crying, well not too soft, of infants that ended their walk. He and Severus stopped nearly at the same time. Harry shot Severus a look that the potions master ignored as he walked over to the wall with a large glass window. Harry followed.

It was just like a muggle nursery at a hospital. Harry couldn't understand why he was so surprised to see it. In small cribs, of wood rather than plastic, were two rows of infants. There were five in the first row and seven in the second. All of them were bundled up in plain white blankets, their pink and blue caps depicting their sex. While some slept, others were awake; tiny eyes, mouths and hands trying to make sense of the new world they'd been pushed into.

Harry smiled seeing one of the girls in the second row howling at the top of her strong little lungs, yet not waking up the sleeping baby girl beside her. He shook his head ruefully and turned to his companion only to be surprised.

While Severus had seemed so calm in the beginning, the potions master appeared distressed as he looked at the infants. His hands were pressed tightly against his belly and Harry was sure he could see them trembling slightly.

Frowning, the auror slowly made his way over to the potions master. He lightly laid a hand on the older man's shoulder. "Severus?"

Harry wasn't surprised that Severus pulled away startled. The Hogwarts' professor looked at him in surprise before rushing away from him, his right hand pressed against his temple while he other hand remained where it was.

Closing his eyes and whispering a soft curse, Harry again followed the potions master but this time into another waiting room.

Severus walked over the window and looked out at the sunset. It was nearly dark but the sky still displayed more vibrant colors. Harry leaned against the doorway of the room, his face solemn and his eyes concerned. "Severus?"

"I am a bloody idiot. How in Merlin's name did I forget just how dangerous all of this is going to be?" Severus dropped and shook his head for in disbelief before turning back to the sky.

Harry took a few steps inside but then moved no closer to the potions master. "The birth?"

Severus nodded absently as he continued to stare out the window. "A lot of idiots just like to say that male pregnancies are like female pregnancies but they aren't. Oh there are similarities but many seem to forget the fact that although wizards can give birth because of their magic, our bodies weren't exactly made for it."

Harry let his eyes fall to the floor. "What are the birth options?" When Severus turned his head to scowl at Harry the auror raised his hand defensively. "I never read up on it, and the healer wasn't clear."

Severus scoffed at him before turning back to the window. "There are two options. The first option is the cesarean, and I believe you know what that is?" At Harry's nod he continued. "The other is a potion made to make a wizard a hermaphrodite." Harry went white at that causing Severus to chuckle. "Exactly. However, it is safer for the infant as the wizard's body shifts slightly, becoming more female at the hips and waist. It's temporary and reverts back to normal a few hours after the birth. Unfortunately, it's just as painful as a natural birth."

Harry grimaced as he had a clear idea of what Blaise was going through. "I see." He gave Severus a long look. "Have you chosen a procedure?"

"Cesarean," he replied curtly.

"Ah. Are you worried that things won't turn out correctly?"

Severus was quiet for a long moment before he said, "When I realized that I was pregnant…To be quite honest, I was devastated. I was disgusted and afraid. Ashamed." He swallowed harshly and Harry stepped closer in concern until he was just an arm's length away from Severus.

"To learn that I had yet another remnant of that night," he laughed bitterly and shook his head slightly. "It was utterly amazing! Pregnant of all things!" He raised his right hand and just for a moment rubbed his eyes. "I didn't know what to do. Poppy had had no clue at that time and I…I just didn't want to deal with any of it. I wasn't stupid and I knew what a male pregnancy would entail. Most of it was inconvenient and the birth is almost always dangerous. I didn't want to risk my life. Especially for a bastard child that I didn't even want."

Harry remained silent as Severus continued. "I had the potion ready. I'm a potions master for Merlin's sake. An abortion would have been easy and no one would have known." He sighed softly. "But I had a dream. That was the only thing that saved this child's life. I dreamt of Draco. He was about two at the time and Lucius had lost his temper one night with one of the house elves. Draco had accidentally been put in the line of fire." Harry flinched. "It wasn't suppose to happen but it did. Then…then I thought that the brat is a victim, too. He hadn't meant for any of this to happen.

"I didn't think I could do it, though, this pregnancy…even after I decided to put the child up for adoption."

Harry jumped startled at the revelation. "But…but I thought-,"

"That I wanted the child? I do. Now anyway." Severus shook his head looking at Harry. "It was too soon and the wounds too raw, Potter. But be assured that only death will separate me from this child now. Something that was a concern of mine until that bastard came back into my life."

"You didn't think you'd live through the birth." More a statement that a question.

"Nightmares and hormones don't mix, Potter, especially when you dream that you die and leave your child alone." Severus snorted and turned back to the window again. Only a few slivers of light flooded the sky. "It was absolutely terrifying. It consumed…just so much of my time. I couldn't get my mind off the fact that just when I wanted the little bastard, I could die and leave it an orphan! When I heard that I was being stalked, I had other things to worry about." Severus dropped his eyes in embarrassment. "Ignore me. I'm just a hormonal idiot that's paranoid. I know very well that the birth will go fine. Poppy insists that she is there when it happens and I daresay that no one will want to deal with a furious Albus Dumbledore."

Harry smiled weakly at that. "True."

"Besides, I am prepared in the case that something…happens." Severus said it almost nonchalantly.

"Such as?" Harry asked with a sharp look.

"If I die…I have made sure that the child will go to someone who will love and care for it." Severus clasped his hands before him.

"Someone you trust?" asked Harry.

"Yes. I believe so," whispered Severus as the last few rays disappeared with the sun over the horizon.

Harry decided not to ask who it was. He personally thought that it was Draco and Blaise. He looked at Severus for a long moment. "You think he'll hurt you and the baby when it comes time to give birth?"

"The delivery as you can hear is very difficult. My body isn't the strongest or the healthiest Potter. I'm a potions master and lucky to be as healthy as I am with all the materials and fumes that I work with. You need a knowledgeable healer or mediwitch to help. If this man is around when I give birth…there is no telling what could happen."

Harry walked until he stood beside Severus. "You know, I wouldn't let him hurt you and the baby," said Harry as he tried to catch Severus's eyes.

"You can't promise me anything, Potter. Or have you forgotten that he almost killed you that day?" he whispered.

Harry's eyes darkened. "My life wasn't what I was worried about that day." He didn't think anyone would ever realize just how frightened he'd been when Severus had been ripped from his arms. And to come upon the potions master, held captive and once again about to be violated was like someone tearing him apart.

"Look at me." Harry said sternly. Severus tried to ignore the young man until Harry grabbed his arms and pulled him so that they stood face to face. Thankfully, Severus hadn't fought him. Harry took a step forward, leaving little space between them. Onyx eyes met brilliant green. "If he comes near you, I'll kill him," Harry said coldly.

"Potter-,"

"Will you just shut up and listen!" snapped Harry. Severus quieted immediately. "I am not going to let him take you and the baby, do you understand?" growled Harry, his eyes flashing. The thought of that bastard with Severus and the baby was horrific.

Severus didn't answer making Harry sigh despondently. He took Severus's hands in his. "Severus, just trust that I'll do everything that I can to keep you and the baby safe." The potions master looked at him and nodded silently. A small smile came over the auror's face.

A small commotion at the door caught their attention. Narcissa had nearly run over some young woman at the doorway. The woman's things, which included a camera, had fallen on the floor. It didn't seem that Narcissa cared very much either. She ignored the woman and ran over to them, a huge smile on her face.

Severus removed his hands from Harry's grasp and turned to her. Raising an eyebrow, he simply said, "Well?"

Narcissa was practically bouncing with excitement, something that was out of character for her usually. "It's a boy! Six pounds, eight ounces."

Harry brightened. "Congratulations!" he cried.

Severus nodded, his demeanor much lighter than before. "That is excellent news. I suppose Blaise and Draco are pleased?"

She nodded. "Ecstatic. In fact, they wanted you to come see the newest addition."

It took some time before they were allowed to enter as the healer was checking on his patients. When they entered the hospital room, Harry's eyes immediately went to the couple lying on the bed, a small bundle positioned between them. Blaise looked terribly exhausted. His hair was flat and sweated out and he had a slightly pained look on his face, but there was a sense of triumph, happiness, and pride coming from the wizard. Malfoy was glowing, his eyes strangely bright as he looked down at the small white bundle in his arms.

Blaise, who had been using his fingertips to gently touch a soft pudgy cheek, smiled wearily as the trio came through the door. Draco motioned them all to come toward the bed. Narcissa went to Blaise's side. Severus and Harry moved over to Draco. Blaise pushed back the blanket so everyone could see the newborn clearly.

The newest Malfoy was asleep, his face still red and scrunched up in displeasure. His black hair was dusted lightly over his head and Harry found himself surprised that it wasn't blond. The baby was small. It was to be expected of course, he was just born but the small body with it's small head, nose, eyes, mouth, arms and fingers made the group see just how delicate the child was.

"He's beautiful," whispered Harry. "Congratulations."

Draco smiled at him sincerely. "Thanks, Potter," he replied as he turned back to his family.

Blaise looked at Severus, who was staring intensely at the baby. "Would you like to hold him, Severus?"

The potions master looked surprise. Narcissa laughed softly. "Go ahead, Severus. This will be the second generation of Malfoys you've held."

Severus scoffed at her before holding his hands out to Draco. The blond passed the small bundle over to his godfather. As Severus shifted the baby into a comfortable position in his arms, Harry pulled up a chair. "Sit down. I know you're tired," said Harry even as Severus glared at him. The professor sat nonetheless.

A small noise came from the baby and seconds later, little dark blue eyes opened. Unknowingly Severus smiled at the newborn, brushing a knuckle against the smooth cheek. The baby instinctively opened his little mouth trying to capture the elusive finger. Harry leaned over his shoulder but caught the fascination that Severus had with the child. The almost serene look on the potions master's face amazed him.

On the bed, Draco grimaced as Blaise's eyes widened slightly. He looked at his mother-in-law, who stood elegantly smirking at the two wizards and the baby.

* * *

Dillingham groaned silently. /Let this just be over. Please let this be over./ Unfortunately he knew that it wasn't that easy. The auror glanced at Shacklebolt who was staring at the file before him with anger and disbelief. Dillingham snorted mentally. /Oh we've been showing that look a lot lately./ 

Shacklebolt looked at Rollin. "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

Rollin nodded. "Totally. Longbottom was pregnant over a year ago but either lost it or aborted. There are some debates on whether it was done purposely or not since Longbottom worked with so many different plants. Some that may have caused a miscarriage rather than an abortion. There just isn't any idea right now because it happened over a year ago though it's leaning toward abortion. We do know, however, that he was not recently pregnant."

"Hawthorn said that he and Longbottom thought Neville was pregnant."

"Yes, but there is another problem. We checked back to that date just like we did for this supposed pregnancy. Longbottom hadn't visited anyone then either. His file is completely clean. That's why most of us believe that Longbottom purposely did an abortion. He's a herbologist. He would have known what to use."

"Merlin!" groaned Shacklebolt. He quieted for a moment and looked into empty space. Rollin and Dillingham kept silent, hoping that he would have some kind of idea of what was going on. "I can't think of anything."

Rollin frowned. "What about Mrs. Longbottom? What did she say?"

Shacklebolt shook his head. "All Tonks could get out of her was more crying. She's going back tomorrow."

* * *

Harry yawned as he entered the kitchen to see Severus already there, at the stove making breakfast. 

"So it is alive?" said Severus as he heard Harry come in. A soft chuckle was his only answer.

Walking to the sink for a glass of water since apparently if Severus couldn't have coffee neither could he, Harry peered quickly over the potions master's shoulder to see if there was enough food for him. /Thank God. I'm starving./ He turned and leaned against the sink with the glass in hand. Looking around the kitchen, he quickly adjusted his glasses. "The Prophet hasn't arrived yet?"

Severus glanced at the auror as he sat the two plates down on the table. Harry smiled at them. "I thought you hated that paper?"

"I do but it's kind of entertaining and it's pretty good waking me up. It'll either make me laugh or get me so angry, I'll set it on fire," Harry replied with a shrug.

Severus snorted as he gingerly sat down in the chair. Harry gave the wizards a sharp look. "I thought you said your back was better last night?" He'd had to put more salve into Severus's back after they left the hospital. It had still unnerved the professor, but Severus was a great deal calmer than he was last time.

"It is. However, I have more problems trying to find my balance."

"Oh." Harry quickly decided not to say anything else. It would only cause problems and he and Severus were actually having a peaceful moment. Taking his water with him, Harry sat down at the table.

It was perhaps a quarter of an hour later when the post owls made themselves known. Severus had frozen while a grim Harry headed toward the window. "Here we go," muttered the auror.

Three birds flew in through the window. One carried the Daily Prophet while the other two carried packages. Harry immediately relieved the birds of their burdens. As the owls flew off, he ignored the packages and brought the Prophet to the table. Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry's prioritizing but said nothing. At least not until Harry began choking on his water.

He looked up from his food in surprise as Harry began to cough harshly. "Potter, what-,"

The pale, and strangely enough, blushing auror sat the paper in front of Severus, whose eyes widened at the headline.

_**Proof Of Potter/Snape Affair!**_

Severus found himself utterly speechless as he looked at the picture splashed largely across the front page. It was of him and Potter at the hospital in what many would see as an intimate moment. The younger wizard was standing close to him, very close, and looking into Severus's eyes. Potter was also holding Severus's hands in his own right above the swollen belly between them.

"I don't believe this!" snarled Severus as he narrowed his eyes. Turning to Potter, ready to blame the entire situation on the younger wizard, Severus found Harry staring apprehensively at the packages he'd left on the counter.

The dark haired wizard walked over and looked at the packages. One was addressed to Harry and the other was addressed to Severus. "I have a feeling that the last person that should have read that article did. I also don't think he was too please about it." Harry knew that the Prophets were a bit slow getting to people's homes. It would be easy for other owls to catch up if they were told to hurry.

As Harry began checking the safety of both packages, Severus walked over to him. Harry glanced at him through his peripheral vision. "Are you sure you want to open these?"

Severus nodded. "What spells are on them?"

Harry frowned. "An anti odor spell has been put on yours. Mine is clean."

The two wizards stared at each other a long moment before each turned to his package. Harry decided to open his first. He only had a second to see the howler before it burst open.

"YOU STUPID FUCKING BASTARD! HE'S MINE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU POTTER? WHAT DID I TELL YOU, YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT? SEVERUS IS MINE! MY LOVE, MY LIFE! HE'S MINE TO LOVE AND FUCK POTTER! NOT YOURS! THAT'S MY MOUTH AND MY HOLE YOU'RE TRYING TO STUFF THAT PENCIL DICK OF YOURS IN! YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM! HIM AND OUR CHILD. **OUR CHILD, POTTER!**"

Harry was stunned at what the mad man was saying and was furious at the sick, frightened look on Severus's face.

"THAT CHILD IS MINE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? AFTER ALL THAT I'VE GONE THROUGH THAT CHILD SHOULD BE MINE! IT IS MINE AND I WON'T LOSE IT TO SOME SORRY ASSHOLE LIKE YOU! STAY AWAY FROM THEM! CHECK THE BLOODY PACKAGE POTTER! LET'S SEE IF YOU LIKE WHAT I MIGHT HAVE PLANNED FOR YOU!"

The howler disappeared in a small flare of fire. Severus continued to stare at the ashes, white horror covering his face. Harry closed his eyes, calming himself. Looking back into the box, he hesitated before picking up the folder. He stepped away from Severus, wanting to see what was in the folder before the pregnant wizard could see.

He was right. It would have only distressed Severus, but he wondered if it would have upset him as much as it did Harry, whose face went totally stone cold as he looked at the photographs in his hand. One photograph, one **wizarding** photograph, for each of the other twelve victims.

/How can anyone be so sick/ He thought with an empty feeling as he watched the men in the photographs being either tortured or murdered brutally before the picture started over again. The pain in the victims' faces was heart wrenching and Harry found that he had a hard time keeping his cold demeanor.

"Harry?" asked Severus quietly. He'd been startled to see the younger wizard grow so silent and cold. It was something he would do rather than Potter.

When Harry didn't answer, Severus reached out for the folder, only to have a strong hand grab his wrist tightly. Severus jumped with a gasp and only just managed not to scream and pull away. He calmed quickly but was still unsettled at the look in Harry's eyes.

"Don't. Just…don't." Releasing Severus, Harry closed the folder and put it back in his box.

Severus fought not to consciously rub his wrist. He turned back to his own package and opened it just as Harry moved closer to him. There was another howler. It sat on top of a bundle of white cloth.

"HOW COULD YOU SEVERUS?" Surprisingly, there wasn't nearly as much anger in the voice as it had been with Harry. "HOW COULD YOU LET HIM TOUCH YOU LIKE THAT? YOU KNOW YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO DO THAT! SOMETHING THAT PRECIOUS IS MEANT TO BE BETWEEN US."

The voice suddenly became darker, angrier. "I WARNED YOU, SEVERUS. I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET HIM TOUCH YOU AGAIN. YOU KNEW I WOULD FIND A WAY TO PUNISH YOU. I KNOW YOU THINK YOU CARE FOR POTTER BUT YOU LOVE ME! YOU AND THE BABY ARE MINE. SO YOU HAVE THIS COMING." The howler ended much the way as Harry's did.

Severus and Harry looked at each other. Both men now sported stoic looks on their faces, not wanting to show just how unnerved and afraid they were.

Bracing himself, Severus unwrapped the bundle. There were two layers to it and Severus almost decided not to go further when he saw that the second layer was stained with blood.

"Go ahead." Harry moved even closer to Severus, trying to offer whatever strength he could. Severus nodded sharply and quickly unwrapped the rest.

The potions master choked on his breath and took a step back, his eyes wide with surprise.

Harry's eyes darkened even more at the horrible memory that ran through his mind just before he'd killed Voldemort. /Oh Hedwig./ The auror looked back at the now angry professor.

"That bastard killed Prometheus!"

* * *

Exhaustion clear on his face, Ron prayed that today would be good. Hopefully seeing Hermione would make things better. 

The woman had gone to Rome for a short time to investigate an old library that had been found in ancient runes. She had been extremely excited about going to help decipher the scrolls that had been found.

Ron was just glad that she was back. He needed someone to talk to about everything that was going on and although he had Harry, his friend was getting more and more emotionally involved in the case.

/I know that can't be helped/ Ron grumbled. /But with SNAPE! Boy, do you know how to pick 'em, Harry./

"Ron! Ron!" screamed a female voice.

The auror looked around and spotted a familiar bushy haired woman running toward him. "Mione!" he yelled happily, swinging the woman around in his arms when she threw herself at him.

Hermione pulled away with a huge smile on her face. "I'm so happy to see you! I've been away so long I thought I'd forget your face. And it's only been seven months!" She looked around. "Where's Harry?"

"An assignment. I'll tell you all about it once we get inside." Ron motioned her towards the small café. It was her favorite so he promised to meet her outside.

"Just a second, Ron!" Hermione turned around and waved around at a young woman he could see rushing toward them.

"Hey! Isn't that-,"

Hermione nodded. "Luna! I was just coming through the floo in France for breakfast when I bumped into her! She said she was coming to visit Neville."

Ron smiled and hoped she didn't realize how fake it was.

TBC

Alia: I haven't made things any better have I? I might be making things worse! (laughs) Not much longer now people!REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Alia: Hi! I have a nice long chapter for you guys, over 30 pages, but before we go there I have something to say.

**DO NOT SKIP TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER! ****DO NOT STOP READING THE DAMN STORY. IT IS _NOT_ OVER YET!**

This isn't the last chapter but it is one of the MOST important chapters. If you stop reading, you are gonna miss out on **A LOT** of things and you'll be pissy later.

EVERYTHING thatI have written is important. Conversations, movements, etc. All important. I'm trying to be a mock Agatha Christie (a slashy one but you get me) and I'm trying not to shame the woman. She is my favorite author EVER!

I've updated the warnings, so check those real quick. And watch what you read. As a matter of fact, you may want to go back through the other chapters before reading this one...and the next chapter...and the next chapter. Yeah...things are getting really screwy.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed and everyone who continues to read this story despite the fact that I'm driving you nuts! Have fun!

Title: Time, Truth, and Sacrifice

Author: Alia

Part: 13

Rating: R

Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter

Spoilers: Up to OotP

Summary: A serial killer runs through part of the wizarding world, but with Harry Potter on the job, things will go fine…right?

Warnings: slash, mpreg, angst, violence, language, character death, references to domestic abuse, and child abuse (sexual)

Disclaimers: No I don't own HP but I should. HBP wouldn't have happened.

Author's notes: UGH! I can't feel my brain anymore. Do you know how difficult it is to keep up with all the damn dates and clues in this story? There are so many freaking clues that I'm handing you guys that I'm getting confused. I can't remember all of this crap! Even I'm getting lost in the freaking web around here. I'm not getting my time constraints right either. But I have a solution. I'm putting at least 5 days to a week between the time Harry gets the lion head delivered to him to when Neville's nursery burns to the ground. It's been a hectic few days for Severus and Harry. However, there is good news! (bounces) We're getting closer!

Time, Truth, and Sacrifice 13

Severus laid back in the bed feeling the pain rush through his body again. "Oh Merlin!" he whispered through his clenched teeth.

/What the bloody hell was I thinking going through with this? And where is that damn healer? If he doesn't get here soon, someone is going to die./ The potions master glared at the man standing beside his bed. "Will you stop that!"

Standing beside the bed pacing furiously was Harry Potter. The auror could barely keep his eyes off of Severus and when they did move, it was to look at the door.

"What the hell is taking the healer so long?" Harry grumbled, seeing Severus grimace again in pain. Three hours ago, the potions master had gone into labor and the pain was only getting worse. Harry had only left Severus's side once to contact the Malfoys and Dumbledore, and he was currently doing his best to comfort the professor while trying to remain calm himself.

Quite frankly, both wizards were at the point that they were about to start cursing hospital staff.

Severus sat up with a gasp as both his hands covered his pregnant stomach. Harry jumped and rushed over to his side. "What is it?"

The older man shook his head. "Nothing. But someone isn't very pleased about the wait."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "That's it. I'm going to track someone down."

A healer burst through the door. Unfortunately, it was the same one that had helped Blaise with his pregnancy. Severus snorted. /That explains everything./

Harry, however, didn't seem to be easily pacified. "Where the bloody hell were you?" snapped the auror. The healer actually yelped and took a step back as the enraged Man Who Lived tore into him.

"He's in labor and you off and disappear while he's sitting here in pain! Why aren't you doing your damn job?" yelled Harry.

"I-I'm very sorry, Mr. Potter! There was a small situation down the hallway and-,"

"I don't want to hear whatever stupid excuse you have, just get over here!" growled Severus as another wave of pain hit him. Harry took his left hand, trying to offer comfort while glaring at the healer.

"Do something. Right. Now."

The healer nodded furiously before calling a couple mediwitches into the room. "Now, Professor Snape, I understand that you've chosen to do a cesarean?"

Severus nodded. The healer continued, "Are you certain that you would not be interested in the other procedure as it may be more beneficial to the fetus as well as-,"

"Shut up! I have already decided what I want to do. So if you are quite done trying to get off on my pain," Harry choked, "then do us all a favor and get the brat out!" he shouted. Groaning, Severus leaned back heavily on the pillows piled up behind him.

The healer actually smiled. "Very well. Let's get you prepped for surgery." The witches began hurrying around, gathering things up and rushing around Severus. The potions master could see the healer hand a rather wide eyed Potter some clothes.

The mediwitch, seeing his curiosity, smiled. "Something for him to wear in surgery. I doubt he'll want to miss the birth."

Severus didn't like the sound of that. "Are you trying to tell me that-,"

The five occupying the room jumped when they heard a scream down the hallway. Moments later the door of the room was thrown open and a figure clad in a dark robe entered, tossing in a dead healer before him.

"Hello, Severus," whispered a painfully familiar voice.

The potions master's flushed face suddenly went totally white. "N-no!" A small cry of pain from labor escaped from him. The potions master tried to rise from the bed only for the pain to keep him there.

As Harry raised his wand, the robed figure quickly cut down the mediwitch standing beside the healer. "Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Harry as the healer and the remaining mediwitch rushed to Severus's aid.

The man jumped out of the way of Harry's curse and aimed for the healer. "Crucio!" The healer dropped Severus's arm and fell to the ground screaming his throat bloody. The mediwitch cried out in fear but managed to get Severus to his feet as Harry and the killer, Severus's stalker, battled it out.

Unfortunately for the woman, one of the curses the two duelers were throwing went wild, and she quickly put herself in front of it so that Severus wasn't hit. The force of the disarming curse threw the woman into the wall. A large streak of blood was left on the wall as she slumped to the floor.

Severus leaned heavily against the wall and closed his eyes tightly as the pain inside him worsened. He gasped for air as he tried to begin his journey toward the door of the room.

"NO!"

Severus's head snapped to the side just as the green light of the killing curse absorbed the downed figure of Harry Potter. The younger wizard had an angry defeated look on his face just as the curse struck. Moments later, the auror's body fell limply to the floor, his green eyes dimmed.

Severus stared at the body in shock. /No. I don't believe it./

The robed figure laughed victoriously and walked toward the terrified potions master just as the pregnant man dropped painfully to his knees.

"You bastard! What have you done!" screamed Severus. The wizard could feel something inside him go wrong as the baby slowly began to still…

"NO!" Screamed Severus as he sat up in his bed covered with sweat and breathing fiercely. His body was shaking all over as the door burst open, startling the frightened potions master even more.

An alive and breathing Harry stood in the doorway. "Severus!" He rushed over to the bed and sat on the edge of the bedside the trembling professor. "Are you alright? Did you have another nightmare?"

Getting his breathing under control, he said, "I'm fine."

"So it was a nightmare?" Harry ignored the glare tossed his way. Severus sighed and nodded. "Do you want to tell me what it was about?" He asked despite the fact that he knew Severus would never say a word.

The older wizard shook his head, not wanting to talk about how terrified he was of the dream actually happening. /How long is this going to go on? I can't have this baby with that mad man after us./

* * *

Ron entered the conference room completely lacking any sort of enthusiasm. It had been a bad night for the auror. 

During the small lunch he'd had with Hermione and Luna, he'd had to mention Neville, who Luna had been so eager to see, as the two had become very good friends. He was surprised that Hawthorn hadn't told her himself.

Luna had burst into tears and was inconsolable. Hermione had taken her back to her place immediately afterwards. Ron was just thankful that the two women hadn't asked what the circumstances behind the man's death were. He didn't know what he was going to tell Luna.

Wickham looked up at him as he entered the room. "You look terrible. What happened to you? I thought you were supposed to be meeting a friend of yours." Then he smirked. "Hangover?"

Ron shook his head as he dropped heavily into the seat beside Chase at the table. "If only. No. A friend of mine from school arrived yesterday with the friend I was meeting. She'd come to see Neville."

Chase's eyes widened. "Longbottom? What did you tell her?"

Ron grimaced. "I explained to Luna that Neville's nursery had burned to the ground in some freak accident. I told her that he hadn't made it out."

The auror nodded. "Good explanation. No real details." He frowned. "Maybe you should question her?"

"What?" exclaimed Ron.

"If she and Longbottom were close friends, then she may have more information on what had gone on. Maybe even why the dark mark was found over the nursery." Wickham answered with a shrug.

Ron nodded. He was surprised that he hadn't thought of it earlier but he was glad he hadn't. Luna was too upset to talk at the moment. Perhaps he would try speaking to the woman when she was calmer.

"So, anything interesting so far?" asked Ron.

Wickham grimaced. "Oh, you are so lucky you weren't here earlier…"

* * *

_Dillingham stared at him. "Oh please tell me that you're joking."_

_Glaring at the man, Shacklebolt said, "Why would you think I'm joking? I'm perfectly serious."_

_The Frenchman shook his head. "No. You can't be serious. There is no way in hell that Potter is leaving Snape's side. After that scene at the hospital, you think that man is going anywhere?"_

"_He would if I ordered him to."_

_Dillingham frowned slightly and wondered where this nonsense was coming from. Earlier Kingsley had stormed in and not said a word to him, Tonks, or Wickham. The auror had just sat down and, strangely enough, glared at the table. Dillingham hadn't the slightest clue what the man's problem was or why he was trying to take it out on Potter._

"_Very well. Apparently you are serious." Shacklebolt nodded. " Can you give me any justification for removing Potter as Snape's bodyguard? Despite everything that has happened, he's done his absolute best."_

"_You mean despite the fact that the victim we're trying to protect got ripped out his arms and kidnapped?" Shacklebolt said coolly._

_Xavier glared heatedly at the other auror. "You know damn well what the circumstances were in that situation." He growled, pointing at Shacklebolt. "Potter was surprised, attacked and poisoned. We both know that poison would have left us unconscious in moments, yet Potter managed to hold on long enough to save Snape and ensure his safety. In my personal belief, he's done better than any of us could have."_

_Shacklebolt managed to hold back a snort._

_Rolling his eyes at Shacklebolt's rather childish behavior, Dillingham asked, "Again, what grounds could you possibly have for removing Potter as Professor Snape's guard?"_

_Shacklebolt picked up the paper that was lying before a silently amused Wickham. He tossed it in Dillingham's direction. Xavier failed to stifle a smirk at the headline._

" _**More Info on Boy Who Lived's Pending Fatherhood**._

_A photograph and information gathered from St. Mungo's and discreet inquiries at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, further proves that Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, is the father of Professor Severus Snape's unborn child."_

_Tonks, who the paper belonged to, giggled as Xavier read it out loud. "Poor Harry. I'd hate to be him when Professor Snape reads that paper."_

"_You and me both!" laughed Wickham. "They keep talking about how Professor Snape never mentioned who the father was to anyone. One of the students heard him and Poppy talk about keeping something very secret, which I believe was actually his attack. Then they keep talking about the people who saw them at the hospital."_

_Dillingham blinked in surprise as he noticed Kingsley's eyes darken. /What in Merlin's name is that about? Nothing should have him upset about a bunch of idiots at a paper./_

"_Didn't Potter alert you yesterday of what happened to Severus' owl?" asked Shacklebolt._

_Feeling another migraine coming on, Dillingham only nodded in response. _

"_The relationship that our killer sees between Snape and Potter is putting them both in danger. I honestly believe that he's becoming more and more dangerous to Snape."_

_Tonks spoke up. "I don't think it's possible for him to be any more dangerous to the Professor than he is now."_

"_I am of the same opinion, Shacklebolt," said Wickham. "I also think that it probably wouldn't matter who Snape's bodyguard is. This man is beyond obsessed with the professor and his child."_

_Kingsley glared. "There is also the fact that we still can't position Potter the night of Severus's attack."_

_Dillingham kept from glowering at his fellow auror. He didn't like this. Not at all. "You didn't seem to have a problem with that before. You also checked it out with Professor Snape whether or not he felt safe with Potter."_

"_THAT was before THIS," he snapped, pointing at the newspaper, "happened. He could start harming those important to Snape like he did the bird. Just to get at him. Perhaps we could stop that from happening."_

_The other three aurors threw looks at each other. They knew something was wrong because there was no reason for Shacklebolt to be this out of character. The auror also was not one to grasp at straws in a discussion like this._

"_Not only this, but I believe that Weasley said Potter was getting too emotionally involved with Snape and the situation."_

_Wickham snorted. "All of us are getting emotionally involved with the situation. We have since we found the first victim!"_

"_That's not what I meant! Getting that involved with someone you're protecting could cause you to make a mistake."_

"_It could also make you that much more determined to protect them. No I'm not pleased either with how close Potter is to Snape, but it was inevitable! Professor Snape is quite vulnerable right now, so it's completely understandable that a relationship would start between them." Seeing Shacklebolt tense, Dillingham had had enough of the auror before him._

"_What the fuck is your problem, Shacklebolt?" exclaimed Dillingham. "Damn it, if I didn't know better I'd think you were jealous of Potter!"_

_Shacklebolt's lips tightened into a frown as Dillingham's eyes widened. "You idiot! You're jealous?"_

"_I am not-,"_

"_Apparently, you are or we wouldn't be having this conversation. You think that your former lover has someone else interested in him and this is how you react. You're letting your stupidity put Snape in danger. Potter is the best one for the damn job!" shouted Dillingham, who continued to speak loudly over Shacklebolt's protests._

_Tonks' eyes widened. "You and Professor Snape!" she squeaked. Wickham wondered how this was going to end. _

_Shacklebolt frowned. "I am not jealous. I'm concerned for Severus's safety!" _

_He was sincerely concerned for Severus despite the angry tightening in his chest when he saw the picture in the Daily Prophet. Kingsley remembered holding Severus after a difficult meeting with Voldemort, but the potions master had never opened himself enough to look as exposed as he did when Potter was standing there, so closely, holding the older wizard's hands securely in his own. The picture had just been too intimate to be innocent._

_Dillingham stared at him. "Whether you realize it or not, this conversation is over. I don't want to hear another thing about moving Potter until you can give me a truly justifiable reason and not the whines of a jealous lover. Now if you will excuse me." Without another word, the auror walked out._

_Shacklebolt left less than a minute later seething at what had happened. Tonks had rushed out after him._

* * *

"Shacklebolt and Snape?" asked Ron dazed and confused at what Wickham had told him. 

Wickham nodded as his mind continued to remember the events from earlier that morning.

"Wow." Ron sat down. "You're right though. I'm glad I wasn't here." Ron knew himself well enough that he would have gone immediately to Harry's defense. As it was, he wasn't the least bit pleased with Auror Shacklebolt.

The room was quiet for a few minutes until Marie hurried into the room. "Weasley! Someone wants to speak with you immediately."

Ron frowned, but stood up. "Who is it?"

"I'm not sure, but she said that it was important and that she needed to know if the 'bastard' had really done it."

"Done what?" asked Wickham.

"Killed Mr. Longbottom."

* * *

Dumbledore nodded to both men as they exited the cottage. "The extra wards are now in place. If you aren't keyed to the wards, all you will see is a nice little meadow." 

Harry smiled at Dumbledore in appreciation while Severus continued to linger by the door of the cottage. "Thanks. This should make things a lot easier." The auror turned to the pregnant wizard. "It's alright to come out, you know?"

Severus glowered at the younger man. "Potter, do us all a favor and practice the ancient form of silence."

Harry grinned while Albus laughed. Severus, however, did step slowly away from the door and towards them. Sobering, Harry looked at the small wooden box in Severus's hands. "Where?"

The Hogwarts Professor looked around. "Near the garden would probably be the best place." Albus and Harry nodded and both men escorted Severus to that area of the garden.

Harry picked up the shovel leaning against the outer wall of the house as Severus walked in a small patch of grass trying to find a good spot. When he finally paused, he motioned Harry closer. "Here will be fine."

Nodding, Harry started to dig a small narrow hole that would be wide and long enough for the box in Severus's hands to fit into. Albus transfigured a rock nearby into a rather small tombstone. Severus snorted when he saw it but Dumbledore knew that his young friend appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

Finally, the three men stood above the small empty grave. Harry coughed. "Um…should we say a few words?"

"Potter, your idiocy knows no bounds." Shaking his head, Severus levitated the box from his hands to the open hole. He'd have done it himself if not for the large bump over his abdomen.

Looking the grave, Severus said, "If that bastard done it, all that bacon would have." With that he turned his gaze to Harry.

Ignoring Dumbledore's soft chuckle and the old man's muttered, "Rest in Peace, Prometheus," Harry covered the little grave with dirt. "Thanks for the memories, Prometheus."

Albus sighed. "He was such an good little bird."

"Even when he dropped your bag of lemon drops into the lake?" asked Severus slyly.

Harry coughed to cover his laugh at Severus's statement and the look on Dumbledore's face.

"Well…perhaps not all the time." Albus looked at Severus. "But while thinking of good times, might I remind you that your baby shower is coming up in a week?"

Severus clenched his teeth as to stop a groan and glowered at Albus. Harry laughed at them both from the side. "You still insist on me doing this…ridiculous adventure?"

"Oh come now, Severus. Just a few of your colleagues will be over and that is all. And I am quite sure Ms. Malfoy will enjoy handling things along with Minerva."

Harry and Severus stared at him. "Um…Professor, are you trying to start another world war? Are they really safe working together?" asked Harry.

Albus smiled, his eyes twinkling brightly at them. "Of course! You worry too much, Harry. I assure you that everything will be fine."

* * *

Rollin sat down at his desk as he took out the autopsy report that Marie had just left him. "Alright, Longbottom. What did you leave us with?" 

It was indeed Neville Longbottom's body that had been found as it had been compared with his sample from St. Mungo's. Similar injuries that had been in Longbottom's hospital files were on the body in the autopsy room.

"Good news so far. If you can call it that."

What caused Rollin to frown was what he'd found out about Longbottom's pregnancy. From what was determined, Longbottom had indeed been pregnant around over a year ago. However, the pregnancy was eliminated not naturally by miscarriage. Longbottom had deliberate abortion.

"What in Merlin's name!"

Hospital files still hadn't been found on a hospital visit but it was in plain black and white. The abortion hadn't been an accident.

Rollin bit his lip. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. "So what does this mean for the rest of us?" He needed to talk to Tonks. Then they needed to speak to Hawthorn. This didn't look very good for the man. In fact, it looked terrible.

He looked up when someone knocked at his door. "Enter." Dillingham walked in. Rollin smiled. "You look a great deal better than you were earlier."

"Feeling it too. I think I may still kill Shacklebolt though. You on the other hand don't look well. I thought you were feeling better?" asked Xavier with concern. Chrisitan had been suffering from a little nausea on and off during the day.

"I am better. Or I was until I read this." He handed the file to Dillingham.

The older man frowned. "This isn't good. Shacklebolt said that Hawthorn told him that they had thought Longbottom was pregnant but it had came up negative. So either he's lying, or Longbottom had lied to him."

"I'm not sure if it was Longbottom or Hawthorn. Longbottom did lie about his second pregnancy as there are no new signs of pregnancy. Xavier, there is something else. I think that's pretty important too."

"Yes?"

"Longbottom's body had been found mutilated. It's too similar to our victims to ignore."

"But Longbottom isn't a victim." His face darkened. "At least not to our knowledge. There are only thirteen victims. And all the victims had serious injuries, so they needed medical attention." /So what is this all about?./

* * *

Minerva kept a sharp eye out on Albus as the headmaster walked with a bounce in his step through the baby store. The three of them, Filius had happily come along, were searching for gifts or ideas for Severus's baby shower. 

While Albus was rushing eagerly in the clothes, Filius had rushed head first into baby toys. Literally. The diminutive charms professor could be glimpsed every once swimming through a huge pile of toys that went well up to the ceiling.

Minerva just hoped that he didn't get lost. /It would take forever to get him out./ She thought with a small smile.

The Deputy Headmistress herself was looking around a little lost, not at all sure what she would get Severus. /Perhaps I could transfigure the baby a pet? No. Severus would kill me./ Shaking her head, she wondered if she could offer babysitting duties…

Glancing at Albus, who now held a bright purple baby gown, Minerva turned back to see, of all people, Vincent Crabbe walking swiftly through the store. /I wasn't aware that he'd even married, much less had a child./

Minerva then shook her head. /Not that you have to be married to have a child. Really, Severus./ She thought exasperatedly.

She had been surprised to learn that Severus was pregnant. When pressured about whom the child's father was, the potions master had gotten rather tight lipped about the entire matter. Albus pretended to know in order to get the staff to leave Severus alone, but Minerva knew well that the headmaster was as clueless as the rest of them. Or at least he used to be. He had been awful smug looking lately, even for him.

The witch had to wonder if the stories in the Daily Prophet were true. McGonagal had a difficult time believing that Severus and Potter could get along, much less have a relationship and a child. But that picture in the newspaper had lit fires of gossip everywhere, especially Hogwarts.

The teachers and students were going mad speculating the truth of the paper's allegations. Minerva found that she had a hard time arguing against it anymore. The rumors and the picture had her second-guessing herself.

Again, Minerva watched Crabbe grab something and rush to the register. /He's certainly in a hurry./ She could see how he glanced about in something of a panic. Minerva dropped her eyes and gently turned her head away to the side as he looked in her direction.

It wasn't moment later that Crabbe had his purchase and was out the door.

McGonagal shook her head. "How very strange."

"What is my dear?" asked Albus as he raised a simple blue baby nightgown in his hands.

Minerva smiled. "That's what you're getting? It is very nice, but I thought you didn't know the baby's sex."

Dumbledore brightened. "Actually, I was thinking about just changing the color and buying them. Perhaps in a deep red and gold. Maybe purple."

"Albus, Severus will have your head if you try to dress his child in Gryffindor colors." Minerva had to wonder at the secretive little smile and the twinkling eyes Dumbledore gave her.

"No matter. Now what was it you said? Something strange?"

She nodded. "Oh yes. I just saw Vincent Crabbe a moment ago and the young man appeared to be in quite a hurry." Minerva's brow furrowed as she saw a deep frown cross Albus's face.

"Crabbe? Did you say?" asked Dumbledore seriously.

Minerva nodded. "Yes. He'd bought something and was looking about rather nervously."

"Minerva…I believe we should hurry. I think I have a very important call to make."

* * *

Luna was rather teary eyed as Ron sat in front of her on Hermione's couch. "I'm so sorry to drag you from work, Ron. But I had to make absolutely sure. I just," She paused to wipe tears from her face. "I just had to know if he had anything to do with it." 

He smiled reassuringly. "Just calm down, Luna. I'm sure everything will be fine." Seeing her nod, he said, "Now. Why don't you talk to me and tell me why you think Hawthorn would hurt Neville. From what I heard they were in love with each other? Why would Hawthorn want to hurt him?"

Luna snorted rather indignantly, surprising Ron. "Love him? Well if you want that kind of love." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Poor Neville. Falling for that bastard." She turned back to Ron.

Hermione entered the room with tea for everyone as Ron sat for a moment thoughtfully silent. "You don't appear to like Hawthorn very much Luna. Why?" asked Ron.

She dropped her eyes and blushed. "Well…I guess you could say I was rather jealous."

"Of Hawthorn?" asked Hermione with understanding. /I always thought she'd felt something for Neville./

Luna nodded positively. "Oh yes. We were good friends but I had always hoped for something more. Unfortunately about two years ago, Neville met Horace and fell head over heels in love with him."

She laughed sorrowfully. "I was sad about it. Depressed really, but you should have seen Neville. He was practically floating on air after meeting Hawthorn. I couldn't be angry with him or Hawthorn really.

"They actually turned out to be rather good for each other, from what most people could see. Hawthorn was so gentle and caring with Neville. They often dabbled into each other's interests. Hawthorn got more interested with herbology and it wasn't long before Neville started getting interested in wines."

"But you don't think the relationship was good?" asked Ron.

"No. I don't think it was," said Luna with a frown. "I think Hawthorn wasn't always so…kind to Neville."

"You think he was abusive?"

"I think he may have been. I'm not quite sure. He and Neville were always having problems and Neville was always taking the blame for things. You won't believe how many times we would talk and he would be sobbing over something Horace had said to him."

"Like what? Was he physically abusive to Neville?" asked Hermione. She didn't know fully what was going on but she was going to drag it out of Ron later.

"No. I think it was more verbally abusive than anything. He'd either embarrass Neville or criticize him and his decisions. Sometimes he'd be purposely cruel to Neville. He even did it in front of me once."

"What did he say?" asked Ron with a dark look in his eyes.

_

* * *

Luna and Neville laughed at the herbologist's joke as they walked through the nursery and past the many rows of plants and herbs. The two friends had spent most of the day together, laughing and joking. It would be a few days before they could get together again, especially with Luna leaving to do some work for her father in Russia._

"_Neville? Baby, you in here?" called a voice from the front of the nursery._

_Luna smiled sincerely as Neville's face lit up. "Horace! We're back here."_

_A charming laugh could be heard coming their way. "Keep talking so that I don't get lost, love. I thought I heard someone with you?"_

"_Just Luna and I."_

_She nodded, even though Hawthorn couldn't see her. "Yes. We thought we'd have some fun before I leave."_

_A moment later, Hawthorn turned around the corner and headed toward them. Luna tried not to laugh as Neville rushed over and threw his arms around the man. Hawthorn hugged him tightly and kissed him on the lips._

_Neville pulled away. "I thought you were suppose to be in the States?"_

"_I am. I can only stop here for a couple days before heading back to California. I needed to stop and visit Daniel."_

_Luna watched Neville visibly deflate. "Oh. I didn't know."_

"_I didn't think it important enough to share with you."_

_It was probably not meant to sound callous, but it did. Neville's face fell just that much more. "Oh. Alright." He smiled again. "I am happy that you're here."_

"_So am I. How are you doing, Luna?" Horace asked the woman._

"_Oh, I'm quite well. I am excited since dad is sending me on the hunt."_

_Hawthorn looked curious. "For what?"_

"_Now that would be telling now wouldn't it?" she replied._

_The man laughed and nodded. "You're a hoot, Luna, but I guess you're right." He turned back to Neville and bumped noses playfully with the wizard. Neville laughed._

_Luna sighed, almost sadly. "You two are a very sweet couple."_

_"I love him to death." Horace pecked Neville on his cheek. "Even if EVERYTHING isn't up to par," he said with a chuckle, lightly grabbing Neville's bottom._

_Luna smiled weakly but could see how embarrassed, and maybe even humiliated, Neville was. Talking, even with some subtlety, about how bad your sex life was had to be humiliating._

_Not seeing the discomfort he'd caused, or perhaps just ignoring it, Hawthorn continued to chuckle. _

* * *

Ron grimaced as Hermione's eyes darkened with anger. 

"I think most people tried not to see it, but he wasn't always as good to Neville as he should have been. Especially the situation with the baby. Neville was heartbroken."

"What happened with the baby, Luna? I heard it was a false alarm."

Luna shook her head. "No. The baby was aborted." She stared down at her wringing hands. "Neville was heartbroken because he really didn't have any say in it."

Hermione frowned. "How can Neville not have any say in it? Wasn't-,"

"I know, Hermione! It was his baby! But Neville told me that Horace was so adamant about it. That it wasn't time for them to start a family. He told me Horace regretted it later but I'm not so sure. He wasn't very…kind when it came to Neville's family or his personal attributes. Neville had never been his 'type' of lover. He didn't have what Horace thought were prominent skills. Actually, more than once, Neville and I wondered if he was having an affair."

"Did Neville tell you his suspicions?"

"Yes. He told me…about Daniel. He and Hawthorn are old friends. He lives here now in Great Britain and used to work at Hawthorn's vineyard in the States. Neville thought they were seeing each other. Then he said he thought he was seeing someone in France too."

Ron frowned. "What would Hawthorn be doing in France?" asked the auror as a chill ran down his spine.

"You don't know? I thought you were researching him. Hawthorn has a small vineyard in France. He visits there often because it's a growing business like the one here in Britain."

Ron nodded for her to go on but Hermione could see that he was deeply disturbed by what he'd heard.

"It was after the abortion that Neville and Hawthorn's relationship got better, or at least that's what he believed. Neville never told me the details but that he started working with Horace more at the vineyards. He often followed Horace around Britain and France."

Ron bit his lip and wondered where he should go now. "Luna, why do you think Hawthorn had anything to do with Neville's death?"

"That's the reason I came here. Neville said that Hawthorn had gotten involved with some shady business this past year. Something with the new wine Neville had help make. Neville had started questioning him about it recently. He called a few days ago to tell me that Horace had taken the whole thing very violently. He was so afraid. That's why I came home early from my last assignment. I couldn't stop worrying about him, especially when I couldn't find him to talk."

Thinking about what he knew about the wine, Ron was getting more and more concerned. /Merlin. Neville, what did you get yourself into?./

"Do you know what kind of shady dealings he was involved in? Or anyone else that was involved?"

Luna frowned and picked up her cooling cup of tea. "I-I think that Neville mentioned someone, but I can't remember who. Probably that potions master that Neville was working with one the wine."

"Professor Snape?" Hermione blinked in surprise when Ron glared at her.

"Oh no! Not Professor Snape. No, he's a Russian master. I don't know his name though."

Ron was relieved because had it been Snape, that would have been another VERY big problem.

"So did he? Did he have anything to do with Neville's death?" asked Luna insistently.

Ron shook his head. "I would like to tell you everything, Luna, but I can't. However, I'm gonna look into some things. If Hawthorn is involved," /And I have a feeling he is./ "then we'll catch him."

Hermione sat next to the girl who nodded sadly. "Thanks, Ron."

The auror stood and smiled. "No problem. I'll see you guys later. Right now, I need to head back." Ron walked over to the fireplace but before he grabbed the floo powder he turned to Luna one more time. "Luna, is there anything else you want to tell me about Hawthorn?"

She frowned. "Well…there was something else. Neville said that lately, Hawthorn was really insistent on them trying to start a family. He didn't give me details though."

Hermione tensed as Ron suddenly froze. "Ron."

"Luna, do you know this Daniel's last name?" he asked urgently but didn't look at the woman.

"Pickens? Why-Ron!" cried Luna as the auror used the floo powder and hurried into the floo.

* * *

Tonks squirmed as she sat before a sniffling Ms. Longbottom. The older woman had finally calmed down after Tonks had asked to speak to her about her deceased grandson. The old witch had screamed, howled, and sobbed over the loss of her 'dear dear Neville.' 

Personally, Tonks was wondering if Longbottom had committed suicide and tried to hide the truth. With his grandmother being the way she was, the auror wouldn't be too surprised.

"Please, Ms. Longbottom. It would be such a great help if you could tell me what happened the day of the fire." She didn't dare say Longbottom's death. The old battleaxe would just start wailing again and Tonks didn't have time for it. Ron, for some reason, had declared an emergency meeting later that day. He had said that he needed to check something but would definitely be on time.

Ms. Longbottom gently patted her eyes dry. "Forgive me. It's just hard to realize that all of this is true."

Tonks nodded. "I do understand, ma'am." She brushed back her long solid black hair. "Now can we discuss what happened that day?"

"Yes. Neville, such a dear young man, always goes to his nursery early. He's always very meticulous in checking his inventory, don't you know? Very serious about his work." She sniffled. "He should have been an auror like his father. None of this would have ever happened had he listened to me!"

Tonks quickly encouraged Ms. Longbottom to continue before the woman started crying harder.

"He makes deliveries in the early morning to his customers. Most are apothecaries." She paused in thought. "He had a special delivery to Russia but I'm not quite sure what it was all about. It was rather early even for him but Neville was rushing about saying that it was an emergency delivery."

Tonks made a mental note of that and motioned for Longbottom to continue. "What happened next?"

"Neville returned home after the deliveries had been sent off. He was rather excited. After all, Hawthorn," she spat his name out with a thick venom, "was visiting."

Tonks looked at her curiously. "Ms. Longbottom, it appears as if you don't like Mr. Hawthorn very much."

The old woman's face darkened with rage. "Of course, I don't! I HATE him!" She sobbed into her handkerchief. "That man's the reason my dear Neville's dead. It's all his fault!"

Awkwardly placing a hand on Ms. Longbottom's shoulder, Tonks said, "Ms. Longbottom what makes you say something like that?" It was a rather serious accusation, especially since the case of Longbottom's case was so closely connected to the serial killings.

"Because he got my poor Neville involved in all that…that…"

"Ms. Longbottom, please! Calm down and tell me what happened."

Wiping stray tears, the older witch went on. "He was never the type of man Neville was attracted to. Although the silly child should have stuck with women, he always liked quieter men quite like himself. A couple of good young men had a chance with Neville and he was certainly interested. As a matter of fact, he had quite a crush on someone. Those were the men that Neville needed. An equal relationship like Frank and Alice had. Then that Hawthorn swept into his life!

"I actually thought he would be good for Neville. He was a charming man, very vivacious and outgoing. Neville was still a rather quiet, shy boy, nothing like Frank, his father. My boy was a strong man, but still I thought they would be good for each and I gave them a bit of a push."

Tonks wondered just what kind of push did she give them, but decided that silence was best at the moment.

"But he isn't. He was always so horrible to my Neville. Talking down to him and using Neville's insecurities against him. He's a terrible bastard! Neville was such a sensitive child. He always was even after the war had toughened him up. And the situation with the baby!" Longbottom started to sob again.

"My family would have had a chance of surviving if it hadn't been for that man! Forcing my Neville to go through such a horrible situation. I know what losing a child is like but my grandson shouldn't have had to go through that!"

Tonks instantly remembered the autopsy report. "What do you mean? We heard about the pregnancy but not about what happened to the child?"

"It was aborted. That bastard Hawthorn forced my Neville to see things HIS way and they aborted the child! The little one could have been my family's last hope but it's all gone now!" She blew her nose loudly into the wet handkerchief. Tonks grimaced.

"I see. Ms. Longbottom, what else happened that day?"

"Well, after HE arrived, they went upstairs for a while." The old woman had a disgusted look on her face. "A floo call to Hawthorn came through so I went upstairs to fetch him. That man had been up there with my grandchild for far too long as far as I was concerned! I believe Neville left for the nursery before he went to answer his call." She quieted. "I didn't have a chance to say goodbye."

Tonks was surprised to see a look of fear cross Ms. Longbottom's face.

"I heard a bit of Hawthorn's conversation. Enough for me to want to talk to Neville the minute he came home. He…he was talking about Death Eaters." Her face darkened. "I had always suspected that that boy was connected to them, even if he didn't have the mark!"

"Who?" asked Tonks urgently, not liking the feeling she was getting from any of this.

"Gregory Goyle! He and Hawthorn were talking about something, but I couldn't hear it all. But I distinctly heard Hawthorn and Goyle talking about the Death Eaters. Something about a ritual and loyalties."

Tonks coughed to clear her throat. "What happened next?"

Longbottom shook her head. "I don't know. I left immediately so that he wouldn't know I had been there. He found me not long afterward. I asked him to stay and keep me company. I wanted to keep an eye on that scoundrel until Neville returned." She brushed away a few new tears.

"The next thing I knew, we were told that my Neville had died in a fire."

Ideas were running swiftly through Tonks' mind as she quickly thanked Ms. Longbottom for her time before leaving. /Did Hawthorn have all this planned? And Death Eaters/

Ms. Longbottom had never been told all the particulars of her grandson's death. The dark mark in the sky had been something she hadn't heard. /And how does Hawthorn even know Goyle! He grew up in the States. BUGGER/

Tonks then thought of the ritual Longbottom claimed to have heard the two wizards talking about. /Thirteen victims…Does that have anything to do with this or did the killer wait after realizing Snape was pregnant with his child? Merlin, what is going on? I have to get back NOW./

* * *

"And what do you mean I don't know what I'm doing?" yelled McGonagal angrily as she waved around the ugly hat with brightly colored ribbons sitting on it and flying everywhere. 

Narcissa replied coolly, "I mean that for someone who claims to know Severus for so many years, you don't know one damn thing about his tastes! Do you think he'll enjoy some fluffy party?" She snorted. "I don't know why I'm even bothering. After all, growing up in Gryffindor and wearing whore house colors for so long-,"

"WHAT!"

/This wouldn't have happened if she hadn't mentioned the appropriateness of Severus's pregnancy. Who knew McGonagal was so nosy./

Harry rubbed his forehead as he cautiously made his way past the library to his bedroom. There was no way he was stupid enough to remain in a room with two angry women.

Narcissa Malfoy and Minerva McGonagal were having an all out battle over how the baby shower was going to be. While Minerva wanted to go with the fun and traditional, Narcissa wanted to do things that wouldn't make Severus fantasize about killing everyone. /I just need some rest./

Severus had known better. He had warned Albus that it was all a bad idea and had even told Harry that leaving the general vicinity was a great idea. Harry hadn't listened, wanting to trust the Headmaster.

/After all these years of knowing that old coot, you'd think I'd have known better! That old coot loves conflict./ thought the auror as he made his way into his room, closing the wood door behind him. Sighing wearily at his headache, Harry walked through the room to collapse on the bed.

He removed his glasses and closed his eyes, keeping his frames in his right hand. So much had happened in just the last few days that Harry was struggling to remember which way was up.

First, Neville was more than likely killed by vengeful Death Eaters. Then, Ron and his damn information from his brother that made Harry start a horrendous fight with Severus, who wasn't at the best of health. Then that sick bastard sending the potions master that picture.

Harry also couldn't forget Blaise's labor, or Severus's confession at the hospital. The Boy Who Lived smiled softly as his mind brought up the picture of Severus with little Lucien in his arms.

He even remembered to think about the mad rumors he knew had to be running rampant thanks to the Daily Prophet concerning the paternity of Severus's baby. Harry groaned as he thought about that picture blown up on the front page of the newspaper as well as the repercussions of it all.

The auror's face unconsciously darkened as he remembered the screaming mad man screaming the filth at him in response to Severus. /And poor Prometheus./ Harry didn't have any problems believing that he could kill the stupid bastard that hurt Severus. Not after all that had been done to the potions master.

Groaning, Harry remembered that Shacklebolt was coming any moment to give Harry an update on the case. /No/ he whined mentally. /I don't want to get up! I just want to sleep./ Hell even Severus was taking a nap, but that was probably because he was the only sane one in the cottage.

Harry did manage to get some rest but only for a few minutes. He tensed as someone knocked on his bedroom door. "Yes?"

"It's Shacklebolt."

Frowning at the older auror's tone of voice, Harry forced himself from the bed and, stretching as he went, opened the door for Kingsley. Instantly, he could see that the auror was not pleased about something.

"What is it? What happened?" He motioned Shacklebolt inside to sit at one of the two chairs in the room.

Kingsley scowled but decided to discuss on the main priorities of the case first. "We found out some more information involving Longbottom's murder."

Harry wince but nodded for him to continue.

"We had two autopsy's done on Longbottom. Something had gone wrong with the first one. The medical team wanted to make sure of something before doing the final report. For one, the body was confirmed to be Longbottom. Then there was what else they had to confirm. They found out that Longbottom was pregnant over a year ago but aborted."

Harry was a little surprised by this. He couldn't see Neville doing such a thing. The man had told Harry once that he wanted to have his own family.

"This is a huge problem. Apparently Hawthorn, Longbottom's lover told us that they had only thought Longbottom was pregnant so either Longbottom is lying or Hawthorn is."

"Because of the pictures you sent us yesterday, the medical examiners were also able to determine that the mutilation Longbottom suffered was exactly like our other victims."

"Merlin!" cried Harry stunned. "Neville was a victim?"

"No. But because of all this Hawthorn is under suspicion."

Harry was quiet for a moment then asked, "Did you get anything from the howlers?"

"Nothing. The voice must have been changed. I do think there may be something important about the language. How many wizards do you know would say 'Pencil Dick' or the other vulgarities used?"

Harry nodded stiffly. "Anything else?"

"The Headmaster didn't tell you about Crabbe did he?"

"What about him?" asked Harry in surprised. "Did you finally catch him for an interview?"

Shacklebolt shook his head. "No. However, Professor McGonagal saw him in a baby store. The Headmaster contacted me immediately after they left."

The younger auror sighed and sat down. "Brilliant." He stared at the solemn looking auror. "Anything else to bring down the day?" he asked jokingly.

Kingsley looked at him sharply. "Actually, there is something else bothering me."

"What?" Harry inquired.

"What is going on between you and Professor Snape?"

Harry stood from his chair blinking in surprise. "What?"

"Don't 'What' me, Potter. I saw the picture in the paper." Harry blushed while Shacklebolt continued. "That was just a little too intimate for someone who is suppose to be Professor Snape's protector. Now what is going on between you and Snape?"

Harry stared at Shacklebolt. /What is this?./ He could feel something wrong the minute this line of questioning began. Shacklebolt hadn't called him on the scene at the hospital, which even Harry didn't like to think about, but here he was picking at Harry for a picture that was actually a misunderstanding.

"Shacklebolt, you know that the Prophet is eager to get anything on me that's interesting. I'm sure you knew that if they even thought that Snape and I are together with a child on the way they would be on it like a dog with a bone."

"Yes, however, this wouldn't have happened if you had kept your distance from Snape and not gotten so emotionally involved. You and Snape are far too close and I believe that it's starting to affect your work."

Harry's eyes darkened and Shacklebolt was reminded just who this young man was. "You're upset because you think that I'm too 'emotionally involved with Severus'? That's ridiculous."

"It isn't."

"Apparently it is." Harry said darkly. "How dare you say I haven't done my job? I've done my job, Auror Shacklebolt and you know I have. I have done everything that I possibly could have done and beyond to keep Severus-,"

"Snape," growled Shacklebolt.

"Safe!" snapped Harry angrily. "I would give my life to protect that man and his child. And how could I not get close to him? I have been here every step of the way with Severus! Comforting him every time that sick bastard has done something to hurt him. Caring for him through his bouts of depression. I've been here every fucking step of the way!" Harry said, finishing with a yell.

"Nevertheless you are too involved with this case. Your overemotional reactions could get Professor Snape killed."

Right at that moment, Harry knew that he could have honestly killed Shacklebolt for saying such a thing, but he reigned himself in quickly. "You are not taking me off this case, Shacklebolt. I don't care if you are my superior. I am not going anywhere."

"Watch yourself, Potter!" Shacklebolt rose quickly to his feet. "If you have a problem-,"

"Apparently, I'm not the one with a problem. I am NOT," Harry growled, "leaving Severus to that bastard just because you THINK that I'm not doing my fucking job. Now if you are quite finished, leave. I have nothing more to say to you though I thank you for the information."

Kingsley tightened his hands into fists, as his face grew angrier. "Potter, you cannot stay this close to Severus!"

Harry stiffened as his glowing green eyes caught Shacklebolt's. "Just what the hell is this about anyway? Does it really matter that Severus and I are close to the others?" Coming to a realization, Harry continued. "Or does it just matter to you?"

A furious knock on the door prevented Shacklebolt from answering. Ron burst in through the door a moment later. "Merlin's balls! Harry, you and Shacklebolt have to come with me! We need to get to the conference room to meet with the others right now!"

Harry tossed one last glare at Shacklebolt before turning to his best friend. "What's wrong, Ron and why am I going?"

"I called an emergency meeting a while ago. Gods, Harry, you two won't believe what I found out!"

* * *

Ron practically sprinted down the hallway, nearly running over a shocked Marie, with Harry and Shacklebolt pressed to keep up with him. 

"Ron, slow down!" Harry yelled at the redhead. Unfortunately, his warning was too late as he watched his best friend crash violently into a speeding Tonks who had been coming from the opposite direction.

Shacklebolt swallowed a laugh as his colleagues fell into a tangled pile of limbs. The two aurors roughly pushed away from each other, a misplaced kicked causing Ron make a sound that was between a yelp and a whimper.

Shaking his head, Harry rushed over to help Ron to his feet as Kingsley helped up Tonks. Before another work could be spoken, however, Ron and Tonks rushed for the conference room door only to start fighting over the doorknob.

"Damn it, Tonks, I was here first!" Ron shouted as he tried to remove Tonks' other hand from the doorknob.

She tried to claw the younger auror in return. "Get out of the way, Ronald Weasley! I have something important to tell everybody!"

"SO DO I!" screamed Ron as he tried to knock Tonks away with his shoulder.

"MY information is more important!" Tonks tried to kick him.

Ron managed to avoid a few kicks aimed at his shins. "Not as important as mine is! OUCH! Damn it, TONKS!"

Not able to believe the absurdity that was taking place before him, Shacklebolt took out his wand and with a well-placed charm the door disappear causing both aurors fighting over it to fall inside the room.

Wickham, who had been eating, started to choke only for Rollin to hit him on the back hard to stop it. Buxton was laughing at the pile consisting of two irate aurors. Dillingham stared at the fighting aurors that were trying to stand before turning to a very amused Harry. "Snape?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore, Ms. Malfoy, and Professor McGonagal are with him. The house is locked down and shut. No one is getting in anytime soon."

Dillingham nodded in approval. "And can you explain this?" He motioned towards Tonks and Ron. The two were now standing screaming incoherently at each other, both waving their arms around frantically to emphasize their words.

Harry sighed but couldn't quite stop his smile. "All I know is that both of them have very important information to tell us. I guess they were both a little too excited."

"I see." Standing from his seat, Dillingham removed his wand and pointed at the two aurors. "Silencio!"

Ron and Tonks clamped their hands over their mouths before turning to the French auror in shock. Dillingham raised an eyebrow. "Now, while I'm sure the information you want to give us is important, can we please hear about it in a coherent, adult manner?"

Ron blushed and cleared his throat, while Tonks's hair changed to a deep purple. They nodded. "Now, who believes they have the more relevant information."

Both pointed to themselves. Dillingham looked at Shacklebolt, who just managed not to roll his eyes. "Tonks first. She interviewed Ms. Longbottom today." At that Ron looked especially interested.

Tonks bounced in place as everyone took their seats. Shacklebolt replaced the door just before Dillingham removed the silencing charm. "You won't believe what Ms. Longbottom told me about Hawthorn! Apparently, he was emotionally abusive to Neville Longbottom, talking down to him and playing with his insecurities. She also told me he forced Longbottom to abort the baby!"

Everyone, except Ron surprisingly, started asking questions quickly but Tonks shook her head, calling for silence so that she could continue. "And you won't believe what she told me happened the day of Neville's death! She said that they had went upstairs for some time together but she went up for Hawthorn because he had a call over the floo."

Shacklebolt frowned. "Wait! He didn't say a word to me about that."

Tonks nodded. "I know that's why I was suspicious. Ms. Longbottom said that Neville had left by the time Hawthorn came down and she didn't get a chance to tell him goodbye. Afterward, she listened in on Hawthorn's conversation. She said that she couldn't hear all of it but she heard enough for her to be concerned for Longbottom's life."

"So what did she hear?" asked Buxton. "And who was he talking to?"

Tonks grinned. "She said that she heard Hawthorn talking to someone about Death Eaters," this garnered wide eyed looks, "and something about a ritual. I figured that since we had thirteen rape victims exactly and the markings in their backs that this would be important."

"So who was he talking to?" asked Harry.

"Gregory Goyle."

Ron and Harry were stunned and none of the other aurors were pleased. Rollin couldn't believe it. "Goyle? Isn't he the one we haven't been able to catch?"

"Exactly. He has to have something to do with all of this too. His father was a convicted Death Eater. The ministry tried to get Gregory Goyle but the dark mark wasn't found on him or Vincent Crabbe."

Dillingham's eyes rose from the table but remained deep in thought. "Apparently. And Crabbe was spotted this morning by Headmaster Dumbledore's employee." He said it because neither Tonks nor Ron had heard about it. "Anything else Tonks?" asked Xavier.

"Actually, there is something. I don't know if it's important though. Ms. Longbottom said that Neville had an emergency delivery that needed to go to Russia."

At this, Ron jumped up and began talking quickly. Unfortunately, Dillingham hadn't removed the silencing charm.

"Weasley!" Buxton yelled as she dragged him back down into his seat. "You idiot! You still have the charm on!" She removed the silencing charm.

Ron grinned at her before turning to everyone else. "A potions master!"

"What?" said Harry, suddenly nervous.

"I interviewed Luna today!" he replied, surprising Harry again.

"Why?" asked Buxton. "Who is she?"

"Luna Lovegood. She's Neville's best friend. She had come to visit him because she couldn't get a hold of him over the floo."

"What did she say about the potions master?"

"Seems that Hawthorn was involved in some shady dealings this past year." The dating had the other aurors sit even straighter in their seats. "This something, according to Luna, involved the new wine Neville had helped create. She said this business also involved a Russian potions master."

Shacklebolt and Tonks looked at each other. "A Russian master?" said Shacklebolt. "Hawthorn said that one had helped Neville create the potion but he didn't know who he was."

"Apparently he did but Luna didn't know his name either. She also said that when Neville questioned Hawthorn, the man had a violent reaction to it and scared Neville."

"Shit." Chase's comment summed up everyone's feelings rather well.

"What else?" Rollin asked.

"Tonks is definitely right. Hawthorn was verbally and emotionally abusive to Neville. She's also right about the abortion. Luna told me that Hawthorn had convinced Neville that it wasn't time for them to start a family. Neville later told Luna that Hawthorn regretted 'their' decision but Luna doesn't believe it.

"I also found out that Hawthorn may have been having an affair with a man named Daniel Pickens who lives in Great Britain." Ron tightened his lips and then said, "Luna also said she and Neville believed him to be having an affair in France."

"WHAT?" cried the group of aurors. Ron nodded solemnly.

"What the bloody hell is Hawthorn doing in France? He has no business there!"

"Apparently he does. He's started a small vineyard in France that he visits rather often. I checked it out. We didn't find it because it's not under his name but under the name of Daniel Pickens even though Pickens never gave him permission to do so."

Harry couldn't believe it. "So do you believe that Hawthorn is our killer?"

"I think he is. If nothing else, we need to bring him in for questioning immediately. Especially after what I heard from Pickens when I went to see him."

"What did he say?" asked Buxton. She could see just how pale Ron was.

* * *

"_So what is it you wanted to talk about?" asked the curious American wizard as he eyed the auror sitting across from him in his living room. _

_Ron stared at the man sitting on the small sofa. He couldn't quite help himself. The man was somewhat tall, although not quite reaching Ron's height. He had pale skin and dark brown eyes. What also caught Ron's eyes about the man was the short midnight black hair. _

_/Is it me or does this guy fit our profile a little too much? This can't be a coincidence./ Daniel Pickens lived in Great Britain. According to his closest neighbor, who lived a good mile away, he was a rather quiet man who wasn't overly social. /I don't think he's a victim though but isn't it just too…something! Damn it./_

"_I wanted to talk to you about Horace Hawthorn."_

_Pickens frowned. His rather cool demeanor swiftly darkened. "What about that asshole? Look if you're here about him, you've got the wrong place. We haven't spoken in months and good riddance as far as I'm concerned."_

"_You don't appear to like him very much," said Ron, who didn't like Hawthorn much either. _

"_The son of a bitch was cheating on me when we were together. I found out about his cute little boyfriend and I broke it off."_

"_Cute little boyfriend?"_

"_Some guy named Neville of all things! Had been seeing him for who knows how long behind my back." Pickens crossed his arms almost defensively at the unpleasant memories._

"_I'm sorry. But would it be possible for me to ask you some questions about Mr. Hawthorn?"_

_Pickens nodded. "Sure. What's all this about anyway?"_

"_Mr. Hawthorn is involved in a very important case. At the moment, that is all I'm able to say."_

_Pickens snorted. "Not surprised really. I knew those stupid pureblood ideals of his would get him into trouble. So what first?"_

_Making a mental note to remember Hawthorn's pureblood ideals, Ron asked, "How did you meet Hawthorn?"_

_The dark haired man leaned back in his seat. "Horace and I knew each other when we were just kids. We became friends in elementary school and were pretty close for a long time. It was about six years ago that we became lovers. We dated for about three years, but we found out that we should have stayed friends a little too late. Horace was just…too jaded, I guess, for us to be together."_

"_What do you mean by jaded?"_

"_Horace had a really rough childhood. Afterwards, he had this strong belief that he needed to be in control of everything, and I mean EVERYTHING! I didn't mind too much at first. During our relationship, if he wanted to go somewhere or do something, I didn't argue with him. He was very dominant in our relationship. Later though, it started to irritate me and I would voice my own opinion more often. Horace got rather abusive then. He never laid a hand on me but he'd insult me or my family." _

_Pickens rubbed his forehead roughly. "I threatened to leave him once. He shaped up rather quickly and things got better. But not long after, he started insisting on having children. It wasn't something that I expected. Especially after what happened before."_

"_What happened before, Mr. Pickens?" Ron asked curiously. _

"_Like I said, Horace had a really rough childhood. Actually, I'm not sure if I should tell you this."_

"_I assure you that anything you can tell me about Mr. Hawthorn will be important to this case. We'll try to keep the information as quiet as possible."_

"_Alright then. Horace's father started abusing Horace when he turned seven, not long after his mother died. Sexually abusing him. Horace had no idea what to do and didn't dare tell anyone, not even me, his best friend. His father threatened to kill him if he did. Horace believed him."_

_He ran a hand through his short black hair. "I can't believe no one saw the signs. I mean they were there! He was always angry or depressed. I can't believed I used to laugh at him about the bedwetting." He blushed, upset to admit such a thing. "I can see it now but…I guess I just didn't know."_

"_When we were fourteen, Horace got pregnant. It wasn't his fault, but his father didn't believe him. He damn near killed Horace when he found out he had impregnated his own son. Horace ran when his father left him alone. He managed to get to my home where my parents and I took care of him and my mother reported Horace's father to the American Ministry. Afterwards, he was arrested and sent to jail. Horace stayed with his maternal grandfather afterward."_

"_What happened to the child?"_

"_Horace aborted the baby. The whole situation disgusted him. He refused to have it and took a negative view of children. I guess I understand because of everything that happened. But when he wanted to have children with me, he seemed almost desperate."_

_He dropped his eyes. "When he found out that I couldn't bear children, it didn't take long for him to leave me. I want children too and I can sire them, but Horace wouldn't even consider having a child himself. So he left. I didn't see him again until a couple years ago. He wanted to get back together. Horace was apologetic and claiming that he loved me. I think he started dating the other guy at the same time."_

"_I'm sorry." Ron sincerely felt for the man and his opinion of Hawthorn fell even more. "When was the last time you spoke to Hawthorn?_

"_In August. The day after the party at Hogwarts."_

_If it hadn't been for his total shock, Ron would have started screaming. "Oh really?"_

"_Yeah. We had gone to the party and he had ditched me sometime during the night. I'm not sure what time it was. Anyway, the next day I had flooed him and we got into an argument. We ended our affair and that was the end of it."_

"_You and Mr. Hawthorn attended the party at Hogwarts? This was the one on July 31?"_

_Pickens nodded. "Yes. I received an invitation from my aunt, Madame Pince. She's the school librarian. The invitation said I could invite a guest. She had wanted to meet my latest flame so I brought Horace with me. Damn fool that I was. His boyfriend, Neville, was there. That's how I found out about his cheating. He tried to avoid him most of the time and sometime during the night he snuck off." He snorted. "Probably went to find someone to screw since he apparently has problems staying faithful." _

* * *

The group of aurors sat in a stunned silence as Ron continued. "The minute I left there, I apparated to Hogwarts. Pince was there and I spoke to her and when I flooed to Dumbledore's cottage I spoke with him to confirm. Pince did send her nephew an invitation that said he could bring a guest. Dumbledore said he didn't know she'd let Pickens invite an extra person and that it wouldn't have shown up on the guest list." 

Dillingham snapped to attention. "Find him. Find him NOW. Wickham, send out a bulletin in both France and Great Britain on Horace Hawthorn. There is just too much damn evidence against him! We'll bring him back and question him under veritaserum." /We should have done that in the first place./

The group of aurors, including Dillingham, jumped to their feet as Shacklebolt started issuing orders. "Potter, you, Weasley, and I are going to check out Hawthorn's vine yard here in Britain."

Dillingham motioned to Tonks and Buxton. "You two are with me. We're going to check out the one in France. Rollin, I need you and Wickham to search for any other properties that Hawthorn may have and any relatives he may be hiding with. And find Goyle and Crabbe. Hawthorn is now our prime suspect. We can't afford mistakes! We need Hawthorn in custody!"

* * *

Although they were in a hurry, Harry did manage to get a message sent to Dumbledore about what was going on. Albus assured him that Severus was safe with him, Minerva and Narcissa. 

That promise took some weight from Harry's shoulders and allowed him to concentrate more on capturing Hawthorn. /Is it really him though? Merlin, I hope so./ He didn't want Severus to have to go through any more pain.

Harry walked silently along the east side of Hawthorn's large vineyard. There were rows of flourishing grapevines that grew across the field. Harry was near the far wall of the property that separated the vineyard from the outside.

"Hawthorn!"

Harry's only movement other than the continuation of his steps was a tightening of his hand around his wand as he heard Shacklebolt's voice.

"Auror Shacklebolt? How can I help you?" called a pleasant voice.

"I'm afraid you can't."

Harry eyed the small tool shed before him and, glancing around, quickly slid around to look on the other side. Standing at the backdoor of a large house was Shacklebolt and Hawthorn. While Hawthorn stood confused in a shirt and dirty trousers, Shacklebolt held his wand toward the other man.

"Horace Hawthorn, you are under arrest-,"

"What?" Hawthorn cried in surprise.

"As a suspect in the death of Neville Longbottom and murder of twelve other individuals. You are also under arrest for suspicion of thirteen counts of rape."

Harry's eyes darkened with anger as Hawthorn's demeanor changed and the mansmirked. "Oh. And does that include Professor Snape?"

Harry swore he saw red but he controlled himself, because in a moment it would all be over. Hawthorn had practically just admitted his guilt. That had their killer.

Shacklebolt didn't look much more pleased. "Hawthorn-," The auror jumped into action just as Hawthorn pulled out his wand.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Crucio!"

Harry started running toward the fight and could see Ron on the other side of the field heading for the same destination. Harry made it first and was surprised to see that one of the dark curses had nicked Shacklebolt, catching the auror off guard and causing him to lose ground.

Raising his wand, Harry called out. "Hold it, Hawthorn!"

The man turned to glare hatefully at Harry. "Potter! I should have known you would be here. Trying so hard to take Snape away! He doesn't belong to you!" Hawthorn's wand turned toward his before Ron or Shacklebolt could do anything.

"Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

Severus and Narcissa looked up as the fireplace flared. Entering was an exhausted Ronald Weasley. Narcissa rose to her feet, wand in hand. 

Ron grinned at her and, while Dumbledore hurried into the room, he stepped aside to allow someone else enter the library.

A weary Harry Potter stumbled out of the floo and smiled brightly at Severus. "We got him!"

TBC

Alia: (braces herself) Feel free to rant and rave at me. Ask questions and etc even though I might not answer. The next chapter is going to be...somewhat intense near the end. So get it out of your system now. Besides that makes for good reviews and that makes me write better. REVIEW.


	14. Chapter 14

Alia: That's right. Look at the scroll bar and LOVE ME. 64 Freakin Pages! That's well over double the last chapter. But first things first.

**_DO NOT SKIP DOWN TO THE END OF THE DAMN CHAPTER PEOPLE! AND NO SKIPPING!_**

I want you guys to really enjoy this experience and besides, there is a lot that you need to know before you get to that part of the story.

This isn't the end of the story. There is still one more chapter (mumbles: They're gonna kill me.) And you guys may want to read it. A little more action.

You may want to reread the story to figure out what the hell is going with some of the clues and any other actions. I did my best to make sure that any questions that popped up would be answered.

Please Review! This chapter took a lot of effort and I would appreciate any comments and suggestions and such.

As for questions, you can put them in your review and I'll try to answer. However, since I moved back into the dorms Saturday (8-19) I have some time on my hands even if classes start Wednesday. If you want, you can chat with me since I'm usually on. I have Yahoo! Messenger and AIM. My website has my contact info (should be at the end of the sneek peeks page, the homepage).

Check the warnings and enjoy my favorite story to date!

Title: Time, Truth, and Sacrifice

Author: Alia

Part: 14

Rating: R

Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter

Spoilers: Up to OotP

Summary: A serial killer runs through part of the wizarding world, but with Harry Potter on the job, things will go fine…right?

Warnings: slash, mpreg, humor, angst, violence, language, major and minor character deaths, molestation, noncon, references to domestic abuse

Disclaimers: Do you honestly think that's safe? Look what I've done so far!

Author's notes: (sighs blissfully) Can you believe it? I have this chapter and then the last one. I am…just so very happy with this story. I think it's the best one I've ever done. I love the damn thing. Now all I have to do is post it on my site. (flinches) I like to do the little paragraph symbol on my work so this is gonna be pure hell. I think I might try to cheat or something. As usual please check the warnings. They have slight but important changes. Don't be afraid. I'm not that evil. (coughs)

Time, Truth, and Sacrifice 14

Severus stared at the exhausted looking aurors. Potter and Weasley's clothes were singed and torn. A couple of scratches could be seen on Potter's face and there was a bump growing on Ron's forehead. Both men had dirt stains on their faces and robes. "Potter, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I said w-,"

"We found your attacker," cried Ron excitedly.

As a satisfied look morphed onto Narcissa's face and Dumbledore's eyes lit up, Severus tensed. However, Harry could see an almost hopeful look in the potions master's face. "We can't tell you anything just yet, because we have to question him first with veritaserum. I can tell you that everything, all the evidence we've found, points to him as our assailant."

Severus's lips tighted and he swallowed heavily. Looking at Potter, Severus nodded in thanks. The auror smiled. "Can you tell me who he is?" He had to know who the bastard was that had hurt him and was stalking him and his child.

Harry gave an apologetic smile. "No. Not yet. We're restricted from telling you until we are absolutely sure it's him."

"How long will that take, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Tomorrow morning." The green eyed man smirked, surprising all but Ron, who was looking a little smug. "He resisted arrested and was a little hurt when we tried to take him in. He's being healed in a cell at the Ministry."

Harry could see that Severus wasn't pleased to be denied such important information but the potions master wouldn't have to wait much longer.

Ron spoke up. "We also found out that there is evidence that there is more than two people involved. More likely four."

"But why would they be going around doing something like this?" asked Narcissa before Severus could speak.

Harry gave Ron a questioning look. The redhead shrugged. "I don't see why not? Just no real details."

With a quick smile at his friend, Harry turned to Narcissa. "Apparently, it's some kind of ritual that needed a sacrifice."

Severus stared at Harry and flatly asked, "They wanted to sacrifice my child!" If it weren't for the fact that their culture had some rather dark roots in just such a thing, he wouldn't have believed it.

Ron shook his head and held his hands out in front of him helplessly. "We don't know if it was the baby or you, Professor."

Severus sighed. "So what do you plan to do now?" he asked the two aurors.

"I'm not leaving," said Harry with a deep resolve in his voice. He and Shacklebolt had had the entire argument about getting Severus a new guard before he flooed to the cottage, but as far as Harry was concerned, Kingsley could shove his wand up his arse.

The twinkling in Dumbledore's eyes worsened. Narcissa turned her head slightly away from Severus so he wouldn't see the little smirk gracing her lips.

"There are still three, maybe more, people out there trying to sacrifice you and the baby. They may know about the arrest and try to come for you. I'm not leaving until we're totally sure that all of them are in custody." When Severus relaxed and nodded, Harry smiled at the potions master.

Ron's eyes narrowed at the pair then he shook his head. /I don't want to know./ "Professor, I was wondering if you could answer a question. I figure that out of anyone, you would know best." He also figured a little flattery could only save his skin and Snape would not yell at him.

"Then ask your question, Mr. Weasley," Severus said smoothly.

"Apparently, there is a Russian potions master involved in this situation. Since all three of our other suspects were suspected pureblood activists during Voldemort's time, we wondered if you knew which one had been a Voldemort supporter?"

Severus stared at him in comtemplation. "There are eight Russian potions masters. Five were either neutral or staunchly against the Dark Lord. One died two years ago. The two that are left are both purebloods with very strong ideals. One is a woman named Ekaterina Putin, who specializes in dark arts research. She's not very popular but she is an intelligent woman and very good with her work.

"The other is Anton Mihailov who, while a potions master, is more known as a healer. He isn't the most reputable, however. A few of his experiments were questioned on consent and some ended rather badly. I think you may wish to check them both, however, might I suggest you ally yourself with help from Putin."

"I guess that would be good," said Ron. "But how do we know that it's not her helping our suspects?"

"You don't. However, Mihailov is less than reputable for reasons. He isn't very… moralistic."

Ron nodded in understanding. "Right. Thanks, Professor." Sighing, he turned to Harry. "I need to go change then go and check out the potions masters. I'll let you know if anything comes up."

"Thanks Ron." With a wave and a goodbye to everyone, Ron left through the fireplace.

Later that night, Harry pulled a shirt over his head and was headed to his bed when a knock was on the door. He stared in surprise because there was only one person was in the house and that was Severus. He couldn't believe the man would come to his door. Severus usually avoided going in or even near Harry's room.

Harry walked through his room and opened the door. The pregnant professor stood in his long black nightshirt and dressing gown that fell to his feet. Smothering a warm smile at the still prominent belly, he said, "Severus? What's wrong?"

The potions master frowned at him. "Just what happened today? What in Merlin's name had you come back in that condition?"

Harry grinned ruefully but mentally wondered if Severus was actually concerned about him. While Dumbledore had healed the couple scratches on his face, the older man had sat in his chair watching him closely. Surprisingly, to Harry, he rather liked the idea that Severus was worried about him.

The auror stepped aside and motioned Severus into his room. "Have a seat." The last thing either of them wanted or needed was for Severus to be on his feet to long.

Severus sat at a chair and table that was close to the door, away from the window and bed. Harry stood in front of him. "Well?" Severus snapped impatiently.

Having gotten used to Severus's mood changes, Harry didn't even blink at the rude tone. "Well, I did tell you earlier that H- the assailant didn't seem very cooperative with us today. I may have been… understating the severity of the situation."

* * *

_Harry started running toward the fight and could see Ron on the other side of the field heading for the same destination. Harry made it first and was surprised to see that one of the dark curses had nicked Shacklebolt, catching the auror off guard and causing him to lose ground. _

_Raising his wand, Harry called out. "Hold it, Hawthorn!"_

_The man turned to glare hatefully at Harry. "Potter! I should have known you would be here. Trying so hard to take Snape away! He doesn't belong to you!" Hawthorn's wand turned toward him before Ron or Shacklebolt could do anything._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_Harry was quick to leap out of the way of Hawthorn's Unforgivable curse. Rolling, the auror was back on his feet casting a disarming spell while Ron and Shacklebolt cast binding spells._

_Unfortunately for the three aurors, Hawthorn was not an amateur dueler. The wine producer managed to avoid all three charms and was running back inside the house._

"_Damn it! Weasley, Potter!" yelled Shacklebolt as he rushed inside after Hawthorn. Harry and Ron darted in right after them._

_Normally, aurors would have to methodically check each room to find out where the suspect was hiding. That was totally unnecessary since Hawthorn was tossing vials from upstairs down at the aurors. _

_Shacklebolt was coughing as a foul yellow gas surrounded him. A broken vial stood a couple feet away from him. Ron and Harry immediately threw up spells around them and Shacklebolt to stop the gas from getting into their lungs. _

"_Watch out! Whatever he's throwing down here is dangerous!" Shacklebolt said, as his hands shook slightly and his head throbbed painfully_

"_Hawthorn! Surrender! It doesn't have to come to this!" screamed Ron, who was in all actuality ready to kill the vineyard owner. Another vial, this one filled with a deep red liquid, flew down fronm over the upper banister._

_It hit what appeared to be the front door and shattered. The resulting explosion tossed the aurors about. Shacklebolt was thrown to the ground while Harry went crashing into a nearby wall. Ron knocked down to his knees and was hit with a heavy piece of falling debris._

"_I'm going to kill that bastard," snarled Harry as he slowly stood back to his feet. He helped Shacklebolt up and Ron stumbled over unaided._

"_Heads up!" screamed Shacklebolt as a vial exactly like the previous one came flying directly at them. The three aurors threw up shields, putting as much power behind them as they could, because they had no time to run. _

_Strangely, the vial managed to bounce off of Ron's shield and rolled under the staircase.

* * *

_

Harry smirked in rememberance. "Afterward, we managed to apprehend our suspect because he fell through the ceiling from the second floor. We binded him and carted him off to the French Ministry." 

Severus nodded silently. Harry sighed. "He obtained a few minor injuries and had to be healed at the Ministry. The others will be questioning him in the morning about what's going on."

"Will they allow me to finally hear the details? When shall I find out who… the attacker is?" asked Severus.

"The minute they will allow it, I promise to tell you everything that I know."

Severus scoffed angrily and clenched his fists. Harry frowned at the angry expression but knew why Severus was upset. The potions master felt that he deserved to know everything that was happening. Harry couldn't help but agree.

He walked over and knelt down on one knee beside Severus's chair. "I wouldn't keep information from you had I not been ordered to. I know you're strong enough to take nearly anything."

Dark eyes stared down at him. "Perhaps." Sighing, Severus started to shift in his chair.

Harry stood and put out a hand for the potions master to accept. Severus glared at it then at its owner. Harry didn't say a word. Both knew that since Severus was so close to his seventh month that the potions master had a harder time moving. Sighing in defeat, Severus clasped Harry's hand and the younger wizard helped haul him to his feet.

The auror grinned as Severus rubbed his back with his free hand when he was balanced on his feet. "Now was that so bad?"

"Shut up, Potter," Severus replied without any heat in his voice. Harry chuckled and looked at the hand in his.

"You've got ink all over your hands."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Of course I have ink on my hands. I've been working in a potions text."

"I thought Poppy said you weren't allowed to do any potions?"

"She did and I wasn't. There is nothing wrong with doing research and theories, Potter."

Harry smiled. "I had a feeling you would work your way around her restrictions."

Severus snorted but there was a hint of a smug smile on his lips. Harry stared at Severus for a long moment, before releasing his hand and clearing his throat. He hoped that the heat in his face wasn't what he thought it was and Severus didn't notice. "Bed?" asked Harry.

Severus quirked an eyebrow at the younger man but said nothing of Potter's behavior. "Goodnight Potter." He quickly left the room

Harry's shoulders shook with mirth. He'd had no idea that Severus could make his dressing gown billow like his robes, especially at his stage of pregnancy.

* * *

Tonks followed Wickham, Buxton, and Shacklebolt down to the British Ministry interrogation rooms bouncing in excitement. The aurors were going to wait in the room with a vial of veritaserum to question Hawthorn on all of his activities. They also planned on finding out just who was helping the assumed serial killer with the supposed ritual that Ms. Longbottom had heard him speaking of. 

Buxton opened the door and entered, the others quietly trailing behind. Inside the well-lit room were two tables and six chairs. A thin long table lay against the side of the wall while a large rectangular one sat in the middle of the room. Two chairs sat against the wall next to the door. The others were around the larger table.

"Well," said Buxton as everyone chose a seat. "The request for his presense should have gone through. He'll be here any minute."

"I'm so happy this is almost over," said Tonks. She tugged at her light pink hair. "I thought this day would never come."

"It's here so be thankful. Has that bulletin been put out for Goyle and Crabbe?"

"In Britain and France. We have a few aurors patrolling and asked a couple baby stores Crabbe checked out to keep an eye out for him." Wickham stared at the door in anticipation the entire time he spoke.

Marie entered the room and giggled at the disappointed looks on their faces. "I found the files you wanted on Hawthorn. There isn't much of course and I was running back and forth trying to get it all."

Wickham jumped up and pecked her on the cheek.

"Chase!" Marie squealed, moving away quickly.

"Just wanted you to know we appreciate you!" He said with a cheeky grin.

Laughing, Marie sat the files on the table and left the room. After a short while, the tension mounted again for the four aurors.

Shacklebolt sighed impatiently. "What is taking so long? They should have-," A knock at the door stopped him from continuing. "Enter."

A very nervous looking auror opened the door. The young man was sweating and his eyes shifted about the room.

Kingsley frowned at the newly trained auror and looked at his colleagues. Like him, they didn't appear to like the look on the young man's face. "What's wrong, Crevens?"

The young man jumped anxiously. "Sir, it's about the prisoner you brought in yesterday."

Looks were exchanged as Shacklebolt replied. "Yes?" he asked with apprehensively.

"Y-you may want to go down to the holding cells. Apparently, the prisoner died last night."

"WHAT!" cried the older aurors in shock as Buxton and Shacklebolt jumped to their feet, Buxton knocking over her chair. Tonks' eyes changed colors wildly as Wickham's jaw hit the floor.

Shacklebolt stormed over to the worried young auror. "What do you mean he died last night?" he growled.

Taking deep breaths, the younger auror shook his head and held his hands out before him. "Exactly what I said, sir. It wasn't discovered until this morning! Someone from St. Mungo's was called over. He died in the middle of the night. Mr. Hawthorn had apparently been poisoned."

Not ten minutes later, the British aurors and their French colleagues were standing before Hawthorn's cells, watching their forensics team go over the cell and body. Nothing had been touched except for the small cot in the cell and Hawthorn had been responsible for that. The body did not look harmed except for the large black spots that dotted Hawthorn's neck and spread down his chest.

"This is not possible!" Buxton yelled angrily. "Visiting records say that no one was here to see him and we strip searched him to make sure he didn't have anything on him. We even used spells to detect foreign objects so someone tell me how the hell Hawthorn is dead!"

Wickham was running his hand through his hair in frustration while Tonks spoke to one of the aurors working on the cell. Shacklebolt stared at nothing in particular as he realized that they just lost not only their suspect, but their main source of information. "Bloody Hell."

"Shacklebolt!"

Grimacing the auror turned to see Dillingham, Rollin, and Weasley rushing toward them. Ron spoke first. "Oh please tell me this is some horrible joke." Shacklebolt pointed at the cell where the dead body was still lying causing Ron to curse colorfully.

Rollin went to Tonks and the other aurors as Dillingham spoke to Kingsley. "How could this have possibly happened? Wasn't he being guarded last night?"

"Yes," said Shacklebolt. "Apparently around nine o'clock last night, the guard said that Hawthorn had finally stopped yelling at everyone. He says that nothing else happened that night. When morning came and it was time for the interrogation, Hawthorn still hadn't said anything. But when they went into his cell, they found him like he is now. Lying still on the cot, with wide eyes and those black spots on his neck and chest."

"Where is the guard now?"

"Being tested for any spells on his person. Someone may have obliviated him. If not, Hawthorn committed suicide somehow."

Rollin and Tonks came over to their superiors. Seeing hopeful looks, Tonks shook her head. "No good news."

"Not at all," said Rollin. "There isn't any evidence that another person came into the room. They assure us that Hawthorn did take a poison."

"Unfortunately, they don't know what poison was used and they're confused by those spots on him," Tonks finished.

Dillingham dropped his head in his hands and leaned against the wall. "And just when I thought this might just be over and done with."

"Ron, did you find any information on those potions masters?" asked Shacklebolt.

"I have to go through the Russian Ministry first. It might take a bit of time to get everything together."

"Just do your best. All we can do now is continue protecting Professor Snape and keep searching for Goyle and Crabbe." Shacklebolt just hoped that everything would stay quiet until the two men could be apprehended.

* * *

(Four days later) 

"Bloody Hell! Stop kicking me!" screamed Severus as he shot a dark glare at his enlarged stomach, daring his unborn child to continue.

Harry, who had just entered the kitchen, turned smoothly on his heel and walked back out before Severus could see him. He had no intentions of being on the end of the potions master's wrath again especially with the baby shower being that afternoon.

Minerva looked up curiously as Harry strode quickly into the living room where the party was to be held. "Is everything alright, Harry? Where is Severus?"

"He just needs a little more time. I'll go back for him in a minute."

Dumbledore, who was setting up the small snack table, laughed merrily. "I believe that's Harry's way of telling us that Severus is a bit anxious about the party."

Harry bit back an exlamation of "A bit!" but did say, "I think we should just leave him alone for a little longer."

Narcissa scowled as she and Minerva finished with decorations. The party was being done with a potions theme in order to appease Severus. Minerva had lost the battle for a frillier party. Narcissa had been at the one Blaise's mother threw for him. The 'Little Boy Blue' theme shower ended before it even started.

Green and yellow streamers lied along the walls with little black paper cauldrons and white nappies hanging from them. Over one of the doors was a simple green and silver banner that said 'You're having a baby!' Against one of the long walls, where two windows sat, was big picture of a smiling baby sitting in a cauldron. It looked exactly like the invitations that were sent out.

Beneath the picture was a long, thin rectangular table covered with a white cloth. Half of the table was empty except for a note from Albus that said 'Gifts Here.' The other half of the table held a tray of fruit to hold guests before the small lunch that was planned. Small plates and cups were sitting in wait.

Party favors, consisting of a variety of colored vials and beakers filled with candies or treats and tied with green or yellow ribbons, sat on the end of the table. On the floor beside the table was a large box that Albus had brought in. No one knew what was in it.

(Alia: Now admit it. This is cute in a Severus kind of way.)

"Potter, it is almost two o'clock. Tell Severus to get his arse in here-,"

"Narcissa!" cried Minerva.

"Because the guests will be arriving soon and some idiot is always early," she said with disgust at the early arrivals.

Harry grimaced but nodded.

"Be brave my boy. We promise that even Severus will have a good time although he thinks this entire event is at his expense." Albus patted Harry on the shoulder before going to the library to await their guests. Everyone had thought it better that the guests floo in.

Praying for his legendary Gryffindor bravery, Harry strode to the kitchen where the potions master present.

Severus was sitting in a chair at the table. He was silently staring at his hands as they lay over his pregnant figure. The older wizard looked as if he was deep in thought, but Harry had become even more educated about Severus. To Harry's eyes, Severus looked very unhappy and even moreso depressed.

The potions master's moods had grew more unpredictable after he was told of his suspected rapist / stalker's death by poisoning. Severus still didn't know the man's name but had been told that his accomplises were still on the run. The Russian Ministry was also being slow about giving information out about two of their potions masters. But he had a feeling it might not be about that.

"Severus?"

"What is it now?" asked Severus. He didn't raise his eyes.

"People will start arriving soon." Harry fidgeted when Severus didn't answer. "Everything is ready. Ms. Malfoy wants you to come see it."

Solemn onyx eyes turned to him. Harry stiffened because there was something vaguely haunting in Severus's face. "Severus?" He walked over to stand a couple feet before the man. "Are you alright?"

Shaking his head, Severus placed a hand on the tabletop to help him rise to his feet. "I'm fine," he said, taking a deep breath. "Let me see what damage has been done to the cottage."

Thankfully, Severus was actually pleased with the decorations and the major absence of pink. Which was good since the guests began arriving.

Draco and Blaise appeared first with little Lucien also in attendance. The infant didn't appear very curious about his surroundings but was dutifully fussed over by all but Severus. Even Harry took a moment to bounce Lucien in his arms gently.

Surprisingly, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger turned up for the party with gifts from the aurors. Unknown to Severus, Ron and Harry exchanged a look of confirmation leaving a pleased smile on Harry's face.

Pomfrey, Flitwick, Sinistra, and Hooch arrived from Hogwarts with a small party of Severus's more favorable students, three Slytherins and two Ravenclaws. The Hogwarts group took turns greating their very pregnant professor. Most were surprised to see Harry Potter standing next to the potions master when saying their hellos. It only confirmed some of the rumors running around the British Isles.

One last person that flooed in had been totally unknown to most of the group, but Severus had greated the old man with a fond smile. "Mathias Brank! What are you doing here?" He was pleased to see his old potions mentor.

The balding man laughed hoarsely as he stood before Severus. "Dumbledore told me that you were pregnant of all things. I couldn't miss the opportunity to see you as big as a house!"

"Very funny," Severus said dryly, ignoring the inquiring look Mathis sent Potter's way. The younger wizard just gave Mathias a warm smile.

Everyone had settled on the numerous couches and chairs Minerva had transfigured so that the party could start. Most people watched Severus with amused eyes. It wasn't often to see such a graceful man have to carefully lower himself into a chair, or sigh blissfully after doing so. It also entertained them to see Harry Potter doing his best to make sure the older man was comfortable and Severus doing everything to stop him.

"For Merlin's sake, Potter! Will you sit down so we can begin this ludicrous affair?" Severus quipped rudely.

Grinning, Harry plopped down into the chair next to Severus's. Narcissa and Minerva, the hostesses, stood and greeted everyone.

"We would like to thank you all for coming to what is very likely to be Severus's one and only baby shower," said Narcissa with a small smirk thrown in the potions master's direction.

"Very true, Narcissa," he replied as Minerva began speaking.

"We have a quite few things planned for everyone before we start the lunch we have planned for later. We have a few games planned," Severus groaned amongst the guests' laughter, "and a special activity before lunch."

"Then we can ooh and ahh over all the bloody gifts. Can we start now?" said Severus who managed not to make the question start like a whine. The group laughed as the games began.

Albus came bounding into the center of the room with the large box he held in his hands. "I thought this would be a marvelous idea. I remember Filius laughing at his son when he had to put all the children's toys together for Christmas."

Filius got the idea immediately. "Albus, you didn't!" he said with a laugh.

Albus continued with a bright smile. "The idea of the game is to put the muggle toy together within the allotted time the fastest. Whoever wins, gets to keep their toy and a vial of candy."

It turned out to be a rather good laugh for the group. Flitwick, Sinistra, Hooch, Ron, Hermione, a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin took the challenge. All of them sat in the center of the floor and fumbled with the toys. Except for Hermione and the students, the others didn't bother looking at the provided instructions.

Hooch admitted defeat first. She tossed the toy back into the box and said, "Those muggles have to be insane!" Sinistra and Flitwick quit also. Sinistra stopped out of frustration and Flitwick because he was in hysterics.

Ron growled and tossed the toy across the room to land at Brank's feet. Crossing his arms and pouting, he mumbled about how unfair the entire game was and that he'd win the next one.

It was a rush between Hermione and the students. Hermione only made it a second before the Ravenclaw student. She received the toy car and a vial stuffed with candy. She sat the car in Ron's lap and patted him on the arm mockingly. "There, there, Ronnie. All better."

When the laughter died down, Minerva stood up. "Before I say what this particular game is," she paused to pull a small stack of what appeared to be pictures from her pocket. "I demand to know how you got these photos, Albus Dumbledore." She shot a stern, but amused look his way.

Albus shrugged innocently. "Some are from a small incident that happened during the summer a few years ago."

"And why don't I remember this incident?" asked Minerva.

A wide-eyed look came over Albus's face. "Goodness gracious! You don't! Well, I don't know what to say! That's terribly strange that you would forget." He didn't say anything else.

Admitting that she was beaten, Minerva turned back to her guests. "The point of this game is to figure out who the baby in the picture is." Instantly, there were small snorts of laughter coming from around the room.

The moment the first picture came up, Hermione's jaw dropped. Severus smirked. "Why Miss Granger…" he said with a purr as Minerva held up Hermione's baby picture.

"Professor Dumbledore, where did you get that!"

"Oh, your mother was more than happy to send it." Suddenly the rest of the group looked nervous. All of them had a right to be. Somehow Albus managed to acquire a baby picture of everyone, even his own.

"Albus, where did you get these?" asked Harry as he watched his baby self wave at the camera. He looked over at Severus who was watching his own picture. The infant Severus was lying on a blanket on a carpeted floor. He was sleeping quietly, squirming every few minutes.

Albus only smiled but remained silent.

Baby Olympics was a game brought forth by Narcissa, who seemed particularly eager for it. She divided the room into two teams and gave each a doll. The game was a relay race. Taking one of the provided baby dolls, you had to take the baby, pull the diaper off, use a wipe, powder, and diaper again, and then give the doll to the next person in your line.

"Did I mention that you can't use magic or make the baby cry? If you do, your team has to start all over again."

Everyone, excluding the guest of honor despite much begging and persuasion, played. The game elicited laughs, playful jeers and mocking calls. Neither team won and Severus somehow knew that Narcissa had charmed the dolls to cry every two minutes. Not that it mattered. Watching the other guests make fools of themselves was great entertainment.

After cleaning up the large amounts of baby powder that showered the room, they moved on to the next game. Being given pieces of clay, parchment, and quills, everyone was divided up and had to create a baby using the materials provided. Severus would choose the winner.

Draco and Blaise ended up winning. The couple cheated and entered Lucien. Severus had scoffed at them and picked up the baby. "Honestly." He looked down at the staring baby. "Know that your fathers only won because they would never let overlook the fact that I had chosen Sinistra's baby."

"Never," declared the rather proud parents.

The next game was unfortunately more at Severus's expense. The potions master was not pleased. "You must be joking," sneered Severus. Harry coughed beside him, trying to hide his laugh. Severus glowered at him.

Minerva shook her head with a smile. "No. Everyone will get to guess whether you are having a boy or a girl after answering the questions. Pomfrey can't play because she already knows. Whoever gets the most answers that match correctly with yours wins."

Severus looked worried. Harry couldn't blame him but at the same time, he couldn't wait to start the game. He knew he had enough knowledge that he could win.

"First question," said Narcissa after the parchment and quills were passed around. "I carry the extra weight out in front or around the hips and bottom."

Severus wasn't pleased at the snickers that went through the room as he answered the question on paper. He kept his eyes on his parchment, ignoring the assessing eyes on him. "I am glad you find that amusing."

"Now, Severus," said Albus, "This is only meant for a few laughs."

Severus glared at the old wizard before turning to Narcissa. "The next question?"

"The hair on my legs is growing faster than before my pregnancy or the same as before?"

/Merlin, she really does hate me./ thought Severus despondently.

Hooch smirked. "Don't just sit there, Severus." She waved at his lower body. "Hike up those robes of yours and give us a peek."

Sinistra snorted. "That's probably what got him into the predicament he's in now." One of the students started choking, surprised at his professors' behavior.

"Burn in hell," Severus said calmly. Both women laughed.

"I am carrying my baby high or low?"

Again eyes turned to stare at Severus, who had immediately marked his answer. Most people hesitated to think, however, Albus and Potter seemed to answer rather quickly.

"I sleep in my bed with my pillow facing North or South?"

Hermione had to hold back a giggle when she saw a few sly looks aimed in Harry's direction. The auror saw them and rolled his eyes.

"I refuse to eat the heel of a loaf of bread or I prefer the heel."

"What kind of idiotic question is that?" asked Severus. He wasn't the only one thinking that if the looks on everyone's faces meant anything.

Narcissa shrugged. "This is based on old wives tales. Not all of it can make sense." She asked the next question. "Is the Father-to-be, the fraternal father, gaining weight along with me or not gaining weight at all?" Again, many sly looks were thrown in Harry's direction. It was beginng to annoy him more and more. Thankfully the next two questions were reasonably harmless: morning sickness and Severus's appearance.

"During my pregnancy, my breast development has-,"

"Narcissa, what the bloody hell do you have against me?" yelled Severus over uproarious laughter that rang through the room.

Smirking, she said, "Fine. Let's just go to the next question. Conception took place in the month of?"

A few minutes later, it was time for Severus to give his answers. The potions master had a light blush on his cheeks. "Out in front; the same; low; north. My feet are colder than before. I prefer the heel on bread. No the father to be is not gaining weight." Severus stopped to glare at everyone and their innocent faces.

"I did not have early morning sickness. As for chest development…no. I conceived in July. The needle and thread went side to side. According to some, I have been craving sweets."

"You have." Harry looked rather certain. "Or did you forget the time with the ice cream, cause I haven't forgotten getting kicked out in the middle of the night to get you some." Everyone started laughing at the disgruntled auror. "And I'm sure you remember the chocolate frogs, sweet meats, the honey, and the little bag of lemon drops you stole off of Albus?"

"Shut up, Potter." Severus made sure to ignore Albus's little noise of displeasure. "I have craved meats and cheese. Potter causes my daily headaches."

"Hey!"

The pregnant wizard stared at his parchment. "I refuse to answer this question."

"Severus," said Minerva with a huge grin, "You have to answer them all so we can find the winner.

"I personally don't see how that is my problem." Severus didn't want to know what shape his abdomen currently was.

"Just say ball," mumbled Harry, who grimaced at Severus's glare. /At least I didn't say watermelon./

"I show my hands palm up. Merlin, these are the stupidest questions. And I don't grab a cup by the handle." With that said, Severus dramatically threw the questions to the ground.

Narcissa spoke up. "Who has the most questions answered?" Harry and Albus raised their hands, getting a few laughs as a response. "So what is your guess?

Albus went first. "A boy! What do you think, Harry?"

He nodded. "I'm thinking a boy too."

Minerva congratulated them. "Good. Most of the answers point to a boy."

"Do you have any names picked out, Professor?" asked one of the Ravenclaw students.

"No," Severus answered. "It's considered bad luck to name the child before the birth." And he personally thought that he still needed all the luck he could get.

"One last thing, Severus, and we can eat lunch."

"That's something at least."

A summoning spell from Albus brought a standard sized round cake into the room. It floated in the middle of the room. A few people looked a little confused, so Dumbledore explained. "This is something that is not often done. This is an old ritual that is a good luck charm for the baby. An offering of small blessings for the child."

Narcissa and Minerva were passing around tiny candles as Albus continued his explanation. "Each candle is lit and a blessing is said for the child. When you say the blessing, you place the candle on the cake. The expecting parent blows out the candles at the end."

Everyone was rather pleased and quickly lit their candles. "Do we say the blessings out loud, Professor?" asked one of the Slytherin students.

"If you wish. However, you can whisper it softly over the candle and keep it to yourself."

The cake slowly floated around the room from one person to another, gaining a candle and a blessing each time. It finally got around to Harry, who was next to the last person: Severus.

He looked at the little white candle and whispered, "I bless you with all the knowledge that you will always be safe and loved." Harry felt strangely silly saying it, but it was heartfelt nonetheless. He placed the candle near the center of the cake and missed the little smile on Albus's face.

The cake floated to Severus, who was already whispering over his burning white candle. The potions master went silent and stared at the little candle before placing it in the absolute center of the candle. He blew the candles out.

Taking a deep breath, Severus turned to the hostesses. Both witches nodded and stood. "Follow us, everyone. We'll make enough room in the kitchen."

* * *

Severus felt slightly nauseated as yet another exclamation was made over more baby clothes. It had been going on since he'd started opening the gifts and he was going insane. However, the professor felt that he could deal with it this time. 

He looked at his Slytherins with an amused look. In one hand, he held a little green robe, edged with silver. In his other hand was a baby sized Quidditch uniform in Slytherin colors.

"Quidditch robes?" he asked with a smirk.

A fifth year nodded. "Yes, sir. We figured that the baby would be attending a Quidditch game sooner or later. The baby will be able to wear that until he's about three years old."

"Thank you. I'll be sure the child is in it during his or her first game."

He received two popular baby books from the Ravenclaws. A high chair for the baby was a gift from Hooch and Sinistra. "You'll need something for her to sit in at the Head Table."

Minerva had promised to babysit during Severus's numerous detentions and gave him a new robe and a stuffed Gryffin. She had smirked at him the entire time.

Flitwick provided him with a bassinet that he could take into his classes, despite his students numerous accidents. Severus could feel the heavy amount of protection spells over the bassinett, not that Severus would take his child into his classes anyway.

Granger, Weasley, and the other aurors had given him rather nice baby blankets and sleepers, two were white, one was light green, and the other was white with little dragon prints.

Severus was shocked to receive something from Molly Weasley. The woman had sent a scathing howler to Harry on the etiquette of telling the family about his new family and not allowing them to find out in the paper. Despite their claims of denial, Molly had refused to speak to Harry or Severus, who really didn't care. He did take care, however, not to burn the baby sweater she had sent. No use of making the problems between her and Potter worse.

Albus had gifted him with a silver bracelet of all things, but the older man had placed a balancing charm on it. He'd noticed just how much difficulty Severus had balancing the still growing belly with his aching back.

Severus entered the kitchen after a few minutes to get away from the chatting crowd. He leaned his weight against the counter to enjoy the quiet moment that didn't last long. Someone clearing his throat caught Severus's attention.

Harry stood in the doorwary of with a small package causing Severus to raise an eyebrow. He walked in and handed it to Severus. "I remember how much you had liked the last one." Harry glanced back to the doorway at Ron and Hermione, who smiled at him before disappearing.

Severus looked at him curiously before opening the package. He was surprised to see a small stuffed baby dragon. Unlike the one his stalker had sent, it was black with green eyes.

Harry was a little surprised to see the dragon's eyes and colors and wondered just what his friends had been thinking when they purchased it. /Because it isn't often you find one with my exact eye color/

Severus looked up at him, almost shyly as he held the dragon in his arms. "Thank you, Harry."

The auror smiled and leaned against the counter beside him. "You're welcome. Besides, it'll go with the dragon print clothes."

Severus didn't reply but Harry did notice the potions master running his still slightly inkstained fingers over the soft material of the little dragon.

"Do you think he, or she, will like it?" asked Harry.

Severus snorted and turned to him. "Potter, it's a baby. This toy will be covered with drool for the next year or so."

Harry chuckled when he thought just how correct he was. "So did you have a good time?"

"It…was certainly better than I thought it would be. But I'll get Narcissa for the breast pump." Harry blushed and coughed causing Severus to roll his eyes. "Honestly, Potter."

"Can you- I mean- I mean I didn't think-," Harry stuttered horribly, his face red with embarrassment.

"I could have but apparently my body decided not to." Severus didn't explain further, much to Harry's relief.

"Right." He straightened and although he could see how close he was in proximity to Severus, Harry didn't pull away. Severus ignored it, his eyes drawn back to the tiny dragon.

"There was no gift this week."

Harry nodded seriously. Ever since Hawthorn's capture and subsequent death, nothing had been heard from their serial killer, Severus's stalker. "I know. I don't think we'll be seeing them anymore."

"But it's not over yet?"

"Soon." Hesitating, he wrapped his right arm around Severus's nearly nonexistent waist, surprising the potions master. "We'll find the accomplices, then you'll finally be able to be rid of me."

Severus stilled for a moment in the partial embrace before he slowly relaxed. "I somehow doubt that. You'll be popping up out of nowhere just to spite me."

"Oh you know you would miss me, Severus," Harry said teasingly.

"I may have grown used to your presence but that doesn't mean that I am not still tolerating it." It was said with just a hint of amusement and nothing of the heat it would have had months ago.

Severus jumped causing Harry to look at him in alarm. He shook his head and pointed down at his unborn child. "Apparently, someone wants more attention. I'd swear the child was a Gryffindor."

"You'd never let that poor kid live it down. Not as bad as it was earlier, right?"

"No where near as bad."

"What are you going to do after the baby is born?" asked Harry.

"Heal from the surgery and care for the child. After a few months, I'll return to teach at Hogwarts. The child and I will live there."

Harry smiled. "Interesting. I think I would have liked to grow up in Hogwarts."

"Yes. I daresay that the child will have a head start. If he can charm some of the older students, when it's his turn in school he shouldn't have any problems with bullying."

Harry frowned and dropped his eyes off to the side. "Right."

Severus looked at him confused before he realized what he said and what it could have been connected to. He hadn't purposely brought that up and hadn't meant it at all. He would always be a bastard to most of his students and they may want to take out their frustrations on his child. Severus hadn't meant anything about his own bullying as a student.

He raised his right hand and awkwardly rested it on Harry's shoulder. "I-I did not mean it in that context, Harry. I…I apologize for that."

Harry turned his head back to Severus and smiled. "It's alright. I shouldn't have taken it that way." He looked at Severus for a long moment and, unnoticed by himself, began leaning in toward the potions master. A small noise of surprise slipped from Severus and his eyes widened as he realized what Harry was doing.

Severus stilled but didn't move away even as Harry brushed his lips against his own. Clutching the stuffed dragon closer, his hand slid to rest on Harry's chest while the auror moved closer trying to deepen the kiss.

"Oh! Sorry!"

The two men quickly pulled away from each other and jerked their heads toward the doorway that was already vacant. Harry and Severus looked at each in surprise.

Their faces were flushed with embarrassment although there seemed to be no other signs of what had just happened. Harry swallowed heavily, shocked at his actions, but surprisingly not feeling any regrets. He just hadn't been able to look away and had started moving closer to Severus without realizing it.

"Severus-,"

The potions master stared at him in horror before relaxing his face into an emotionless mask. Without another word, Severus walked out of the kitchen, leaving a very anxious auror behind.

"Shit."

Harry left not long after and returned to the living room. The party was winding down and people were just in small groups talking. Severus was with Blaise, Flitwick, and Sinistra. He headed past the group to Ron and Hermione.

* * *

"What?" Severus exclaimed in surprise. 

"You didn't know? Severus-,"

"I stopped reading the papers after all of those damn articles were printed." He didn't have to specify which articles. All of them could guess. And since Severus had a terrible feeling it was one of his Slytherins that had seen him and Potter, the articles would only get worse and more numerous. "Now, what do you mean Longbottom is dead?"

"It was in the paper, oh I think about two weeks ago at the most," said Sinistra. "Apparently there was a Death Eater attack."

Severus stared at her in disbelief.

"They believe that Longbottom had been attacked in his nursery. The Daily Prophet said that the evidence was lost in fire that destroyed the nursery. Longbottom probably burned to death inside."

Blaise grimaced along with Flitwick. "What a horrible way to die? But why would they want to attack Longbottom?"

"Didn't he do some work in during the war?" asked Filius.

"Yes," said Severus, "but nothing that would warrant the attention of the Dark Lord's supporter."

Sinistra frowned. "I thought you didn't like Longbottom. You seem rather sad about his death." She accidentally drew Flitwick and Blaise's attention to Severus.

"I did not like Longbottom during his schooling because the boy spent every bloody class trying to destroy my dungeons. However, I often worked with Longbottom during and after the war. I have bought my more complex and rare ingredients from Longbottom over the years. The idiot was an excellent Herbologist."

Blaise snorted. "Severus, only you could insult someone while praising them."

"It's a gift," he replied dryly.

"I heard his Grandmother and fiancé were rather torn up about the affair." Flitwick said, shaking his head sadly at the senseless death.

Severus couldn't stop the snort from slipping out.

"Severus Snape!" hissed Sinistra. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"While I am sure that Longbottom's grandmother is screeching in mourning over her 'cherished' grandson, I also believe that Longbottom's fiancé is mourning his loss in a new lover quite vigorously at the moment."

Flitwick blushed red while Sinistra and Blaise actually laughed. "Severus! What would make you say something like that?" asked his short colleague.

"I have my reasons. I simply didn't feel inclined to tell you."

"Well, find the inclination," Sinistra retorted, "and tell us."

"So I should tell you that Longbottom's fiancé, Hawthorn, made a romantic gesture toward me while his lover was otherwise preoccupied?"

The other three in the small group gasped. Flitwick was stunned, but Sinistra and Blaise were almost shaking with the need to know more. Blaise said, "I don't believe you've kept this quiet for so long! When?"

Severus's brow furrowed in concentration. "I think that it was last June or early July. I'd gone to Longbottom's nursery to pick up a rather rare ingredient from-,"

"Severus, I don't need a potions lesson! Give me the gossip I want, damn you!"

Glowering at Sinistra, he continued. "As I was saying, I met with Longbottom and Hawthorn, who was visiting him at that time. When Longbottom went to fetch my order, Hawthorn became rather flirtatious with me. More than once did he call me attractive and he proved rather ignorant when it came to the invasion of my space, despite my discouragement of his actions. Even when Longbottom returned, he did not stop his unwanted advances toward me. He did it right before Longbottom."

"You're joking!" cried Blaise softly. "What did Longbottom do?"

Severus scowled. "Nothing. Just looked at his feet as if it wasn't happening. Finally, I told Hawthorn to leave me alone and left."

"Why do I have the feeling, you didn't say it very nicely, Severus?" asked Flitwick, who was a little uncomfortable at the story.

Severus smirked.

An hour later, many of the guests were gone as the day grew late. Before leaving, Draco pulled his godfather aside. "Severus, can I ask you for a favor?"

"You may ask, but I cannot promise anything."

Draco smiled at him desperately, "Will you and Potter care for Lucien in a couple days? Just for a night."

"You know I don't have any problems taking Lucien. Why?" He made no recognition of Potter's name.

Draco's shoulders slumped. "Blaise and I haven't had anytime alone together. Lucien just cries and cries unless one of us comes for him. He won't respond to any of the house elves and Mother refuses to help, saying that she's not our permanent babysitter. And Blaise's mum is always traveling."

"I see. Very well. Bring Lucien and his things over here in two days. I'm sure he will be fine with me."

"Circe! Thank you, Severus!"

* * *

(Two days later) 

Harry stumbled backward out of the room, gagging slightly. "Merlin!"

"I warned you, Potter," said Severus as he concentrated on his task. Harry made his way over and peered over his shoulder into Lucien's open nappy.

"How is that possible? He's just a little baby! I didn't know they could deposit nuclear waste!" Harry covered his nose as Severus changed Lucien.

"Stop exaggerating. There is no need for that."

"Is it suppose to be that color?" he whispered in awed disgust. /And there's so much of it! He's just a baby./

"Potter, you have no right to make fun of Lucien's little diaper escapades when your own is legendary."

"What?" asked Harry confused.

"Because I believe that you are the only Hogwarts graduate to have piddled down the Headmaster's beard-,"

"Oh Merlin!" cried Harry wide eyed.

"When you were an infant." Severus looked rather smug as he cleaned and powdered Lucien's bottom. "Your mother was quite eager to share that bit of information with whoever would listen."

Groaning, Harry buried his head in his hands. Severus finished putting on the new nappy. Snapping up the sleeper, he picked the gurgling infant up and bounced him slightly. "Is his bottle ready?" asked Severus.

Harry nodded. "Tested it and everything. It's on the nightstand in your room."

"Good." Severus placed the soiled nappy on the Daily Prophet's latest edition. It was once again, the picture from the hospital, but with a different background. Apparently, information about what happened in the kitchen had leaked out to the press.

Harry had been furious that one of the students had spoken to the papers, especially since he and Severus were denying that it had even happened. Severus didn't appear to care.

After banishing the newspaper wrapped nappy, Severus headed for his bedroom. Harry watched him go before heading for his own. "Good night."

Later that night, Harry opened one eye as he heard Lucien crying softly in Severus's room. He smiled and rolled over to go back to sleep when he stiffened. Hurried footsteps were coming down the hallway.

Harry was already on his feet and was throwing on his robe when the knocking at his door started. He could hear Lucien crying softly at his door. Harry had his wand in hand before rushing to the door.

Severus stood there with Lucien cradled in his arms. "Someone is at the wards," he said urgently. He had been putting Lucien back to sleep when he'd felt someone pressing against the wards, trying to get inside.

Mentally cursing, Harry summoned his shoes. "I want you and Lucien to go to the library and wait. Be ready to floo to Hogwarts or Malfoy Manor."

Severus didn't argue. He wrapped Lucien tighter in his blanket and headed for the library as quickly as his pregnant form would move.

Harry rushed back into his room and opened the closet. He'd made absolutely sure to bring his invisible cloak. He wouldn't take the same chances as last time. Harry would make sure he wouldn't be seen again.

Throwing an extra locking charm on the library door as he ran past, Harry headed for the front door. "Silencio!" he whispered as he pointed his wand at his shoes. He wanted to nothing to stop him from capturing the trespasser. Slipping out the door, Harry silently walked to the edge of the wards and began to check their perimeter.

The grass crushed noiselessly under his shoes as he slowly walked the edge of the cottage's wards. /Who the hell is it? So few people know about this cottage. And it should be even harder to find with the added wards./

Harry looked around the small clearing that the house sat on with his right side facing the forest trees. /Still nothing unusual. What the hell is going on/ He made is way to the west side of the small estate and, seeing what was in front of him, Harry slowed his pace.

Two figures, all cloaked in black, stood at the edge of the wards. One appeared larger and and taller. The other was rather slight.

"Why can't we get in?" growled the first figure angrily. "I don't know how much more time we have before they discover us at the wards."

"These wards are too strong for us to stroll through, much less break easily. We'll have to try something else," said a pacing figure between two of them. "What did our source have for us?"

"Nothing. But we should have something soon."

"You say that every time and we still have nothing!" The second figure snarled with clenched fists.

"We still have time. Professor Snape is months away from giving birth."

"Only three at the most. We don't have much time left to get him."

Harry's glowing green eyes darkened angrily. /Death Eaters./ It had to be them talking about the ritual. Harry began to slip his wand between the folds of his invisible cloak.

"Damn it. Well, at least we can put that vial to good use." He pulled out a frighteningly familiar red liquid. Harry's heart leapt into his throat as he noticed the potion that had nearly destroyed Hawthorn's home. "Maybe we can bring Snape out."

"Potter is probably with him."

The first figure shrugged. "Who cares?" He raised his hand only to have the vial fly out of his hand. "What the-,"

"Petrificus totalus!" cried Harry, who watched with satisfaction as the man fell to the ground frozen. The other raised his wand and shield from himself from another petrifying hex. He took off running into the trees.

Throwing a binding spell at the figure on the ground, Harry took off running after the other intruder. The auror not only had to dodge trees but curses that were thrown at him from the wizard he was chasing.

"Stop!" he yelled angrily as they both continued running. However, it quickly occurred to Harry that they had turned and were headed back toward the cottage. Swearing furiously, Harry turned to run, hoping to make it back before the trespasser could get back to the ward's boundary line.

Harry bit down his crow of triumph as he made it just before the other man. He wasn't pleased that he'd lost his cloak on the ground just before he flew into the clearing. Skidding slightly on the grass, he turned with his wand ready in time to see the wizard point a wand in his direction.

"Avada Kedavra!"

/Not again! What is with me and that curse/ Harry thought angrily as he jumped out of the way to safety. A second later, a pop of apparation was heard.

Harry looked up to see that the smaller intruder was missing. "Damn." He looked at the other man lying on the ground. "But at least I got one of you."

But as Harry walked over to the bound man on the ground, he noticed that he wasn't breathing. The auror stilled with a deep frown. /No…/ Harry's eyes widened as he hurried over, putting his hand on the man's wrist.

"Bloody hell!" he shouted as he realized that the killing curse had not been aimed at him after all.

Angrily, Harry ripped the hood of the cloak of the intruder. His eyes widened and his jaw fell. "Crabbe."

* * *

Kingsley leaned against the door and watched with a small smile as Severus walked back and forth in his bedroom with a cranky Lucien. He was bouncing the baby gently in his arms, whispering softly to him. 

He was surprised that Severus would keep Lucien after what had happened. The potions master had vetoed contacting the child's parents until morning. "Let them have their peace from now. Besides, the house is crawling with aurors. He's safe here with me."

It wasn't long before Lucien was asleep and in his crib that sat beside Severus's bed. The potions master covered the infant with a warm blanket and put a detection charm over the crib to let him know if Lucien woke.

Shacklebolt found the sight of Severus and Lucien a warm one and again wondered if he'd made the right decision concerning the potions master.

"You're good with him," said Shacklebolt as he walked into the room. He hadn't known that Severus had any experience with babies.

"Thank you." Severus moved his onyx eyes from the crib to Shacklebolt.

"When did you get the experience? I have seen you around children and you aren't always so-,"

"That is because of the age in which you are thinking about. I cannot stand the teenagers I teach. I do not, however, mind smaller children most of the time."

Shacklebolt laughed quietly, not wanting to disturb Lucien. "You should make a very good father until the baby's a teenager."

Severus snorted and stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "Have you disposed of the body?"

Kingsley nodded, suddenly serious. "He's at the Ministry. We're going to see if we can find anything but I seriously doubt it."

"And the potion he had?" Severus asked with interest burning in his eyes.

"No," said a voice sternly from behind Shacklebolt.

Severus glared over his shoulder and Kingsley turned to see Harry with a frown on his face. "Severus, Poppy would have our heads if you went anywhere near an actual potion she didn't prescribe to you."

"Damn you to hell, Potter." He said with a sigh. "I just want to know what it is."

"It's being sent to the Ministry for analysis." Harry ignored Severus's snort of disgust. "We should have the information back in a few days. How are you feeling?" He stepped around Shacklebolt and into the bedroom.

Severus frowned at the look Shacklebolt gave the younger auror. "Potter, a former student of mine tried to break in and kidnap me. Do you think I am fine?"

"Yes."

"Of course I am, you idiot. Now get out so that Lucien can sleep peacefully."

Harry shook his head in amusement and turned. Shacklebolt frowned and turned to leave when Severus grabbed hold of his arm tightly. Harry turned to look at them in confusion and displeasure when Severus leaned over to whisper something to Kingsley.

When the potions master pulled back, neither man looked pleased but Severus had a look of resolve on his face. Shacklebolt stormed out the room.

"What was-,"

"Potter, close the floo when your colleagues are done," said Severus as he headed for his bed.

Harry, still confused, closed the door behind him when he left.

* * *

Hermione took another breath of morning air as she headed through Diagon Alley. "Oh thank God! I was going to go insane without some fresh air." 

Luna laughed softly from beside her. "I'm surprised at you, Hermione. When you were younger, you would have to be torn away from researching."

Ron had suggested Hermione as one of the best, and most discreet, researchers that he knew. Since the Ministry hadn't found anything, Ron had been confident that Hermione could find something on the ritual and what it could involve.

Presently, Hermione was trying to find the symbol that Ron had given her. Unfortunately, it was driving the young witch insane trying to find. She was constantly coming up empty handed and was beginning to wonder if she should try a new direction in the story.

"Yes, but I think I've finally gone soft in my old age. Strange since I'm not that close to thirty." Both women laughed.

"How is your research going?" asked Luna. She only knew that Hermione was working with a few aurors, including Ron on a special case.

Hermione sighed with frustration. "Not so good, I'm afraid. I haven't found what I'm looking for anywhere. I've checked ancient runes and anything else that I can find and I still haven't found what I need. If I don't find what I'm searching for soon, I may have to try something else and that will only make things more difficult."

Her companion smiled. "That's why I suggested your break. If you go back and look at things after some rest, it should be easier."

A few minutes later, Luna's demeanor saddened as they passed an apothecary. Hermione laid a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be alright, Luna. You just have to take your time."

"I know, Hermione, but it still hurts so much." She sniffled lightly. "I just wish I could have done something for him! I knew how scared he was and I was so worried, yet I didn't do anything." She held her hands up and stared at them as she and Hermione continued down Diagon Alley.

"You aren't to blame, Luna. You couldn't have expected Hawthorn to do what he did, but it's alright, Luna. Honestly, it is. Hawthorn is gone now." She didn't mention that he was dead although Luna knew he'd been arrested. "He can't hurt anyone anymore and Neville is in a better place."

"I know. Hopefully, he's with the baby…perhaps."

Hermione shook her head. "I just can't see how Neville could let someone do such a thing to him. I could never be forced to abort my baby."

Luna scowled. "It probably would have been better if Hawthorn had just done it and not told Neville. He wouldn't have been nearly as heartbroken as he was."

"Luna!" Hermione exclaimed with shock, not able to believe that the woman beside her had said such a thing. She stopped walking causing Luna to stop as well. "I don't believe you would say that!"

"It's true!" she cried, ignoring the fact that people were staring at them as they walked by. "Hawthorn didn't have to tell Neville he was pregnant if he was just going to-,"

"Wait- what!" cried Hermione in alarm. "What do you mean? Neville was the one pregnant!"

Luna gave her a strange look. "No. He wasn't. Hawthorn was the one pregnant over a year ago. I never said that Neville was pregnant."

Hermione's mind whirled and she decided that the minute they returned to her home, she would contact Ron. If she had come to the conclusion that Neville had been pregnant a year ago, then he would have too.

"Hey, look! Never thought I would see him here! Especially with the warrant out on him. What should we do?" Luna whispered anxiously.

Hermione cranked her neck to look around. "Who do you see, Luna?" Luna pointed toward Knockturn Alley and Hermione finally saw the nervous figure.

Goyle was rushing into Knockturn Alley and quickly blended into the crowd.

* * *

"Do we know the time of death?" asked Tonks as she looked around the room. 

The auror before her nodded. "Around midnight last night. Had the victim's friend not come looking, it would have been a while before we even knew she was dead."

Tonks looked at the sprawled body. "Mind if I take a look?" she said pointing at the body. There may be clues left that the other aurors hadn't found yet.

"Go right ahead. We're still going over the room." He walked away.

Tonks shook her head as she carefully made her way over to the body. The auror charmed her hands so that she would not contaminate any evidence on the victim's body. "Alright. Let's see what we have."

The victim was in her nightgown with a matching lace trimmed cap on her head. Her body lay in a parlor room in front of a sofa that was positioned between the fireplace and the door. She was lying on her back, her empty wide eyes staring up at the ceiling.

Tonks examined the bruise on the old woman's face, but the bruises that were on her neck was what really caught Tonks' attention. "She's been strangled." This was somewhat disturbing to Tonks. Usually in wizarding murders, curses were often used to kill or harm, but something so physical was quite different. Someone must have been very angry to forgo cursing the woman to do such a physically involved crime. Wizards weren't usually known for such a thing.

An auror came over and knelt down beside her. "Tonks, we have an unknown floo record for last night. Whoever came in was careful that they weren't found out."

Tonks nodded. "You're right," she said absently. Her mind was elsewhere. "I-I think we might have a very angry killer to do something like this. Enraged even."

"But why Ms. Longbottom?"

"I'm not sure, but she was assaulted physically rather than with a curse."

"Nothing was stolen. Everything looks to be in its rightful place, including valuables here in most of the rooms."

Tonks began to wonder. With Goyle running about the Wizarding Britain, the man could have accessed a floo. And if he had any idea that Ms. Longbottom had given Tonks information, then he definitely would have had a reason to attack her.

Goyle reminded Tonks a great deal of his father. Both men were a bit slow on the mental uptake sometimes, but that didn't make them idiots. Both, however, were more physical fighters than magical like most people.

/So it could have been him. There really isn't anyone else./ "Make sure you try your best to find that unknown floo connection. Talk to Ms. Longbottom's friends and any living relatives. We need to find out what this was all about."

"So, you think this might be more than an attempted robbery gone wrong?"

"You said nothing was missing. It's not a robbery at all, just a homicide. Make sure that when the body is removed, the morgue checks her neck for fingerprints as well as the fireplace." She grimaced. /Shacklebolt is not going to be happy about this./

"Tonks!"

She turned to see an auror rush over to her from the doorway. "What's wrong? Did you find something?"

The auror shook his head. "No. But you just got a floo from the Ministry. Shacklebolt says he wants you back immediately."

* * *

"WHAT!" yelled Ron as gaped at Hermione. 

The woman was nodding her head vigorously. "I'm telling you the truth, Ron. Luna said that it was Hawthorn and not Neville that was pregnant a year ago. I couldn't believe it when she told me!"

Grimacing, Ron started pacing back and forth with his mind in a whirl. /So, Hawthorn convinced Neville that aborting the child that he was carrying would be a good idea. So why did Hawthorn tell Shacklebolt that Neville was that one that was pregnant? Did he do it to look better or something else? Oh please just let this end./ He thought, whimpering slightly with frustration.

Hermione regained his attention. "But that's not the real reason that we're here." She pointed over her shoulder at Luna who was filing a report. "Luna and I saw Goyle heading into Knockturn Alley."

"What?" exclaimed Ron.

Hermione gave him an annoyed look. "Is that all you can say? We couldn't contact you directly so we came here."

Ron frowned. "I was at the French Ministry. Why didn't you just get in touch with me there?"

"I tried but someone kept telling me that you weren't to be disturbed."

"I don't see why they would say that. It was important but we not have minded an interruption."

"You got more information on the case," Hermione asked excitedly.

Ron nodded and continued, since Hermione had been briefed on some bits of the case. "We got the information back from the Russian Ministry. Looks like the person we were looking for had been going back and forth from Britain to Russia rather frequently, including a few sporadic trips to France. We've issued a warrant for his arrest."

"Who was it?"

"A healer. We think he may have been helping with the crimes." Hermione frowned at his vagueness but didn't say anything. Ron grinned at her. "I've got to go. I'm going to grab everyone so that we can take a quick look through Knockturn Alley."

"No need," said Shacklebolt as he hurried up to them. "We were just contacted. Someone knows exactly where our dear friend, Mr. Goyle is."

"Yes!" Ron cheered, actually jumping into the air. "Our luck is looking up!"

Not an hour later, an embarrassed Gregory Goyle was sitting in a cell at the British Ministry. Upstairs, awaiting a vial of veritaserum, was a group of very smug aurors.

"I don't believe it was that easy," said Dillingham in surprise.

His pregnant lover and co-worker laughed softly. "I doubt all of us thought Goyle stupid enough to try and work off his needs in Knockturn Alley. Just be glad that the prostitute was so happy to turn her customer in."

"Yes, unfortunately, you aren't the one that told her there was no reward money. She was pissed." Ron had turned beet red when the naked woman had stood there yelling at him at the top of her lungs, her breasts practically flying into his face. He had only been able to stutter out a promise that the Ministry would try to reimburse her for her help.

There was a bit of quiet before Wickham said, "Is anyone else afraid to say it?"

"Say what?" asked Tonks as she looked over the file of Ms. Longbottom's murder. She intended to question Goyle about the homicide.

"You know…it's what we always think and then something bad happens."

Shacklebolt laughed. "You can say that you hope it's over, Chase. It's understandable and I seriously doubt you're going to jinx us."

The knock at the door prevented a reply. Buxton opened the door and peeked her head out. The group inside the interrogation room listened as Buxton's voice slowly grew agitated.

"I don't care what you say, just contact them!" Slamming the door, Buxton leaned back against it roughly. She glared at Shacklebolt. "Jinx! You know things like those are real! Apparently, there was an explosion in the Ministry's potions lab. There isn't any veritaserum available."

Wickham groaned and closed his eyes. "I knew it! I just knew it!"

"I told them to contact our Ministry and get a vial. It will take another hour trying to get through all of the red tape though."

* * *

Harry opened the door quietly and peered into the room. Severus was curled up under the covers sleeping peacefully taking an afternoon nap. His black hair fell around his pillow and face. One arm was hidden beneath his pillow while the other lay over his extended belly. 

Nodding with a please smile, he closed the door behind him quietly. /Still, asleep then./ Harry walked back to the library to the floo. "Now what was it you needed to tell me?" asked Harry as he spoke to the secretary on the other side.

"Gregory Goyle was captured today."

Harry smiled brightly. "That's excellent news. Has he been questioned yet?" asked Harry.

The woman shook her head. "They're questioning him at this moment. I was also told to tell you that you're needed here at the British Ministry immediately, sir. Auror Weasley told us that you are needed to be part of the questioning."

Frowning, Harry said, "That's not possible at this time. I'm guarding Professor Snape. Auror Weasley knows this and he also realizes why I cannot leave the professor alone."

"I'm sorry, sir, but apparently he appeared quite insistent," she said with an apologetic shrug.

"Then tell him that I am sorry, but I will not be coming."

"But, sir-,"

"Good day." Harry disconnected the floo, pissed that his best friend had requested that he leave Severus alone. The potions master was close to his seventh month of pregnancy and Ron expected him to leave him defenseless. Harry winced, thinking of Severus's reaction to that particular thought.

The floo flared again and Harry cursed. "Can't you people take no for an answer?" shouted the auror in aggravation.

Harry stormed to the fireplace and opened the connection. "What?" he snapped.

Marie flinched. "Calm down, please! I'm really sorry, but you are needed at the questioning."

"Marie-,"

"Auror Shacklebolt and Auror Dillingham believe that Professor Snape is out of danger. He says that it's safe for you to come here and participate in the questioning. They also need to update you on new information. Dillingham says that you can return the minute the interrogation is over." She grimaced at the displeased look on his face. "Please!"

"I-I'm just not sure, Marie." He didn't know what would happen and not just about the stalker's accomplices, although one was definitely dead. What if Severus fell or got hurt and needed him?

"Go, Potter."

Marie squeaked in surprise as Harry turned around to look at the potions master. Severus stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, his eyes watching him critically.

"Severus, you can't possibly expect me to leave you here by yourself? What if someone comes back to the wards? Anything could-,"

"Potter, stop exaggerating. Didn't you and Albus put more wards in place?"

"Well, yes," Harry answered reluctantly.

"And after the shower, didn't you place a password over the floo so that no one could enter without it? And you know I can easily floo to Albus's office if I need to." There wasn't much emotion in Severus's voice, just simple facts. "You have a job to do. Do it."

Harry grinned wryly. "You know the last time you said that to me, I was training to defeat Voldemort."

Severus scoffed at him and, using his wand, summoned a tome to him. He sat down, carefully, in his usual chair and gave Harry a look. "Why are you still here? I'll read for a short while then I'll floo to Albus's office."

Harry was hesitant. The last time he agreed to a full proof plan everything had gone straight to hell. Severus had been ripped out of Harry's arms, molested and nearly raped. Harry had nearly died of poisoning, but something like that wouldn't happen again right?

Against his muttering instincts, Harry nodded. "Alright. Accio robes." He put them on when they arrived. "I don't know how long this will take. I'll check up on you in an hour."

"Potter, stop acting as if I'll go into labor at the drop of a hat. I assure you that it will not occur even if you should remain at the Ministry for the rest of the month," Severus said in his usually caustic way.

Harry just smiled and turned to the floo. "Alright, Marie. Step aside. I'm coming through."

* * *

Ron looked confused as everyone stared at the newcomer. "Harry? What are you doing here?" /He's supposed to be with Snape./ 

Dillingham appeared to be stunned and Shacklebolt jumped to his feet as Harry entered. "Potter, what the fuck are you doing here?"

Harry frowned. "What are you talking about?" He looked around and didn't see Goyle in the room. The auror suddenly started to pale. "You called me down here to interrogate Goyle," he said insistently.

"No we didn't." Dillingham scowled. "We're here waiting for the veritaserum to arrive so we can question Goyle. We didn't know you were coming. Now why are you here?"

"I was told that you, Shacklebolt and Ron said that I was needed for the interrogations. Hell, I refused to come until I heard that you were interrogating Goyle now." Harry's heart was beating faster as fear and panic began settling over the group of aurors. "A secretary here contacted me first, then Marie." Harry's hands shook slightly at his sides in fear.

Tonks smiled. "Don't worry too much Harry. I'm sure Snape is fine with all the precautions."

"Nevertheless, we need to talk to Marie and ask what the hell is going on," said Shacklebolt. "Harry, why don't you and-,"

The door burst open. "Sir, we just got a message from the holding cells! GOYLE'S GONE!" cried the frantic auror.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Yelled Dillingham at the top of his lungs as he ran out of the room with the others following him including the terrified auror.

"We found our guards! Both were drugged and left unconscious. The cell was wide open and Goyle was gone!" The group of British and French aurors ignored the people that were jumping and rushing to get out of their way as they searched for their fugitive.

"And no one saw anything?" yelled as he tried to keep up with the others.

"Nothing," said the auror desperately as they finally arrived at their destination. The guards that controlled the holding cells were running around frantically, trying to find out how Goyle escaped.

A guard rushed up to them. "Sir," he said addressing Shacklebolt. "We checked the cell, from top to bottom. He had help. Someone here let him out."

While Shacklebolt was seething and about to explode at the man, Wickham asked, "Do you have records of who has been down here in the last few hours, since we brought Goyle in?"

"Yes, sir. I'll get it right away." The man ran off with Buxton, Wickham, Tonks, and Rollin following.

Ron turned to Harry. "I don't like this."

"Ron, I need to check up on Severus. This is just too big a coincidence to ignore."

Shacklebolt nodded as Dillingham observed Goyle's cell. "Go and make sure he's alright. No one should be able to get in with that password in place."

Harry sported a troubled look. Without replying, he turned and hurried down the corridor with Ron on his heels.

The minute they were gone, Wickham and Tonks returned. "Apparently, no one has been down here since we brought Goyle in. I just don't understand it!" snapped Tonks.

"Who does," muttered Wickham. "Rollin and Buxton have gone to search for Marie. They want to know just what the hell she was thinking telling Harry that."

Dillingham looked a little disturbed. "Find the other secretary that Harry mentioned also." He looked at Kingsley. "We're missing something very important."

* * *

The fire from the floo blew out into the library dangerously as Harry burst through. "SEVERUS!" he screamed only to have his voice catch in his throat immediately afterward. 

The room was destroyed. Books lay scattered or torn apart on the floor, furniture and chairs were lying on their sides and a table was broken apart. The leg of the broken table lay before the wall to Harry's right. To his left, the wall was no longer hidden by the fallen bookshelf but with scorch marks from curses.

"Oh God. Severus!" cried Harry as he ran out of the library and toward the potions master's room.

Ron flooed into the library just in time to see that his best friend was frantically calling Snape's name. Looing around the room, Ron suddenly knew that they were too late. "Merlin. They have him."

"SEVERUS! God, Severus where are you? Severus!" Harry shouted, his voice shaking with fear. The Hogwarts professor was gone. There wasn't a trace of him anywhere and Harry had checked every room in the house for the man.

"Harry!" Ron watched his friend hurry back into the room. Harry looked completely devastated.

"He's gone. He's gone, Ron. I failed him."

"Shit, Harry."

The auror shook his head furiously. "The baby blanket in the nursery is missing. It had to be them!"

"Goyle." Ron whispered as he realized who it could have been.

"And whoever was helping him. Oh Merlin, Ron!" Harry whispered mournfully, burying his head in his hands.

Ron grabbed his red hair in his hands then turned to the fireplace. Grabbing some of the floo powder that was currently on the floor, Ron tossed it into the floo. "Headmaster Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts!"

A minute later, Albus was coming through, the concern in his eyes growing as he saw Harry. "Oh my poor boy." He swiftly crossed the room and knelt down beside Harry who was sitting on the floor. Ron was contacting the other aurors. Albus could hear their angry shouts coming through.

Sad green eyes looked up at him. "I'm so sorry, Albus. I promised to look after him and I practically handed him over to them." Tears rolled down his face. "Merlin, help me!" He covered his face with his hands. "I'll never find him before it's too late."

Albus, fearing intensely for Severus's safety, smiled at Harry. "That, Harry, is certainly not true." The headmaster removed a parchment from his pocket, ignoring the three aurors that had just entered the library through the floo.

Harry watched wide-eyed as Albus opened the parchment slowly. "I consider Severus very dear to me, Harry. I love that boy as if he were my own. So, I took another measure for his protection. The bracelet I gave Severus does indeed help with his balance but it is also charmed with a tracking device. This parchment will give you his general location."

Harry threw his arms around the old wizard with a huge smile on his face. "Merlin, Albus thank you!"

"Harry! Professor Snape!"

Ron opened the floo. "Hermione!"

"Ron, thank god! That stupid secretary wouldn't tell me where you were! She kept trying to get me to look for you later or send me to some useless department. Stupid bint!"

"Hermione Granger!" cried Ron and Harry.

"Anyway, I found something on that symbol," Hermione said urgently. The group, including Rollin, Tonks, and Buxton, surrounded the fireplace.

"What did you find, Mione?" asked Harry nervously.

"It's not a known symbol, Harry. I searched every book and reference I could find and nothing came up. Until Luna did something. She was helping me research and I told her to draw the symbol over again for me. I was so stupid! It isn't one symbol but a collection of runes!" she cried out.

"I noticed it the minute that she started. She drew a cross first. Since the cross is almost timeless there are many meanings to it. In Latin crux means torture, but at the same time it can mean death, sin, or guilt. I think the meaning in this case may either be the Latin meaning or a modern Christian meaning of 'the end' or death.

"Then Luna did the next one. It was a broad X that sat on the arms of the cross. This rune also has obtained quite a number of meanings over time. As an Egyptian hieroglyph it meant to damage, divide, count, or break into parts. In Nordic it meant gift. I think that's what the baby may represent, but I'm not sure!

"So Luna went on. She wrote the rune named ur. It means sacrificial animal!" Harry went white as she continued. "There are two of them so I think that may mean that both Severus and the baby are to be sacrifices.

"Then I saw the X had a line through it and could be two runes at once. A star rune. I figured that it means born in genealogy. I think that they're going to sacrifice Severus for the baby to be born and that the baby is going to be a sacrifice so that Voldemort can be born! That has to be what this is all about!"

* * *

"Alright. So does everyone know what to do?" whispered Dillingham as the aurors surrounded the estate. 

They had used Dumbledore's parchment as something of a portkey to take them to Severus's location. A strong ward kept them out and the group had to walk the rest of the way. They now stood on the east of the large estate, all of them ready to find their entrance and infiltrate in order to find Professor Snape.

It was a fairly large manor with strong stonewalls that sat in the center of a dense forest. The treeline surrounded the entire estate, leaving only a small clearing in the backyard. The road up to the house was lined with trees also, making the house well hidden. It was a perfect place if you wanted enough privacy. This was something you needed when you planned to commit a sacrifice.

Harry nodded jerkily, his wand holding his wand tightly. He and Ron would go through the east side of the manor while Tonks and Buxton took the north. Shacklebolt and Dillingham would take the south side of the manor leaving the west to Wickham and Rollin.

With the positive responses, Dillingham sent them off and disappeared with Shacklebolt after a quickly shared look with Rollin. Ron and Harry smiled grimly, nodded at each other, and then smoothly, in the darkness of the night, slipped toward the manor.

* * *

Dillingham and Shacklebolt continued down the corridor, eyes and wands ready. Both men were tense with caution, knowing just how dangerous it was with Death Eaters running about the seemingly empty manor. 

As they reached a door, Shacklebolt slowly opened it. Dillingham stood behind him ready to curse the first thing that moved. Despite the fact that someone was in the room, he didn't move.

"Merlin," whispered Dillingham. The man was sitting in the desk chair with a look of horror on his face. His eyes were blank with death. It appeared as if he had not been there for long. The body had just begun to decay.

Shacklebolt looked stunned. "I don't believe this."

"What? Do you know him? Who is he?"

"It's Algie Longbottom. He's Neville Longbottom's great uncle!"

Dillingham's eyes narrowed. "So this is his estate?"

"It appears to be, but what purpose do they have here? Hawthorn?" Shacklebolt offered.

"It doesn't matter. We have Death Eaters to find."

* * *

Harry and Ron frowned as they looked at the door at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Do you see that?" Ron barely whispered but Harry heard him.

The auror nodded. He could see the small flickers of light coming from the room as well as hear soft mutterings. /Severus, please be in there. Please be all right. I don't know what I'd do if they hurt you./

Ron led the way down the stairs and made sure that their footsteps couldn't be heard. After exchanging a look, both men looked through the small barred window at the top of the door.

"Let me go!" someone yelled with venom ringing deep in his voice.

/Severus/ Harry thought with relief. However, his happiness was tinged with anger and fear as he saw the potions master's situation.

Severus was strapped to a black stone alter. His wrists and ankles were tied to the corners of the large alter. His usual clothing was missing and in their place was a long plain white robe. As Severus kicked and pulled at his restraints, Harry could see the pregnant wizard's bare legs and it let him know that Severus was likely nude beneath the robe.

Harry's chest tightened as he saw Severus's terrified onyx eyes. The older wizard was doing his best to get free and it was all for not. Severus was becoming more frantic with his movements as he yelled insults and demands of freedom at his captors, his chest heaving with strangled breaths.

Around the obviously frightened man, in black robes and eery white masks, were five Death Eaters. All but one stood at a corner of the alter. One stood at Severus's feet. Each was whispering a soft chant and skillfully ignoring Severus's words.

"Enough!" shouted the one at Severus's feet. His voice echoed through the room as the others quickly silenced themselves.

"Before we can continue the ceremony to bring back our Lord, we must cleanse ourselves properly." A small bag was removed from the man's black robes. He opened it and showed the liquid filled vials within. "Each of you must drink of this. The herbs will give you a small increase of power and will make the ceremony that much more effective." All of them took a vial before heading toward the door where Ron and Harry stood.

With their minds panicked, the aurors looked around quickly. Harry grabbed Ron's robes and dragged his friend beneath the stone stairs. With the darkness surrounding them, they were totally hidden from the Death Eaters that slowly opened the door and ascended the stairs.

When the upper door closed, Ron leaned against the walls with a relived sigh. /For a second there, I thought we were goners! I need a vacation/

Harry was already moving toward the open door of the room when Severus started yelling, "Stop it! Get away from me you sick bastard!"

Ron slid up beside his friend at the side of the doorway and quickly felt a hand grip his shoulder painfully. He glanced up at Harry and saw murder in the auror's green eyes. His friend appeared to be trying to restrain himself. Ron peered inside the room to see what was causing Harry such anger. He instantly understood and his own hot temper grew.

Severus was trying to viciously kick the Death Eater who had his hands beneath the potions master's robes. "Get away from me you disgusting fucking worm!" Severus was tied to the alter and unable to defend himself or move away.

"Oh, Severus! I do love your little taunts!" He said with laughter as he slid his hands between the potions master's thighs.

Ron stiffened at the snarl from above him. He didn't know if Harry was going to be able to hold back much longer.

"Leave me alone!"

"Oh but Severus," the Death Eater cooed much to the disgust of the other three wizards. "I did this all for you. I love you. You and our baby." The dark wizard laughed as Severus shook his head.

"No!" yelled Severus as the man's sickening hands lay over his unborn child.

"Oh but it's true!" said the man. It was easy to see that he was smirking beneath his mask. "Do you really think I would have come up with this hoax of a ritual if I didn't love you so?"

Severus stilled in shock and had no idea that the two aurors in the doorway were equally stunned.

"Oh yes. I never planned to kill you. I love you and you must love me. You're having our child after all." He chuckled as a hand reached up to brush the hair from Severus's face. "I tricked those stupid Death Eaters into the faux ritual. You see, I needed them in order to make my dream come true." He sighed blissfully. "I've always wanted a child, you know. A perfect little family. But things don't always turn out that way so you have to do it yourself. Be dominate and command your own life and destiny."

The killer continued, "I knew someone involved with the Death Eaters. They were trying to unite together and begin anew. I admit that I was forced to become involved but it only helped my cause after a while. They were using me in the beginning but then I began to use them after my first child was lost to me. I pretended to be truly involved and when I gained their trust, I tricked them into the 'ritual'. They were so eager to get their 'Lord' back that they never noticed that it was fake.

"One of us is a very good healer and an excellent potions master. He was very useful and helped me create an extremely strong fertility potion that tasted like a wine. It also makes people susceptible to spells and curses. But you know that don't you, Severus?"

The furious and distraught professor turned his head to the side and received a laugh from the Death Eater.

"I had to choose them carefully you know. Someone that wouldn't be too overly missed when it came time for me to take them and the baby away. I hadn't expected there to be thirteen of you." His voice suddenly turned dark. "But they betrayed me. They were chosen to have my child. Such a great purpose in life, but they betrayed me and destroyed my child!"

His eyes caught Severus's. "But not you," he said with a gentle whisper and a caress of his hand across Severus's cheek. "You bore all that happened that night and now carry our child."

He chuckled. "Would you believe that you were actually a last moment decision? I had someone else planned for that night, but I'm so glad that I chose you. My heart led me to you.

"I had always loved you Severus. Truly I did and for many years. Things only got stronger between us as the years went by, even if you didn't see it then. You were the basis of all the other chosen. Such beautiful dark hair and eyes," the Death Eater said with desire in his voice.

"When I saw you that night, I just had to have you." Severus closed his eyes tightly, not wishing to hear anymore. "But my lover was vengeful and angry because I had chosen his other lover for a chosen. He wouldn't use his lover like he did with the others to give us our child back. I'm sorry for what I had to do. Especially the scar." He tried to kiss Severus through the mask, but the potions master moved his head violently to the side. His captor only laughed heartily.

"It's alright, love. You can be angry with me. I understand." He continued with his story. "I was so happy when I heard that you were carrying our child. I was on a cloud! It had meant so much to me when I found out that you kept our baby. It meant that I was right. We were meant to be together as a family."

Harry's eyes showed just how dangerous he was becoming as he heard more of the Death Eater's story. He was enraged by it all and Ron's grip on his hand was the only thing that had stopped him from killing the bastard.

"That's why I sent you the gifts. I wanted to show you just how much I care for you and the baby. That's why we'll be such a happy family." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a vial of gray liquid. "I got this from Mihailov. Like I said, he is a very good healer and potions master. He made this for you. Well, not you exactly. It's supposedly for someone else but since he'll be dead in about five minutes, it won't really matter."

"Dead?" Severus inquired hoarsely.

"Of course. I can't actually let them sacrifice you and the baby. The vials all contain poison." He grinned behind his mask at the vial. "This potion will make you forget. You'll forget everything but me and the baby. That way nothing will stop us from leaving Britain and being happy. As soon as all the others are dead, me, you and the baby will leave." He began to uncork the vial.

Harry's hand tightens more on his wand as he stands. He turns to Ron. "Go get the others. I'm gonna destroy that vial."

Ron looked his friend in the eye and knew that this was more than just a vial. This was about Snape and all that the bastard had put both wizards through. Harry wanted revenge. It wasn't something that happened with his friend often but it happened nonetheless and Harry could be down right terrifying when he was in a mood like that.

Ron remained hesitant but he nodded and went to get the other aurors.

Harry turned back to two inside the room.

Severus was trying to keep the vial away from his mouth while his frustrated captive yelled at him that it was for the best. "We can be happy, Severus. Just let me-,"

"Accio vial!"

The Death Eater roared angrily even as Severus closed his eyes in relief. "POTTER!"

Cold green eyes stared at the Death Eater. "Severus, do you remember what I promised you at the hospital?" Harry said softly, but Severus could hear the seething anger in the auror's voice.

"Yes."

"Good. Remember to tell the others that when they arrive." Harry raised the open vial and smirked at the Death Eater. He carefully tipped the vial.

"No!" Severus's stalker watched in shock, sadness, and growing anger as Harry Potter poured the contents of his potion on the floor. He looked at Severus then back at the smug looking auror in front of him. "How could you!"

Harry glared at him. "How could I? How could you?" screamed Harry. "After all that you've done!"

"I love him!" The killer yelled as he pulled out his wand. "CRUCIO!"

Harry moved smoothly to the side and aimed at the wizard with his own wand. "Expelliarmus!" While, the Death Eater managed to hold onto his wand but Harry managed to toss him through the air and into the far wall.

As the Death Eater hit the wall, losing his mask in the process, Harry rushed over to the alter to untie Severus. "Severus, are you-,"

"No, you damned idiot, I'm not alright!" snapped Severus as Harry released the bonds on his right arm and leg. "I was kidnapped, strapped to a table, assaulted, and about to have my memory wiped. So, no you fool, I'm not alright right!"

"No."

Severus and Harry looked quickly to see the Death Eater standing to his feet. Severus gasped when he saw the man's face.

"You aren't taking him," the man hissed as he raised his wand.

Although Harry managed to get his wand up in defense, he couldn't take his eyes off the man before him. "You're dead! It can't be you."

Neville Longbottom gave the two wizards a sinister grin that in no way belonged on his face. "Now, Potter. Who said that I was dead?" he said with a cold, mocking laugh.

"Longbottom," Severus whispered. His face darkened. "You're behind this madness?" howled Severus as he pointed toward the man angrily.

Neville's face began soft when he looked at Severus. "I admit it." He actually grimaced at the potions master's fury. "It was necessary! I had to do it."

"Neville, how could you do something like this?" Harry said breathlessly, shaking his head. The other man's eyes changed and Harry gasped at the anger and hatred there.

"Because it was time! Because I finally wanted to have what I wanted. Because I had to be dominate and assertive to get what I wanted! I'm tired of doing what people telling me to do!

"Do you think I wanted to work with those Death Eater scum?" screamed Neville, his eyes wild. "Horace forced me to! Because I had to be what he wanted me to be or he'd leave! I loved him! I needed him and he knew it! And I had to continue the family line! Gran said that I had to!" He glared at Harry. "And I would have if-,"

"Damn you, Longbottom!" yelled Severus.

"Then Hawthorn got rid of our child! Because he said that it was for the best! It wasn't! He just wanted to have our baby with that slut he was fucking behind my back. He didn't want any child of mine! He made sure he couldn't have any! But I found a way to do it. I found a way for our baby to be born again."

"This is not your child!" Severus cried adamantly.

"He is! He's the only one to have survived! All the others killed my babies just like Hawthorn and they all had to be punished. That's why I killed them! That's why I killed Horace!"

"You poisoned him?" asked Harry, who made sure he was positioned before Severus.

Neville laughed. "Contrary to popular belief, I am not stupid, Potter. Tell me," he said with glee and a playful tilt of his head. "If I'm alive, just whose body was found in my nursery?"

"Merlin! It was Hawthorn wasn't it?"

Neville scowled. "I had planned to get rid of him so that Severus and I could be together, but it happened sooner than I expected. He found out that the ritual was false. I couldn't let him live, or the other Death Eaters would have been told. So I put up silencing spells and knocked him out. Gran forgot I had a floo connection in my room. I took his body to the nursery and started the fire. I used polyjuice that Mihailov gave me."

"You can't use polyjuice when-," Harry started.

"Oh, yes I can, right Severus? As long as the hair is harvested before the 'volunteer' is killed. Afterward I spoke to Goyle about what Hawthorn had done." Neville smirked, "How he had betrayed us and the cause. Goyle and Crabbe staged the dark mark over the greenhouse so that I as Horace wouldn't be suspected. I was who Shacklebolt interviewed that day."

"Who did you kill at the Ministry?" Harry demanded.

"Another one of Voldemort's loyal. We just gave him a longer dose of Polyjuice. It was an overdose and lethal. He would stay in Horace's form even after his death. It was just convenient that you caught him when you did. Horace was to be our scapegoat while we took Severus. Unfortunately, you were smarter than we gave you credit for."

"No. It was proved at the Ministry that it was you found in the fire!" said Harry.

"You're right. It was proven. It was absolutely positive information that led you to believe that it was my body in the nursery. But wasn't the information about Severus's trip to Diagon Alley top secret? And just how do you think Goyle escaped, or how we got the password into Severus's cottage?"

Harry paled and wondered which auror was the traitor.

"Oh yes. Our little source provided Goyle with a great deal of help! She brought the information to you and those others after altering some of the information. She told us that Severus was going to Diagon Alley and when. She was instrumental in getting Goyle out of the Ministry. All it took was sending off the guard for a moment to get her a document and giving Goyle a key." He laughed and continued. "And you and the aurors helped her the most. You gave her the password to get into the cottage when you flooed right in front of her! She sent it to us immediately afterward."

Harry's eyes widened as realization set in. "Marie!"

"Oh yes," said Neville with madness and satisfaction. "Admittedly, she was very unwilling, but a quick 'imperio' from Goyle helped things along. Shame on you, Potter. You should teach everyone how to stop unforgivables. Perhaps my Great Uncle Algie, but it's a bit too late for him." Harry looked ill as Neville smiled cruelly. "You really shouldn't throw people out of windows."

"And your Grandmother?" Harry had been shocked to hear of her death.

Neville's eyes were cold. "She deserved it. I did what she said. Asserted myself. Dominated others. Became a strong man and she cursed me when I told her what I had done. Damned me and said I was the downfall of the family. I couldn't let her continue."

He paused. "I don't remember much. Everything just went blank for a minute then I had my hands around her throat, squeezing as hard as I could. When things refocused, I just couldn't stop. It felt so good to shut her up."

"You're mad," said Severus. "You're absolutely insane!" he spat.

"I'm not! I did everything for us and the baby! Maybe not at first but it ended that way! I cared for you during the war when we worked together on potions and ingredients. You started to care for me too. You complimented me when I did something right. You told me that I was good in Herbology! You said that! You even smiled at me when you did! We stayed close over the years! I did it for you and the baby, Severus. So that we could be together! Everything!" He turned his eyes to Harry and raised his wand. "Including this!"

As Neville screamed out the killing curse, Severus curled into a ball and Harry jumped out of the way. Longbottom's curse was high enough that Severus was unharmed.

Harry charged at Neville and away from Severus, not wanting the pregnant wizard to be injured while they fought.

Neville's eyes narrowed at him and the herbologist threw curses and hexes Harry's way in order to stop the auror from getting to close to him. Neville had, unfortunately for him, forgotten that Harry had taken on Voldemort himself. The auror had special training that he still used.

"Crucio!" yelled Neville.

"Petrificus Totalus!" cried Harry as he continued getting closer to Neville.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry threw a severing charm at Neville, aiming for his wand hand. Neville moved his hand quickly and threw another curse at Harry.

"You don't honestly, think you'll stop me do you?" called Neville. "I'll have him! Do you hear me? I'll have him!"

"Avada Kedavra!" screamed Harry, hoping that Longbottom would hold still long enough for the unforgivable to hit him.

Neville threw a burning charm at Harry and the auror moved just in time to stop his arm from being totally charred.

"Stop this, Longbottom!"

Neville threw another killing curse at him as he fumbled in his pocket. Harry's heart stopped as he once again saw what had to be a concoction of Mihailov's. The vial, partially filled with red liquid, taunted him as it flew toward the ground at his feet.

/NO/ Harry screamed in mentally as he was thrown back roughly. Agony went through his head, back and legs as he hit the ground after the blast.

"No! Potter!"

"Severus!" Harry grunted as he gained the strength to move. He was pushed back roughly to the ground on his pained back, forcing him to cry out for a moment in pain.

Crouched over him with a maniacal look in his eyes, Neville held a knife at Harry's throat. "I will take so much pleasure in killing you, Harry. Harry Potter, the perfect Gryffindor. I'll kill you for touching what was mine. I should have killed you when I had the chance."

Smirking, Longbottom tossed the knife behind him and stood with his wand. "But I won't waste anything on you. It has been fun, Potter, but I have a lover and child that I need to get back to." Harry snarled at him as Neville raised his wand. "Avada Ke-UGH!" he grunted wetly.

The herbologist turned around stunned to stare at Severus, who was standing behind him and moving away backwards and quickly.

Harry could see a deep abrasion on his left wrist from the rope and was sure there was a similar one on his ankle. Somehow Severus had gotten free.

Longbottom then ignored the pregnant professor as the pain in his back increased.

Harry gasped in shock as he saw the knife that Longbottom had held to his neck deep inside of the man's back. Severus had come up from behind and buried the knife in the man's back to save Harry.

Neville began gasping for air as his body jerkily fell to its knees. A hand flailed weakly at the knife in his back but it was impossible for him to grab it. He dropped to his hands and whimpered as his blank eyes stared widely at the floor. A small line of blood slipped from his lips and fell down his chin to drop to the floor. "Severus…"

Harry scrambled to his feet painfully and, keeping an eye on Neville, rushed over to Severus. He took the hand the potions master offered him and pulled the pregnant man close to him. A muffled sob caught their attention.

The dying wizard had collapsed on the floor and lay curled on his side in a fetal position. He had a confused look on his pained face. "Severus…"

The potions master looked at him coldly and shook his head. "This is not your child. And I am not yours. We never belonged to you."

Neville dropped his head and his body stilled after one last sob. It went limp and his empty eyes stared out at the room.

Severus closed his own and leaned heavily into Harry, who was pleased that he did so despite his own pains. "Come on, Severus. Let's," Harry gave a shaking sigh. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

(Alia: Yes. There is more. You guys still don't know everything.) 

It was nearly five days before things really began to settle down.

Buxton and Tonks had captured a Death Eater before he'd had a chance to take the poison and the man was still being questioned about everything he knew.

Goyle had been found dead from the poison as well as three other Death Eaters. One was found to be Mihailov.

Rollin was in the hospital after getting partially struck with a curse. Dillingham stayed with his lover as much as possible, often arguing over the idea of Rollin going on leave until their baby was born.

Marie was also in the hospital healing psychologically from her prolonged exposure to the controlling unforgivable. After being released, the woman had become hysterical after all that she had been forced to do. Marie was also receiving counseling for sexual abuse. Apparently Goyle and Crabbe had used her in more than one way.

The aurors were dealing with the Ministry, the media, and Longbottom's surviving family. The media had heard, through a leak from the Ministry, that the serial killer had been caught. The papers were demanding more information and both the French and British Ministries were prepared to give it, although the victims would remain anonymous.

The Longbottom family, however, tried to prevent the entire matter because it would destroy the family name. Two family members were dead by another's hand. It would be an embarrassment to them all.

Severus and Harry had been released from the hospital two days after their confrontation with Neville Longbottom and the auror had no intentions of leaving. There was more than one reason.

Firstly, Severus had not yet said anything about Harry leaving and until he did, Harry wouldn't think of it himself.

The second reason was even more important. When more aurors had been called to seize the estate, Longbottom's body had been missing. So either the man had been moved or he wasn't dead. Harry was praying for the former and would not leave Severus's side until he had a good answer.

Finally, Harry just could not leave. Not with everything running through his mind about Severus. He was caring more for the potions master than just a protector or a friend. He didn't even think about love. Harry just wasn't ready to allow that thought to enter his head.

At the moment, Harry's thoughts were running around the events of the last few months, if not the last year or so.

/It's just a bit much./ thought Harry as he entered a daze while staring at the ceiling over his bed. /But it does work out that Neville was the killer. He was abused when he was little by his Grandmother and the rest of his family because they thought he was a squib and wasn't his father. He was right about not throwing children out a window! Then he comes to Hogwarts and that only helps his demeanor a little. He was pushed aside rather often. But he got better around fifth year and then helped a great deal in the war. He became a wellknown herbologist too./

/Then he met Hawthorn. Maybe he's what really triggered what happened to Neville. He turns out to have dirty dealings and makes Neville work with him if he wants to stay together. Meanwhile, Hawthorn is abusing Neville any chance he's gets./ Harry scowled as he thought of that. /When was the breaking point? It had to be the issue with the baby. That's when Neville said he made the fake ritual to get what he wanted. Or was it the affair? Probably both./

Harry could understand how upset Neville would be if he thought his lover didn't want to have his baby but someone else just because he was thought weak or inadequate. /And then the rapes started and he started using the Death Eaters to get a child./ Harry and Severus had both been chilled to the bone when they discovered that Severus was the basis for the other rape victims. Neville's crush and fascination with the potions master and the working relationship they had with each other.

/And he kills the victims after they abort the children. He must have been monitoring them./ It was disturbing that the little boy who had lost his frog so frequently would be the same man who would kill 15 people so brutally in anger and revenge.

Harry flinched as he remembered the pictures Neville of all people had sent him of the victims. /He had to have enjoyed it. For Merlin's sake, he took pictures of it./

The auror sighed and rolled over onto his side. /So Neville goes to the party and sees Hawthorn and his lover. He chooses Pickens as his next victim but Hawthorn objects. So Longbottom goes after Severus./

The why wasn't difficult to answer. Neville obviously had a beginning obsession with Severus after everything and decided to take the potions master to have his child. But there were still so many holes in what not only Severus had told Dumbledore and the aurors but in what Longbottom had told him and Severus.

And as much as Harry hated to admit it, there was only one person he could ask. /Severus./ But the wizard found himself reluctant to disturb the potions master. Severus had been extremely quiet lately. Harry believed that he was still processing everything that happened with Neville.

/But I have to know what happened. I just hope that Severus will talk to me about it all./ Standing, Harry gathered his shaky courage and headed into the kitchen.

* * *

Severus was shifting his weight from one foot to another trying not to let his back pain bother him as he made lunch for him and Harry. Harry frowned, seeing that Severus's back pain was increasing the longer the potions master stood at the stove. 

"Severus."

The potions master didn't even flinch. The dark haired man just sighed. "What is it, Potter?"

Harry walked up to him saying, "Why don't you take a seat at the table while I finish up?" Instead of arguing, the weary wizard just nodded and walked slowly over to the table.

Hiding his concern, Harry finished their lunch. He continued throwing worried glances at Severus. The older man saw but didn't say anything. It made Harry that much more worried.

"Would you like anything? Some water, or juice? Want anything sweet?" When Severus didn't make a scathing remark at his attempt to play mother hen, Harry wondered if a call to Poppy was necessary.

After another long moment, Severus raised his fork and began to eat his food slowly. "I'm fine, Potter." The auror didn't believe that at all. Harry didn't reply, however, and sat down to eat his lunch as well.

He couldn't help fidgeting the entire time he ate and watched Severus. The pregnant wizard was eating but he appeared to be picking at his food most of the time. It got to the point that Harry couldn't take it anymore.

Throwing down his utensils, Harry glared at Severus. "Alright, what's wrong?"

Severus gave him a rather cool look. "What are you blabbering about now?" he said harshly.

"I don't remember seeing you like this before, even after everything that's happened. This started a couple days ago and you've been quiet, maybe even sulky-,"

"Potter!"

"Since then! Severus, I'm really worried about you. Something is wrong."

Severus stared at him before standing, and slowly walking out of the room, especially since his waddle had started.

Harry felt a headache come on before he stood and followed Severus out of the room. "At least tell me what's wrong. I just want to help, Severus."

Severus went into his room and closed the door behind him.

Harry cursed softly before leaning into the door. "Severus. Severus, I just want to help." He didn't hear anything. "Please. I mean after all of this I'm sure you could tell me anything."

When Severus didn't answer, Harry wondered if he should give the wizard some time alone to himself. At least until he heard the crying. Then Harry didn't hesitate to open the bedroom door.

Severus was sitting on the edge of his bed, sobbing into his hands to try and muffle the sound of his crying. Tears rolled down his pale face as sad eyes stared at Harry.

Harry hurried into the room and knelt down before the pregnant professor. "Severus! What's wrong? Shh." He sat beside Severus and pulled an arm around him. "It'll be alright, I promise. Just tell me what's wrong."

If anything, Severus just started crying twice as hard, scaring Harry who had never seen the potions master so bad before. Severus shook his head at Harry's inquiry.

Harry felt helpless. "Severus, please!" he pleaded with the man. "I can't stand seeing you like this. Tell me what's wrong. Please. Severus, whatever it is you can tell me."

"I can't," Severus managed to choke out.

"Of course, you can-,"

"GOD DAMN YOU POTTER!" Severus pushed the auror away harshly. Harry stood to his feet so he wouldn't be knocked to the floor. "You dumb bastard, this is more than just me! Yes I want to say it but I won't because I'm not the one that will be destroyed!"

Harry's patience was rapidly becoming extinct. "Severus, I won't tell anyone! I swear!"

"You don't know what this is about!"

"I'd know if you would tell me already!" yelled Harry. "I'm worried about you and I want to help, but I can't do anything if you don't tell me."

Severus suddenly looked defeated. "I can't tell you."

Harry was pissed. "What is this about? Longbottom is gone and more than likely dead, thank Merlin. The other Death Eaters are dead or captured. You and the baby are safe. Everything is as good as it can be." He bit his lip. "Are…Is this because of the baby?" he asked uncomfortably.

The wince he caught from Severus told him that it did involve the unborn child. "Severus, why are you upset? Do you still want to keep the baby?" The expecting wizard nodded silently. Harry prevented the urge to sigh in relief. "Then what? Are you worried about the birth again? Is that it?"

"No," Severus whispered softly, looking at his nonexistent lap.

"Then what?" Harry asked anxiously.

Severus released a soundless sigh. Embarrassed, he brushed the tears from his face. "I-I suppose you deserve the truth. I had decided that no one would know the truth but me and even I had blocked a few things out."

"What truth, Severus?"

"The night of my attack at Hogwarts."

Harry stiffened. He knew Severus had lied, or at least omitted a great deal of things about what happened July 31 at Hogwarts but it was the first time that the man had really admitted that he had done so. "You blocked things out?"

"Yes. Longbottom's words came back to haunt me and I finally figured it all out. With it came back some memories that I had unknowingly blocked out of my memory."

"You know you can tell me," said Harry.

"I am still not quite sure that anyone should know about this."

"Severus-,"

"Shut up, Potter!" he snapped. "I can't say anything with you making a damn comment the moment something comes out of my mouth!"

Harry stopped the smirk as the Severus he knew returned back to the surface, at least a little.

Severus squeezed his hands and stared down at them. He didn't look at Harry. "I didn't want to say anything. Ever. Because he would have gotten arrested and possibly jailed. And I-I didn't want that on my conscious. Besides, it wasn't his fault."

"Neville?" asked Harry, who really didn't like the way Severus was talking.

"No." He raised his head up and looked at Harry. "You may want to sit down for this, Potter. There is a lot you need to know about that night."

"Severus, who are you afraid would get into trouble?" Harry said as he sat down beside Severus on the bed, a few inches between them.

Instead of answering, Severus started speaking, his onyx eyes turned to the wall in front of him. "I was well inebriated when I left the party. I had enough of the idiots running around making fools of themselves and hated the memories that the date brought. So, I left and headed for some air." Severus glanced at Harry for a second. "That is where I ran into you and you began our argument."

"Me!" Harry said outraged.

Ignoring him, Severus continued. "So after you started the stupid argument and…we said what needed to be said, I left. I wanted to go to my rooms and sleep for the rest of my life if I could manage it. Unfortunately, as I was headed down the hall towards my room, I was attacked."

Harry felt a rather familiar tightening in his chest.

"As I told you before, I did indeed try to fight him, Longbottom, off but he was sober while I was less so. He had knocked my wand away and knocked my head into the wall. He tried to take me into one of the empty classrooms nearby but my struggling slowed him down." He paused. "Everything else, with a few exceptions, that I told you and Auror Buxton was a complete lie."

Harry straightened as his eyes widened slightly behind his glasses. "What?"

Severus did his best not to look at Harry. "Someone else appeared and saw that I was being attacked. He knocked Longbottom away from me and when he tried to come back, we both managed to scare him off. So you see, I wasn't assaulted in the dungeons."

Harry jumped to his feet, suddenly even more confused. "But-wait! Just wait a minute!" cried Harry as he raised his hands out in front of him. Severus watched the auror shake his head. "You said that Neville raped you?"

"And he did," he replied shortly.

"Then what is going on?"

"Potter, if you would sit down, maybe I could explain?" When Harry plopped back onto the bed, Severus resumed his tale. "This was the man that William Weasley claimed to see me with. He had fallen in the second scuffle and hit his own head. Being even worse off than I was, I decided to repay him for helping me and I took him back to his room for the night.

"We stumbled through the halls to his rooms and I took him inside after I got the password from the idiot."

"What next?"

Severus blushed, surprising Harry more. "He…you must understand that he was drunk at the time, but he said…that I was pretty." Harry didn't say anything. "So he kissed me."

"Okay." Harry cursed his mind for not coming up with anything better. "What then?"

Severus scowled, "We…I don't think it's very difficult to figure out where kissing can lead, Potter."

Harry choked. "You slept-,"

"No!" growled Severus.

"Oh!" Harry said, strangely at ease after the response. "So you two just fooled around?"

"A rather juvenile term, but yes."

"What happened next?" Harry was actually afraid to ask, and could see the reason why immediately.

The blush left Severus's face and the potions master became pale. "We didn't hear the portrait to his rooms open. We were otherwise engaged and I didn't realize it until Longbottom spoke.

"Longbottom had slipped into the room while we were on the couch in front of the fireplace. Longbottom hid and struck him with the curse before we even knew Longbottom was in the room. I didn't realize anything was wrong even as my…partner grew to be more aggressive." Severus's breath caught, but the potions master moved away when Harry reached out to comfort him.

"When, I tried to stop him to-to tell him to take us to-," Severus's face seemed strange with the red painting his cheeks and the rest of his face growing paler. "To take us to his bedroom, when he suddenly struck me across the face.

"I was shocked to say the least but furious the next moment. I thought that he had led me on and was trying to trick me. He wasn't. A second later, he was trying to kiss me and began removing my clothes while I fought with him. It wasn't helping though. It was as if he was suddenly sober and he was much stronger than he appeared to be.

"Then Longbottom appeared. He was disguised, so I did not know that it was he. I think he may have worn a darkening charm beneath the hood of his cloak. My partner didn't even stop what his assault on me to look and I knew that he'd been cursed with the controlling unforgivable. Longbottom laughed and helped him remove my clothing." He shook lightly, "My partner positioned himself over me while Longbottom held my arms down and forced a kiss on me. It isn't difficult to imagine what happened next. I would rather not go into too many details."

Harry breathed harshly. "Merlin, Severus."

"I told you the truth that I did receive the scar on my back between assaults. Longbottom and my partner dragged me to the floor and Longbottom carved it into my back." Severus decided not to mention his cursed lover beating him before hand because he wouldn't submit to them. Longbottom had quickly cut the scar into his back with his wand afterward. "While…I was on my knees-,"

"Severus-," Harry whispered before his throat closed on him.

"My partner assaulted me again while Longbottom took his pleasure with-," Severus stopped speaking and covered his mouth. It didn't take a genius to see what was meant by that gesture.

"Severus, does he know?"

Severus's face was pained. "He knew. He…He's a strong wizard, but he couldn't shake the curse completely. I've seen it before during the war. He shook it off enough that he started screaming for Longbottom to stop. To take off the curse. Longbottom just laughed at him and when Longbottom finished with me, he still didn't remove the curse. I-I was terrified," Severus admitted shamefully. "I was screaming at my partner to get off of me and to get away. All he could do was yell at Longbottom to stop."

"And he didn't." Harry said softly.

"Not until my partner had orgasmed. Longbottom released the curse quickly and left. We weren't in any condition to stop him. My lover was sobbing behind me as he left. I scrambled away from him in fear but he just curled up into a ball and continued crying. He told me that he was sorry, that he was a monster. He was getting more hysterical by the minute."

"What did you do?"

"I obliviated him."

A strangled sound came from Harry's throat. "But-,"

"Don't you even ask?" snarled Severus. "You didn't see him, Potter! I wasn't the only one that was raped that night and he was miserable. Besides, what are the laws toward something of that magnitude?"

Harry frowned. He knew the laws. Because of a case perhaps a century ago where the person claiming to be under imperio had lusted for the raped individual, anyone that raped another under the imperio still served time in Azkaban, thought it was only six months at the most.

"Exactly," said Severus.

"You still should have told someone," Harry said reluctantly.

Severus's eyes darkned angrily. "No. Because Mr. Potter," Harry winced, "I know for a fact that you have a terrible reaction to Dementors."

The green-eyed auror froze in his seat. "What did you say?"

"Oh you heard me very well." The smug look slipped from Severus's face and compassion looked out of his eyes. "You just couldn't handle the situation. You looked like you were going mad. So I did what I had to do. I took most of the evening from you, called a house elf to clean up the mess and take me to my rooms. I made the creature swear to keep his silence."

"No…" Harry started shaking his head furiously. "NO! It couldn't have been me, Severus!"

"That's why I was so disturbed when the aurors chose you to stay with me, and terrified that we would be alone together." He said in a calm voice.

"Stop!" Harry cried as he jumped to his feet and stumbled back away from Severus.

"That's why I couldn't stand you touching me for so long and hated it and you when it was necessary."

"No!"

"Why I was so worried that the aurors would learn the complete truth and why I didn't flinch as badly when others touched me as I did with you."

"NO!" Harry roared angrily. "It can't be me!"

"Why do you think Longbottom felt so threatened when he found out that the two of us were together in this cottage? Why do you think he reacted that way when he saw the picture in the Daily Prophet? Because he knew that you were the father of this child!" yelled Severus.

"No," he whispered. "It can't be me. Neville said it was his baby."

Severus stood but leaned back against the bed. "Longbottom was insane and no it isn't his baby and he knew it. That's what I blocked out. What he was whispering while he attacked me. Potter, Longbottom was sterilized by Hawthorn after the first baby. He couldn't have any children. So when it came to his chosen, he had Hawthorn perform the rapes. Hawthorn refused when Longbottom chose his lover to be next, so he had to choose someone else. He picked me but he still needed a way to impregnate me. When he saw us together, he chose you."

"I don't believe it."

"But it's true nonetheless."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Severus then stood tall. "Can you reverse it?"

Severus stared. "What?"

"Reverse the obliviate. Give me the memories back."

* * *

Severus stood at the door and knocked for the second time. "Harry?" The sound of silence didn't surprise the potions master and when he tried the door, he was not shocked to see that the door was still locked. "You had damn well better come out to eat, Potter!" 

"Potter, you idiot." Severus muttered as he walked away.

The fight had lasted for over half an hour with Severus telling Harry that he was being stupid for wanting the memories back and Harry saying that he needed his memories to confirm the truth. Both knew, however, that Severus spoke the truth.

Against his better judgment, the potions master cooperated with Harry and reversed the memories. When a look of complete horror came over his face, Harry ran from the room and locked himself in his own. He had been in there since lunch the previous day.

"What the bloody hell was I thinking?" Severus walked the library to wait for his guests. He knew the moment Potter went into his room that the brat would have to hide away and contemplate 'his' so called actions.

It was the only reason that he invited Weasley and Granger for dinner.

"Professor Snape?"

"The floo is ready for you, Miss Granger. Might I suggest you make use of it?" Severus said sarcastically.

A grumble, which Severus knew came from Weasley, was heard before the two came through his fireplace.

Hermione smiled at him. "Hello, Professor. You're looking well."

"Thank you, Miss Granger. Mr. Weasley."

Ron actually smiled at him surprising Severus and Hermione. "Evening, Professor. Now what did you call us about?"

"Two things really. First of all, I invited you to dine with me and Potter tonight."

"Thanks!" Ron looked around. "Where is Harry?"

"Ah. That is the second thing. Potter is currently holed up in his room and refusing to come out."

"What?" said Hermione and Ron in surprise.

"Yes, that appears to be your second mission for the evening."

"Why won't he come out?" Hermione asked concerned.

Severus scowled. "I told him some rather unknown details about…my assault. He then did something against my wishes and is now suffering the consequences." Severus turned and started leaving the room. "Fetch, Potter, while I finish dinner, will you?"

* * *

Ron entered the bedroom first followed by Hermione. The room was dark and only the moonlight outside lit it. 

"Harry?" whispered Ron, who wondered if his friend was asleep. "Where are you?" They didn't see anyone on the bed.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione pulled out her wand. "Lumos!" She raised her wand high so that the room was lit well.

Both were shocked to find their best friend curled up in the corner. His legs were splayed out in front of him and his hands covered his eyes.

"Harry?" asked Hermione as she and Ron walked over to kneel beside their friend.

"You, alright mate?" A flash of hurt crossed Ron's face when he reached out for Harry and his friend pulled away.

Sad green eyes stared up at him when Harry dropped his hands. "Don't. Don't touch me. God, I'm a monster," he said mournfully as he dropped his head.

"Harry! Why would you say something like that?"

"I raped Severus."

Ron and Hermione jerked back with shock painted on their faces. "What?" asked Ron. "Harry, mate, you know you didn't attack Snape. That was N- Longbottom!"

Hermione smiled gently at her depressed friend. "Harry, maybe you had a bad nightmare or something." But Hermione's mind was drifting back to what Snape had said about doing something against his wishes. /But he couldn't have meant this could he/

Harry released an angry sob of breath. "You don't understand!" he snapped at them.

"Why don't you tell us then?" Ron suggested.

Wrapping his arms around his body, Harry told his friends everything that he remembered from the night of the Hogwarts' party. Ron and Hermione were shocked as they learned not only what happened, but also Severus's reasons for what he did.

Hermione threw her arms around her best friend as he sobbed into her shoulder. "I can't face him, Mione! Not after seeing…He was was so scared of me! I begged Neville to stop and he just laughed and made me hurt Severus even more. I didn't want to! It was going to be different and he came in and destroyed everything." Ron rubbed his back as he continued speaking. "He raped Severus and all I did was help! He was screaming at me to get away from him and I just kept going."

"Shh. It's okay, Harry," said Hermione.

"No, it not!" he shouted.

"Harry! Harry, look at me!" Ron brought his friend's face around to look at him. "Harry, it isn't your fault."

"Yes, it is! I raped him, Ron! I beat him!"

"You didn't have a choice. Didn't Snape say you got hit by the unforgivable?" Ron asked insistently.

"That just makes it worse! I've always been able to throw off that curse!" Harry screamed.

"You were drunk, Harry!" cried Hermione.

"It didn't matter during the war! It happened then!"

"Except that the wine was supposed to make you more vulnerable to curses and hexes. Didn't you hear that, Potter?"

The three occupying the bedroom looked to see Severus standing before the door. Harry dropped his eyes in shame. "Severus-,"

"Potter, I have had time to process what happened, and I know that you are not responsible. Neither of us. You tried to stop, even as it was happening. I realized that which is why you are still alive today."

"But I still-,"

"Potter, if you want to spend the rest of tonight having your pity party, than do it. But might I suggest that you have it done with by tomorrow morning. I have accepted what happened as an unfortunate circumstance. You should do the same and, like me, try to go on with your life. There are more important things to do than contemplate on this one incident no matter how terrible. Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, if you wish just summon your dinner to you. Make sure the idiot eats." With that Severus left the room.

Ron snorted then brightened. "Hey, I just realized something!"

Harry glared at his friend, who was surprisingly happy despite his misery. "What?"

"I'm going to be a godfather!"

Hermione's eyes widened. "I don't believe we forgot that! That means I get to be the godmother!" she squealed.

Harry looked honestly confused and his two friends shook their heads in confusion. Ron sighed. "Harry, who is the father of Snape's baby?"

Harry's eyes rolled up in his head and he fainted.

* * *

Early the next morning, Harry stood in front of his mirror feeling the sun's rays warming him. 

All night, he had thought about what Severus and his friends had said to him. /But it's not that easy./ Not when he had memories of that night running through his head. Severus was right. He was an idiot.

He remembered everything that had once been blank, including what happened after their argument.

"_You know what, Potter? Why don't you be a good useless little Ministry ass kisser and get out!"_

"_Fuck you, Snape!" Harry yelled angrily as the potions master stormed away. _

_Harry followed Snape for a few steps before turning and going the other direction. But his anger only fueled as the words spewed between the two men stuck in his mind. /Greasy bastard/ thought Harry as he again turned and went the way Snape did._

Harry also remembered stumbling onto Snape and his attacker, Longbottom.

_Harry stumbled in shock as he watched someone trying to beat up Snape, knocking the older man's head into the wall. Growling, Harry ran down the hall and rammed into the attacker's side. _

_The man released a loud grunt and tried to fight Harry only for Severus to join the fray. After kicking his way free, the assailant ran away down the corridor._

_Severus sat on the floor and leaned back against the wall as his savior spread out on the floor. "Potter?"_

"_Hmmm. My head hurts." Harry had hit his head after he knocked down Severus's opponent._

_The older wizard sighed. "Come on, Potter. Albus will kill me if I don't take you to your rooms."_

He remembered them entering his rooms and seeing Severus…differently.

_Harry pulled away from Severus as they entered his guest quarters. "Let go, Snape!" he slurred. "I can walk!" A few steps had Harry on his back in front of his couch that faced the fireplace._

_Severus rolled his eyes. "You are pathetic, Potter." The potions master moved less gracefully then usual as he sat on the couch. Harry snorted and managed to turn his head toward Severus. _

_Severus was leaning back on the couch with a calm look that ease the age on his face. His eyes were staring out at nothing in particular and his hair was fanning out around him, like a black halo. At least it did to Harry. Strangely, Harry thought that Snape looked rather well, even if his nose was kind of big._

"_You're pretty," Harry stated with a stupid grin._

_Severus sighed and looked down at the younger man. "And you must be very drunk, Potter. I am anything but pretty."_

"_You're pretty when you aren't being a meany."_

"_And you'll never know how much that means to me." Severus replied dryly._

_Harry rolled over to his stomach then made it to his hands and knees. "I'm glad," he said, ignoring Severus's sarcasm. He eventually reached the couch and raised himself up on Severus's knees. _

"_You're heavy. Move."_

"_You really are pretty," Harry said as he grabbed a handful of Severus's robes. He pulled the shocked potions master down and kissed him clumsily._

_Severus pulled back surprised. "You kissed me!" he said shocked._

_Harry grinned. "Uh huh!"_

_Severus watched him. "Can I kiss you?" He said as the alcohol continued it's journey through his blood stream. Harry nodded enthusiastically and climbed onto the couch with the other man._

Harry smiled weakly. /Who knew Snape turned out to be a good kisser./ The two had fooled around on the couch. Harry had no idea that Snape's hair wasn't greasy, at least that night, and that the potions master had some rather soft skin under his clothes.

He also had no idea that Severus made very interesting noises and squirmed like an eel because of a certain spot on his neck. Harry smirked before his face darkened. He didn't remember going under the spell. But he did remember coming out of it.

Harry shivered and quickly tried to shake the memory from his head. But watching Longbottom rape Severus's mouth while he took the trapped man from behind was horrible. And Severus's screams would haunt him for a long time.

"_Get off me!" Severus screamed as he continued trying to get away._

_Harry sobbed over Severus's back as the robed figure laughed at him. He could feel the blood that covered both his and Severus's lower bodies. "Stop! Stop!"_

He closed his eyes tightly and wondered what to do next. Harry looked at the time and decided that if nothing, he needed to leave his room. A shower and fresh clothes would do him good.

Half an hour later, Harry headed for the kitchen when he passed the nursery. He leaned against the doorway and looked into the finished room. /Maybe…maybe something good did come out of this./ It amazed him that he was going to be a father.

/Severus is having my baby. Merlin, it's unbelievable./ He thought, but it brought a warmth to him. He wanted a family and despite how it happened, he was getting one.

Harry smiled at the room one more time before heading for the kitchen. He really didn't have the slightest idea of what to do or how to ask, but for now he would concentrate on whatever the hell it was between him and Severus, and their baby.

Going into the kitchen, Harry stopped to see Severus eating applesauce out of a large jar. The potions master glared at him but didn't stop eating. Harry was more than grateful. The potions master picked up the paper he was reading and tossed it to Harry's usual side of the table.

Harry walked over to see the headline of the Prophet.

SERIAL KILLER CAUGHT 

TBC

Alia: Yeah the ending sucks a bit but I tried. There is ONE MORE chapter so keep an eye out. Thanks you guys! REVIEW! And chat with me if you can afterward!


	15. Chapter 15

Alia: (kneels) Before I say anything else, I would just like to beg forgiveness from all of my dedicated readers and not so dedicated readers. I updated this story last in August of 2006 because I thought that I would have plenty of time to finish the final chapter. Then, as school was starting...I think I got hit with this emotional wave of PMS that would not freaking go away! Then I was struggling with classes too. So big problems including a few annoying family issues. I couldn't write anything. I could barely write a couple summaries and then I couldn't do those.

Thank God, I was able to even get out Parent Exchange and Final Decision. Thankfully, I did start get better (around December) and started seriously writing again. This also means that I was actually able to finish TTS. So, sorry about the wait. Oh and Chris! I tried to make it at Christmas but it just didn't work out. Consider this a late present!

Alia: Now where was I. Oh yeah.

**_DO NOT SKIP DOWN TO THE BOTTOM OF THE FREAKIN CHAPTER PEOPLE!!!_**

Alia: No, there isn't really anything else, but...I did something that you guys aren't going to like. Do not be afraid though this is a happy ending. Not sappy sugary because I just don't go there. But it's nice. The warnings have changed for this chapter so check em out.

(bows) I would like to thank EVERYONE who read and reviewed and EVERYONE who just read for making this story a success. Thank you for giving me confidence to keep this bad boy going. I love this story and apparently you guys do too. And as a thank you, I'm going to give you a first chapter sneek peek of a story that's been haunting me just like TTS. I'll put the link on the same page as TTS so you shouldn't have to dig for it. I'll only be up for a month, but maybe longer if I forget it. We'll see.

Alia: Don't kill me for some of this. I'm not happy with parts of this chapter so they may be revised someday, but it's mostly ready. I think this chapter will be bigger than the last and over 64 pages. The last chapter had 25007 words. This chapter has 33,000. So it's over 64 pages. Someone tell me though. I lost Microsoft word after some computer issues.

So, FINALLY, enjoy the final chapter of TTS. Remember to review people!

Title: Time, Truth, and Sacrifice

Author: Alia

Part: 15

Rating: R

Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter

Spoilers: Up to OotP

Summary: A serial killer runs through part of the wizarding world, but with Harry Potter on the job, things will go fine…right?

Warnings: slash, mpreg, humor, angst, violence, a little gore, language, major/minor character deaths

Disclaimers: Ask my readers why it's a good idea I don't own it and JKRowling does.

Author's notes: (sobs) I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I have to end the story! And I don't want too! (sobs loudly) But I can't carry my baby any further and I have to let it grow up and go free. (sobs and sniffles) It's for the best. This has to be my best story since Raven's Gift. I'm glad everyone liked it. Thank you guys! For all the reviews and support. And even if you didn't review, thanks for taking your time to read my stuff. It must have been worth it. Thanks! (starts wailing)

Time, Truth, and Sacrifice 15

Harry shifted on one foot to the other as he put his ear closer to the door. "Severus? Are you feeling all right? Do you need anything?" The sobbing continued. Harry knew Severus was trying to keep quiet but he could still hear the potions master through the door easily.

Sighing silently, Harry knocked on the door lightly. "Severus? Severus, what's wrong? Is it the baby? Was it something you ate?" When there was no response, Harry frowned and started thinking back on the early morning. /Okay. So what set him off this morning?/

Severus was usually…well Severus Snape and the potions master only cried when something really upset him. Harry couldn't think of anything that morning that could have possibly caused such an emotional episode from the pregnant wizard. /We woke up and ate breakfast, then Severus wanted a shower./ For a moment Harry froze and wondered if Severus had fallen but the monitoring charms he and Poppy had placed on the man would have alerted him immediately. He and Poppy had gotten more worried for Severus's safety since the potions master was having a hard time getting around.

/Maybe it is the baby. He's nine months pregnant now. I wonder if it's everything else too. But he's had time to process most of it. He's doing better than I am!/

Over the last two months, things had finally settled down after Neville's plans went foul. Neville's body had been discovered nearly a mile away from where Severus had brutally stabbed him. Apparently, the Death Eater they'd captured had thought Longbottom was still alive because of the poison he'd taken and had dragged the Gryffindor from the estate. He'd dropped Longbottom's body into a patch of nearby trees and had ran when he'd heard aurors coming.

After Longbottom's body had been discovered, Shacklebolt, Dillingham, Rollin, and Ron had stood there as Rollin and others in the morgue made ABSOLUTELY sure that it was Neville's body. This time they were certain, even second checking themselves with forensic experts.

The papers were still having fun with all the information they'd gotten from the Ministry, although some of it remained classified. No one knew about the rapes and aborted pregnancies at the victims' families' requests but everything else had been released to the press.

The fact that a serial killer had plagued the Wizarding World, murdering and torturing their citizens had horrified and fascinated the public, especially when it was discovered that Severus had been kidnapped. The only information that had been released was that Severus had been kidnapped by Death Eaters for his unborn child and had been rescued by Harry Potter and a group of aurors. The press and Wizarding Britain had loved every moment of it and ate the story up. Harry managed to bear it all, including the numerous gifts and well wishes he and Severus received.

Severus, however, had to purposely ignore what the magazines and newspapers were printing about him. Harry had never really dated and suddenly, he was attached to the potions master's hip and the older man was allegedly pregnant with his child. People were dying to know how it all started and what Severus had that no other wizard or witch did. Other than a frequently used burning charm, Severus was rather quiet about the whole fiasco.

/And it wasn't anything that happened at breakfast. He was perfectly fine until he got into the bathroom./ Harry tried to think of something that would cause Severus to break down in the bath but he couldn't think of anything. Sighing, he continued to try and coax Severus out of the bathroom. "Severus, please tell me what's wrong. I can't help unless you tell me."

Biting his lip when Severus didn't answer, he said, "Alright. Severus, I'm going to come in if you don't answer me." Surprising, the crying actually got louder much to Harry's shock and concern. "That's it. I'm coming in."

As Harry started to turn the doorknob, he heard a loud, "NO!" "Severus?" asked Harry. The sobbing started again. /Bloody hell./ Frowning, Harry opened the door.

Harry's eyes widened suddenly, not only with concern but a great deal of embarrassment. Severus was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom totally nude. The pregnant wizard was still slightly damp from his shower, his hair especially, and his nightshirt and robe lay on the floor beside him. The potions master's hands were covering his mouth and tear stained cheeks as he stared at Harry in complete horror.

"Oh My God!" Harry spun around red faced and started stuttering apologies to the man behind him. "Severus, I am so sorry! I thought you had gotten dressed already! I didn't mean to see you- I mean I didn't mean to just- I mean-,"

When Harry heard Severus start crying again, he pushed down his own discomfort and slowly turned to the potions master who was no longer bothering to muffle his sobs. The man had wrapped his arms around himself as tears ran down his face. Harry didn't know what was wrong but he knew he had to comfort the distraught wizard.

"Shh. It's alright, Severus. Don't cry. Here." Grabbing Severus's nightshirt and robe, Harry quickly spelled both clean and stepped closer to potions master. Harry was taken aback when the pregnant man stepped away from him, his wet face turned away from Harry.

It had been a while since Severus flinched away from Harry's touch. Last month, it had been Harry who had avoided the potions master's touch, not that it was difficult since Severus wasn't a very tactile person. Harry had suffered from an irrational fear that he would harm Severus if he touched him. Some days he would lock himself in his room as the illogical fear played with his mind. It had taken two weeks of Severus's more creative insults to get him out of that phase.

/Maybe he's just embarrassed. He knows I won't hurt him. I hope he does./ "Severus?" Harry asked startled. Sniffling, Severus dropped his gaze to the ground and, trembling, took a step toward Harry. The auror smiled warily and helped Severus into his nightshirt and robe.

He was glad Severus wasn't looking his way. Harry's face flushed with color as he tried not to look at Severus's body. He found himself utterly fascinated with him and not just the prominent display of his pregnancy. Harry had a strange urge to lightly touch the other wizard to see what he would feel like, but quickly clenched his hands and tore his eyes away from the slightly scarred, pale skin so that he wouldn't make Severus nervous.

"Come on. We'll go to your room so you can lie down." Severus didn't respond, but moved when Harry guided him from the bathroom to his bedroom.

Harry managed to get Severus into bed. The pregnant wizard leaned back against the stack of pillows at the head of the bed and Harry pulled the blankets up over his lap. Smoothing out the comforter, Harry asked, "Are you feeling better?" He sat on the edge of the bed beside Severus.

The older man had finally seized his humiliating crying although he still had a miserable look on his face. Biting his lip harshly, Severus nodded.

Harry raised a hand to brush away the tear tracks that had been left behind on Severus's face but quickly dropped it, not wanting to bother the man like he had before. Onyx eyes actually started to swell with tears at the aborted action and Harry wondered what he'd done this time.

"Severus," whispered Harry as he gently took a long, thin hand in his. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Severus shook his head violently. No way in hell was he telling Harry that the potions master had been staring at the mirror and realized just how ugly he was, especially now that he was deformed from his pregnancy. How Harry had ever been attracted to him even while drunk was a mystery to Severus.

It had only gotten worse when he remembered that long overdue hormones had kicked in and Severus was, for lack of a better word, horny. Poppy had told him that because of added stress from his stalker and rape that it wouldn't kick in until late in his pregnancy or not at all. Unfortunately, it had and Severus had been having very interesting thoughts about a green-eyed auror lately.

The miserable pregnant man had burst into tears at his emotionally charged thoughts dealing with his looks and his relationship with his child's paternal father. Of course Harry's actions of supposed disgust at seeing him nude and the auror's hesitancy to touch him only confirmed his own ideas.

Harry sighed impatiently but took a deep breath to stay calm. "Alright. Do you want to lie down?"

"No," he whispered softly. He still didn't look at Harry. "I…I want to get up."

A smile broke over the auror's face at the words. "Okay. How about I get your robes from the wardrobe?" A second later, tears started rolling and Severus was choking, trying not to cry out loud.

/Shit. What did I say? All I did was ask about his robes!/ He wrapped an arm around Severus and rubbed the man's back. "Shh. It's alright."

The Hogwarts professor turned to glare at him venomously, unknowingly calming Harry's worries. "Of course it isn't okay, you imbecile!" yelled Severus. Harry flinched at the volume. "Nothing is 'alright.'"

"Then tell me what's not?"

Seething, Severus growled, "Potter, what have I been wearing for the last week?"

"What does that have to-," Harry started with a confused look.

"Just answer the damn question!"

Gritting his teeth, Harry released a long breath and thought about it. "Um…" His brow furrowed. He gave Severus a long look. "I haven't seen you out of your night clothes."

"Exactly. And what does that mean?" snarled Severus.

Harry glanced at the wardrobe then back at Severus and paused. "Oh! You can't-,"

"Fit my robes anymore!" Severus then sighed and folded in on himself somewhat. "I'm too damn fat to fit into anything anymore."

"No. It's more like the baby has taken up a lot of room." He knew not to go further or Severus would retort back and it would not be pretty. "Have you tried any charms?"

"I've stretched and transfigured them as much as I dare."

Harry nodded. "Okay. If you want, I can go to Madam Malkin's and get you a few new robes."

Severus gave him a long look then nodded. "I would appreciate it," he replied hesitantly.

Smiling, Harry said, "Good." He narrowed his eyes. "Was that it? I would think that it was more to what just happened."

Severus shook his head slowly, not wanting Harry to know what else caused his distress. The auror didn't look like he believed him but Harry nodded. "Okay. I'll go to Diagon Alley today. For now, why don't you take a nap? I know that you aren't really ready for sleep but you need to rest as much as you can. Remember what Poppy said. You're only a step away from being put on bedrest."

A few muttered words about Poppy and Harry were heard but Severus did nod in acquiesce. "Fine."

Harry helped him lie back in bed under the covers. The younger wizard stood to leave. "I'll see you in a little while. I'll leave when you wake up."

"Fine. Out!" Severus snapped, pointing at the door. Harry grinned and walked toward the door. "And remember to answer your owl from earlier, Potter."

Thankfully Severus couldn't see the furious look come over Harry's face. "I won't forget." He just needed a little time to cool off first.

* * *

Harry glared angrily at the figure in the fireplace. "You can't possibly expect me to come back so soon!" 

Shacklebolt stared back at Harry steadily. "You have a job to do. The Death Eaters have been caught and Longbottom is officially dead. Se- Professor Snape is completely safe now. The case is closed. And you, Potter, are still an auror. You have other cases that you need to concentrate on."

"I know what my responsibilities are, Shacklebolt. But you aren't right." Harry snapped. "I can't just up and leave now. Severus is in his ninth month of pregnancy and needs me here. I just can't leave him. Anything could happen when I'm not home!"

The older auror scowled. "Potter," Shacklebolt started with a sharp tone in his voice, "May I remind you that you do not live with Snape and have your own residence so your current location is not actually your home!"

Harry grit his teeth with displeasure.

"There is no danger to Snape. We've taken care of it already. And not only is Snape no longer your responsibility neither is his child. You are not Snape's lover or spouse. You are not the father of that child!" yelled Kingsley.

Seeing the look on Harry's face, Shacklebolt momentarily wondered if he was being unfair. He quickly brushed it away. Harry was an auror that had a job to do. There was nothing more to it. Shacklebolt ignored the small snort in his head that sounded rather familiar.

Swallowing heavily and clenching his fists were the only things preventing Harry from screaming the paternity of Severus's child to his superior. Severus had forbid him from letting anyone who knew about his assault know the truth. And Harry agreed, as he was sure the knowledge would only bring him and Severus trouble. He had a feeling that if anyone would ever find out other than his friends it would be the Headmaster. The Malfoys might not feel secure leaving him around Severus and who knew how his fellow aurors would react.

"You are to report to the Ministry tomorrow morning to be assigned to a new and open case," commanded Shacklebolt. "Do you understand me?"

Harry's face was stony as he said, "Yes, sir."

"Good. I will see you then." The connection was broken immediately afterward.

"Son of a bitch! What the fuck is his problem?" Harry shouted as he fisted a handful of his hair.

The auror, who was currently cursing his job and his boss under his head, started pacing fiercely. He had never known Shacklebolt to behave in such a way and had no idea what had caused the man to act so. /It can't just me shirking my duties. It has to be something else, but what?/

Harry shook his head. It didn't matter. What did matter was his decision. He could either go to work tomorrow or stay with Severus. He didn't need the money to be an auror. He was certainly wealthy enough without a job, even if his apartment didn't make it look that way. But Harry had become rather attached to his job and not just because of Ron or the fact that his father and godfather had been aurors.

/So what do I do?/ He paused then smiled brightly. /Now why didn't I think of that before? Shacklebolt will be furious but I'll have to deal with him then. He can't exactly punish me for it./ Opening the floo, Harry connected to one of the secretaries in the auror division.

"Can I help you, Auror Potter?" He said.

"Yes. I want at least two or three months leave. I know I have plenty of time saved up. I want to use some of it."

The secretary looked through some files and nodded. "Doesn't make much of a dent in your leave time, sir. When would you like to start leave?"

Harry smirked. "Today would be great."

Shacklebolt would be furious and they would certainly have words tomorrow, but Harry was at the point that he didn't care. He had his priorities and for now, Severus and their baby were his main concern.

* * *

Harry fixed his cloak as he prepared to leave. It was spring in London, but the weather had been rather cool for the last few days. 

Harry frowned nervously at the fireplace then back at Severus. He wasn't sure going to Diagon Alley was a good idea but knew he was just being paranoid. It was justified. Everytime he left Severus's side, something went wrong. He could only hope it didn't happen again. He looked at the pregnant potions master.

Severus stood in front of the auror with both hands clasped over his bulging abdomen still dressed in his nightshirt and dressing gown. The potions master still looked tired even after his nap. Harry knew he was having a much harder time moving around with the baby's extra weight. Severus actually kept his complaints to himself and didn't take his discomfort out on Harry.

Harry took a deep breath. "Okay. I'll stop by Gringotts for some money-,"

"You have my key, correct?" Severus interrupted.

"Yes. You do know that I can pay for it myself, right?"

Severus scowled. "I know that very well, Potter, but these are my robes, so use my money to pay for them."

Harry nodded. "All right. Gringotts first, then I'll buy your robes. Does Madam Malkin know your measurements? Any specific instructions for your robes?"

"No. Here." Severus removed a small piece of parchment from his pocket. "I did my own measurements. She only has my old ones. Just give her these. She'll know what to do. Also, do not let her talk you into any colors. Just my normal black will do."

Harry really couldn't see Severus in anything but black. It would just be odd to see him in anything else. "Do you want anything else while I'm gone?" Severus handed him a list. Harry grinned. "Books?"

"Of course." Severus added a hint of superiority in his voice.

Harry looked back at the list. "Apples- green, lettuce, spinach, chicken, pasta, and milk?"

"Potter," Severus hissed slightly wondering what the young man was getting at.

"No sweets?" asked Harry. He knew Severus often craved anything sweet and was surprised the older wizard hadn't asked for ice cream or chocolate. Harry decided to pick some up for him anyway.

"Potter, your death wish is showing."

"What are the nappies- oh!"

"We're just over two weeks from my due date, Potter. We've waited long enough as it is."

"Won't we need formula too?" asked Harry.

Severus nodded. "St. Mungo's will supply us with an excellent equivalent of breast milk for the child after it's born."

/Don't want to know. Don't want to know./ Clearing throat, Harry nodded. "Is that all?"

"I believe so."

Harry shoved the lists into his pockets. "I shouldn't be gone too long. Hopefully no more than an hour, but I may be gone two or three at the most."

Severus stared at him.

"I'll check up on you if I'm not back in an hour. Just to make sure you don't want anything else and to make sure you're okay. Remember that Poppy said to rest as much as possible and try to stay off your feet while I'm gone. If you want, you could take another nap."

Severus continued staring.

"And if something goes wrong, you know if you have an accident or something, Poppy will know and she'll be here immediately. If you can, call Albus. You know he'll floo straight here as well. Draco too. It shouldn't be difficult at all." Harry frowned and shifted. "Maybe, I should just send someone to Diagon Alley for me? I mean anything could happen and what if I-,"

"Potter."

Harry paused. "Yes?"

Severus gave him a sharp look. "I will be perfectly fine."

Harry bit his lip. "I-I know that. But it seems like everytime we aren't together, something goes wrong."

"Well it won't. Longbottom is dead and so are the Death Eaters that aren't in Azkaban." Seeing that Harry was still rather apprehensive about leaving, Severus snorted. "Have no fear of your child's safety while you are gone, Potter."

Harry had been around Severus long enough in the last few months that he knew the man was teasing him, in a Snape kind of way. "Be fair, Severus. You know I worry about you too."

"Believe what you wish. I just hope you don't always live in denial." Severus smirked but grimaced a moment later.

The auror took a step forward. "What is it?"

"What do you think? The brat is making its presence known," said Severus with a slight fondness in his voice as he looked down. His expression remained rather neutral though.

Harry grinned when he could actually see something move under Severus's nightshirt a bit. "Still active?" It almost seemed like once the baby had gotten started, the kicking and shifting rarely stopped. He hoped the baby hadn't inherited sleep deprivation from him or Severus.

"Unfortunately." Neither commented on the false statement.

Severus winced when the baby kicked again. Harry cautiously took a step forward and raised his hand. He looked at Severus questioningly. The pregnant wizard scoffed at him. "I will not deny you access to your child, Potter." Severus took a deep breath. "Go on."

Harry laid his hand gently over Severus's large stomach. After a moment, he said, "I think the show is over."

Severus flinched again as Harry smiled. The older man moved his hand slightly and Harry's face lit up when he felt the strong kick against his hand. "I guess I was wrong."

"Honestly!" Severus snapped, grimacing at another sharp kick.

Harry laughed. He smiled down at the swollen abdomen between them. "Take it easy in there. No need to get detention this early in the game."

Severus rolled his eyes.

Harry started again. "Alright, so remember that if I'm not back in an hour-,"

"Potter, shut up!" Severus retorted, his patience gone. Harry suddenly felt a mood swing coming on. "Nothing is going to happen when you leave so get out already."

Instead of responding, Harry smiled. "I thought I was suppose to be the optimistic one."

"If assuring you that the child will be fine-,"

"You and the baby," Harry replied calmly.

"Oh please!" sneered Severus. "If you really expect me to believe that you're concerned for my welfare, Potter, than you-," he was cut off when Harry pressed his lips against Severus's.

Mentally, Harry was both surprised at himself and smug that he'd gotten Severus to stop snipping at him. The thoughts didn't remain in his head for long, however, as he concentrated on kissing the shocked man in his arms.

Severus tensed in surprise as his eyes flew open in shock. Harry kissing him was the last thing Severus had expected to spring up in their argument. After a moment, his tension eased and the older wizard found himself tentatively kissing Harry back.

/Yes!/ Harry cheered silently and gently brushed the thumb of his right hand over Severus's cheek as he pulled away and smiled at the blushing man. "It's not just the baby," he said insistently.

Severus shook his head as he stared into the green eyes before him. "Potter…Harry…"

"Shocked you, have I?" he asked with a grin. Snorting, Severus nodded. "Just know that I am serious." Harry didn't need to expound on what.

Severus took a deep breath. "I…You should be on your way now."

Smiling, Harry stepped away from Severus and headed for the fireplace. "I'll be back soon." Grabbing the powder, Harry flooed to Diagon Alley.

Severus remained in the library still stunned at what had just occurred. He coughed and headed back toward his room. /Maybe not so ugly. Not to that idiot anyway./ Thankfully for Severus, no one was around to see the little smile on the potions master's face. He nearly raised a hand to brush his lips.

Realizing what he was doing, Severus blushed and waddled slowly back to his room, cursing under his breath.

* * *

The moment Harry flooed into the Leaky Cauldron he almost wished he hadn't but it was too late for Wizarding Britain's hero to turn around and run away like he wanted. 

People in the Leaky Cauldron recognized him immediately and Harry tried not to grimace when saw the same people begin to point and whisper in excitement at seeing the famous Harry Potter. Throwing a polite smile, Harry quickly headed for Diagon Alley, throwing a quick wave at Tom on the way.

He dug into his robe pocket to feel the papers and keys there. "Okay, Gringotts first. Hopefully this won't take long." Harry wondered if the lines would be long. He was pretty sure things would be interesting since it was noon and Diagon Alley looked extremely busy. /Maybe I should have come earlier or waited till later./

Thankfully, while the lines were quick if a little long. Unfortunately, Harry could see people staring at him. /You would think that after all these damn years they would get over themselves and the damn war. Damn Prophecy and Voldemort and, hell why not, damn Albus too./

After fetching money from both his and Severus's vaults, Harry headed toward Madam Malkin's for Severus's robes. He was a few feet from the door when he heard someone yell, "Mr. Potter!" Grimacing, Harry turned with a false smile on his face, ready to greet whomever it was.

A reporter from 'The Gathering,' which was something like the muggle world's Associated Press, was headed his way through through a small crowd. Harry briefly considered running but it was too late by the time the woman reached him. The auror could only be happy that it was someone from TG. They were accurate and honest, unlike the Prophet, who drove Harry mad since they still had Skeeter and other reporters hunting him down.

The brunette, who looked about twenty years old, smiled at him brightly, her face slightly flushed. "Thank you for stopping, Mr. Potter. I didn't think I would ever make it out through that crowd."

/I really wish you hadn't./ Harry thought with annoyance but kept it from showing on his face. "It's quite alright, Miss…"

"Gentry, Mr. Potter. I am Elizabeth Gentry from The Gathering as you can see," she said, pointing at the badge on the breast of her robe. "And I was wondering if you could give me a short interview on the speculations about yourself and Hogwarts Professor Severus Snape. I promise not to take up too much of your time."

Harry sighed. He really didn't feel up to dealing with reporters but he did have to get the story straight sooner or later. Or at least come up with a believable lie. "How about we meet in the Leaky Cauldron in a couple hours? I have a few errands to run first."

She smiled sincerely. "Thank you very much, Mr. Potter. I greatly appreciate it. I'll see you in a couple hours."

After the woman departed, Harry rushed down the street and into Madam Malkin's before anyone else caught him. He could see a small gaggle of giggling females hurrying his way as he rushed inside.

A pleasant witch wearing mauve robes smiled brilliantly when she saw him enter. "Mr. Potter!" cried Madam Malkin as she walked over to him.

"Hello, Madam Malkin," Harry said with a smile. He ignored the other patrons who were whispering and staring. A few of Malkin's assistants just smiled and helped the other customers.

"How can I help you today?" asked the older woman.

Harry glanced around at the other curious customers and leaned into Madam Malkin. "I, um, I need new robes but they aren't exactly for me."

Madam Malkin looked a little surprised as she motioned Harry to a quieter part of the shop where it would be difficult for anyone else to hear the conversation. "Then whom are you purchasing for?" she asked.

Harry blushed and made sure that his back was facing the other customers. "Professor Snape." Harry saw her eyes widen in surprise. "I need a couple maternity robes. He's in his ninth month and the robes he has now are too small."

Malkin gaped at him for only a moment before regaining control of herself. "Oh." Harry watched her stare at him for another moment and knew that the older woman was just brimming with questions. However, Madam Malkin knew when to mind her own business. She straightened and cleared her throat. "I see. Do you have any new measurements for Professor Snape or shall we guess on his current size?"

Harry dug a parchment from his pocket and seeing the measurements, handed it to her. "He measured himself before I left."

"Any color?" asked Madam Malkin almost hopefully.

Fighting back a smirk, Harry shook his head. "Black only."

"Drat! Oh well. How many robes does Professor Snape need?" asked the seamstress as she looked over Severus's dimensions.

Harry frowned. "I'm not really sure. He didn't tell me before I left."

"I see. Follow me." She started heading toward the back of the shop. "When is Professor Snape's due date?" asked Madam Malkin. She moved away and started eyeing the maternity robes in front of her.

"He's due in about two weeks," Harry muttered nervously. The idea that he could be a father in a matter of weeks, two to be exact, was both exciting and terrifying. Harry tried not to think about it too much but it stayed on his mind constantly. He hadn't exactly grown up with good parental figures, not counting Arthur Weasley. Harry had to wonder if he would be a good parent or not.

"Hmm. Then two or three robes might be best. Just make sure to either wash them or keep a good cleaning charm on them. No reason to overspend on robes with him this close to the end. Although they will be good in the case of another pregnancy."

Harry started coughing, nodding his head as Madam Malkin pulled out three simple black robes. /I would like to see her say that with Severus here./

Levitating them, Malkin began examining them. "Perfect! These should fit Professor Snape just right." She whipped her wand through the air, altering the robes slightly. "Would you like a charm so that they'll change back to his original dimensions once he's given birth? It will cost a bit more."

"That would be great. Thank you."

The two headed back to the front of the shop with the chosen purchases just as the door opened again. "Mum, I want to impress him!"

"Ginny, don't you think you're taking things a bit quickly?"

Harry flinched when he recognized the voices. /Oh no. What are Ginny and Mrs. Weasley doing here?./ Trying to gather what Severus called his fatalistic Gryffindor bravery, he continued following Madam Malkin in order to pay for the maternity robes.

"Harry!" cried Ginny, happy to see her friend.

Harry smiled back. He was honestly happy to see them but at the same time wished he was elsewhere. /This is becoming a pattern way too quickly./ "Hello, Ginny." He smiled at the older woman behind her. "Mrs. Weasley."

Molly tsked at him. "Now, Harry, call me Molly."

"Yes, Molly."

"Mr. Potter?" said Madam Malkin as she tried to get his attention. She was folding the last robe and putting it into the bag.

"Getting new robes, Harry?" asked Ginny as she came over and tried to peer inside. Madam Malkin closed it and gave the younger woman a displeased look.

"Yes. The others don't fit anymore." Harry fidgeted as he tried to tell the truth without lying or telling them whom the robes were really for.

"You don't look like you've grown any." Molly said as she looked him over.

Harry laughed uneasily as he took the bag from Madam Malkin. "Thanks, Madam Malkin."

"I'm happy to help, Mr. Potter." She left immediately to help another customer.

Ginny immediately snatched Malkin's signature bag out of his hands. "Ginny!" snapped Harry.

"Oh hush. I want to see what you bought." The red head was surprised to pull out a very large robe. She and Molly immediately exchanged a surprised look.

Sighing, Harry pulled the bag and robe from Ginny and put everything to right.

"Harry," Molly stepped up to him and whispered, "Are-are those for Professor Snape?"

Harry groaned mentally, but nodded. Ginny's lips curved into a smirk while Molly smiled.

"That's wonderful." Molly suddenly looked contrite. "Harry, I wonder if you can take a moment to talk to me. I want to say something to you."

Although he was a bit nervous, Harry agreed. "Alright. Where?"

"Why don't you guys go to Fortescue's?" Ginny suggested as she looked at a woman her age modeling a deep purple robe.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. I really need to get back soon and I have to go to Provin Alley." Provin Alley was a well-known food marketplace.

Molly smiled. "Then why don't I follow you there, Harry? I need to get a few things too."

"That's fine."

"Good. Ginny, dear, just meet us in Provin Alley." After gaining Ginny's confirmation, Harry and Molly left Madam Malkin's.

As they headed down Diagon Alley towards Ollivander's, Molly glanced toward Harry then spoke hesitantly. "Harry, dear, I wanted to apologize for the way that I reacted to the news about you and Professor Snape."

Harry frowned. "Molly-,"

She shook her head and raised a hand to silence him. "No. Let me apologize. I was wrong to send that howler and start snapping at you and Severus the way that I did without letting you explain yourselves. I think of you as one of my own, and I was…hurt when I thought that you were keeping your new family from me."

"No." Harry shook his head. "No, Molly. I never intended to do anything like that. You are the only mother figure that I've really ever had. But there was a lot going on at the time."

She smiled. "I know. Ron told me everything."

Harry swallowed harshly. "He did?" he managed to say steadily. /I'll kill him./

"Yes. He told me how you and Professor Snape were working together and then everything else just happened." She leaned in. "And I completely understand keeping quiet so that the Death Eaters wouldn't find out about his pregnancy."

Harry laughed. /You can always count on Ron./ "Thanks Molly," he said as they continued on their way.

"Did you and Professor Snape get my gift for the baby shower?" Molly asked eagerly.

Harry nodded. "Yes. We were a bit surprised since you were upset with us."

"I hope you liked it. What did Severus say?"

"That is was rather unique." Severus had decided to be polite since Ron was in the room and Harry had been silently begging the potions master with his eyes to be kind. "We have it hung up in the nursery."

"Are you excited about being a father, Harry?" She was smiling brightly at the thought.

He gave a shaky sigh. "I'm scared to death, but I'm happy about it too. I think Severus is nervous too. He's been rushing around changing things all over the cottage when he should be resting."

Molly chuckled. "I believe that Severus is nesting." Seeing the blank look on Harry's face, Molly gave him a short explanation.

The auror blinked. "I see. Well, I just want him to calm down and rest. His back is still bothering him and Madam Pomfrey is close to putting him on bed rest."

"He's in his ninth month? I'm surprised that Severus is doing so well. Male pregnancies can be rather difficult on the body. Is he eating properly?"

They had passed the junk shop a minute ago, and had come upon a break in Diagon Alley. Restaurants and cafés stood at the the front of the alley but midway in Provin Alley stood stands and carts full of food and small indoor stores behind them. Provin Alley was as busy as Diagon Alley.

Harry dug for the grocery list in his pocket. "Yes. He's making sure not to eat anything unhealthy and in a good portion."

Molly nodded as she removed her own list. "That's excellent. It should give the baby a little more of what he or she needs before the birth. Do you know what the baby's sex is?"

"No. Severus wanted to wait. I think it'll be a nice surprise for both of us." He read the list. "This shouldn't take long."

Molly looked over his shoulder at his list. "Not at all. Your list is shorter than mine. Now let's get started so that you can get back to Professor Snape. He could go into labor early and you wouldn't be there." Molly saw the terrified look on Harry's face and quickly reassured the wizard. "But I doubt that it will happen. Babies usually like to take their time."

Harry relaxed a little but was even more determined to finish things and hurry home to Severus. He kept his calm until Molly asked, "Harry, do you and Severus plan on marrying?"

The auror nearly took a nosedive into the ground. "Um…I uh…well…Hey, Molly, isn't that our first stop?"

"Don't you change the subject, Harry Potter!"

It took an hour but Harry finally finished his list, until he looked again. He'd folded the list badly. "Oh no!" he groaned.

"What's wrong?" asked Molly as she purchased a loaf of bread.

"I completely forgot the rest of the list. Severus will kill me if I don't bring everything back." He needed to go by Flourish & Blotts to get Severus's books. /And where am I suppose to get the nappies for the baby? I don't even know any baby stores./

"Molly? Do you know where I can-," he paused to glare at the cashier, who looked all too interested in their conversation. Harry held up the list to Molly and pointed.

The Weasley matriarch smiled. "I know just the place for you to go. We can go there before you go to the bookstore." Harry thanked her as they left the store.

Molly gave Harry a hug when she decided to go find Ginny. "She's a smart girl, but with a boy on her mind there's no telling what she'll get up to." But Harry had one last thing to ask her.

With a blush on his face, he told Molly about what happened between him and Severus earlier that morning. "I just don't know what I did and Severus won't tell me anything. I know it was more than just his robes," Harry said with exasperation.

The witch laughed at him, but stopped when she saw his scowl. "I don't laugh to be mean, Harry. I'm just remembering when I went through the same thing and more than once."

Molly told Harry what was wrong with Severus and, while laughing, left the stunned auror to find her daughter.

His eyes as wide as ever, Harry went on his way.

* * *

/And after our brave hero manages to survive the horror of 'Magical Babes: Infants to Tots,' fight off nosy and unfortunately single fans, gain favor at the grand bookstore to obtain potions and defense books, he decides to brave his last adventure: the reporter./ Harry grinned at his thoughts as he headed for the Leaky Cauldron. 

He was getting tired and was more than happy to finish up. The only reason that he didn't jump ship and run back to the cottage was because the reporter had been rather nice. He was worried about what time it was. He hadn't had a chance to contact Severus and he knew that the hour was over. /It's too late now and I'm nearly done anyway./

As Harry passed Eeylops Owl Emporium, he paused for a long moment as he thought of Hedwig and Prometheus. /I do need a new owl. And I think Severus does too./ Putting a quick charm over his grocery bag to make certain that nothing would fly in, Harry entered the shop.

The clerk at the front didn't look up as Harry walked in. "If you need any help sir, just call." The young man flipped a page of his magazine.

Although Harry was very grateful for the lack of attention, he was annoyed with the lack of service. Sighing, he looked at the birds that occupied the shop and started browsing. /I'm not even sure what I'm looking for./

After nearly ten minutes, Harry was losing patience and hope of finding two owls for him or Severus. He'd seen tawny, screech, barn, and brown owls like advertised but he'd seen nothing like Prometheus and Harry had not seen one snowy owl like Hedwig. Shaking his head, Harry headed for the front door throwing one more glance behind him. /This was probably a bad idea. Severus may not want a new owl and wouldn't appreciate me getting one for him./

He came up short when he saw a pair of what appeared to be gray owls. One was practically black, while the other was a lighter gray. The owls were Prometheus's size and from they way they were both staring at him, likely rather intelligent.

Harry walked over and stood before their perch. The owls kept their golden gaze on Harry. "Hello." The darker owl hooted at him, then his companion followed suit a moment later.

* * *

After buying the owls and promising to send for them the next day, Harry tried not to run to the Leaky Cauldron. He wanted to get out of Diagon Alley and home as soon as possible. He wondered why he forgot that he hated shopping so much. 

Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron and wearily started looking for the reporter. The man was pleased that it didn't take any time at all to find her. She stood and waved him over. As Harry walked over, he gave her a weak smile.

"You look tired," Gentry said sympathetically.

"Just a bit," said Harry. "But I've got everything and just want to go home now. So if you're ready…" Harry hated to sound rude but he wanted the day to be over with so he could check on Severus. He didn't even think he'd been gone the full two hours.

Gentry smiled despite his tone. "No problem. Let's just get to it, shall we? Are you and Professor Snape currently in a romantic relationship? And if you aren't now, have you ever been or intend to be in such an association?"

Harry dropped his eyes to land behind Gentry and was surprised to see Pansy Parkinson sitting at a table despondently staring at her hands. The woman looked terribly sad and Harry pitied her. It wasn't every day you found out your husband, now dead, was a kidnapping, raping murderer.

For a moment, Harry accidently caught the woman's eyes. She looked at him emotionlessly before Harry dropped his eyes.

He turned back to the reporter. "Yes, Professor Snape and I are in a relationship, however, I would not like to talk about the particulars of our relationship or how things started without speaking to him first."

"Of course. I understand. And the professor's child? Yours?"

"I-,"

"Potter."

Harry looked up sharply to see Pansy staring at him. "Mrs. Go-,"

"It's Ms. Goyle as you should well know." She sneered darkly at him. Her face fell afterward. "I…I was wondering if I could talk to you."

Harry wanted to whine that he wanted to go home but had a feeling that this was something serious. He turned back to the curious reporter. "I'm afraid that I really need to get home. However, if you want, we can still do the interview at another time and after I've spoken to Professor Snape."

Gentry shook her head and dug into her pocket. "It's quite alright. It was luck that I even found you before the Prophet."

He laughed and took the card she handed him. "Well, I promise that it'll be you rather than the Daily Prophet." /Because I'm too close to blowing them straight to hell for all the crap they write./

They shook hands and with a wave to Harry and a polite nod to Goyle, Gentry left the table. A moment later, Ms. Goyle had taken her seat. Harry stared at her. "So what can I help you with, Ms. Goyle?" he asked politely.

She frowned. "It doesn't have anything to do with you really." She dropped her eyes to her clasped hands that sat primly on the table. "It's about Professor Snape."

Harry stiffened. "What about him?"

"I wanted…I want you to deliver him a message from me."

"And you can't send him one yourself?" asked Harry skeptically.

"No. It should be personal but this is as close as I can get. I wasn't in Gryffindor, Potter. I'm don't have that kind of bravery."

Harry wondered where this was going. "What do you want to say?"

She didn't lift her head. "Tell him that I'm sorry for everything that happened. That I didn't know. He always watched out for us in school and I would never repay his kindness in such a way. Gregory shouldn't have tried to harm him and his child. I wish…" Pansy shook her head. "I can't do this. I have to go." She stood quickly and started to leave.

"Wait!" cried Harry but Parkinson just paused and said, "Just tell him what I said, Potter." She left into Diagon Alley.

Harry sighed and gathered his things. /What a day./

"Mr. Potter!"

Looking around, Harry cursed when he saw Rita Skeeter heading his way. He stood and walked out of the Leaky Cauldron before she could get to him, not caring what she thought about his manners.

* * *

"So what are we going to tell everyone? The guys, except for Ron, think that the baby is Longbottom's, but the public thinks that I am the father. I don't want the baby growing up confused about whether or not I'm their father." 

Severus frowned while he sat across from Harry after dinner in the kitchen. "I suppose you are correct. Something needs to be decided. Preferably before the baby is born. The minute it happens, I'm quite sure St. Mungo's will leak the information of the birth."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Harry.

Thinking for a moment, Severus said, "Since your colleagues believe that we have gotten 'close,' merely tell them that we are entering a relationship and that you wish to adopt the child as your own."

"And everyone else?" He could see Severus's hesitation.

"I think we may need to tell Albus. The barmy old coot is too sharp. I wouldn't be surprised if he learns the truth the first time he sees the baby. I'm not quite sure if the Malfoys should hear anything else."

Harry grimaced as he thought about how Draco would react. All Harry could see in his mind was Draco snapping and trying to kill him. Whether he would use curses or his bare hands, Harry's mind apparently couldn't decide.

"At the moment, I believe it would be best if we did not tell them."

"Okay." Mentally, Harry was cheering as the images of his murder stopped playing in his mind, although he wondered how the Headmaster was going to take the news. The mental pictures started again.

Severus stood slowly with a soft grunt, using the table and his chair to lift himself. Harry frowned when he rubbed his back. "Is it bothering you again?" asked the auror in concern.

"Yes," said Severus, who decided not to bother denying it. "It's been getting worse all day."

"Why didn't you tell me?" snapped Harry. He quickly changed his tone when he saw the look Severus sent his way. "I'm just worried."

The pregnant wizard sighed. "I don't know why I kept silent, Potter." Severus didn't say that he didn't want Harry to touch him in his current state of mind.

Harry looked at him thoughtfully. "You still have some of the salve left for your back right?" Severus nodded. "Do you want to put that on and go to bed early?"

Severus nodded. "Yes." He was getting more and more worn down from his pregnancy and was ready to sleep for the day.

Smiling, Harry stood and took their plates to the sink. Severus frowned but kept silent at Harry's promise to clean them later. The auror then guided the older wizard toward Severus's bedroom.

"Is Pomfrey still coming tomorrow?" asked Harry as they headed down the hall.

"Yes. I do believe she's planning to put me on bedrest from now on." Severus moved slowly along Harry's side.

"Why?" asked Harry. "I thought she said it depended on how you were doing?"

"That is what she said. However, Poppy said she wants me to have as much rest as possible before I go into labor."

Harry nodded. "I understand. It's probably for the best."

Severus snorted as they finally reached his bedroom door. "So says the man that isn't going to be on his back for the next two weeks."

Harry fought against any embarrassing images those words brought to mind and followed Severus into his room. "Where is the salve?" he asked as Severus headed for the bed.

Severus pointed to the dresser as he sat at the edge of the bed. He picked up the blanket he always used when they used the salve on the pregnant wizard's back. When Harry turned his back, Severus lifted his nightshirt to his hips and placed the blanket over his legs.

Harry turned and frowned. "What's wrong?" A grimace of pain was back on Severus's face.

"I don't think that this is going to work. This position is too uncomfortable for me." Severus blushed as he stood back to his feet. His stomach seemed to hang over and it only aggravated his already bad back.

Eyeing the bed, Harry pointed to the headboard with the hand holding the jar of salve. "We can lean against the headboard. So you won't have to fully support yourself."

Severus nodded in agreement and slowly made his way toward the top of the bed. Harry followed on the opposite side. As the potions master got comfortable on his side of the bed, Harry opened the small pot of salve, keeping his eyes averted as Severus arranged his clothes and the blanket. "Ready?" he asked when Severus was done.

"Yes," said Severus as he leaned back against the wood headboard. Harry dipped his fingers into the jar and went to work on Severus's sore back.

The auror watched Severus drop his head forward with a long sigh. Harry chuckled softly. "Good?"

"Merlin, yes. I don't know how much more of this I can take." Severus gave another deep sigh when Harry pushed his fingers into a rather tough knot in Severus's back.

"Not much longer, Severus. Just two weeks."

"Yes, then comes sleepless nights caused by a howling infant. And we must not forget the multiple feedings, the filthy diapers…"

Harry smothered a grin and continued with the liniment. He jumped slightly when Severus leaned forward and moaned quietly. "Are you alright?"

Severus glared at him from under a curtain of black hair. "Potter, if you don't continue, I am going to make you pay for it."

"Got the magic touch huh?" said Harry with a laugh.

"You're lucky I don't have the energy to kick you out of this bed." Severus ignored the shaking caused by Harry's laughter and closed his eyes. He was tired and in pain. Severus was more than ready to go to sleep.

Harry smiled softly as a drowsy Severus shifted and the dark haired man unknowingly placed his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry didn't say anything to Severus. He just continued to rub the salve into his back. Small noises of relief were the only thing that told him that Severus was still awake.

Looking out into the room, Harry tried not to concentrate on the skin he was covering with ointment and bit his lip. /No, Harry. Now is NOT the time to be having any type of thoughts that go in that direction./ He cursed mentally when Severus gave another sigh. /Severus, if you weren't as exhausted as you were, I'd think you were doing this on purpose./

Severus shifted his head so that his face was more turned toward Harry's neck, accidentally unsettling the younger wizard. "More to the left, Harry."

Harry's eyes widened as he swallowed heavily. While he obeyed Severus's directions, he decided that a very swift change was needed. /What to do? What to say?/ The minute his mind did come up with something, a scowl appeared over his face.

Severus felt the minor tension in Harry's body increase and frowned. He didn't know what would cause the change. "Potter?"

"I thought I should warn you that Shacklebolt may come by tomorrow morning."

The tone of Harry's voice was harsh making Severus wonder just what had happened. "Oh? And why is he visiting?"

"He will probably need to talk to me tomorrow."

"About what?" asked Severus when he opened his eyes. He pulled away from Harry, irritated that the man wasn't answering his question properly.

Harry sighed. "Can we not-,"

"You brought this up, Potter?" Severus snapped. "Now answer the question. What is the reason for Kingsley's visit tomorrow?" The pregnant wizard noticed the tightening of Harry's lips when he mentioned his former lover by his given name.

Staring steadily into Severus's onyx eyes, Harry pulled his hand away from the potions master and picked up the open jar. "He may be…a little upset with me," he answered as he dropped his gaze. Harry picked up the lid and closed the small pot.

"What could he possibly be upset with you about?" asked Severus confused, but not liking the way this conversation was going. He could see the hints of anger on Potter's face.

"I took a little time off yesterday. I didn't think it would be a good idea to go to work-,"

"Wait," Severus interrupted with a raised hand. He narrowed his eyes at Harry, examining the younger man. "What does this have to do with Shacklebolt?"

Harry's hands tightened around the pot of salve. "After you fell asleep this morning, Shacklebolt told me that I wasn't taking my responsibilities as an auror seriously because I wasn't at the Ministry. I was here with you. I told him that I was not about to leave you alone in your ninth month. I told Shacklebolt that you needed me here."

"And what was his response to that?" Severus already had a good idea. /Damn it, Kingsley. I warned you not to get involved in this./

"He said that I had nothing to do with you or our child. And my job as your guard was over." Remembering Shacklebolt saying that his child wasn't his infuriated Harry. Even if his superior didn't know the truth, it didn't make things fine with Harry.

"In just those words?" asked Severus.

"No. Not exactly." Harry drew his eyes back up to Severus's. "But that was the general idea of the conversation. He told me to report to work tomorrow morning."

"And you have no intentions of doing so," said Severus while nodding his head. "That's why you're taking time off."

"Right after I spoke to him and it's just for a little while. Until you and the baby are settled. Then I'll go back." Harry was rather curious on what the arrangements would be once he did return to work. Would he keep living with Severus and the baby at Dumbledore's cottage? Would they move into his home or back to Hogwarts like Severus planned? Harry found himself afraid to ask. He wasn't sure what Severus's answer would be, even when their tentative and unofficial relationship was finally acknowledged. /Bloody hell. I'm not even sure what I want./ thought Harry despondently.

"How calm was this conversation?"

"Define calm." Harry said smartly.

Severus snorted softly and shook his head. He had a feeling that it hadn't been a calm conversation and he'd been correct. "Yelling?"

"Quite a bit." Harry sighed violently and leaned back. "I just don't know what his problem is lately! Normally, he would have gotten on my case about NOT taking vacation time and not paying attention to my job, but lately… I think after that picture in the paper, he's questioning my credibility as an auror. Told me straight to my face that I wasn't doing my job correctly. That I was getting too close to you."

"I warned that damn idiot."

Harry's brow furrowed as he watched Severus scowl. "What are you talking about?"

"You said that this started after the picture of us in the Prophet? The one taken at the hospital?"

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Then I was right. Stupid fool."

"Severus?"

The pregnant wizard shifted, trying to put his clothes to right. Harry turned his head to grant the older man a little privacy. "He's jealous."

Harry's head snapped back around with his mouth agape. He blushed when Severus glared at him. The professor hurriedly pulled the nightshirt down over his legs and thighs. "What do you mean, 'He's jealous?'" asked Harry. It had been a vague thought in Harry's mind some time ago, but he'd dismissed it.

"I mean he's suffering from the green eyed monster." Severus smirked as he looked at Potter's eyes. "It started with the paper and I'm sure that it only became worse, correct?"

"Only until now."

"Are you certain?" asked Severus.

Thinking back, Harry shook his head. "There wasn't another time after the paper incident."

"No. You didn't see how he reacted to Lucien and I."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he became more confused.

"Shacklebolt and I were in a serious relationship, but he told me he had no intentions of taking it farther and it ended quickly. I saw his face when he saw me holding Lucien."

"I still don't get it," said Harry.

Severus grunted. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey," whined Harry.

"Don't do that, Potter. Kingsley saw a more family network. A pregnant man with a child in his arms practically screams that. Then you walked in and Kingsley saw it as…" Severus trailed off in thought then said, "He saw it as you taking a place in a family that he could have been a part of. He is probably wondering about his decision to end our relationship."

"So he's taking his frustrations out on me?" asked Harry in disbelief.

Severus nodded. "In a way, you have what he thinks he wants. He's probably in denial about it or he would have checked his own behavior."

"Unbelievable," muttered the auror. "So what am I going to do?"

"The truth obviously isn't going to work. Not the complete version of it anyway. Tell Shacklebolt that we are together and that you plan to adopt the child. You won't be able to leave your pregnant lover at home alone where anything could happen." /Or at least that seems to be your damn motto./

"What if he disagrees?"

"Then you let me handle him."

Smiling, Harry wrapped an arm around Severus, ignoring the potions master rolling his eyes. "A knight in shining armor. Or black robes."

"I should be. I saved your arse often enough during your school years."

Harry buried his face in Severus shoulder as he snickered.

* * *

Harry blinked and looked around as he heard the soft crying echoing around him. Looking around at the hazy atmosphere, Harry realized that he was dreaming. /So where is the crying coming from?/ he thought. 

The auror headed off into one direction and was relieved when the crying became clearer. Harry was surprised to realize that the crying was coming from a baby. A smile came over his face as a simple white crib appear a few feet away from him in the middle of the unsubstantial walls and floor.

The baby was older than Harry had thought he or she would be. The dark haired child, dressed in the dragon print sleeper that Harry remembered from Severus's baby shower, was lying on their belly, the little head up and looking to Harry's left. He couldn't see the baby's face for the soft hair.

"Da!" squealed the baby, who had to be at least five or six months old. Harry walked closer to the crib, wondering if this was suppose to be his child calling for him. He'd been having dreams of running after dozens of naked babies with one towel in his hands and Severus yelling insults at him the entire time. Other than variations of that dream, this was the first one he'd had in some time that was really different.

A small chubby fist rose up and reached out in front of him before falling back down. "Da!"

Harry wondered if the baby was reaching for someone. He turned and saw Severus sleeping in his rocking chair asleep, his head tilted slightly the side and covered by the same dark hair the baby had. Even though his face was hidden, Harry knew who it was.

Soft green eyes looked at the baby, whose face Harry still couldn't see, before turning back to Severus. Harry walked over to the man and noticed that the prominent belly he was used to seeing was gone.

Harry knelt down beside the rocking chair and laid a hand on Severus's robed knee. "Severus?" he whispered, wondering if the dream Severus would even answer him. When the older man said nothing, Harry reached out and touched the pale cheek that faced him. The wizard jumped when he felt the cold clammy skin. /Oh no./ he thought. Harry shook his head slightly with rising fear.

"Severus?" Harry said urgently as he put his hands on Severs's arms and started shaking the potion master. "Severus?!" Severus's head turned and Harry froze, stunned at the empty onyx eyes staring though him.

Behind Harry, the baby's crying suddenly grew louder and more hysterical. Harry threw himself away from the dead body before him and looked behind him for the baby. His eyes widened when he saw nothing there. The crying suddenly came from in front of him and when he turned back to look, a strangle cry came from his throat.

In front of him, Severus, whose eyes were now closed, had his arms wrapped around a bloody, naked infant that was howling at the top of his lungs. That was only what partially horrified Harry.

Severus's robe was only partly closed but it was enough for Harry to see the huge bloody gap in the man's deflated stomach. It was horizontal and went from one side of Severus's abdomen to the other. Shaking, Harry walked backwards, trying to get as far away as possible.

A gasp slipped past his lips when Severus's empty eyes reopened and focused on him. "You're too late this time."

"NO!" Harry screamed as he shot up in his bed.

Harry struggled for breath as he bent his knees and buried his hands in his wild dark hair. Tears tried to squeeze out of his eyes as he bit his lip brutally. "It's not true," he whispered with a shaky voice. "He's alive. He and the baby are fine." Tightening his grasp on his hair, Harry moved his hands and pulled back the comforter. He needed to check on Severus.

Severus was already awake when Harry reached his door. "Harry?" he called softly through the door. The younger wizard opened the door carefully and entered, closing it behind him.

Picking up his wand from his bedside table, Severus whispered, "Lumos." After the room was properly lit, Severus was surprised to see just how white Harry's face was. The auror looked terrified and sick to his stomach. "Potter? Harry, what's wrong?"

Not saying anything, the man walked over and sat beside Severus in the bed. He wrapped his arms around Severus and buried his face into the older man's shoulder. One hand lay over the extended belly. "Is the baby awake?" Harry whispered hoarsely. He could feel the warmth from Severus's skin and it comforted him, but he needed to know that their child was safe inside of the Hogwarts professor.

"Yes." Severus didn't ask questions. He could see how shaken the man was. Severus moved Harry's hand and pressed it gently. The baby reacted instantly, pressing back. Harry's shout had startled Severus and in turn woke the baby.

Harry sighed in relief. Severus looked at the head on his shoulder. "What were you dreaming?" he asked carefully.

Harry shook his head refusing to answer. He lifted his head. "Do you mind if I…stay here?"

"You aren't some child that needs cuddling, Potter." But even as he said it, Severus began pulling the blankets up over their legs. Harry showed little humor towards Severus's comment.

Both wizards laid down, Severus making sure that he was facing Harry. The young man pulled the pregnant professor close, as they got comfortable in bed. "Was it so bad?" asked Severus curiously.

Harry took Severus's hands and squeezed it tightly. "Yes, but it's just…" He trailed off and closed his eyes. He didn't want to tell Severus. He remembered the man telling him how scared he was of the baby's birth. "Please just go to sleep, Severus. Please."

Scowling, Severus allowed Harry to keep his hands as they went back to sleep.

* * *

"POTTER!" 

Harry's eyes snapped open in shock when he heard someone yell his name. Severus woke at the same time and both went for their wands. Harry glared when he saw Severus struggle to sit up in the bed while he leapt up from under the comforter and to his feet. "Where are you going?" asked Harry.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harry winced both at the screaming voice he knew belonged to Shacklebolt and the icy glare Severus threw him. "You want me to leave you to Shacklebolt's wrath? Get over here and help me stand." Severus found it difficult to get to his feet with the swollen ankles and offsetting weight.

"Severus-,"

"POTTER! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?"

"I just think that you need to stay here!" Harry explained. "Let me handle Shacklebolt."

"Harry-,"

"Severus, I really think that you could only make it worse."

"POTTER, DO NOT MAKE ME COME FIND YOU!"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I do not believe that it can get any worse, but go on 'Daniel' into the lions' den."

Harry sighed with aggravation and headed out of the bedroom. "What a thing to tell a Gryffindor."

"POTTER!"

Suddenly weary of the entire situation, Harry followed Shacklebolt's voice to the library. He could see the auror in the floo and sighed. "Shacklebolt. Isn't it a bit early in the morning for this?" Harry said, realizing he was dressed in long cotton pants and a plain white shirt.

Shacklebolt looked seething angry. "Potter, didn't I tell you to report to the Ministry this morning?"

Harry fought back a smirk. "Yes, you did."

"So why are you not here?" growled the other auror.

"Because I'm on leave." Shacklebolt stilled. "Didn't the secretaries put the papers on your desk?"

"Potter!"

"You were always the one that said I needed some time off," Harry retorted spreading his arms out to his sides.

"I don't believe that you would deliberately ignore a direct order!" yelled Shacklebolt.

Harry glared at him. "Don't you give me that! I told you that Severus needs me here. He comes first, Shacklebolt, whether you realize it or not."

"Potter, I cannot believe this. There is nothing at that cottage that is holding you there! Severus can take care of himself and his own child."

"What is going on in this house is none of your business. You are my superior but my decisions in my personal life are my own." Harry realized that he probably shouldn't have said what he did, but he had no intentions of taking it back.

"Your personal life?" said Shacklebolt with a hint of a snarl in his voice.

Harry cursed silently, then said, "Severus and I are…in a relationship." /Or we're getting there. Same thing./

Shacklebolt narrowed his eyes. "You are supposed to be his damn guard, Potter, not his boyfriend!"

"My assignment was over when this happened!" yelled Harry as he pointed at him. "So you don't have anything to say about me not doing my job."

"You were always too close to Severus. I see my mistake in assigning you to this case. Perhaps you were correct. I should have done it myself."

Green eyes narrowed at him. "So eager to take my place, Shacklebolt?"

The man in the floo glowered. "What is that suppose to mean?"

Harry snorted. "I don't think that I need to explain it. You know what I mean."

Shacklebolt stared at Harry in shock. "You think I'm jealous?" he roared. "That's absurd." But what Severus had whispered in his ear rang even as Harry spoke again. _"Stop looking at him as if he's the intruder here."_ It had been the potions master's way of telling him that whatever was happening between Harry and Severus was their business.

"You haven't proved me wrong!" Harry closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. "Shacklebolt, leave it be. I'll be back to work sooner or later, but I am staying with Severus and the baby."

Angry eyes stared at him before looking past Harry to the doorway. Severus stood there with his disapproval showing clearly on his face. The pregnant wizard shook his head, his eyes telling Shacklebolt to stop.

"Fine." Snapped the older auror. "I expect you back to work when your leave is up." The floo connection was cut immediately afterward.

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Thank Merlin that's over." He stood and turned to the doorway and scowled when he saw Severus. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?" asked Harry. He put his hands on his hips.

Scoffing, Severus turned slowly and waddled toward the kitchen. "I may as well stay up. Poppy will be here in an hour or so. Now come fix my breakfast."

The younger man rolled his eyes. "Yes, master. Of course master."

"Just remember your place, Potter."

* * *

Poppy smiled as she put away her things. "You're doing very well, Severus. There isn't any stress on your breathing and your weight is just where it should be. I was worried about it dropping. You're becoming little dehydrated so I want you to drink more water and juice. The baby is healthy and still has a healthy range of activity. I heard strong lungs and heart too." She patted the belly of the prone potions master. "Now I want you to stay in bed from now on, Severus." 

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Poppy." Severus grumbled.

She shook her head and glanced at Harry, who was smiling at them both. "Severus, I want the baby to decide when he or she is ready to come out. I'd feel better if the child is born as far along as it can get. If you keep traipsing around, the baby will be here tomorrow!"

Harry looked surprised. "What do you mean? The due date isn't until-,"

"Oh I know that, Harry. But babies are rarely born on their due date. Around the ninth month, they come whenever they please." The younger man paled while Severus snorted at his behavior. Poppy turned back to Severus. "The baby is more than ready, Severus, and one good bump from you will tell them to come on out." Poppy wagged her finger at him.

"I wouldn't harm the child, Poppy. I'm very careful," Severus said indignantly.

"I know that. However, you are also tired and physically weary. You could trip or fall into the wall or to the ground even with that bracelet from Albus." Poppy ignored Harry's worried shifting. "And you need as much energy as possible when you give birth. It's going to take a great deal out of you."

Severus sighed. "Oh very well." He crossed his arms. Harry and Poppy exchanged an amused look over Severus's head.

Poppy stood from Severus's bed. "Good. Harry, I trust you'll make him follow my advice."

"I promise."

"Good." She turned back to her colleague. "Remember what I said, Severus. Rest! I'll see you again in a few days." Saying goodbye, she flooed back to Hogwarts after shooing Harry back into his seat at Severus's side.

Albus was waiting for her the minute she got back. Poppy shook her head. "Really, Albus!" she exclaimed with a grin.

The Headmaster beamed at her. "Poppy! You promised, you'd tell me!"

She shook her head. "Alright. Yes." She watched Albus try to contain a shout of joy. "They argue like an old married couple, but they are rather nice together. Harry is very protective of Severus and the baby, and Severus appears to be comfortable with him around."

"Excellent!" cried the Headmaster as he clapped his hands together. /Now Minerva owes me a month's worth of lemon drops!/

"Albus?"

Dumbledore turned at Poppy's reluctant voice and could see her hesitance. "What is it, Poppy?"

"Are you sure about this?" Albus had been spouting to Poppy and Minerva that Harry and Severus would be a couple before the baby was even born.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't you think that this might be a bit much for Severus? I know his assault was months ago but, I'm worried about him."

Albus smiled. "Severus will be fine, Poppy. I promise. Harry will take care of him." He changed the subject. "So, when will the little bundle of joy get here?"

"Any day now. Why?"

Albus pulled out a thick roll of paper. "I have a list of names for Severus and Harry to decide on."

Poppy knew Albus and wondered how she and Minerva could make that list disappear.

* * *

Later that day, Harry dug into the cupboards for a jar of applesauce that Severus swore was there. Harry was digging through the very last cabinet with little hope. He personally thought Severus had sent him on a wild goose chase. The potions master was getting a malicious joy out of ordering Harry around. He claimed it was revenge for Harry harassing him. 

/Harassing him. I'm not harassing him. I'm only worried about him and the baby. He should be happy that I keep asking him how he's doing. Poppy said the baby could come any time./ The commands annoyed Harry to no end, but as long as Severus was quiet and happy, so was Harry.

/Maybe walking around wouldn't be a bad idea for him./ Then Harry, peering into the open cupboard, paused as he thought about Blaise's labor. He put Severus on the bed in labor instead of Blaise. /On the other hand, taking our time is absolutely for the best./ He nodded and reached for the jar of applesauce he'd found.

A small tapping at the windowpane drew Harry's attention away from finding Severus a spoon. Walking over to the window, Harry saw the two owls he'd bought in Diagon Alley.

"Hello there," Harry said as he opened the window. The two birds flew in and Harry saw that both carried a box. He reached for the one the lighter owl hand and nearly lost his hand.

"Hey! Easy there!" He raised his hands out in front of him. "I didn't mean any harm. Honest!" The owl's eyes examined him for a long moment before hooting. Harry took that as permission to get the box. Both owls watched him closely as he took the box and removed the string that kept it closed.

Harry's eyebrow rose as he saw the three eggs lying in the box on top of some straw. He looked at the owls. "Right. Yours?" Both owls hooted. Harry looked at the lighter owl. "And I guess you're the girl?" The owl hooted. "Okay."

Apprehensive eyes looked at the darker owl and the box he held. Harry swore the dark owl was laughing at him. "You're definitely going to Severus," he said with an exasperated sigh.

He took the box and opened it. It was full of supplies for the two owls. "Hmm…cages, owl treats, books?" Harry picked up the first book. "How to Care for Baby Owls." He looked at the owls that stared back. "I'm sure you two will take care of that."

Harry picked up both boxes and headed toward the door. "Come on. You have to meet Severus. And you two need names." The two owls watched the human walk out the door before following him.

Severus looked up from his book and was startled when Harry entered with two boxes and two dark barn owls. "Potter?"

Harry smiled. "I got them in Diagon Alley. I figured that we both needed new owls. I never bought a new one after Hedwig."

Severus stared at the owls as Harry removed their shrunken posts from one of the boxes he held and enlarged them. Severus leaned forward and peered into the boxes, continuing to watch the birds through his peripheral vision. He scowled seeing the eggs and glared at Harry. /Potter, if you bought those birds as a joke, you're a dead man./

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Eggs, Potter. You're giving me an owl with eggs."

The wizard realizing what he was being silently accused of immediately went on the defensive. "It was a coincidence, I swear. I had no idea that there would be eggs." /I forgot paranoia was a Slytherin trait./

Severus snorted and Harry shook his head. "Do you want to name them?"

"Which is mine?"

The darker owl hooted softly and caught Severus's gaze. Harry nodded. "The ligher one is mine."

Severus threw one more look at Harry before calling the owl over. It flew over to the bed and waddled over to Severus. The potions master gently caressed the bird's feathers. "A name? What do you intend to name yours?"

Harry shook his head. "I haven't the slightest idea. If you had gotten the girl, what would you have named her?"

Severus smirked. "Medea."

Harry didn't look at all amused. He looked down at the man's round belly. "Oh please don't be a girl."

"Very funny, Potter." Severus said rolling his eyes. "Just name your own damn owl."

Chuckling, Harry nodded. "How about Alex?" The owl seemed to glare at him.

The pregnant wizard raised an eyebrow. "Apparently, that isn't a good name."

"Then what are you naming him?" Harry pointed to the dark owl.

"Since he's rather dark, I'll name him Uranus." The owl hooted with acceptance. Severus pulled the box of supplies to him.

Harry groaned and looked at his owl. "Any name suggestions that don't involve homicidal vengeful women?" asked Harry.

Severus actually had to stop and think about it. Uranus hooted pleasantly at the bag of owl treats in the potions master's hands. "I thought about Eris, but considering that she's the goddess of discord and destruction-,"

"Next."

"If you ignore the sentimentality of it, you could name her Urania. She was one of the Muses. Or…"

"What?" Harry could see Severus's hesitation.

"I thought if the baby was a girl, Antigone would be a good name for her. Perhaps it would go better to the owl." (AN: One of my favorite plays ever.)

Harry could see that Severus was actually a bit attached to the name. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Besides, we don't know the child's sex and most seem to think it will be a boy."

"Okay." He turned to his owl. "How's Antigone?" He got a pleased reply and sighed in relief. "Thank Merlin."

Severus snorted at him while flipping through the book for the baby owls. "If you are like this, I would hate to see what you're like when the baby is born." He muttered softly about eggs being a brilliant idea and that mammalian pregnancies had to be a form of birth control. He put the book aside and got another.

Harry took the treats and gave one to each owl. "Should we start a list? I mean you are awful close to giving birth."

"No. We're waiting."

Deciding to live with Severus's superstitions, he picked up the book on baby owls. "Okay. So where can we put the 'nest'? Doesn't it have to be high up? Maybe we should just let Antigone decide."

"What's this?" asked Severus.

Harry turned around to see Severus holding a silver pendant tied to a black string. The pendant was flat and plain with nothing on it. It was just a thin, silver circle. "Maybe it's a gift?" He reached out and brushed the silver circle with his index finger.

"I doubt th-," Severus's eyes widened as he felt a familiar tug at his navel. His alarmed eyes caught the green ones in front of him. Harry reached out to him, but it was too late.

The owls panicked as Severus disappeared right before Harry's eyes.

"SEVERUS!"

* * *

(Alia: Yeah, yeah, I know. He got kidnapped again!) 

The pregnant wizard stifled a cry as he landed on his back hard on the floor. Severus saw black spots when his head landed. Pain shot through his back and the rest of his body. His breath was knocked out of him when he landed and Severus started gasping for air.

Severus rolled over onto his left side with a low groan and wrapped his arms around his distended stomach. His face was scrunched up with pain. Severus tried to lift his head, but it throbbed terribly. The potions master closed his eyes tightly as he tried to think. "A portkey?" he whispered in disbelief. /How did a portkey get into a box of owl supplies?/

Opening his eyes, Severus allowed them to adjust as he checked his surroundings. He was in a large room with stone walls, ceiling and floor. The room was chilled and the floor felt slightly damp to Severus. Little lighting came from a tiny barred window that was close to the ceiling. Severus couldn't see much even with the moonlight. There was a thick wooden door to Severus's right. Nothing else occupied the room.

Taking a deep breath, Severus used his left arm to prop up his upper body. He grimaced as he shifted his legs and began moving back against the wall. Severus moved slowly as to not aggravate the pain in his back. It took time, but Severus finally managed to get his back against the wall. With another shaky breath, the pregnant man sat up against the wall. "Oh Merlin," he groaned softly.

Severus's gaze dropped down and he laid both his hands on his stomach. His child hadn't moved. Severus hoped that the baby had been a bit shocked by the hit and nothing serious had happened. /You had better be all right. I landed on my back after all./ Severus poked himself and sighed with relief when a small movement was his response.

Wrapping his robes around his body, Severus was pleased that he'd gone to bed wearing his new robes. The room's cool temperature was already trying to seep through his clothes. He laid his head back against the cool stone. "We'll leave, child. I promise." But Severus knew that he had to at least try to recuperate from the fall before he went anywhere.

However, it seemed that someone had been waiting for Severus's arrival. Only a few minutes after Severus had appeared in the room, the heavy wooden door opened.

Severus cursed the foolishness of leaving his wand sitting on his nightstand. He had thought he was safe with Potter in the cottage. /This is a lesson I'll never forget./ Before his pregnancy, Severus had never gone anywhere without his wand with him.

He looked up at the person that stood in the doorway and Severus was once more surprised.

* * *

"WHAT?" Shrieked Ron before he shook his head. "Out of the way mate! I'm coming through!" Ron turned around and yelled at one of the secretaries before coming through the floo. 

Ron was greeted to the sight of his best friend pacing back and forth like a madman, his eyes dark and angry. The red head winced. He would hate to be the one that had to face Harry when they got to Snape. "Snape's missing?" asked Ron, who wanted confirmation.

Harry nodded stiffly. He spoke quietly. "Whoever the bastard is that's responsible slipped a portkey into a box of owl supplies. Severus picked up the portkey and he was gone a minute later. I think it may have been keyed to me. It only took a second after I touched it to activate."

Ron was suddenly nervous. He didn't like it when Harry got into this particular mind-set. Harry was in ready to kill mode. This particular attitude of his friend's started when he'd become more active in the fight against Voldemort. It honestly scared the hell out of Ron when Harry acted this way. The last time he was like this was when Longbottom had Snape strapped to that altar. "Okay. No worries right. I mean we found Snape last time and Dumbledore still…"

Harry held up Severus's silver bracelet while looking Ron right in the eye. "I don't think it will be quite so easy this time," Harry said coldly.

Ron cleared his throat. "Right."

The floo activated again as Shacklebolt and Tonks flooed through. "What happened?" asked the aurors.

"Someone came running and told us Ron needed us here immediately," said Shacklebolt.

"Severus is missing." Harry looked Shacklebolt straight in the eye.

"Shit," muttered the senior auror as Tonks turned back to the fireplace.

"Exactly."

"I'm calling Dumbledore," said Tonks. "He still has that parchment for the bracelet."

"Which I have in my hand," said Harry. Tonks gaped in shock and worry came over her face. "Try contacting him anyway. Maybe there's something he can do, however, we're leaving."

Ron did a double take. "What? Why? Where are we going?"

"We thought this was over," said Harry as he summoned his auror robes. "But apparently, we were wrong."

"Potter, we got all of the Death Eaters in on Longbottom's scheme." Shacklebolt said, trying to assure the anxious wizard.

Cool green eyes stared at him. "Are you totally sure? You say we got all the Death Eaters but what if someone else knew?"

Ron flinched. "Bloody hell! Why won't this ever end?" He glared at Harry. "I swear somehow the baby inherited this trouble finder from you. Kid's not even born yet and it's worse than yours!"

Rolling his eyes, Harry turned and headed toward the door of the library. "Talk to Dumbledore, Tonks. We'll meet you in front of the French Ministry."

"That's where we're going?" asked Kingsley. He knew now was not a time to challenge Harry's decisions although he wanted to know why they were headed there.

"After we go to Diagon Alley." He didn't stop to look at the two men following him to the front door of the cottage.

"What for?" asked Ron. "Why not straight to the Ministry?"

Harry smirked, his eyes darkening, as the trio exited the cottage. "Because I have to have a conversation with someone at the Owl Emporium."

* * *

"LET GO!" screamed the clerk as he struggled to escape Harry's grip. The man had been dragged partially over the counter, his legs kicking behind him while his upper half hung down toward the floor. Harry had the man by the throat. Ron and Shacklebolt looked at each other and wondered if they should interfere. 

Harry smiled at the man and that only seemed to make his struggle harder for his freedom. "I can't let you go. Not until you answer my questions."

"Um…You might want to go ahead and talk to him. He's not in the best of moods when he's this way," said Ron, hoping that the man would take his advice so they could leave.

"Okay! Okay! Just ask me what you want to know!" he whimpered as Harry's grasp tightened around his throat.

"Thank you." Harry said politely. He still didn't release the man. "Now would you be so kind to tell me, who packed the box of owl supplies that was sent along with the two owls I bought yesterday?"

"I did!" The man croaked. "I started it a bit after you left."

Harry didn't look pleased with the answer. "I see. So you're the one that can explain the portkey that was hidden inside the box?"

The clerk's eyes widened. "What portkey?" He nearly squealed when Harry's face turned dark with anger.

"The silver pendant with a black string that was in the box you sent me. That portkey."

The clerk shook his head furiously. "I didn't put it in there! I swear I didn't. I didn't know that it was a portkey!"

"What do you mean you didn't know?" snapped Shacklebolt.

"Harry, you may want to easy up there a bit, mate. He needs to breath to talk to us." Ron shifted his weight to from one foot to the other.

"Sometimes, breathing should be optional. But fine." He released his hold on the man. "Answer the fucking question. What do you mean you didn't know it was a portkey?"

The man held up his hands defensively. "Look, they came in and saw me muttering about Harry Potter buying a couple owls and how I was gonna add in the eggs. I was fixing the supply box when I turned my back on them for a minute. Next thing I know, she was gone and there's this little jewelry thing in the box. I didn't think it would hurt anyone so I just left it in!"

Ron decided that it was time to pull Harry away and he did so just in time to save the stupid clerks's life. "Do you know who she was?" asked Ron as he pulled his friend to his side.

"No. I barely even looked at her."

Harry looked ready to rip his throat out and for a moment, the auror wondered if he could get away with just ripping the man's mind open and finding out the easy way.

Unfortunately, it seemed like Shacklebolt knew what he was thinking because the man was dragging him and Ron from the shop. "I am not explaining to Severus how you got locked up in Azkaban." Yelling over his shoulder, Shacklebolt told the clerk that someone would be back to talk to him later. He turned back to the younger men. "French Ministry?" Both nodded and they quickly apparated to France.

Ron and Shacklebolt were slightly disoriented at having to apparate such a distance but Harry didn't even appear to be fazed. The auror headed straight for the French Ministry's entrance with the other aurors scrambling to keep up.

"So why are we here? And aren't we going to wait for Tonks?" asked Ron.

"She can meet us inside, and we're here because the surviving Death Eater is here. We need to question him on who else was involved."

It only took a moment for them to get inside, but they didn't receive much in the way of assistance when they asked to see their former colleagues.

The secretary just looked at them. "I'm sorry, sir but you should have contacted the Ministry prior to your visit."

Harry looked ready to rip her damn head off. "Either you get Dillingham, Buxton, Wickham, or Rollin here now, I'll blow the damn building apart."

"Potter!"

"Harry!"

The secretary's eyes widened at the name and the woman finally noticed the eyes and the nearly hidden scar. "Harry Potter!" she exclaimed.

Harry glared. "Yes. Harry Potter who is awaiting some much wanted assistance."

She blushed. "I'm very sorry, sir. Just a moment."

The secretary worked quickly to make up for what she'd done and a moment later, Dillingham and Buxton were rushing down the main corridor toward them. "What is going on here?" asked Dillingham. He and Buxton looked surprised to see the three aurors.

"Severus was kidnapped."

"Again?" cried Buxton, who flinched and took a step back at the look on Harry's face.

"Yes, again," he snarled. "Someone slipped a portkey into some owl supplies and it took Severus away after I activated it. Someone tried to get me and got him instead." /Unfortunately, they got the more important one of us./ "We need to talk to the Death Eater."

Dillingham nodded. He felt for Harry. He knew he'd be impossible to handle if something happened to Rollin and their child. "Follow me. We'll go straight to the cells. We can question him there."

"I'll get the Veritaserum!" said Buxton before she took off in another direction.

The four aurors quickly made their way down to the French Ministry's holding cells. In the back of Harry's mind, he could tell that the cells looked better than the ones at the British Ministry but not by much.

Dillingham signed the log by the entrance door and guided them down the thin corridor lined with cells. "He's here in the last cell." Everyone unconsciously increased their pace and it didn't take but a few moments before they made it to the last cell.

The Death Eater was lying on his stomach asleep, drooling on his pillow and snoring. Harry glared at him and, after Dillingham opened the cell door, was about to storm in when Ron grabbed him.

The youngest male Weasley smiled at his friend. "Why don't we let the less homicidal of us go in?"

Shacklebolt and Dillingham went in and quickly woke up the Death Eater. The man jumped up in surprise, wiping the drool from his mouth. "What are you lot doing here?"

Ron tightened his clutched Harry's arm, making sure his friend didn't do anything stupid. Dillingham glanced back at them before turning to his prisoner. "You told us that the other Death Eaters knew about Longbottom's plan."

The man scowled. "Yes."

"Did anyone else know about the plan? Anyone that wasn't marked as a Death Eater? That may have helped?" aske Shacklebolt who was watching the man closely for deceit.

The Death Eater shrugged. "I don't know."

"Harry!" yelled Ron as he threw both arms around his dark haired friend when the man lunged for the Death Eater.

"Calm down, Potter!" snapped Dillingham, hoping the man would regain his facilities.

The prisoner jumped up. "What in Merlin's name?" Harry ignored them and took deep breaths to calm down.

Buxton, followed by Tonks, ran down the corridor with a vial in her hand. "I got it." She smirked at the Death Eater. "Open up."

The man glared at her before hesitantly opening his mouth. After a few drops of the potion were in his system, Buxton nodded for them to start the questioning. "Ask whatever you want."

"We don't need much. We only have a few questions." Shacklebolt turned to the drugged prisoner. "Did anyone other than marked Death Eaters know about Longbottom's plan?"

"Yes."

"Do you know their names?"

"No."

Harry cursed silently as Shacklebolt continued his questioning. "Do you know how they found out?"

"Yes."

"How did they find out about Longbottom's plan?"

"She was married to one of us. The Dark Lord never had a chance to mark her. He marked all the females the same."

/Married to one of us./ Harry took a deep breath as he came to a realization. "Whom was she married to?"

"Goyle."

"That bitch!" roared Harry as he took off at a run.

* * *

After the apology that had been relayed through Potter, Severus was certainly surprised to see Pansy Parkinson enter the room. "Parkinson?" he asked in surprise. 

She smiled sweetly but Severus could see a malicious anger in her eyes. "Why hello, Professor! I didn't expect to see you here, but I'm happy to see you nonetheless."

Severus stared at her. "You didn't expect to see me? You had me brought here."

She shook her head and lost her pleasant demeanor. "Not exactly," she said emotionlessly. "You see, I was hoping that Potter would appear, rather than you. The portkey was keyed for him." She shrugged with an uncaring movement. "But as long as Potter suffers."

"Parkinson, what are you babbling about?" growled Severus. He shifted and winced at a small pain that ran down his lower back.

"You're a Slytherin too, Professor. Don't you know what this is?" She motioned around the room. "Revenge. This is revenge on Harry Potter for killing my husband."

"That's a lie. Longbottom poisoned your husband." Severus decided not to tell Parkinson that her husband had it coming and had brought it upon himself. /She knows about the poison. I know the Ministries told the families the complete truth./

Parkinson shook her head furiously. "No, you are the liar. Goyle died when Potter destroyed the plan for the Dark Lord's return. I have lost my husband and our lord." She hissed angrily, "So now he has to pay for what he's done."

"And what do I have to do with this?"

Pansy smirked. "You didn't have anything to do with it at first, but now you do. You're going to be very useful. I know who the father of your little bastard is," said Parkinson as she pointed at Severus. "If Potter is the Gryffindor I think he is, he'll come running the minute I let him know I have you."

Severus glared. "You'll let him know? Potter knows that I'm gone, girl. And despite what you think, he isn't stupid. He'll find me." Severus was surprised that he had such faith in Harry, but the wizard hadn't let him down yet.

She frowned. "I won't give him an advantage. I'm the one in control." Parkinson looked at Severus in disgust. "You'll be here for the next couple days."

"Parkinson, you can't expect me to stay here!" Severus yelled after her, but his only answer was the closing of the door.

* * *

The British aurors, along with Dillingham, had apparated to Pansy Parkinson Goyle's home to talk with the woman. At least so most of them could speak with her. Harry was willing to torture her until he got Severus back. He didn't think too many people would argue with him. 

The entire house had been searched from top to bottom with Ron having to stop 'accidental' damage from Harry. Nothing had been found. Every room, closet, and hallway had been revealed but Severus and Parkinson weren't to be found.

Harry was pacing back and forth in the foyer of Goyle's home. "Where the hell is she?"

"Potter, did you honestly expect her to just be sitting here with tea, waiting for us to show up?" asked Dillingham, who came from the second floor with a deep frown on his face.

"No but it would have been pretty damn convenient," he said frustratedly.

"She has to be somewhere. Any ideas on where she would go?" asked Dillingham.

While Harry shook his head, Ron looked thoughtful. "Maybe we should check the Death Eater properties. The Ministry didn't confiscated of the properties so they may just be empty and abandoned. Goyle and Parkinson were wealthy purebloods. They may have other properties."

"That's brilliant, Ron!" cried Harry as he brightened for the first time that evening.

Shacklebolt and Tonks agreed as they came toward them. "So we're going to the Ministry?" asked Tonks. Ron and Harry replied positively.

"Let's check her floo records when we get there. It might help if she didn't think we could get them."

After another hurried trip, the aurors sent the secretaries running through the halls of the British Ministry to get what they needed to find Pansy Goyle.

"Tonks, did you find Dumbledore earlier?" asked Harry as they waiting for the papers to arrive. He had been so singleminded before that he hadn't paid much attention to what else was happening.

"No. McGonagal told me that she didn't know where he was because he'd disappeared for a short while. She said that she would tell Dumbledore we were looking for him."

Harry nodded anxiously but smiled with triumph when the first secretary brought in a stack of papers. "Thank Merlin."

"It may take a little longer to get the floo records but it should only take an hour or two at the most."

"Thanks, Allie," Tonks said absently as her colleagues began dividing up the huge stack. Others followed over the next two hours as the group found the most likely places to search.

The aurors were so embroiled in their work that the figure at the door had to clear his throat more than once to get their attention. Everyone looked up to see two amused aurors.

Dillingham scowled. "Rollin-,"

The pregnant auror just shook his head at his lover while Wickham snickered behind his hand. "I'm not going out into the field." He glanced down at his slightly protruding belly. "I'm too far along for that. I am going to help you with the records." He held up some papers. "One of the secretaries gave us the floo records when we came here from the cottage."

Harry frowned as he laid aside another paper. "What were you doing there?"

"Looking for all of you obviously," said Wickham. "Oh and we bumped into Headmaster Dumbledore and Madam Pomfry back at the cottage. They're looking for you and Snape. The nurse looks awful upset."

"Potter, go back to the cottage and alert Dumbledore and Pomfrey of the situation. Ron, you go with him. The rest of us will keep digging."

Both men nodded at Shacklebolt's orders and exited the room. Ron glanced at Harry and could see his friend's worry and terror. He clasped Harry's shoulder for a second as they rushed down the hall. "We'll find him, Harry. We have before. We'll do it again."

"I know." But ever since Severus had disappeared right in front of his eyes and just inches away from him, Harry's mind replayed the horrible nightmare from the night before.

The two aurors flooed to the cottage and Harry was shocked that the minute he appeared, Madam Pomfrey was yelling at him. "Where have you been?" shrieked the mediwitch. "And where is Severus? I told you that he was suppose to be on bed rest!" she said poking Harry in the chest. "And now look what's happened! Did you take him to St. Mungo's? I didn't think-,"

Dumbledore hurried over with a smile at his overwhelmed former students. "Calm down, Poppy. I'm sure there is a good explanation for Severus being out of the cottage." He looked at Harry for answer.

"Severus is missing. We think Pansy Parkinson took him." The older witch and wizard stilled, staring at Harry in horror as he and Ron told them what happened.

Poppy clasped her hands over her mouth in horror, but the Headmaster grabbed Harry's attention. The older man had a worried look in his eyes that Harry knew well from the war. Dumbledore felt that something bad was about to happen.

"Harry…my boy…" Albus looked to Poppy to explain but she shook her head, refusing to do it.

"Albus, what's wrong?" /Please. Please don't make this worse./

Dumbledore could see Harry's thoughts clearly, and gave him an apologetic look. "Harry, Severus has gone into labor."

The strength in his legs just seemed to sap out of him and the only reason Harry didn't crumble to the floor was that Dumbledore and Ron had grabbed his arms. The wizards guided Harry into a chair. "Isn't it too soon?" Harry whispered, looking at Poppy pleadingly. "I know what you said about the baby coming when it was ready-,"

The witch shook her head. "Harry, I knew how close Severus was to going into labor. That was why I put him on bedrest." She pulled a pink and blue watch from her pocket.

It was like the Weasleys' clock, but LABOR sat over the one hand the clock had. The interior was cut in three uneven pie slices. Three stages of labor were present and Severus's hand was pointing at the beginning of the first stage of labor. The first stage was the largest and the third stage was the smallest.

"Severus went into early stages of labor about an hour ago. We need to find him quickly, Harry. It's very dangerous if Severus goes into the second stage of his pregnancy alone."

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Because he's a man, Ronald." Dumbledore replied. Albus didn't want to say that Severus couldn't give birth and that both he and the baby would die if they didn't find them soon. Who knew how Harry would take the information.

"How long does the first stage last?" asked the worried father to be.

Poppy smiled. "That's actually good news. It can last for quite a while. Severus won't even know until he gets closer to the second stage and his contractions become stronger. However, I don't know how long that will last. It can go from hours to maybe even a day with a male pregnancy. It always depends on the person."

Harry nodded. "So we still have time. Ron, contact the Ministry and see how they're doing. Tell them about Severus too."

"Sure." He left immediately.

"Harry, why don't you just ask me for the parchment? Severus still has his bracelet."

Harry shook his head and took the bracelet from his pocket. "No. He left it. I doubt he even thought he'd need it anymore since Poppy made him stay in bed. Albus, is there anything we can do? To get a general location like last time. They're looking at the Ministry but I'm not sure if it'll work."

Albus saw Harry's desperate need to find Severus. "Harry, when was the last time Severus wore the bracelet?"

"This morning. He took it off for his shower and never put it back on before Pomfrey came to see him."

Albus pulled out the parchment. "I'll need the bracelet Harry." The auror reluctantly gave it to the older man. "I have to return to Hogwarts but let me see what I do. Severus has worn the bracelet for a while and some of his residual magic may still be on it. It could be enough to find him."

"Thank you, Albus."

The older man shook his head. "My boy, you have taken care of Severus all this time. There is no need to thank me."

Harry dropped his eyes. "I don't think I've done such a good job."

"That is where you are wrong. Even when Severus is in danger, you always manage to come through for him." Albus laid his hand on Harry's shoulder. "And you will do so again."

Harry smiled at him and both turned to the fireplace to see Dillingham floo in. "Find anything?"

"Yes but not good news. Ms. Goyle isn't as stupid as we hoped. She's flooed to fifteen properties just yesterday. We've found all fifteen properties but at least nine of them have strong wards that we'll have to break through."

Harry dropped his head. "Great," he said sarcastically. If Dillingham and Harry had the same thoughts when it came to strong wards, it would take hours just to get through. Purebloods were traditionally known for having old, powerful wards around their estates.

"Have faith, Harry." Dillingham moved aside so Dumbledore could floo to Hogwarts. "I'll contact you the minute I find something."

"What's Dumbledore looking for?" asked Dillingham as he handed Harry the stack of deeds.

"He's going to use the bracelet and see if he could find something for us to use."

"Good. Until then, let's go. We're starting with the nonwarded properties. You and I are meeting up with Weasley at one property. Shacklebolt, Tonks, and Buxton are going to another."

Harry and Dillingham got ready to floo out. "What about Wickham and Rollin?"

Dillingham grimaced. "Wickham is helping Rollin. They're going back to our Ministry to see if they can find anything else."

Harry smirked. He knew exactly why Dillingham got that expression. He'd worn it himself quite a bit over the last few months. "Got pissed he couldn't go, right?"

"Exactly."

* * *

"PARKINSON! PARKINSON!" screamed Severus as he leaned forward over his stomach. 

According to Severus's internal clock, it had been more than a day since the potions master had been portkeyed into the cold stone room. Parkinson had returned once with an apple, a bucket, and a cloth. That had been an hour after he'd arrived. She hadn't been back since.

However, as the day progressed, Severus had wondered just how much damage had been done to his body. The pregnant wizard began feeling small pins of pressure coming from his lower body that occurred randomly. They had made Severus uncomfortable, but lying down on the floor or standing up, despite the struggle, helped. The potions master had found himself cursing for long moments of time as he shifted his large frame around, a near impossible feat.

However in the last few hours, the small pangs of discomfort slowly became painful and worse over time. It hadn't taken long for Severus to fall into a panic when he realized that that the now painful pangs that radiated through his lower body were coming in a regular pattern. /Merlin, I'm in labor!/ he had realized with horror.

Severus leaned back against the wall and glared at the door as his contraction finally eased. "Damn you, girl!" Severus closed his eyes. He didn't want to admit it but he was scared, or more like terrified, for him and his unborn child.

In the Wizarding World, male pregnancies were almost exactly the same as female pregnancies. But while the process was the same, things differed greatly when it came time for the actual delivery. When a witch gave birth, the baby was pushed out from her womb and through a birth canal.

"PARKINSON!" Severus screamed again as his contractions hit again. His fists tightened at the sides of his round belly in pain and fear.

When a wizard gave birth, the womb that had protected the baby for the last nine months slowly unwinds like yarn from a ball as a reaction of the baby's magic. The contractions, which felt like a witch's would, stemmed from the unwinding womb to warn the carrying parent.

"PARKINSON!"

If the baby wasn't born before or immediately after Severus's womb was gone, the child would either suffocate or drown within Severus's body. That in turn would cause Severus's death as well.

"What the bloody hell is it, Snape?"

Severus looked relieved as she came to the door and opened it. The disgruntled Pansy Goyle glared at him. "Well? I could hear your screaming all the way upstairs," she snapped.

He stared at her for a long moment. "We have a situation."

"What situation?" she asked. Pansy stared at him confused.

"I'm in labor."

Parkinson stared at him for a long moment, her eyes widened with surprise. The woman's mouth even fell open in momentary disbelief. Another flash of panic crossed her face as she muttered, "Are you serious?!"

Then, Pansy's lips curled into an amused smirk and an ominous feeling ran through Severus. The professor suddenly realized that this would not turn out well for him. "Oh really?" she said with a broadening smile and a wicked intent in her eyes. "We should do something about that." She turned and walked away. "Call me when you think it's time."

Severus knew he shouldn't be surprised, but he was furious. "You heard me, Parkinson! I'm in labor! It's time now!"

Ms. Goyle shrugged her shoulders. "Oh you know how labor is. It takes time to get to just the right moment." She sighed dramatically and smiled at Severus. "But since you are so impatient for your baby to be born, Professor, I'll go get you something for the birth." She walked out and slammed the door behind her.

Severus cursed her softly. /That maniacal little whore is getting the potion for this./ The Hogwarts professor's breath hitched when another contraction hit. They were growing in pain. /Potter, where the hell are you?/

It was only a few minutes before Severus could hear footsteps outside his door. Parkinson, still smiling, stepped inside but made sure she kept a distance from Severus. "I brought you something to help the birth along, Professor Snape."

"What?" asked Severus as he tried to relax after another contraction.

She threw something on the floor at Severus's feet. "That will help you take care of your birth."

Severus stared at the object she'd thrown him.

Parkinson laughed cruelly. "I can't invite a healer, Professor. You'll have to take care of things yourself." She left the room, her laughter still echoing as Severus's heart raced with horror.

/Harry…if you're going to pull one of your stunts, now is the time./

* * *

"I wonder if getting hit with the killing curse and living uses up all the good luck you had saved up for the rest of your life?" Harry said, frustration clear in his voice as he leaned against the door behind him. "I mean it's a good theory right? It seems to be proven right." 

Since leaving the cottage and the Ministry, the two groups of aurors had found nothing of the whereabouts of either Parkinson-Goyle or Snape. Harry was worried out of his mind and at each location they checked, he called Rollin and Wickham at the Ministry to see if they'd heard anything. He always recieved a negative answer and Harry's distress only grew.

Ron looked over at his anxious best friend. "What makes you say that?" the redhead asked as they waited for Dillingham to meet with them in the foyer. Ron had checked the west wing while Harry had checked the east. Dillingham was checking the rest of the household.

"Oh, just this entire situation!" Harry said, throwing his arms into the air. He started pacing back and forth. "The fact that I don't think Severus and I have ever caught a break in our lives! The fact that there is still some maniac harassing us! The fact that one of us is ALWAYS getting kidnapped-,"

As Harry continued his fear/frustration induced rant, Ron wondered if he should mention that Snape had never been hit with the killing curse. He decided that silence really was a virtue. Besides, the way Harry was going, he was likely to snap and attack someone, even his best friend.

Ron snapped back to attention when Harry stopped speaking. Dillingham was rushing down the grand staircase toward them. "Did you find anything?" Ron asked urgently only to be disappointed when Dillingham shook his head.

"Nothing, but I've got good news for you, Potter." Harry looked at Dillingham hopefully and the man smiled at Harry. "I flooed Shacklebolt, Buxton, and Tonks in one of the upstairs rooms. They've just finished their search. We'll meet them at our next location."

"That's good," said Ron. "But that still means we each have two places left to check."

"That's where my news comes in. I sent a call to the Ministry and Wickham told me to call Dumbledore. He came through for us. The Headmaster told me that he managed to narrow down Snape's a location."

"Yes!" Ron cheered and jumped in the air as Harry's shoulders sagged in relief. The dark haired auror pressed his clamped hands over his smiling lips for a moment before turning back to the older auror.

Dillingham continued speaking before either could interrupt. "Two of our dwellings are in that area, so we're each going to take a place. Shacklebolt said that he would take one house and we'll take the other."

He pulled out a scyring mirror and Harry felt a small pang in his chest. He briefly wondered what Sirius would think about his current situation, including the most important person involved. Harry quickly pushed the thought away. As much as he loved Sirius, he could not have influences on Harry's life. Especially when Severus and their child were involved.

"If they find Snape, they'll contact us immediately and we'll floo or apparate to their location. The same goes with us. We find Snape or Parkinson, they will come to us."

Ron grinned at Harry. "See, we found him! Just like we said we would."

Harry nodded. "I certainly hope so. It's been more than twenty four hours, Ron." He tried to keep the small shake out of his voice. /And I'm too scared to check in with Pomfrey./ Poppy had said that the first stage of labor was the longest but that Severus had to be found immediately before the second stage began.

Harry wasn't stupid or blind. He'd read some of those pregnancy books and knew that for a witch at least, it was time for the birth. No more waiting. The knowledge that Severus wouldn't be able to give birth without taking a potion or, worse, being cut open terrified Harry. Who knew what was happening with Severus and their child.

Dillingham and Weasley could see the fear that gripped their fellow auror. Dillingham dropped a hand on Harry's shoulder for a moment. "We'll find him. We did it before and we'll do it again." He smiled. "Now let's go."

* * *

At Hogwarts, Poppy dropped into her chair and stared blankly at the walls. A moment later, Pomfrey threw the clock at the wall and buried her head in her hands. The mediwitch wondered what she was going to tell Albus.

* * *

Unfortunately for the group of six aurors, they ended up meeting earlier than either of them planned to. 

Buxton whimpered in pain and leaned against the tree behind her. "Why the hell weren't we warned about that? It's not on the deeds." All deeds displayed what kind of wards were put on the properties, but sometimes, people found ways to get around it.

Shacklebolt shook his head then winced. Tonks was still kneeling over the prone body that lay a couple feet away from Julie. Ron was lying flat on the ground, still in pain from being thrown into the air and away from the malicious wards. He's smacked his head hard as he landed. Dillingham, who hadn't been hurt as much as the others, was trying to convince the last of their group to halt.

Dillingham struggled to keep his grip on the younger auror. "Just give us a minute to regroup, Potter!" Like the others, Harry had been thrown well away from the property they had tried to approach. However, that didn't seem to stop the determined wizard.

Harry jerked away from the French auror. "Bloody hell, Dillingham! I have to find them!" Harry shouted.

"I know that," he yelled back in reply. "But how are you going to help Snape if you're incapacitated?" Dillingham took a deep breath as Harry scowled at him. In a barely calmed voice, he continued. "Both estates have strong wards we need to break through, but this one is more dangerous."

Dillingham, Harry, and Ron had tried to enter the larger estate they'd found only to be knocked away by the wards. Ron had been injured and Dillingham and Harry were left bruised and disoriented. None had been prepared for the attack because most wards either prevented them from entering or sent them to another location.

Shacklebolt, Tonks and Buxton had heard their cries and hurried around to help. Seeing the injured aurors, Tonks rushed over to them as Shacklebolt and Buxton stepped toward the large manor to investigate. They were immediately tossed aside just like their colleagues had been before.

Harry ground his teeth before nodding in agreement. The wards had to be broken and the more dangerous one was going first. "You're right. So where do we start?"

"With a ward this strong, they usually have a focus.Some actually depend on familial blood but in this case, with the family member being dead, the wards should have failed. It's quite a bit like Hogwarts, but here the focus should be outside of the home."

"Which means we need to have a look around," said Shacklebolt as he walked steadily toward the two men. "Ron's up. He, Tonks, and Buxton are checking the other place."

"Did you give them your mirror?" asked Dillingham. He wanted to be in immediate contact with the other team.

"Yes," said Kingsley. The three aurors turned to see the three figures of their colleagues walking away. Ron paused to turn and wave a good luck to his best friend before limping away with the other two women. Harry waved shortly in response before saying, "I'll take the north end."

"I'll take the south side," said Kingsley.

"Since we're West now and there is nothing here, I'll take the East. Shoot up a colored flare if you found it or need help." The three men nodded before headed in different directions.

As Harry ran for the North of the estate his anxiety only increased. /What's wrong with me?/ The almost frantic father to be thought. Of course it was a rather stupid question to ask. Severus and their child were in danger and could possibly be dying if their capture hadn't helped them.

It took a few minutes but Harry finally made it to the North. He began turning in circles hoping to find something out of the ordinary. /But wouldn't it be better if they were alive? It would be! Maybe he gave Severus the potion? Merlin, please just let this last time turn out well! I'll never let this happen again if they're safe and alive./ He closed his eyes as another foreboding feeling came over him. /Twenty four hours... Stay with me, Luck./

Harry saw a statue and a fountain nearby but that was all. There was nothing else and since neither the statue nor the fountain were unusual enough to be a focus. Such things were often extremely strange. Once Harry had seen a focus as a stone bird that kicked it's laid eggs, which were rocks, at whoever passed.

"Nothing! Now what?" Harry muttered as he ran another critical eye over his section of terrain. He jumped slightly as the sound of a flare was heard. He looked and realized that it came from the South were Shacklebolt was stationed.

Harry started running toward the flare from Shacklebolt's wand, noticing absently that the red sparks remained in the sky longer then the green sparks that were with it.

* * *

Ron leaned against the wall, weary as he, Tonks and Buxton slipped in the home through a back door. "Okay, who has upstairs? There are two floors then we have the first floor, and of course, a dungeon." 

Buxton sighed. "Does everyone have to have a dungeon? When were these places built? Were dungeons just the fashion then?"

Tonks smiled. "You never know. It could have been a survival of the upperclass sort of thing. Like having a dungeon made you important."

"Can't argue with that too much. Look who we're chasing and who these homes once belonged too," Julie replied. Watching Ron and Tonks, she sighed. "Weasley, you don't look like you'll get far up the steps, so you take this floor. Tonks and I will go upstairs."

Ron nodded, his sore body grateful as he turned away to begin his search for the missing potions master. /Merlin, why did I become an auror? Sure, I love my job but the disadvantages definitely outweigh the perks! Ugh. My back./

Moving like an old man, Ron grimaced as a spasm ran through his shoulder. The redheaded auror made sure to remain cautious as he made his way through the foyer area. Being in the open with no close protection was dangerous. Ron moved quickly, despite his bruises, and was out of the foyer in seconds. He made went into a door to the right of the grand staircase that dominated the area.

Ron stepped inside, looking around at the empty walls. He was in a dead end corridor that while not very long, had at least four doors on each side. His wand held tightly in his hand, Ron walked to the first door.

It was nearly 20 minutes later when a frustrated Ron reached the last door. The other rooms had been totally empty of anyone and no clues could be found from the slightly dusty furniture that filled them. The only thing that had come close to important was when Ron had heard a soft sound of rustling cloth. After noticing a magical window that had been placed in the room, Ron had spent the next minute simply glaring at the shifting curtains.

Ron tried to open the door before him without success. He tried his wand and recieved the same results. It was locked heavily and would need a key instead of a simple 'alohora' to open it. Cursing mentally, Ron glanced down the silent corridor once before raising his wand to the door. A quick melting charm later, and a very smug auror opened the door.

He was surprised to see that instead of leading into a room, there was a short set of stairs that led down to another well lit hallway. Ron grumbled at having to walk down the stairs since he was still sore. He gathered himself and headed down the stone steps, trying to keep quiet and listen for anything strange that was happening. He froze when he heard heavy breathing and running footsteps headed his way.

The youngest male Weasley moved to stop the person, an immobilizing spell on his lips, when he heard crying. A baby's distressed wail could be heard.

Ron's eyes widened. /Snape! And he had the baby./ He listened to see if whoever was running had the baby, but while the sound of pounding feet grew louder, the baby's cries remained steadily at the same volume.

Deciding that Snape and the baby were more important, Ron looked around for a dark corner to hide in until the person had gone by. /Maybe I'll just bind them and find Snape./ A loud scream pierced through the manor as the footsteps immediately stopped. Mentally freaking out, at the sudden change, Ron started down the corridor at a brisk walk. /Was that Snape?/ Ron wondered as he thought about running down the hallway.

Another scream, loud enough to make Ron throw his hands over his ears, echoed down the corridor. His decision made, Ron started to run down the hallway where the screaming had come from. So determined to discover what was going on, he missed the very faint call of his name.

"What the hell?" Ron asked himself as he came upon a dead end in the hallway. As he'd proceeded down the hallway, the baby's crying had slowly decreased in volume and eventually stopped. The baby must have finally quieted down. Ron knew the child was nearby so he hadn't left the crying behind. What surprised the auror more was that whoever was running toward him had vanished.

"Ugh!" The disgust was clear to see on Ron's face. Sighing heavily, Ron leaned back against the wall to his left, and fell throught it to the floor. "Ah!" he cried as he watched the wall in front of him move away and disappear. A shiver ran down Ron's back as he fell through a thin wall of magic. He felt it run over his entire body as he passed through what he realized was a false image of a wall. He'd seen it done before to hide passages from others.

Ron grimaced as his head hit the hard stone floor after he'd falled through the illusion of a wall. "Shit! Don't I have enough bumps and bruises for one day?" he exclaimed angrily, yelling at the ceiling. Gritting his teeth, Ron rolled over onto his hands and knees. Ron lifted his upper body and, while kneeling, observed his new location. His eyes widened in surprised. "Cells."

Rolling to his feet quickly, Ron started running down the small hallway, which had a wall to the right that was lined with thick doors. Ron began peering into the small bar windows that each of the doors had. When Ron peered through the first door, he'd seen a set of chains attached to the wall, it only led him to acknowledge that his assumption had been correct.

Ron began hissing Severus's name as he continued down the hall, peering into the cells as he continued down the hall. He halted as the baby's crying began again. "Yes!" he whispered triumphantly.

"Ron!" The auror nearly jumped ten feet into the air as he spun around. He saw a worried but amused Buxton and a nervous, but relieved Tonks.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked softly as he tried to calm down his pounding heart.

"We heard screaming! Loud screaming. We thought you were in trouble so we followed your tracks down here. We heard thought we heard a baby too."

"We still hear it!" Tonks said as she realized that the baby was making their displeasure known once more.

Ron nodded at Tonks. "You did. I heard the baby crying and someone else was around too. I heard them running but when I looked, no one was there. I found this hall though."

"Following the baby's cries?" said Buxton.

"I am now. Come one. There are plenty of cells left to look through. Snape HAS to be here. We need to hurry before the baby stops crying again."

Buxton and Tonks nodded in agreement and hurried after Ron. The three of them hurried down where the crying could be heard the loudest. Tonks made it first and peered into a cell. She turned and shook her head. "Not this one."

Ron and Julie rushed to the next two cells that were the last on the hall. Julie peered in the last and Ron the one before it. A huge smile overtook Buxton's face. "I found them!" she exclaimed.

Ron and Tonks looked over her shoulder and into the room with a relieved look on their faces. The potions master was curled up into the corner of the room, sleeping, his face totally relaxed. In his arms and against his chest, lay a slightly red infant who still had a bit of blood on him. The baby was wrapped up in Snape's robes. The infact cried loudly, his little fists waving in the air angrily.

Buxton looked at them. "We should alert the others. Potter must be going stir crazy."

Ron grinned at her as he came around to examine the door's lock. Tonks nodded. "I'll get them. It shouldn't take them long to get over here." She turned and ran to the adjacent hall.

Ron cursed as his spell didn't work to open the door. "These things are so damn annoying." He thought about using his melting charm again.

Buxton rolled her eyes, raised her wand, and waved it at the door. It instantly fell to ashes. Ron gaped at what used to be the door. "What the..."

"So it's a slightly illegal charm! Who cares? Now let's wake up Snape and get the hell out of here." Buxton grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him into the cells. "Professor Snape?"

"Snape?" Ron walked over and tried to wake the potion master by repeatedly calling his name. "Snape? Wake up!"

"Calm down, Ron. Just give him a little shake. You're scaring the baby. Besides, since they gave him the potion, the labor was probably too hard on him."

Ron placed his hand on Severus's shoulder. "Give us a little more light. It's too dim in here and it'll help wake him up."

"No problem. Lumos." The tip of Buxton's wand lit the room brightly enough for the two of them to see everything fine. Buxton grimaced looking a little sick at the blood she saw near Snape and on him. /A hard labor indeed! We better get him to St. Mungo's quick./

"Snape! Come on, Snape. Harry will be here in a minute." Ron gently shook the potions master again, but Severus still didn't wake up. The baby had quieted at hearing their voices. Sighing, the auror raised his fingers to pry open one of Severus's eyelids. Thankfully the older wizard didn't have his wand on him or Harry would have gained a child and lost a best friend.

Buxton frowned when Ron stopped moving. "What? Did he fall into a coma?" She walked closer when Ron stood and stepped away.

"Fuck. Oh fuck me. What the hell am I going to tell Harry?" Ron raised a hand to his forehead as the emotional rampage that suddenly crashed into him threatened to take over. He closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip. "Sweet Circe, what am I going to say?" Ron looked back at Snape. /We were too late this time. Snape, I am so sorry./

Buxton scowled at him then knelt down beside Severus before she could stop him. She touched his face and stilled. Her face went white. "Weasley...Ron, he's ice cold," her voice filled with sadness.

The redheaded auror nodded in agreement as he took calming breaths. "That's because he's dead." Ron stepped back to Severus's side and looked at the bloody infant. The baby had fallen asleep wrapped comfortably in his dead father's arms. "He...he must not have survived the labor."

Clearing her throat, Buxton let her professionalism slide back onto her face. "We need to take the baby. I need to examine him and see what happened to Snape."

Ron removed his auror robes to wrap the baby in but froze when he heard footsteps, from more than one person, come racing down the hall. "Shit. They're here."

Buxton frowned. "Go stop Potter. He doesn't need to see this. I'm not sure how he'll take this."

"Right. Here." He handed Buxton his robe. "I'll..." Throwing his hands up, Ron stomped out of the room. Although Ron was still sad about Snape's death, his anger was starting to boil at whoever had taken the potions master away in the first place. If Snape had remained at the cottage, he may not have gone into labor so soon. And if he had, Harry would be able to get him to either Poppy or St. Mungo's. Gathering his wits about him, Ron stepped out of his room and prepared to stop his best friend from entering.

It was no surprise to see Harry well ahead of the others as he ran full speed down the hall toward the cell Ron was now standing in front of. Suddenly, the redheaded auror wished Buxton hadn't destroyed the door.

"Where is he? Is the baby alright?" Harry asked with a huge smile on his face. Ron's heart ached for his best friend.

He tried to smile bravely at Harry and their colleagues that stood behind him. "The baby's fine, Harry. Buxton is checking him over now." Ron prayed that Harry hadn't noticed that slight tone in his voice. Harry and Tonks didn't, but Shacklebolt and Dillingham caught it instantly. He turned back to Harry and hugged his best friend tightly. Harry thought it was a congratulations hug, but Ron knew better. He knew that he'd be doing this again in just a moment. "Congratulations, Harry," he whispered into his ear. "You're gonna make a great dad."

The older French auror frowned as he watched Ron. There was something about the auror's demeanor that unsettled him. It was then that he realized just want Ron was doing. He was stalling Harry. Scowling, Dillingham quickly walked around the hugging friends and toward the cell, followed by Tonks and Shacklebolt.

"I'm glad you think so." Harry pulled away with a huge grin on his face. "Because I'm scared out of my mind, but I'm so happy right now." Ron tried not visibly flinch in front of his friend. "How is Severus? I know he was worried-,"

Tonks' startled scream drew their attention to the entrance of Severus's cell. Fear and concern crossed Harry's face and the auror tried to move forward only to be brought up short by his best friend's arm. "Ron, what are you doing?" Harry asked with a scowl. He tried to move around his friend only for Ron to move before him again. Harry glared at the redhead and the regretful look in the man's face only made him more determined. "Ron..."

Ron shook his head. "You-you can't go in just yet, Harry."

Harry stiffened and knew that someone wasn't telling him something. Stumbling footsteps made his eyes snap away from Ron and both men looked behind Weasley. Dillingham almost fell into the wall opposite the cell with his hand clamped tightly over his mouth. The auror's eyes were wide despite the horrified grimace on his face.

Finding himself terrified with what was going on, Harry shoved Ron to the side and rushed into the cell, throwing off Dillingham's hand as the man tried to stop him from entering. "Potter, wait!"

Tonks was the first person Harry saw as he entered the room. She stood to the side of the cell, leaning back against the wall that was adjacent to the cell door. Cradled in her arms and wrapped in what Harry realized was Ron's auror robes was a squirming baby. A small bloody hand was all that Harry could see as it smacked repeatedly against Tonks' chest. Little whimpers came from the bundle.

Harry knew that it was the baby, his child that Tonks was holding desperately, laying her head against the baby's and bouncing the infant in her arms. There was a look of pain on her face when she looked up at him and Harry wondered if something was wrong with the baby. He didn't know if he could stand the thought of losing his son or daughter after just finding them and their 'mother'. However, the shifting in Tonks' eyes told him that the newborn wasn't what caused her anxiety.

His earlier frown still in place, Harry finally turned to see the rest of the room that had eluded his attention after his mind had become distracted with his first child. As much as he would rather see the baby, he knew he had to see to Severus and whatever it was that his friends and colleagues were hiding from him.

It only took a minute for Harry to realize just why they hadn't wanted him to come in. They had wanted to protect him from the rather gruesome sight in front of them.

Shacklebolt was totally stonefaced as he stood behind Buxton while she knelt on the floor. There was tension around his mouth. His fists lay by his sides, clenched so tightly that Harry was sure the palms would be shredded by his nails. His eyes were dark as he stared into a corner.

Buxton had adopted a look of professionalism about her but Harry could see the sorrow on her face as she held Severus's bloody robes open. Her hands held the cloth delicately as she shook her head at the sight. Surprisingly, neither she or Shacklebolt noticed that Harry had entered. "He didn't have a choice. He entered the second stage of his labor and the womb was gone. If he hadn't made the cut, the baby would have died. With no wand, he didn't have a way to stop the bleeding."

"How long has he been dead?" Kingsley whispered softly.

Harry was surprised that his mind had trouble contemplating those words. He knew he had never been the smartest student at Hogwarts and that many were still smarter than him. However, Harry knew that he should have a full understanding of what Shacklebolt had just said. The problem was that the stunned auror knew that they shouldn't have had anything to do with the man lying in the corner of the cell.

"Not long. At least four hours." Raising a hand that glowed green that protected her hand like a muggle glove, Buxton lightly laid her fingers along the long, horizontal incision along Severus's abdomen. The jagged cut gapped slightly and a blood trail was seen easily along the pale, lifeless skin.

"..." He was speechless. Harry was utterly speechless and could find a thing to say. No angry exclamations came forth because the pain and sadness clogged his throat. No screams of denial spilled out because his eyes showed him that the corpse sitting on the stone floor was Severus. He couldn't move because he was still in shock. But he did react naturally despite all this.

Harry released a choked breath from his lips, alerting Buxton and Shacklebolt to his presense. Julie closed Severus's robes immediately as Kingsley slowly headed toward the horrified auror. "Harry..."

Still unable to move, Harry stared at the lifeless body. Unseen by anyone else, the empty black eyes opened and looked at Harry. A sad smile slipped over Severus's lips. Then as the bluing lips mouthed the words, Harry could hear them in his mind. They were just as haunting as before and sent a chill down the auror's back.

/You're too late this time./

Harry swore his heart skip essential beats as his mind finally shut down. He felt like he was dying.

* * *

The aurors assigned upstairs weren't particularly quiet as a crew slowly combed the estate, looking for any clues on Parkinson's whereabouts on the first three floors. Room were dissected one at a time and left behind unsettled when nothing was found. 

In the basement and dungeon area, things were different. The group of aurors downstairs were totally silent, only speaking when information was pertinent and doing their best to keep to their tasks. A few couldn't stop themselves from taking a long look at the French and British aurors that were already in the residence, although one drew the most attention. Their colleagues would merely draw their attention back to their work to give the man his privacy. That didn't make it any less difficult to not look at the broken man holding the baby.

Ron sat in another cell on a transfigured couch glaring at anyone that peered into the room as they walked by. He knew that if his best friend had been in his right mind, the man would be embarassed to have people see him in such a state, but Harry had other things on his mind. Ron tightened the arm that was wrapped around Harry's shoulders.

Ever since Harry had woken up after passing out in Snape's cell, the man had been crying. It wasn't loud, sobbing cries of despair and grief. Harry cried silently while clear tears rolled from his darkened green eyes. The auror stiffled any sobbing by bitting his lip harshly, easily breaking the skin. His body would jerk as he tried to control his breathing.

The redhead had to wonder if his friend's silence was really for his son. The baby, now clean and wrapped up in a warm blanket, was sleeping comfortably in Harry's arms as his father rocked him back and forth slowly. The tiny eyes had closed after the little face relaxed. The black haired baby had known that he was safe. Ron had to wonder if he would ever know the sacrifice of his other father.

Almost totally lost in his grief, Harry dropped another soft kiss to his newborn son's forehead, relishing in the soft skin under his lips. He pulled back when a tear fell on the baby's cheek. It rolled down the infant's face and it almost appeared as if he were crying too. Harry hoped not. He could barely control his own grief, he didn't think he could handle his child's as well. Harry prayed that his son didn't notice that his other father was missing.

His mind ventured into another direction. His Severus was...Severus was dead. Harry's hands trembled as the words still didn't make sense in his mind somehow. And now Harry was left to care for their son. Alone.

"Oh God. Severus..." Harry bowed his head in shame. He felt like it was all his fault. If he hadn't activated that portkey, Severus would still be safe in bed, resting for the labor. He would have been able to go into labor without being stressed and hurt. If Severus hadn't been taken away because of him, the pregnant potions master wouldn't have been desperate enough...he wouldn't have been forced to-.

Harry swallowed heavily feeling the bile rising in his throat at what Severus had done to save their son's life. /Severus, what were you thinking? Did you realize that I was a failure? That I wouldn't get there in time for you and our child? Merlin, you must have been so scared./ The tears that had almost begun to dry grew worse instead and Harry lost a small sob he'd been holding back. The image of Severus sitting on the cold floor with a piece of sharp, rusty metal preparing to cut his child out of his own body shook Harry to his core. The new father held his sleeping child closer.

A shout startled Ron and pulled him away from his mourning friend. "What the fuck is going on out there?" Glancing at his best friend, who only had eyes for the baby, Ron stood and moved to the door of the cell. He looked down the opposite way from the shout to see Dillingham and Tonks come his way. Tonks appeared curious while Dillingham looked pissed. Ron didn't blame him. All of them knew that Harry needed some quiet and these bastards were running about yelling.

"What is going out here?" Dillingham stopped himself from yelling as he glanced into the cell over Ron's shoulder. He pitied Harry greatly for what had happened. He didn't think he could make it if something happened to Rollin. Not that he alerted his lover of what happened when he asked for a team of aurors.

Xavier had told his pregnant auror flat out that he was not to come to their location. It led to a short shouting match that ended when Julie had screamed, "This is NOT the place for someone like YOU!" Being the smart man that he was, Christian realized that Snape was dead and that a pregnant auror was the last person that needed to see the man's body.

Two aurors, younger than Ron and Harry, rushed up to them. "Auror Dillingham, we found-," the blonde of the two glaced at the cell as he cut off his words.

Dillingham and Ron exchanged a look between themselves and with Tonks. The small group stepped away from the door. "Well what did you find?" asked Tonks with a demanding voice.

"We found Pansy Parkinson, sir."

"Good," Ron replied instantly with an almost bloodthirsty tone. Oh he couldn't wait to get a piece of her. Better him than Harry. He was afraid of what his best friend would do.

The other auror shook her head. "Sir, we found her body." The three older aurors stared at her in surprise with dropped jaws, gobsmacked expressions, and even a bit of stuttering.

Dillingham's eyes narrowed and the two young British aurors were suddenly glad he wasn't their superior. "What do you mean her body?"

"There a flight of stairs about half way toward the entrance. You enter it the same way that you enter this hall. Looks like she was going down the stairs and fell."

The male snorted. "Fell nothing. She's got a bruise the size of London on her face. Someone knocked her down those stairs."

"Are there any other injuries on her?" asked Tonks.

"Other than the one on her face, I saw something around her neck. I didn't look too closely."

"Just take the body to the Ministry and let them see what happened to her." Dillingham walked away without another word. The man was obviously tired. They all were.

Tonks dismissed the other aurors and she and Ron walked back to where Harry was sitting. The green eyed auror hadn't moved. Tonks smiled sadly at the baby. "Do you think he'll be alright? I've never seen Harry so heartbroken. Not even when Sirius died. And to lose Severus like that." She stopped and shook her head.

Ron leaned against the doorframe and watched his best friend care for his child. "He needs time, Tonks. He really did care- hell, he loved Snape. This isn't going to be easy for him to get over. But if we give him some time, help and support, he'll come around. He has to. Harry is all that baby has left."

Harry listened to every word his colleagues said as Ron and Tonks spoke. Harry had to wonder if that was the truth. If over time, he wouldn't feel like his heart had shattered into pieces and that each one was slowly bleeding out of his chest. He didn't think so. If it hurt the way it did now, he would be on his deathbed before time cured anything.

And he didn't want it to. Harry didn't think it was fair that the one time he needed it, time didn't seem to cooperate with him. It was there last time when Severus had been taken from right under their noses. They had arrived just in time to stop Neville from giving Severus a potion that would have taken both the potions master and the baby away from him. It was there when he'd kept that sick son of a bitch from raping Severus in Diagon Alley. Unfortunately, Harry thought, time apparently thought he'd used up all his minutes.

Closing his eyes, Harry felt his heavy heart grow heavier. Tonks was right. He felt so much worse than when Sirius died. He knew he had his son and always would, but he did love Severus. It didn't help knowing that he would have the comfort and support that he'd had at his godfather's death. Harry's emotional pain only grew.

"I'd change it if I could," he whispered, looking down at his son. "I'd bring your father back to both of us." /I'd bring them all back if I could./ But things like that were only wishes.

Harry paused and his mind rewinded to his third year in Hogwarts.

* * *

Dumbledore kept his head buried in his hands as he whispered Severus's name over and over. "Severus. My poor boy." It wasn't the first time that Albus felt that he'd left someone down, but it was certainly one of the worst. Not long ago, Shacklebolt had come to Hogwarts to deliver the news of Severus's death. 

The sad, weary auror had gone straight to the Headmaster's office where he had found Albus and Minerva trying to comfort Poppy. Telling her that all was not lost when both had known it was.

The old wizard winced when he thought about the pain that hit him at the realization. /He's truly gone. My dear Severus./ Albus didn't know what he would do without the younger wizard. He and Severus had been friends for years, even after a rocky beginning because of the potion master's spying. He admitted that there were times that he failed as a friend, but Severus had always forgiven him.

Thoughts and memories of the newly deceased rushed through Albus's mind, bringing tears to his eyes. The Headmaster quickly cut off the flow in his mind. After all, he wasn't the only one devastated by the pregnant wizard's death. As Albus's mind wondered toward the baby, his eyes observed Poppy and Minerva.

Both women were crying, Poppy moreso than Minerva but the emotion was just as strong in the other woman. Poppy had been crying for some time when she rushed to Dumbledore's office to show them Severus's clock. Albus's heart had dropped into his stomach as Poppy explained the situation to Minerva through her tears. Neither had wanted to give up hope despite the fact that Poppy had lost all of hers. Then Shacklebolt had arrived with the announcement that Severus had died.

Minerva hugged Poppy and shushed her as the woman hugged back. Albus smiled at them sadly before closing his eyes. There was still so much that he didn't know. That could only make the current situation better or worse, but Kingsley had left quickly, unable to give them the information that they needed.

/Is the child even alive?/ Albus didn't think so and the weight in the Headmaster's chest grew heavier. If Severus was dead then so was his unborn child. Dumbledore's focus turned again. This time to Harry. /I have to see him very soon. I doubt he will be handle things successfully./ Albus knew that his thoughts were actually underestimating what he knew Harry's reactions would really be.

The young wizard had his family ripped from his hands, both his future lover and a child that Albus was sure Harry would have adopted as his own. /He loved them both so sincerely. It was so easy to see that. What will he do now?/

"Harry?!" cried Minerva as she stood to her feet.

Albus's head snapped up to meet a pair of glowing green eyes. "Harry?" asked Dumbledore, whose eyes had fallen to the tiny bundle in Harry's arms.

Poppy gasped. "The baby!" She jumped to her feet and started casting diagnostic charms without another look at Harry. The auror smiled tiredly at her.

Dumbledore stood as began to walk toward them as Minerva observed the baby. "Oh. She-,"

"He." Harry stated simply as he turned his eyes back to Dumbledore. The older man stopped a foot away from the little group.

Minerva smiled. She raised a hand and gently touched the infant's silky, black hair. "He's gorgeous." She looked at him. "And Severus? Was-was Kingsley telling the truth?" Her voice shook as she dared to hope. /If the baby is alive then surely Severus is too./

"No. He...He really is dead." Not ending the staring contest between him and Dumbledore, Harry slowly told them what happened to the potions master and just how his son was still alive. Gasps of horror came from both women while the men remained silent. A tear fell from Dumbledore's eye, however.

Albus stared at the young auror. "Harry." There was something in the wizard's eyes that he knew well. It was hope. It was something that Albus knew really shouldn't be there. Yet there it was shining brightly in Harry's eyes as it had so many years ago during the war. "Child, what are you doing here?"

Minerva frowned at Albus as Poppy looked confused. Neither could understand how Albus couldn't see that Harry came for support.

Harry smiled, but it seemed to be a smile of desperation. He stepped toward Albus and stretched out his arms. Albus automatically took the sleeping infant from his father. "Look at him. Looks a little like Severus." Dumbledore looked down at the baby, his eyes shining. "Do you love him, Albus?"

The older wizard lifted his head to regard Harry. Albus didn't know whether Harry meant Severus or the baby in his arms. He knew the answer anyway. Dumbledore loved Severus and he now loved the innocence in his arms. "Yes."

A strange power flickered in Harry's eyes. "Truly. Would you sacrifice for him as Severus did? As I would?" asked Harry, the anguish in his voice becoming more apparent.

Dumbledore didn't hesitate to say, "Yes."

"Then give me what I need to fix this."

"Harry...I can't give you a time turner." There was a strangled gasp from Poppy. Minerva stared at the two men sadly.

The eyes of the wizarding world's savior darkened along with the rest of his features. Gritting his teeth, Harry snarled, "Why not? Didn't you give me one for Sirius? It worked! So why can't I have one to save Severus? You say you love him but you won't give it to me." The fear of waking his son stopped him from screaming like he wanted to, but he made certain that Dumbledore saw his growing fury.

Harry was afraid. He knew that one could be taken from the Ministry but it would take too long to get and have made. Not to mention that he would have to fight to get it if he stole it. He didn't want to fight his colleagues, but he would if he had to. He had to get Severus back.

"Harry," Albus sighed. "If I could, I would have used the time turner to change so many things." For a moment, he gazed down at the newborn. "But the time turner would not possibly be able to help you in this scenario."

"Why not?"

"Two reasons. Firstly, it rarely works. I was taking a chance when I gave it to Hermione. And secondly, the time turner is said to only work on Hogwarts' grounds and surrounding area." His eyes dimmed at the crestfallen look on Harry's face.

"Then, it would have never worked there." His shoulders slumped despondently.

"Are you sure, Albus?" asked Poppy determinedly. She stared at him hard. "Are you sure it doesn't work outside Hogwarts? That it wouldn't work in this situation?"

Dumbledore opened his mouth to confirm it then paused. Lightly he bounced the child in his arms as he examined Harry. "The chances are so very slim, Poppy."

Minerva smiled as Harry's eyes again grew hopeful. "Then you have the right person, Albus. If anyone can beat slim odds, it's Harry Potter." Harry smiled at Minerva before turning back to Albus.

The headmaster mumbled a few words and the familiar time turner appeared out of nowhere right in front of Harry floating in the air. Albus looked him seriously. "Bring him back to us, Harry."

"I will." Green eyes stared at the child before turning back to Albus. "You'll care for him while I do this?"

Poppy snorted and grabbed Harry's shoulder, jerking the younger man back. "Don't ask ridiculous questions." She and Minerva turned him and pushed him toward the door. "Hurry and help Severus!"

* * *

Harry stood nervously outside the estate where Severus died. He hid inside the wards so that he would not have to fight to get inside. He also hid from his fellow aurors. There was not a doubt in his mind that they would try to stop what he was doing. Ron might even try to stop him. After leaving Hogwarts, Harry had decided that he had better keep his plan to himself. 

He knew what he had to do. Things had to appear to have happened just as before while being different. And Harry knew just how to make it happen. Praying that things would turn out well, Harry started turning the tiny hourglass.

* * *

It was the screaming that guided the way rather than Harry's own memory. The familiar voice was screaming at the top of his lungs, making Harry's heart pound as he slowly made his way through the same halls as before. 

"PARKINSON, YOU BITCH!" A hint of hysteria could be heard in the usually smooth voice. "PARKINSON!"

Harry flinched as a cry of pain echoed from Severus's cell. The older wizard was in just entering the second stage of his labor. The auror knew that Severus had to be terrified of what would happen. A shiver of fear and disgust ran through his body as he arrived at the illusioned wall. He would not allow Severus to do such a thing. Not when there was something he could do.

Harry picked up his pace as Severus finally went silent. He didn't want to guess what the man was thinking, but as it ran through his mind, Harry began running down the hallway.

Footsteps echoing through the silence, Harry threw himself onto the door of Severus's cell. Peering through the small barred window, he saw the pregnant wizard curled up in the same corner as before, his head bowed and his hands clutching his swollen belly. Severus looked utterly defeated.

"Gods, damn you Parkinson." He gasped in pain and pulled his knees up a little. Severus seemed to caress his stomach with his hands as if he was comforting their unborn son.

Harry watched Severus shakily move his right hand out and pick something up from the floor. Seeing the same scrap of metal as it hit the light, Harry felt his heart stop.

"Severus, stop!" he cried, unable to remain calm any longer. He knew he should keep his voice down in case Parkinson-Goyle was around, but he didn't care.

The potion master dropped shard of metal instantly. "Merlin, Harry!" he nearly whimpered in relief. He raised a hand to his sweaty forehead.

Using a spell to remove the entire lock that kept the door shut, Harry quickly opened the door. Severus continued to speak as the auror made his way to his corner. "What the bloody hell took you so long? I thought- for a moment, I-,"

"Didn't think I would make it?" Harry asked as dropped to his knees beside the other wizard. He wrapped his arms tightly around his pregnant love. "You weren't the only one."

Pulling back, Harry kissed Severus's lips, thanking whatever god that existed that Severus was alive and warm. To feel that heat, to see the older man completely whole, and to have those black eyes still filled with life looking at him was one of the greatest things in Harry's world.

A grunt of pain forced Severus to pull away from him. "Harry, I'm in labor. I don't know for how long."

"Too long. We need to get you to St. Mungo's." Harry was certain that time was about to run out for Severus and the baby any moment now. They needed help immediately. "Can you stand?"

"I'm not sure," Severus answered as he shook his head. "I was dropped hard when I appeared."

"Alright. That's okay." Grinning, he pulled out an old scarf that was purple with faded gray pocka dots. It was obvious to Severus what it was. A portkey.

Severus glowered at him. Harry pecked him on his cheek. "Yes, I know. I don't like them either but this is the fastest way to get you to St. Mungo's. We can't afford to waste anymore time, Severus. We need to go before Parkinson comes."

"Oh bloody hell. Fine. Let's go."

Harry used a levitating charm to get Severus on his feet. He wrapped an arm around the pregnant wizard to steady him. Severus grimaced as shots of pain ran down his spine and to his legs. "Ready?" asked Harry.

"Yes. The baby has to be born now. I don't think it wants to wait any longer."

"He's gonna make it, Severus. You both are. Just hold on." Harry activated the portkey and the two were gone.

* * *

A few employees of St. Mungo's jumped when the couple appeared in the waiting room of the wizarding hospital's maternity ward. Severus felt his knees buckle under him, but Harry was quick to help the potions master stay on his feet. "Are you alright?" Harry asked urgently. 

Severus was panting harshly and it appeared that he had problems breathing. "No! Find a healer now!" He dropped his forehead to Harry's shoulder and clutched the younger man's robes as the pain slowly began overwhelming him.

Harry nodded furiously and turned his head. He saw a nurse edging her way toward them in concern. "Fetch a healer! He's in labor!"

The woman nodded and waved at her colleagues. "Mary, find one of the healers." As the nurse rushed off another hurried toward them. "Professor Snape, do you think you can walk?"

Severus shook his head furiously as Harry answered. "No. He fell and hit the ground hard."

"Cathy, check him. I'll go find them a room." The extra nurse rushed off as her colleague continued with Harry and Severus.

The nurse pressed her hands to Severus's abdomen to see if the fall had harmed the baby. A scream of pain erupted from the pregnant wizard causing Harry and the nurse to jump in surprise. Harry wrapped both arms around Severus when the potion master nearly fell to his knees.

"Merlin! When did he go into labor? He's acting like the womb is-,"

"Almost gone? It is! He's been in labor for more than a day at least!"

Cathy glared at Harry suddenly furious as the other nurse returned with a stretcher. "What made the two of you wait this long to get here?"

"Madam, I am about to give birth," rasped Severus, "and at the moment do not care to talk about my kidnapping. So if you don't mind? HELP ME!"

Blushing, she nodded and the nurses levitated Severus onto a stretcher and quickly hurried him down the corridor.

Harry paced back and forth, throwing looks at the others occupying the hospital room as Severus took the potion that was given to Blaise not long ago. The healer and nurses blocked Harry from the bed in order to monitor the Hogwarts professor's change as it took affect.

The womb that had surrounded the baby for nine months had almost completely unraveled. The healer told Severus trying to do the safe Cesarean that he wanted would be impossible with the time frame. It was imperative that Severus take the potion instead.

The physical changes would stop the womb from disappearing and the baby could be born safely through the new birth canal. Severus hadn't been pleased to hear that at all, but agreed to it for the child's sake.

A groan from Severus caught Harry's attention and he quickly took the place of one of the nurses as she moved. The other nurse pulled out her wand and whispered a spell. Over the head of the bed, Harry could see two hearts. One was larger than the other and the smaller one was beating faster.

The healer moved to the end of the bed near Severus's feet. "How is the pain, Professor Snape?" She asked. "Better than before or worse?"

Severus wiped at his eyes. "It was better, but it's getting worse. My contractions are still strong." Grinding his teeth with a grunt, Severus curled his upper body up. "Shit." Harry took one of his hands and squeezed it tightly. The older wizard responded in the same way.

Nodding, the healer turned to Harry. "The baby's impatient."

"Sounds familiar," both Harry and Severus muttered. Severus glared while Harry grinned at the pained man.

The healer continued with an amused cough. "Right. Professor, your body is telling you it's ready to start pushing. I need you to move closer to the end of the bed and spread your legs."

His cheeks slightly flushed, Severus moved into position with a bit of help. After a suggestion from the doctor, Harry sat on the bed behind the potion master. "He'll need you for leverage in case he gets to exhausted to push on his own."

The nurse recorded the heartbeats above the bed as another brought a little cradle over to the bed. Another nurse appeared. He paused at the door, surprised at the couple, before grabbing a few things that the healer would need.

Severus closed his eyes and leaned back against Harry. "I'll get that whore for this."

Harry chucked and propped his chin on Severus's shoulder. "Let me handle her, Severus. We need to concentrate on our son for now."

"So sure aren't you, Potter," Severus said as his voice fell to a whisper. "Brat is as demanding as you are."

"I am not!" The auror said as Severus pulled forward. Seeing the potions master tense, Harry called the healer. "He's ready."

"He certainly is." The healer smiled at them. "You might want to brace yourself, Mr. Potter. This won't be pretty."

Harry smiled back. "A little blood won't bother me."

The healer smirked as she sat on a stool. "Oh I wasn't talking about that."

About five minutes later, Harry understood her perfectly. He was so lucky that he'd taken a seat behind Severus. The potions master would have tried to kill him otherwise. Harry was sure of it. "Severus, can you please-,"

"Potter, if you tell me to calm down I swear I'll make you pay for it the rest of your LIFE! You fucking bastard!" Severus screamed as he continued pushing. He crushed Harry's hand in his left and a nurse's in his right.

"Severus-,"

"Just shut up, you mindless idiot!" Severus actually elbowed him causing Harry to start coughing heavily. The healer tried not to laugh as she worked. "I don't believe I got myself into this situation!" Severus groaned. "I knew this was a horrible idea. What was I thinking?"

"That you loved and wanted our baby?" Harry winced.

"I was drunk damn you!" roared the pained wizard. "I would have never let you touch me if I wasn't!"

"Wha-? Were you drunk when I-,"

"Shut up!" snapped Severus as a nurse's eyes widened.

"Severus, you know that has nothing to do with deciding-,"

"Potter, shut up." It was said in a very controlled and very quiet snarl.

"Okay."

"BE SILENT, YOU BUMBLING-,"

"Professor Snape, you need to control your breathing," ordered the nurse at his side.

The healer glanced up at the hearts over Severus's head. Snape's was beating too fast. "Good idea. Professor, did you learn any breathing exercises?" Severus nodded jerkily through his pain, ignoring Harry's confused look. "Good. Then start using those. It should help with the pain. Whenever you feel the need, push understand? Don't hesitate. Just push."

It wasn't long before Severus was squeezing Harry's hand to the breaking point. And while the auror certainly cared about the condition of his extremities, he was more worried about the man in his arms. Severus was leaning back heavily against Harry's chest, his wet hair falling back against the younger wizard's shoulder. His sweaty brow was pressed against Harry's cheek as he gasped for air. Severus's eyes appeared to be almost glazed over as he took another short break from pushing.

Harry brushed his lips over the potion master's. "You're doing great, Severus. It's almost over." He looked at the healer. "It is right?"

The woman was looking over his head at the heartbeats with a frown. Both heartbeats had sped up more than she'd liked. Snape was in good health but his body was becoming overly stressed. She made no comment of her concern to Harry but did exchange a couple quick looks with her assistants. "Yes. Almost." One of the nurses handed her a small vial. She smiled at Harry and Severus. "Alright. I'm going to speed things up a little. Mr. Potter, I need you to hold Professor Snape and make sure he doesn't move."

"Why?" asked Harry seeing the look one of the nurses gave them.

"The baby's heart is a bit distressed. And I'm concerned about Snape as well. Whatever happened before he arrived here is causing complications. For now, just follow my instructions."

"Harry," whispered Severus.

The man smiled. "It's okay. Any minute now."

* * *

It was strange that even though he'd held his son in his arms just hours before, joy hadn't filled him the way it did now. 

Harry smiled down at the baby howling in Severus's arms, covered with familiar looking fluids that Harry was loathed to question. His little eyes were open and his hands and feet shook as he was wrapped in a blanket.

The healer smiled at them. "Congratulations, gentlemen. A healthy baby boy." The others were quick to congratulate the famous man and his new family.

Severus had fallen silent as he looked down at the baby. He was running his fingertips over the baby's small features, playing with his hair, and just staring at him. Harry leaned into him. "Are you alright?" he whispered to the potions master.

"Yes." Severus pulled the whimpering baby into his arms and held him close. "I'm fine." It wasn't a lie. Severus simply felt peaceful. He didn't understand why he was so calm and why everything seemed right, but he was fine. /More than fine. I can finally see my feet again./ He thought as he stared at the baby with a small curl at the end of his lips.

One of the nurses stepped forward as the one of them headed for the door. "Sir, if you could give me the baby, I'll get him cleaned up and right back to you."

It was then that everything snapped back into place for Harry. "No." His answer immediately drew everyone's attention to him.

Severus gave him a confused look. "What? Harry-,"

"I have to finish this, Severus."

Everyone in the room froze to look at the couple. Severus scowled and pulled away from Harry slightly. "What do you mean 'finish this'?" He was confused but at the same time assured that Harry would not harm their son. Not that he would let the man if he tried.

Harry stood from the bed and placed his hands on the sides of Severus's face. He looked into the onyx eyes with his green. "I didn't make it." Harry released a shaky breath. "I didn't make it this time, Severus." His throat was tight as he said it and Harry had to fight the urge to cry.

It still hurt. Even with Severus alive in front of him with their baby in his arms, it still hurt. The images continued to haunt him and left his soul completely cold.

Understanding lit Severus's eyes, so Harry continued. "I-I don't want to, but I have to take the baby with me. That's the only way..." He closed his eyes. A light brush of fingers against his face made him open his eyes to look at the exhausted father. Severus dropped the same hand that had played with his son's hair.

"If that's what you need to do."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. He knew Severus cared for him as he cared and even loved the Hogwarts professor, but he had no idea that Severus trusted him so much. Because Harry knew that anyone else would have had a hard time believing him on just his words alone.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Potter. If you can't figure out why I trust you then you're an idiot." Quickly dropping a kiss to the baby's forehead, just as Harry had done before, Severus gently gave the auror his son. "He had better not have a scratch on him." Severus ached to have the baby back in arms but knew that the child had to go with his father.

Smiling enough to light the room, Harry kissed Severus. "I swear. He'll be back with you in a few hours Severus. For now, rest until we get back." Kissing his lover once more, he turned back to the healer and her assistants including the one standing by the door.

In a commanding voice he said coldy, "No one, but no one hears of my son's birth until I return. Do you understand me? Until we return no one is to know we ever came to St. Mungo's." The silent 'or else' was heard easily.

One of the nurses, the one by the door, was about to protest but a look from Harry quickly cowed the woman. The healer and the others nodded in understanding. "Very well, Mr. Potter." The healer ran a quick diagnostic spell. "He's fine and healthy. Be sure to keep him warm."

Nodding Harry glanced at Severus, who was laying back in the hospital bed. The healer handed the tired wizard a sleeping draught. "Hurry so you can bring back my son, Potter."

"He's mine too you know." But Harry would always love to share.

* * *

Grimacing, the auror stepped into the empty cell with his son. He looked around the cell where part of his nightmare had began. 

It was currently empty. Severus's dead body did not sit curled up in the corner, mutilated by its former occupant in order to birth his son. There was no bloody trail and the small scrap of metal that still lay on the floor was rusty but clean of blood and gore. It wouldn't be that way for long. Harry had to set the stage to start all of this.

Folding up his invisibility cloak, which he'd stopped to get from his own residence after leaving Hogwarts, Harry sat it on the floor and then his sleeping son on top of it. Smiling nervously, he threw Severus's clothes in the corner of the room. Raising his wand, Harry began to transfigure the pile so that they were in a sitting position and using a extra article of Severus's clothing, Harry transfigured them a body to cover.

With the horrifying image making his sick to his stomach as he held it in his mind, Harry made everything look exactly the way it should. From the blank look in the false Severus's to the sickening cut in the abdomen.

Harry scowled at the transfigured body. Now that he knew what was really happening, he didn't want to sit his son with this fake parent. /But I don't have choice./ However, there was a need for the invisibility cloak other than to cushion his son. Harry planned to stay inside the cell until Buxton and Ron showed up. Then he would leave knowing that his son was in good hands.

Picking up the baby, Harry placed it within the faux Severus's arms and wrapped him up. Harry thought the scene looked like a twisted version of what he'd seen at the hospital. A shiver ran down his spine as he wondered if Severus really had the chance to cherish his child's birth after delivering the boy himself with a scrap of metal. Harry shook his head, reminding himself that Severus was alive and well at St. Mungo's waiting for him and their son to return.

He leaned over his son and peered into the barely open eyes. "Not a day old and you're already having your first adventure. You beat me by a good margin."

"Potter."

Harry stilled and not a second later, he spun around with his wand in hand as he cried out, "Expelliarmus!"

Parkinson, who had her own wand pointed at Harry's head, was knocked back by the powerful spell, unable to move out of the way in time. Her wand fell from her hand and was quickly snatched up by Harry. As the enraged auror stormed toward her with death in his eyes, Parkinson stood up, but again, not in time to avoid Harry.

Harry wasn't the type of guy to hit a girl. In this case, he found the fact that Parkinson had left Severus alone to die was a good enough excuse to leave his old ways behind.

Pansy cried out as Harry smacked her fiercely, knocking her into a wall. "Get away from me!"

"I will," Harry stated icily. "Right after I make you pay for what you did."

Even though she realized she was in grave danger, Parkinson couldn't stop herself from laughing. "What's wrong, Harry?" she asked mockingly. "Aren't you happy your little bitch had your baby?" As the dark green eyes went darker, Parkinson-Goyle suddenly remembered that this was the man that defeated one of the greatest dark lords the world had ever seen.

Harry dropped his wand and his hands lashed out, grabbing Pansy around the throat and lifting her from the floor. The woman struggled, gasping for air in the powerful grip as Harry pressed his thumbs into her windpipe. Pankinson scratch futilely at his wrists before kicking Harry between the legs. Instinctively, the auror shifted to the side so that she only kicked his upper thigh.

Nevertheless, Pansy was released and raced down the hall. Snarling profanely beneath his breath, Harry cast a silencing charm over his shoes and summoned his invisibility cloak. He would catch Parkinson no matter what. Harry raced down the hall after Pansy.

Pansy looked behind her in terror, knowing that if Potter caught her he would kill her with not questions asked. She had after all been responsible for Snape's death. She ran faster forcing her feet and legs to go as fast as they could. /I could slip out through the back! I just have to reach the staircase./ Parkinson could hear the baby's cries begin behind her and wondered if Potter had turned around to go to the infant.

She grinned triumphantly as she made it to the illusioned doorway, gloating mentally that she had beaten Potter and would get away. A strong hand clamping down shoulder made her freeze. Shaking, Pansy turned to see an enraged Harry James Potter, Gryffindor, Boy Who Lived, auror, and new father.

Harry stepped toward her, trying to control himself. He was trying to convince himself to restrain her with magic and leave her for the Ministry but his anger was taking over. He was going to kill the filthy bitch for what she had almost done and he prayed that he wouldn't regret it.

"You heartless bitch!" He hissed as he stepped toward her. Parkinson stepped back and it continued as the two quickly made their way through the doorway. "How could you! Why?" he snarled. "They both could have died back there!"

Peering behind her at the staircase, Pansy decided to make one last run. She smirked as she took a few steps away and Harry did not follow. "Easy. Because I could." Before Harry could strike out at her, Pankinson turned and started to flee.

Harry grabbed at her shoulder only to get a handful of robes. Pansy turned immediately and knocked his arm away, but at the same time, she lost her balance on the stairs. Harry threw out a hand, but Parkinson only pulled her arms close to her body. A piercing cry erupted from her throat as she began tumbling down the stairs. A sickening crack was heard just before she hit the bottom. Dead.

The auror stood there shocked as he stared at Parkinson's body. He was shaken out of his daze by running footsteps. Turning after another glance at the deceased woman, Harry watched his best friend run down the hallway toward his crying son. "Ron." Harry smiled and realized that the baby would be safe. He could always count on his best friend.

He decided that he would go to Hogwarts and remain there until his earlier self left to save Severus with the time turner. Then he would take his son and go to St. Mungo's to see Severus. Harry turned back around to see Parkinson's dead body. It had to be over now. There really was no one left. His eyes narrowed. /And if there are, then they'll all have to end like this./

Turning, Harry slipped from behind the illusioned doorway, making sure to step aside when Tonks and Buxton raced by him. A smile overtook his face again as he silently made his way out of the house.

* * *

Harry listened to the conversation inside the Headmaster's office. 

_"Then you have the right person, Albus. If anyone can beat slim odds, it's Harry Potter." _

_"Bring him back to us, Harry."_

_"I will." A pause. "You'll care for him while I do this?"_

_Poppy snorted. "Don't ask ridiculous questions. Hurry and help Severus!"_

Harry almost laughed as he was thrown from Albus's office. With a swift goodbye, his earlier self left. Without a word, he slipped into Dumbledore's office.

Minerva and Poppy didn't notice him as both women spoke confidently of Harry saving Severus. Dumbledore didn't notice him either as his attention was taken by the little one in his arms.

The baby squirmed and whined before he started crying. The headmaster rocked the infant but he only continued to cry. Albus looked surprised before turning to the occupied women. Neither paid any attention to him whatsoever. Shaking his head, Albus smiled at the crying newborn. "I suppose you're hungry?"

"He should be. He hasn't eaten yet." Seeing Albus's wand appear instantly, Harry was swift in removing his cloak.

The trio looked surprised at him. Poppy looked at the door then brightened. "Severus?" she asked, hopeful of a positive answer.

Harry gave her a weary, proud smile. "Sleeping at St. Mungo's. I promised I'd bring back our son as soon as possible."

Albus congratulated Harry as he happily bounced the baby in his arms, blue eyes twinkling brighter than ever. Minerva grabbed Harry in a fierce hug. "Then, my boy, I suggest we all hurry to St. Mungo's. Best not to keep Severus waiting."

* * *

"Harry!" cried Ron as he rushed down the hall of St. Mungo's ignoring a few disgruntled hospital employees and their admonishments. When his friend and the newborn had gone missing, the aurors occupying the house had panicked since no one had seen them leave. They had checked both Ministries but it was only until a hurried call came through that the aurors learned where he was. 

Hermione and Luna, both terribly excited, yelled at Ron to hurry to St. Mungo's to see the baby. They ended the connection before Ron could get a word in. Rollin suggested that he go see Harry. The auror must have taken his son to the hospital to get checked.

The green eyed wizard turned and smiled as Ron hurried up to him. "I was wondering if Hermione had reached you. I didn't think she had done it so quickly. Come on." He grabbed Ron's arm and started dragging his friend toward a room.

Ron frowned at Harry's behavior. Not long ago, his best friend was a complete wreck after seeing Snape dead but now the man was practically glowing with happiness. Ron didn't think for a second that Harry had forgotten Severus so what could possibly explain his change of mood. /And why are we headed for a hospital room? The baby should be in the nursery./

Hermione and Luna could be heard cooing over the baby as they reached the door. Ron couldn't understand the words but the tone they were using told him all he needed to know. Smiling, Harry opened the door. "Come on. I know you didn't really get a good look at him before."

Entering after his best friend, Ron froze as he stared at the bed in total shock before fainting dead away.

"Ron!" cried Harry, Hermione, and Luna. "Mr. Weasley!" exclaimed Minerva and Poppy.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "And this man is an auror? If he shocks this easily I have to wonder how that occurred."

Albus chuckled. "Honestly, Severus. What will we do with you?"

The wizard lay in bed with his son, now cleaned and awake, cradled in his arms. Severus was feeding the baby a short bottle of milk. Hermione and Luna stood on the right of the bed, away from the door, congratulating Severus as they admired the baby. Albus sat in a chair to Severus's left side of the bed.

"Severus, not now!" Harry quickly knelt at his friend's side. "Ron! Ron, wake up!"

Poppy hurried over as the door burst open. Draco rushed into the room and nearly tripped over Ron in the process. He did, however, step on the auror's shoulder and arm. Ron woke up immediately after.

"OW! What the hell is wrong with you, Malfoy?" Ron sat up and began rubbing his arm. "Watch where you're stepping! You didn't have to step on me. Aren't you suppose to be graceful or something? No wonder you were such a horrible seeker in school!"

"Me? What the bloody hell are you doing on the floor, Weasley?" snapped Draco with a glare. Blaise, Lucien, and Narcissa entered behind him. "My family could have been hurt trying to walk around with you drapped all over the damn floor! And I was a much better seeker than Potter was! He just cheated with that bloody broom of his!"

The rest of the Malfoys went straight to the bed while the two wizards continued arguing. Poppy rolled her eyes before walking back to her seat on the sofa in the corner.

Blaise, holding Lucien, stopped on Severus's left. He leaned over to look at the feeding newborn. "He's adorable, Severus."

The potions master scoffed. "He's red and wrinkly all over. And had his first bowel movement not long ago. Believe me, he is anything but cute."

"Oh leave the poor child alone, Severus. He doesn't need your criticisms this early in his life." Silently forcing Hermione and Luna to step away from the bed with a look, Narcissa stepped into their places. The two women moved toward the foot of the bed. "And he is rather cute. He doesn't have your nose, thank Merlin."

Severus wished desperately that he could argue with her, but she wasn't the only one that was happy the child had gotten Potter's nose. He did pray that the boy didn't grow up to look exactly like his father. Severus didn't know if he could take it.

Harry rubbed his forehead as the two grown wizard shrieked like children at each other. /I'm going to kill them both and Hermione and Blaise will never forgive me./ He turned to see the formerly mentioned glare at the two wizards when Lucien started to get upset. /So maybe they will forgive me./ "Silencio!"

Draco and Ron clamped their hands over their mouths before turning to glare at Harry. The auror looked at them unfazed by their glares. "Aren't you here to see the baby?"

Draco looked over at his scowling godfather. With one last glower at Ron, he walked over. Ron glared at the blond's back before hurrying over, trying to beat Draco to the bed. Draco moved quicker and smirked when Blaise shifted to the side to let him see his new godbrother. "Well, aren't you something," he said with a smile. "He is cute, Severus."

Harry walked back over as Hermione and Luna took seats in scattered chairs. Grabbing Ron's arm, Harry dragged his friend to the right of Severus's bed. Narcissa shifted down so that they could see the baby.

Ron smiled. "Congratulations, Professor." He turned to grin at Harry before turning back to Severus and the baby. The baby finally released his bottle.

Narcissa took it. "Three ounces. Good." She sat it aside.

"Can I hold him?" asked Ron. Severus simply stared at him as he lifted the infant to his shoulder. Ron cleared his throat. "Or maybe not."

Albus laughed. "Don't worry, Mr. Weasley. Severus has not released the little one since he's arrived. It may be time to name a godmother or godfather before Severus gives him to anyone other than Harry."

A little burp was heard from the baby and Harry grinned stupidly with a prideful look. Severus rolled his eyes as he returned the baby to his lap. "You poor child. Stuck with Potter as a father." Harry continued grinning.

"When are you going to name him, Severus?" asked Minerva. "We can't just keep calling him child or baby, or little one."

Severus and Harry exchanged looks. "We can do it now," suggested the auror. "With so many here, we'll have plenty of opinions." Severus actually looked worried as his eyes momentarily darted to an excited looking Headmaster. Harry looked nervous as well.

Dumbledore stood from his chair and quickly began patting down his robes. "I'm so glad that you'd like to have a good opinion, boys. I have a list here that..." He paused. "That's strange." He patted down his pockets. "My list is missing."

Narcissa watched Minerva and Poppy smirk at each other. She mentally thanked the two women. She smiled at Dumbledore. "Never fear, Headmaster. I knew a problem like this would come up." Narcissa removed a small book from her pocket. "Here's a book of names to use. I bought it when I was having Draco."

Severus thanked her as Harry took the book. He sat down beside the potions master on the bed as everyone else took a seat or transfigured one. "There are plenty in here." Harry flipped through the book.

"Of course there are plenty. Just look for male names. If my son accidentally ends up named Cynthia, I'll kill you."

(Alia: I got these names from THE best Harry Potter name the baby site. Someone suggested it and I've been using it ever since Raven's Gift. www. geocities .com /willowsevern /other /names .html)

Ignoring the threat, Harry opened the book. "Hmmm. Albinus, Aldous, Amadeus?"

"Someone take the book away," said Draco.

Harry glared. "I'm just naming them off."

"Harry, try finding something you and Professor Snape would like." Hermione didn't want to see a name battle, but it was going to happen anyway.

"Okay. How about Atticus?"

"That means 'father'," said Poppy.

"Which also means no." Severus shook his head. "I don't see the significance of naming a child Atticus unless he intends to be a father at a young age."

"Aster?" Harry suggested.

"That's a girl's name, Harry." Ron wondered if they should take the book away. "How about Aries?"

"Um...I really don't like that idea, Ron," said Harry. "Severus would try to change it from the constellation to the god of war."

"What makes you say that?" asked Severus.

"Might I remind you of the Medea incident." Severus snorted. "I would rather not the baby be named war. Aloe?"

"Like Aloe Vera? I like that one," said Luna.

"One more strike against you, Potter," said Severus. He leaned over Harry's shoulder. "Amaranth?" said Severus.

"He doesn't look like an Amaranth," said Blaise.

"Lucien doesn't look like a Lucien," Harry answered.

"Yes, he does." Everyone said in reply to Harry's comment.

Sighing, the auror continued. "Alyssum?"

"That sounds like a bloody asylum. No," snapped Severus. "Change letters."

"Alright. You know I don't know why some of these names are even here. Archer and Augustus I kind of understand," he paused to see how Severus thought about those. When there was no reply he continued. "But Air? Alchemy? Who would name their child Arbor? Or Astrid. Or Benevolent, Bliss? Or Cobalt?" He flipped through some more. "Energy? Independence? Simplicity? The poor kid would be mocked for life."

"You would be surprised," said Narcissa. "Try looking into the categories. Look under plants. Just don't let Severus name the child after a potions ingredient." Severus smirked at her.

Harry flipped to the section. "Most of these are girl names. Cypress? Kale? Leaf? Who would-,"

"I like Cypress," said Draco. "Anything else good?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Sage isn't bad though."

"Perhaps another section," said Albus.

"How about this one? Some nice simple names."

"Desperate to name him after relatives, Potter? No. Pick something else."

"Severus, there are good names here. Look." Harry leaned over to give Severus a better look. "Adam is a good name."

"It does mean the first, Professor," said Hermione in support.

"Yes, but Potter is forgetting that the child will be the only."

"David and Ian are good."

"I like Ian, Severus," Minerva declared. "And David is a nice, sensible name."

"Minerva, considering the fathers and the last year, this child's life will be anything but nice or sensible."

Sighing, Harry went through the book again. "There are some mythological names, since you liked Antigone. Ajax, Atlas-,"

"Yes, name my child after a man forced to carry the world for the rest of his days."

"Balthazar, Castor-,"

"That sounds like Castor Oil," said Ron.

"Deacon, Gulliver-,"

"Gullible Gulliver is more like it."

"Poppy!" cried Minerva, surprised at the woman. The mediwitch laughed.

"No H names, Potter."

Ignoring Severus, Harry continued although he did skip the letter. "Marshall," Harry skipped the S names. "Theo, Tobias-,"

"No." Severus whispered icily and everyone was quiet for a minute.

Harry wondered what about that name brought on that tone but decided to find out later. Clearing his throat, Harry continued. "Virgil, Wilbur, Xavier. How about that?" No answer. "Artemus? Demetrius? Dionysus?"

"Potter, that was the god of debauchery," said Blaise. "I don't think that would be proper."

Harry skipped the G names, not wanting his son to share a letter with Gregory Goyle. "Janus, Julius, Lazarus, Linus, Marcus?" Severus shook his head. "Thaddeus, Xanthus, Zeus?"

"Who later turned into a mad man? I think not. We have enough of those running about," said Severus.

Annoyed, Harry gave him the book. "You aren't being very helpful. If you're so determined, you pick a name."

"Alright." Sitting the book aside, Severus asked Albus for the birth certificate on the small dresser by the bed. Sitting up his son, Severus said, "His name is Archer Kale Snape." Harry gaped at the potions master, who lifted an eyebrow and said, "See how easy that was." Everyone started laughing.

"That was rather quick," said Albus.

"Of course it was. I've had his name chosen since I was three months pregnant." The group went silent although Luna looked around a bit confused.

Harry stared. "Um...Severus? Didn't you say it was bad luck to name the baby before he was born?"

"Yes," he replied nonchalantly.

"Then, why did you name the baby?" asked Harry in confusion.

"Because I knew that my pregnancy was not going to be normal considering how the child was conceived and with who." There were frowns from everyone but Ron and Hermione. Albus saw Harry's friends and wondered just what he'd missed. "When you and Buxton told me about Longbottom, I certainly knew my luck was going to be bad anyway, so I went ahead and picked it. I never spoke the baby's name outloud for the sake of the superstition."

Harry still looked rather surprised but not displeased. He did hope that the early naming didn't cause any of the trouble they had had. "So Archer Kale Snape?" Harry looked at the group of friends occupying the room.

Everyone agreed that it was a nice name for the little boy. Albus smiled as he gave Severus the birth certificate and the quill. Severus reluctantly handed the sleeping babe over to his father. Harry smiled down at the baby then looked over Severus's shoulder at the birth certificate.

"Why are there so many spaces for names? You should only need three right? A first, middle, and last?"

"Potter, how many middle names does Albus have?" The Headmaster chuckled at Severus's quiz question.

"Oh," said Harry with a grin.

"It's quite normal to have more than one middle name, Harry," said Albus.

"I have three," said Draco. Blaise raised two fingers.

"I only have one," Ron said cheerfully. "Good thing too. Dad said Mum was coming up with some strange names."

"Pick one of the normal names that you seem to like so much, Potter." Harry watched Severus write in Archer then stop.

"I liked Xavier instead of those."

Severus nodded and started writing. Their son's name was Archer Kale Xavier Albus Snape Potter. Harry raised an eyebrow at the extra middle and last names. "Severus-,"

"The press will call him that anyway. And don't you say one word." The potions master snarled quietly. Smirking, Harry nodded. He wouldn't say anything but he knew that when Albus found out he would be delighted. Severus filled out their information.

"So, when do you think the press will find out about the baby's birth?" asked Poppy.

"More than likely they already have. They'll be swarming the place like flies any minute now," said Severus.

Ron stood. "Then I better go and call a few people to keep an eye out so you won't be bothered."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley."

"Oh come on, Professor. With the baby and Harry around, you might as well call me, Ron." He didn't bother asking for reciprocation. Maybe someday though.

"I'll come with you, Ron." He picked up the birth certificate. "I'll turn this in after I tell everyone what really happened." He got confused looks from the Malfoys. He pressed a kiss to his son's plump cheek and handed the 7 pound 3 ounced baby back to Severus. Harry leaned in to kiss Severus but stopped and blushed when he noticed everyone around them closely observing.

"Of for Merlin's sake, Potter!" Severus grabbed the collar of Harry's robe and pulled him down. He kissed the surprised auror, who dropped the birth certificate. Only Ron noticed the small flash of light behind him but didn't think much of it.

Harry's eyes were wide open for a minute before he relaxed into the kiss. Although they had kissed before, Harry had always been the one to initiate the intimate contact. It was surprising, but definitely nice, to have Severus do it for once. It was also very reassuring of the potions master's feeling toward him.

Severus released him at the whistle from Blaise and laughter and congratulations from everyone else, although Draco couldn't hide the grimace on his face. "Now go and convince Shacklebolt not to fire you."

Grinning the aurors left the room. Harry opened his mouth to speak when he noticed a familiar looking woman clutching a camera with a huge smile on her face. "Hey!" The woman stared at him in horror before taking down the hall. Groaning, Harry dropped his head in his hands. "There goes another picture."

Ron patted him on the shoulder. "At least you're ready this time. So shall we face the firing brigade?"

Harry nodded with confidence. "I don't regret what I did. I'm happy and my family is safe. That's all that matters."

"Well, the faster we go the faster we can return." As they started to leave, Harry could hear the conversation in the room.

"Severus, why is Potter's name on the father's line? Only the biological father can go there. The magic on the certificate won't allow anything but." Blaise's voice was heard.

"Severus?" Albus asked questioningly.

"Ah, yes. I believe I have to explain a few things," Severus announced calmly.

Flashes of his death danced across Harry's mind. "You know, Ron, maybe we should hurry ahead." Grabbing his friend's arm, Harry hurried Ron down the corridor.

Draco's voice could be heard as they rushed away. "What do you mean Potter really is the father?!"

**THE END**

Alia: (dances around throwing confetti) Oh Thank GOD! IT'S OVER! I hope you guys liked it. I think it may have been a bit hurried but I did my best! Remember that I'll have the new chapter of that new story up on my site sooner or later. I may have a couple oneshots coming up too.

REVIEW!!! (sniffles) God this is so hard! (sniffles) But still REVIEW!!!


End file.
